Giure
by zryvanierkic
Summary: ¿Puede el amor vencer correcta y nuevamente al Código Jedi? Una historia sobre un milagro de la Fuerza. Ubicado temporalmente entre las dos trilogías. Espero les guste.
1. I Enlazando historias

**I**

**Enlazando historias**

- No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido. Tenía la esperanza de que esa alimaña hubiera heredado mis poderes, pero está claro que la hija de Giure jamás estará a mi nivel.

- Señor, creo que debería usted unir su fuerza con el Hutt del que le hablé. Sin duda, es un ser sumamente poderoso e influyente. Tiene bajo su mando terrorífico a todo Tatooine, y podría atreverme a especular que su poder traspasa las fronteras espaciales.

- Tal vez, Boba, tal vez... Hum, sí, tienes razón, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debo asegurarme de eliminar a la escoria de mi planeta… Ya tendré ocasión de conversar, estando solo, con esa persona... Puedes irte, ah, y lleva lo que me pediste.

- Muchas gracias, señor – el caza recompensas hizo una inclinación respetuosa y se alejó hacia la puerta.

- Boba – el joven volteó – Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Mi Maestro y yo, también – el joven hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y desapareció detrás de la puerta – Bien, veamos de lo que eres capaz, Giure. De lo contrario, hoy será tu último día, lo juro – cogió el arma que yacía sobre una mesa y salió a grandes zancadas.

Procuró no hacer ruido y penetró en el amplio jardín. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira, y por más esfuerzos que hizo por evitar hacerse notar, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al oír lo que dijo la persona que tenía al frente.

- Espero que no estés enfadado, padre. Esa Jedi era muy poderosa, yo jamás podría haber logrado matarla.

- Esa mujer no era una Jedi, era un ser de tu misma raza, pero de poderío inferior – sus ojos parecían arder.

- Oh, ya... veo. No volverá a repetirse, te lo prometo. Lo lamento, padre, creo que deberías entrenarme un poco más, sentí... un leve bloqueo que me impidió lograrlo, cuando ella dijo... Dijo que hay más como yo en el mundo así que...

- Claro que no se volverá a repetir. Ha llegado el momento de que demuestres de manera real si has asimilado mis enseñanzas – el hombre se acercó lentamente a la persona encapuchada que cortaba plantas con una espada láser, muy parecida a la de los Jedis.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? – al verlo tan cerca, se puso de pie, temblando ante lo inesperado. Su voz denotaba que se trataba de una joven, aunque debido al manto que la cubría, de un marrón claro casi aterciopelado, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta la naturaleza ni la dimensión total de su belleza.

- Te he criado desde que eras una infante, con la finalidad de que sigas mis pasos – se detuvo muy cerca a ella – Ahora... – encendió su sable por lo que ella se apartó – debes luchar por sobrevivir.

- Ya te dije que no me interesa ser Sith, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – el temor y la impotencia se apoderaron de la mujer.

- Lo lamento… - la miró con ironía cruel y enseñó los dientes con malicia – Pero, hija mía… no tienes elección – comenzó a atacarla.

Instintivamente, se defendió del golpe con su espada. A cada ataque, la joven sólo atinaba a retroceder y usar el arma como protección. No mostraba interés en atacar, actitud que logró exacerbar la ira contenida por el Sith, que estaba cansado de su incompetencia para emplear el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

- ¡ATACA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O QUIERES QUE TE MATE! – el golpe que asestó sólo logró cortar una parte de su manto. A pesar de ello, el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO PELEAR, NO ME GUSTA, NO SOY SITH! – aterrada, intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero él, dando un salto acrobático, le cerró el paso. Los años vividos a su lado le habían hecho comprender que los Siths eran seres abominables, a los cuales debía evitar si quería sobrevivir.

- No te he dado permiso para que te vayas – la miró con ojos llameantes – Ya he matado varias veces, recuerda a quienes. Tu muerte me puede servir para tener más fama entre los Siths y lograr mi cometido.

- Varias veces me has dicho que me necesitas para lograrlo, ¡MUERTA NO TE SIRVO! Por favor, te daré lo que quieras, sabes bien que lo puedo hacer, pero déjame libre, ¡POR FAVOR, PADRE! – lágrimas de dolor, miedo y súplica rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Ja, eres tan cobarde e inútil como tu madre. Ella también prefería su libertad a tomar parte en mis proyectos. No era más que una escoria.

- No hables así de mi madre – a pesar de las lágrimas, su rostro se endureció.

- Hum – maliciosamente, el Sith comprendió que podía lograr su cometido de esa manera, por lo que prosiguió con sus ataques – Claro que hablo así y cuantas veces me dé la gana, ella era una Jedi inepta que nunca asimilaba mis consejos, una pobretona que pensaba que la vida consiste en cultivar florcitas y recorrer la galaxia en busca de nuevos amigos… Algo que lamentablemente pareces haber heredado…

- Cá... cállate – bajó la cabeza y sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Al cerrarse, sus uñas cortaron la empuñadura del sable.

- Bah, no era más que una... mediocre. Realmente para lo único que me sirvió fue para crearte... Sólo vivió para servirme.

- Te dije... que... ¡NO INSULTARAS A MI MADRE! – ante el terror del hombre, la joven comenzó a atacarlo salvajemente. Él sólo podía retroceder, con los ojos muy abiertos y cogiendo firmemente la espada, hasta que en un rápido movimiento, ella cortó sus dos manos, por lo que él cayó al piso.

- ¡AHHH! – el dolor, aunque insoportable, no se comparaba en nada con la intensa sensación de desamparo y desesperación que comenzaba a embargarlo.

Tirado, contra una esquina, el Sith miraba aterrado a la figura que blandía la espada contra él. Su plan de convertir a la persona que había criado por 18 años parecía hacerse realidad, pero, por lo mismo, le había llegado la muerte.

A pesar de su propio poder, el cual era considerable debido en parte al hecho de haber sido Aprendiz de Darth Tyranus, sabía bien que si arremetía contra él, la chica lo mataría. Se resignó, pues, a la esperanza de una venganza por parte de sus oscuros Maestros, a los que, en cobarde conjunto, creía capaces de derrotarla.

La muchacha que lo amenazaba experimentaba sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Debido a ello, el Lado Oscuro parecía cobrarse una factura que ella había evitado pagar desde hacía mucho. Hasta el momento, ese hecho había terminado por confirmar una antigua leyenda que se creía sólo un mito… A no ser que...

- ¿QUÉ PASA, NO QUERÍAS MATARME, NO ESTÁS FELIZ DE QUE ME CONVIERTA EN LO QUE TANTO QUERÍAS? – la fina voz, casi de niña, no parecía venir de la figura enajenada y encapuchada que lo amenazaba.

- Detente, no lo hagas, tú no eres una Sith… Si me matas, mi Maestro intentará vengarme… ¡LE CONTARÁ AL EMPERADOR QUIÉN ERES Y ÉL TE BUSCARÁ PARA ENTRENARTE O... MATARTE! – se desesperó visiblemente – Hasta ahora nadie ha sabido sobre ti, te he ocultado bien… Contra él o contra Dooku, no podrás, ¡TU ENTRENAMIENTO NO ESTÁ COMPLETO!

- Que vengan, me servirá para terminar lo que... Cuando lo hagan, me cobraré la deuda del trabajo por el que nunca recibí reintegro – luego de decir con rabia esas palabras, lo atravesó sin piedad – Además, recuerda que soy mucho más poderosa que todos ellos juntos, querido padre – sonrió satisfecha.

Minutos después, una nave abandonaba la atmósfera del sistema Dantooine. Su ocupante, desconcertada por el crimen que acababa de cometer, no podía creer que, a pesar de renegar de ese estilo de vida, finalmente había cedido a su influencia.

- Sólo espero, que para mi llegada a Coursant, ellos aún no se hayan enterado de tu muerte, Maestro… – la figura encapuchada miró atentamente los controles, con mirada perdida.

҈…..҈

El planeta-ciudad Coursant, desde el espacio, parecía inalterado. Aunque era la primera vez que lo visitaba, la mujer sintió en su interior la energía emanada de alguien conocido por ella.

Ante esta idea, decidió que lo mejor era buscar a esa persona. Pensó que fingir ser una víctima de los Siths le permitiría conseguir asilo en el sistema. No sabía que, aunque el simular inocencia le traería recompensas, estaba a punto de presenciar, a la distancia, la amenaza de destrucción de un ser muy poderoso y la muerte espiritual del que se consideraba un ser humano especial.

- Ya sé dónde está, pero percibo que está en peligro... La energía de los que se encuentran con él es intensa... Creo que – miró hacia un costado – esas deben ser las plataformas de aterrizaje. Descenderé.

Dejó la nave sin ningún tipo de precauciones. Sabía que no le serviría más adelante, ya que estaba convencida de la ayuda que pensaba recibir. Avanzó caminando y saltando por entre los edificios, hasta que, frente al del Senado Galáctico, observó una luz intensa y percibió una energía indescriptible.

- ¡Por Dios… AN...! – no pudo completar su frase. Al saltar, un bulto oscuro la golpeó. Comenzaba su verdadera vida, e iniciaba el camino hacia su destino, en medio de una oscuridad hasta entonces desconocida.

҈…..҈

Hacía poco que el General Obi-Wan Kenobi había dejado atrás la casa de los Lars, entregando el bebé de Amidala a la esposa de Owen, y comenzaba el estudio del fondo de los cañones, cuando su transmisor comenzó a sonar. Al accionarlo, una figura familiar le transmitió un mensaje desesperado. Debía regresar a Polis Massa, Estación que acaba de dejar hacía unas horas. La idea no le agradó, pero lo que acababa de oír era suficiente como para levantarle los ánimos. Luego habría tiempo de sobra para comenzar la construcción de su nuevo hogar.

Tatooine estaba a por lo menos varios miles de parxes de la Estación de la Antigua República donde se había despedido de su antiguo Maestro y de su amigo el Senador Organa. Ahora este último le llamaba para informarle que, sorprendentemente, alguien había logrado rescatar de la muerte al Maestro Windu, alguien, al parecer, con habilidades especiales. Organa le refirió que al llegar se enteraría de quién se trataba.

Aún renegando, como todo un adulto interrumpido en su momento de holgazanería, Kenobi subió a su nave. Se iniciaba su camino.

҈…..҈

El primero en entrar a la recámara de la clínica de Polis Massa fue el pequeño pero poderoso Yoda, Maestro de varias generaciones Jedi.

Su caminar lento, pausado, casi imperceptible, era su mejor arma contra los enemigos. Mientras ellos pensaban que era un viejo decrépito y sin habilidades, Yoda se transformaba en una auténtica bala al momento de combatir con la espada láser.

Organa le siguió de cerca, con la misma expresión de incredulidad que el pequeño Maestro expresó al mirar el lecho, específicamente, a su ocupante. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al observar que lo que había imaginado difería abismalmente con lo que ahí se encontraba.

- ¿De verdad esta persona quien lo rescató fue? – preguntó algo desconfiado a Organa, quién lo miraba desde el umbral.

- Un médico nos informó que la Senadora Amidala los mandó traer, antes de toda la desgracia.

- Hum, siento un estremecimiento en la Fuerza. Este nuevo suceso, impredecible fue. Y Windu, está bi...

Lo interrumpió la repentina, sino brusca, entrada de Kenobi. Los saludó con una sonrisa entre culpable y juguetona. Miró la cama, y luego se dirigió a Organa y a Yoda alternadamente.

- La Fuerza definitivamente está conmigo siempre. Durante el trayecto escapé de milagro en tres ocasiones. Al parecer mi cabeza ya tiene precio... ¿Maestro, cómo está Windu?

- El Senador Organa estaba a punto de informarme cuando nos interrumpiste – Yoda sabía como regañar de manera dulce y comprensiva.

- Lo siento. – Kenobi identificó la peculiar forma, por lo que bajó la mirada y quedó pensativo. Hasta que escuchó al Senador responder su pregunta.

- El Maestro Windu está estable. Le pudimos reconstruir la mano que perdió en el combate… ya sabemos en cual combate – bajó la mirada y luego de unos segundos – Me preocupa más la persona que lo rescató. Según refirió el médico, por orden de Padmé C3PO los trajo inconscientes. Aún sostenía la espada láser.

- ¿Espada láser? – los ojos de Kenobi se abrieron hasta sus límites y se hubiese desmayado, sino fue por la oportuna intervención de Yoda.

- Sí, Obi-Wan, espada. Eso sólo significar dos cosas puede, que posee habilidades de Jedi o Sith, o que sólo entrenada en el uso de esa arma por algún caza recompensas fue. De todos modos, interesante y desconcertante... ésto es.

- ¿Una natural con habilidades especiales? ¡ES UN MENSAJE DE LA FUERZA!. ¿Y dónde está?, quisiera agradecerle y conversar con ella – como si recién notara el significado de esa palabra, parpadeó, miró con rostro estupefacto a su Maestro y a su amigo y repitió con voz y rostro graciosos – Ella… Acaso... ¿Acaso se trata de una mujer?

- Pues sí, Obi–Wan, esa persona es un una, no un un – Organa, al igual que Yoda reía para sus adentros y sonreía a un asombrado y casi carnavalesco General Kenobi reducido ahora al antiguo Padawan Kenobi que se asombraba de todo cuanto era nuevo para él.

- ¿Problema para ti es el que una mujer sea?, ¿o es tu orgullo el que tu razonamiento impide? – como un rayo fugaz, la mirada divertida de Yoda había tornado en una mueca de enfado nada amistosa.

- No, Maestro, es sólo que...

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién habla?

- Despertó – Organa miró directamente al lecho.

La voz femenina que había interrumpido a Kenobi era dulce, triste, y le produjo un gesto de desconcierto. Antes de ubicar la fuente, miró a todos lados sin saber realmente de dónde provenía, hasta que volvió a reparar en la grácil figura que yacía en el lecho.

- Oh, veo que despertamos a la enferma, será mejor salir para dejarla descansar – hizo una inclinación a manera de despedida, y ya estaba en la puerta cuando Yoda lo trajo a la realidad.

- ¿Pero cómo, no dijiste que agradecerle y conversar querías? – su voz denotaba un tanto de sarcasmo – Pues bien, no te vayas, ella fue quién a Windu rescató.

Kenobi no pudo creer en esas palabras. Hacía unos instantes había intentado imaginarla. Creía que se entrevistaría con una mujer ahombrada, mayor que él, aún, incluso, hasta se imaginó que podría tratarse de una wookie, pero ahora que la tenía cerca, la realidad superaba a su imaginación.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme en dónde me encuentro? – se incorporó con dificultad para poder observarlos.

La joven que yacía en la cama era de una singular belleza. No es que fuera tan hermosa como lo había sido Amidala, pero tenía una mirada muy triste en sus hermosos ojos miel. Sus cabellos claros formaban coquetas ondas que caían sobre sus hombros, delicados y juveniles.

Los miraba a todos con interés, o al menos así parecía hacerlo, porque rodeaba con la mirada todo su campo visual. A Kenobi le pareció que era un poco más pequeña que Padmé, la Senadora que había sido la causa de su fracaso como Maestro Jedi. E incluso, que él podría bien ser su padre, ya que aparentemente le doblaba la edad. Ésto claro, si él pudiese haber, en algún momento de su vida, tenido una pareja, ya que el Código Jedi era muy estricto en ese aspecto. Y él se consideraba un ser muy respetuoso de las reglas…

- Está en la Clínica de una Estación de la Antigua República, Mel-Anie Giure. Estamos en Polis Massa. Bienvenida, me alegra que haya despertado, ¿se siente bien?. Soy el Senador Bail Organa, miembro de la familia real de Alderaan, y me acompañan... – la muchacha lo interrumpió.

- Vaya, veo que Padmé cumplió su promesa – miró como si le fuera difícil distinguir algo – Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones y la hospitalidad, Senador Organa, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si encendiera las luces. Está todo tan oscuro que no distingo nada. ¿Me haría ese favor, Maestro Kenobi?

Si se lo contaban, no lo hubiera creído. La joven decía que no veía nada, cuando todo estaba fuertemente iluminado, pero lo había reconocido. Y eso era lo más enigmático, ¡ÉL NO LA CONOCÍA!

- ¿Perdón? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios y se hubiera puesto a reír si Yoda no intervenía.

- Señorita, me parece que haber un error debe, estamos en una habitación completamente iluminada…

- ¿Es él, verdad Padmé? – la muchacha, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Yoda, había fijado su vista en una esquina – La voz que escuché al despertar sonó igual a la de la grabación que me hiciste escuchar antes de que me desmayara.

- Está loca – pensó Kenobi, y estaba a punto de hacer partícipe de este pensamiento a Yoda cuando la muchacha lo miró enfurecida y le increpó.

- ¿Loca?, loco es usted que sigue triste por su fracaso y no se atreve a aceptar que es el culpable, que no se pone a analizar el destino que la Fuerza le tiene.

- ¿Fracaso? – después del shock inicial despertó de manera brusca al analizar las palabras de la chica en su contra – Mire jovencita, soy un General y un Maestro Jedi respetado por muchos soldados. El que ahora me encuentre en esta situación no es su problema y además lo de Anakyn – se detuvo al observar que increíblemente, ella había logrado ingresar a su pensamiento y a su corazón – Pero, ¿cómo...?

- Calma, lo importante ahora su salud recuperar es – Yoda intervino al ver que estaban alterados.

- ¿Quién habla, dónde está? – la chica buscó con la mirada extraviada la fuente de esa voz avejentada y tranquilizadora que le era un tanto familiar – Ya había oído antes esa voz, pero no veo a la persona de la cual proviene – miró con desesperación a su alrededor – No veo nada Padmé, ¡estoy ciega... CIEGA, CIEGA, NOOO!

Se comenzó a agitar en medio de la maraña de cables, sábanas y llanto, mientras intentaba incorporarse. Bail accionó un botón que llamó de inmediato a unos doctores provistos de unas jeringas con líquido tranquilizante.

҈…..҈

No supo en qué momento, pero minutos después, Kenobi, junto con Yoda y Organa, se encontraba en la Sala de Conferencias donde habían decidido el destino de los bebés Skywalker. Ésto no le agradó a su alma triste, ya que sentía que había sido partícipe de una traición contra aquel que lo había traicionado y que era, probablemente, el ser al que más había amado… hasta ese momento.

- Increíble. Windu recibió numerosas descargas de energía y está bien. Ella sólo recibió un disparo en el brazo y una descarga de energía paralizante. No debería estar ciega.

- Quizá sea producto de ese rayo. Es decir, quizá sea solo un efecto pasajero – Kenobi intentaba olvidar el incidente que acababa de vivir.

- No es eso lo que me intriga. Su capacidad de verlos a Padmé y a ti desconcertante es – lo miró fijamente – ¿De alguna parte la conoces, Maestro Kenobi?

- No, Maestro. Eso me confunde.

- Les propongo algo, háganle un interrogatorio en tres días. Así saldremos de dudas.

- Organa razón tiene. Pero antes quiero que aprovechando que dormida está le saques una muestra de sangre y la analices – Yoda le entregó a Kenobi un minúsculo aparatito.

҈…..҈

En la habitación, la mujer yacía profundamente dormida. Obi-Wan la miró con atención, le tocó la frente y luego descubrió un brazo delgado y fuerte a la vez. Colocó encima de una vena el aparatito y, cubriendo nuevamente el brazo con la sábana, salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

- En realidad no entiendo su interés en esa muchacha, Maestro, parece un poco desequilibrada, aunque debo admitir que es especial – Kenobi abrió la puerta de una habitación.

En un extremo se hallaba un microscopio electrónico conectado a una computadora. Ese tipo de instrumentos eran muy comunes en la época en que los Jedis eran los seres más respetados. Servían para la identificación de pequeños con habilidades especiales, por la concentración de midiclorias en su sangre, los cuales eran separados de sus familias antes del año de vida, para ser entrenados en el dominio de la Fuerza.

- Sinceramente creo que pierde el tiempo – cedió el paso a su antiguo Maestro.

- ¿El tiempo perdí al entrenarte cuando ni siquiera colocarte tu manto podías? – Yoda miró agriamente a su ex Padawan – Sinceramente creo que el ínfimo valor de las apariencias olvidas.

- Lo siento, Maestro, tiene razón, es sólo que me han pasado muchas cosas... en tan poco tiempo… – bajó la mirada, triste.

- Cosas por las que te sientes culpable, como refirió la pequeña.

- Así es, aunque es un sentimiento que creo prefería no reconocer ni divulgar.

- Tal vez la Fuerza otra oportunidad para ti tenga – Kenobi lo miró sin comprender – si razón ella y yo tenemos. Coloca la muestra de Mel en el Analizador.

- Sí, Maestro – al hacerlo, la computadora procesó en breves segundos la muestra, mostrando un disco que se incrementaba hasta el infinito, y finalmente, explotó por la cantidad de energía en movimiento – ¡PERO, QUE...! – Kenobi y Yoda retrocedieron por la explosión. En los ojos del General se leía el asombro y el miedo.

- Jum, jum, jum, razón tenía, sí que la tenía…

- ¿De que habla, Maestro? ¿Qué significa ésto?

- Significa, que, a parte de los niños Skywalker, la Fuerza nos pone una nueva aliada, o enemiga a la vez – al ver a Kenobi intrigado prosiguió – Mel es la última representante de una raza que se pensaba extinta o incluso, ficticia.

- ¿De una raza extinta?, no comprendo – atrás quedó el orgullo y el pensamiento en la chica como un ser desquiciado. Ahora era él el que se sentía un ser monstruoso, y a la vez, ridículo.

- Mel... una Darth Jedi es…

҈…..҈

En el lecho, Mel comenzó a abrir los ojos. Movió el rostro en la penumbra hasta que descubrió en un extremo una figura conocida y querida para ella. La miró fijamente y le sonrió, pero luego las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Me mentiste – las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

- No lo hice, sabes bien que no – Padmé estaba ahora vestida con la túnica del entierro, bella, pero con el rostro triste y calmo, rodeada de una luz blanca y cálida – Los traje ayudada por Three – Mel la cortó en seco.

- Dijiste que Obi-Wan Kenobi me apoyaría y no es cierto, es un tipo orgulloso y resentido.

- Ha pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Intenta entenderlo. No es fácil, pasar por lo que él, y traicionar sus principios personales.

- ¿Principios personales, a qué te refieres? – el interés por el misterio logró que dejara de llorar.

- En tres días te van a interrogar y te explicarán algunas cosas que no sabías. Te prometo que conocerás parte de la vida de Obi-Wan que ignoras. Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia y sepas comprenderlo, es una buena persona, Mel-Anie, un gran amigo.

Mel miró a su amiga intrigada, pero comprendió que era mejor no preguntar nada más. Le sonrió a la cada vez más difusa imagen. ¿Qué misterio podía guardar un ser tan triste como Kenobi? No pudo responderse.

҈…..҈

- Durante años los Jedis y los Sith intentaron ocultar ese secreto, por seguridad – Yoda apoyó lastimeramente su rostro en sus manos.

- Es increíble, ¿amor entre Jedis y Siths? – miraba el piso como queriendo encontrar una respuesta milagrosa.

- Amor no, mi joven Padawan – cuando lo veía tan desprotegido y desorientado, prefería llamarlo de esa forma – El Sith que origen dio a esta singular raza aprovecharse quiso de la inocencia de la Jedi para lograr nuestra extinción al conocer nuestros secretos por medio de ella.

- Pero al casarse, el niño que tuvieron...

- Así es, Obi-Wan, los mató. Esa es la creencia que se tiene. Un Darth Jedi tanto de Sith como de Jedi por igual tiene. Si por un Jedi se entrena, bueno será, y lo contrario igual es. Pero, más poderoso que los Jedis y los Siths es, la Fuerza su aliada y súbdita se convierte por voluntad propia. Crear vida y eliminarla con su mente, pueden.

Kenobi pensaba que estaba libre de sorprenderse luego de haber vivido tantas desgracias pero, luego de oír sobre la raza de la muchacha, se sintió caer en un profundo vacío.

҈…..҈

La Sala de Conferencias, después de tres días de haber llegado a la Polis Massa, se le antojaba como el escenario perfecto para nuevos descubrimientos. Kenobi observaba la meditación de un repuesto Windu mientras Yoda jugueteaba con su bastón. Pensando estaba en qué nueva historia conocería ese día, cuando de pronto apareció Organa, presa de una agitación poco normal.

- ¡ACEPTÓ, Y DE TODO CORAZÓN! – sonriente miró luego a Windu – Mace Windu, es agradable verlo de pie.

- Gracias, Senador Organa, ahora lo que me preocupa es lo que estamos a punto de conocer. Fuera del agradecimiento por salvarme, siento una profunda desconfianza sobre esa muchacha y su entrenamiento.

- Bien dices, Windu. Padawan de Sith o de Jedi puede ser. Lo último conveniente será, pero lo primero... a su aniquilación nos ha de llevar.

- Bueno, con el interrogatorio que le haga usted, Maestro Windu, responderemos todas nuestras dudas.

- Me temo que eso no será posible Obi-Wan – Organa alzó la voz para hacerse oír.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No dijo que había aceptado? – Kenobi estaba desconcertado.

- Sí, pero quiere que seas tú quién lo haga – mientras Organa hablaba, los Jedis, a excepción de Kenobi, sonreían maliciosamente.

- ¿Yo?, pero, ¡SI NOS ODIAMOS! – Kenobi saltó en su asiento como por acción de un resorte.

- Jum, jum, jum, del odio al amor un paso hay. Ve y realiza lo que hacer debes.

Mientras observaba a Kenobi marcharse resignado, Windu pensaba en las palabras bromistas o... proféticas, del pequeño Maestro… Y llegó a la conclusión de que ni como broma le gustaban.

҈…..҈

Tocó la puerta y una voz fina le respondió indicándole libertad para ingresar. Así pues, abrió la puerta y al voltearse, pudo ver a Mel, sentada, en un pequeño sillón.

Era la mujer de veintitantos años más hermosa que su apreciación hubiera clasificado como tal. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro, similar al de los Jedis, que entallaba perfectamente en su cuerpo. El peinado, suelto, resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

- Vengo a interrogarla, Mel-Anie Giure – se repuso finalmente despertando de su embelesamiento, después de haber permanecido inmóvil en el umbral.

- Lo sé – contestó fríamente, y luego, señalando un sofá contiguo al de ella, añadió – Tome asiento, General Kenobi. Supongo que ya estamos ambos más tranquilos y que no tenemos desenvainados los sables.

- Por mi parte, todo está olvidado. Y creo que si usted no hubiera hurgado en mi pensamiento no hubiéramos sido partícipes de lo que ocurrió hace tres días – Kenobi se había sentado frente a ella y le decía ésto mientras escondía las manos entre sus mangas – Me alegra saber que ya puede ver.

- Más que ver, percibo las cosas que me rodean. Como usted dijo, leo la mente de los demás. Y le agradezco, por cierto, el que pensara en mí como una mujer muy hermosa al entrar en mi aposento.

Kenobi se puso tenso y desvió su mirada. Luego se paró e intentó retirarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Maestro, tan corta fue la entrevista? – la muchacha sonreía burlonamente – Creí que tendría un cuestionario amplio…

- No puedo interrogarla sabiendo que conoce cuál será la pregunta de antemano…

- Comprendo, pero le aseguro que no había leído su mente al ingresar aquí, sólo sus ojos y, bueno, un poco de amor propio sobrealimentado me dieron esa percepción... Lamento haberlo incomodado, quería crear una atmósfera agradable, pero veo que tenemos distintas apreciaciones del sentido del humor... No leeré su mente, lo prometo, tome asiento… Por favor – Mel volvió a señalar el asiento, esta vez con respeto y con un marcado gesto de arrepentimiento.

- Descuide – luego de breves segundos se sentó nuevamente y mirando sus manos al igual que ella las suyas se atrevió a comentar – Hasta cierto punto, sus poderes me resultan divertidos – sonrió con complicidad.

- Eso es agradable... Aún recuerdo el tono de su voz cuando después de decir que la habitación estaba a oscuras le pedí directamente que encendiera las luces – le sonrió coquetamente.

- Cierto. ¿Y podría explicarme el por qué de su capacidad?

- Cuando Padmé nos encontró, en las circunstancias que ya le referiré, me prometió ponernos a salvo y que un tal General Kenobi podría ayudarme a conseguir albergue. Me había enseñado una grabación de uno de los encuentros entre usted y su esposo, por lo que cuando escuché su voz, no lo vi físicamente, sino más bien mentalmente – su explicación sencilla lo convenció.

- Ya veo. Se orientó y me imaginó.

- Así es – se miraron fijamente – Maestro Kenobi, puede comenzar si lo desea.

Había comenzado a apreciarla. Por ello aguardó un momento antes de formular su pregunta, buscando la manera de no sonar demasiado descortés o incrédulo. Había mantenido la mirada gacha, hasta que al fin se decidió por la pregunta más directa.

- Mel-Anie Giure, ¿qué ocurrió esa noche?

Mel lo miró y sintió compasión por él. Temía dañar con su confesión aún más a ese hombre tan herido por el destino y por sus errores. Al fin, respiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos.

- Supongo, que ya saben que soy una Darth Jedi…

- Sí, le tomé la muestra para el análisis de midiclorias mientras dormía y... destruyó la computadora – por primera vez ambos rieron sinceramente.

- Y supongo que quieren saber quién me entrenó más que conocer lo que ocurrió esa noche, ¿verdad? – Kenobi bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, ella lo miró y comprendió que lo había hecho sentir culpable, por lo que se apresuró a decir – No los culpo, Obi-Wan, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

- No es que seamos tan superficiales, es sólo que estamos en crisis… Quizá no lo sepa, Mel-Anie, pero...

- Su Aprendiz ocasionó la creación del Imperio, ¿verdad? Sí, lo sé, lo leí en su mente cuando lo conocí, usted esperaba que yo fuera él, pero sabe, la Fuerza obra grandes cosas – Kenobi alzó la vista extrañado – No sé qué efecto podrá tener lo que voy a decirle en este momento, pero debo hacerlo. Ani... Anakyn, es mi hermano.

Kenobi se sintió nuevamente como un barco a la deriva. Pasó por un recuento mental de todo lo vivido con su querido Ani. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Es un gran hombre, Obi-Wan, si es capaz de llorar ante mí.

- No puedo evitarlo por más que lo intente. Ani era mi hermano más que mi Padawan. Yo lo quería…

- Pues entonces estemos felices, porque ambos somos sus hermanos. Usted por afinidad, y yo por, por ser una creación de la Fuerza igual que él.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto. Usted nació de la unión de un Sith con una Jedi, no fue formada de la nada como en el caso de Anakyn – Kenobi intentó no sonar demasiado insensible.

- Quizá, pero lo que en realidad crea a un Darth Jedi es la Fuerza. Por eso podemos, crear cosas – hizo aparecer con un chasquido de dedos a un wookie, lo que casi ocasionó que el Jedi se cayera de su sillón – Destruirlas – un nuevo chasquido y el wookie se convirtió en polvo – leer la mente, lo cual no haré como he prometido, y un sin número de habilidades que difícilmente puedo describir o conocer por la complejidad de la Fuerza en mi ser, pero que ya usted ha observado.

- Entonces eso fue, ¡USTED CURÓ LAS HERIDAS DE WINDU! –tras un esfuerzo mental instantáneo lo comprendió.

- Refiere bien, e incluso habría podido reconstruirle la mano, pero el clon que nos atacó me interrumpió – comprendiendo que se habían salido un poco del tema central – lo cual nos lleva a la explicación que requiere, ¿verdad, Obi-Wan? – hizo un gesto muy femenino con el rostro esbozando una exquisita sonrisa.

- Llegados a este punto, creo que deberíamos tutearnos – un sonriente Obi-Wan Kenobi comprendió la coquetería de la chica – Claro, siempre y cuando me permita llamarle Mel, a secas.

- Claro… Obi – ambos se miraron sonrientes.

Los ojos verde azulados del Jedi se fundieron lentamente en la miel de los de la chica, tal y como se mezclan el agua y el azúcar. Por un momento, creyó comenzar a sentir algo parecido a lo que había llevado a su Padawan al Lado Oscuro. Ella, por su parte, sentía cada vez más la turbación que producía en él, y temerosa de hacerle daño, prosiguió con la plática.

- Yo… me crié en Tatooine, en una casa cercana a la de Anakyn y Shmi… Antes de que ustedes llegaran – Obi-Wan asoció esta alusión a su llegada intempestiva con Qui-Gon Jinn en su época de Padawan – unos 3 años quizá, cuando Ani y yo teníamos 7, llegó un Sith a la aldea. Se llamaba Darth Maul y era el Maestro del Sith que usted mató en Naboo – Kenobi mostró un rostro sorprendido y asustado – Sé lo que piensa con mirar esa expresión. Y lamento tener que afirmarla.

- ¡TU PADRE! – ya sea la conmoción, el miedo o el arreglo entre ellos, por primera vez la tuteó sin darse cuenta – ¿No me diga que la entrenó? – la emoción que le imprimió a esa pregunta fue tan grande que volvió al estilo respetuoso.

- Yo estaba jugando con Ani, en realidad… era su amor de niñez – simuló ignorar completamente la pregunta anterior, para no destrozar las emociones del Jedi bruscamente – cuando sentí el sonido característico de la espada láser de mi madre, cuando la usaba para cegar los campos. Aunque ella era natural y jamás fue entrenada en la República, un amigo Jedi le había conseguido el arma y se la había obsequiado en uno de sus cumpleaños. Como puede imaginarse, me emocionó el saber que mamá usaba en ese momento la espada y fui corriendo a mi casa – se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada del Maestro, el cual se sorprendió al ver que no había errado al calcular su estatura y contextura, ya que era más baja que Padmé, aunque un poco más desarrollada – Al llegar, deseé, a pesar de mi corta edad, no haber ido.

Se detuvo un instante en la ventana y observó la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, con la expresión más triste del mundo. Obi-Wan la miró atentamente y deseó no haber iniciado el interrogatorio. Había decidido terminarlo, cuando ella volteó, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

- Vi a Maul matar a mi madre con su espada láser, luego de que ella me gritó que me marchara. Volteé y fui corriendo en dirección de la casa de Shmi para advertirle y pedirle ayuda a Anakyn, pero pensé que lo mejor era ir a un lugar apartado. Lo hice, pero cuando llegué al lugar que había elegido Maul estaba ya ahí. Me llevó con él, jamás pude despedirme de mis amigos… Ani era muy pequeño, creí que lo mejor era que me olvidara.

- Jamás mencionaron nada sobre ti – temió herirla, pero pensó que lo mejor era ser sincero – No te recordaban…

- Vaya, ¿lo ves? Otro poder, puedo borrar la memoria – lo miró y se sonrieron – Me entrenó en Dantooine.

Lo miró esperando a que él sacara la espada láser y la intentara partir en trocitos pero no fue así. Se había quedado tan ensimismado con el relato que no quería interrumpirlo con negociaciones hostiles.

- Crecí bajo su supervisión y entrenamiento, siendo muda testigo de sus vilezas y excesos. Me contó cómo había nacido yo, el amor que le tuvo a mi madre, qué era yo realmente… Siempre me habló del Lado Oscuro, pero en realidad quiso convertirme en Sith a los 28 años, edad que tengo ahora – Kenobi sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que no había errado en los cálculos: ella era mucho menor que él, aunque un poco mayor de lo que esperaba – Te juro Obi, que jamás cometí una vileza, pero ese día...

- Hablas de... ¿el día de la desgracia de Coursant?

- Sí… Ya había notado sus intenciones, así es que me dediqué a mi distracción preferida: podar las plantas con mi espada – sonrió como una niña pequeña – y lo hubiera seguido haciendo, pero él se me acercó y blandiendo la espada, me obligó a pelear, y... – se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a sollozar.

- Te entiendo – como un padre dulce, Kenobi acarició sus manos y se le acercó – yo sé lo que se siente atacar a alguien que amas y...

- Yo no lo amaba, mató a mi madre, ¿cómo habría de sentir algo parecido al amor por él? – al levantar la vista, mostró una mirada muy dura, que hizo retroceder al Jedi y de paso recordarle la que hacía unos días había visto en su amigo.

- Entonces...

- No, no, no sé qué pasó, sólo recuerdo que estaba ganando terreno, se abalanzó sobre mí, yo no quería..., en eso recordé a mi madre, lo que había visto por años, y, la rabia brotó de mi ser y... lo maté.

Kenobi reconoció en esas palabras la mentalidad de un Sith, se llevó la mano a la cintura en busca de la espada láser, pero vio como ésta volaba hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

- Veo que no cumpliste tu promesa – le dijo de manera natural a la chica, que lo miraba.

- No puedo permitir que lo hagas antes de que acabe mi relato – lo miró a los ojos y luego emitió un suspiro y bajó la mirada – Luego que ocurrió ésto, supuse que Darth Tyranus, uno de los compinches de mi padre, podría arremeter contra mí al enterarse de que lo había asesinado – lo miró cuando escuchó que él comenzaba a hablarle.

- Eso habría sido imposible, Anakyn lo mató antes de que tú y tu padre se enfrentaran – lo dijo con total naturalidad – Además, para ese entonces Dooku, o Tyranus, como lo conociste, tenía como Aprendiz a un androide, el General Grievous. Y me parece extraño que el Aprendiz de tu padre lo fuera también de Sidius.

- Bueno, Sidius jamás conoció en persona a mi padre. Darth Maul tenía sus propios planes, por ello cedió ante la petición del Emperador por intermedio de Dooku y dejó el entrenamiento de su Aprendiz al Lord de los Siths. El que ambos tuvieran el mismo nombre era una forma de defensa para mi padre – como recordando algo que le había llamado la atención del comentario de Kenobi, lo miró extrañada – Vaya, pues entonces Ani debió alcanzar su sueño a plenitud, decía que quería ser un gran Jedi – lo dijo con gran admiración, pero al ver que Kenobi se ponía triste prosiguió con el relato – Bueno, tomé la nave de Maul y como estaba tan nerviosa la puse en automático. Me llevó a Coursant, en donde, desde que bajé, sentí la energía de Ani. Era de noche. Como no tenía un vehículo terrestre, comencé a caminar, de vez en cuando hice el recorrido saltando entre los edificios. Estaba al frente de la cede de la República, cuando sentí una energía extraña. Me asusté e intenté saltar hacia el edificio más cercano, cuando... – bajó la mirada – choqué bruscamente con el cuerpo de Windu.

- ¿Estaba consciente?

- Al chocar sí, pero cuando caímos, le pregunté quién era, qué había pasado, y..., se desvaneció – Kenobi la observaba atentamente – Cuando curaba sus heridas, apareció un clon que al verlo inconsciente me preguntó si estaba muerto, le dije que no e intentó dispararle, pero lo persuadí de lo contrario – se miraron y sonrieron al comprender que ambos captaban la idea del otro – Si, esa es otra habilidad.

- Pero no es tan extraordinaria. Yo también puedo hacerlo – sonrió satisfecho – Muchas veces me he valido de esa habilidad para salir con éxito.

- Con la diferencia de que yo puedo aplicarla incluso en mentes fuertes como la de Yoda o el Emperador – la sonrisa de Kenobi se tornó en un gesto de respeto – Ya había logrado convencerlo, cuando apareció otro que me disparó en el brazo, al cual, instintivamente, partí en dos con mi espada... Apareció un tercero que me lanzó un rayo paralizante. No me durmió, así que estaba intentando moverme cuando un rayo de energía lo mató. Alcé la vista y vi una mujer muy hermosa frente a mí. Era Padmé – sus ojos brillaron con dulzura al recordar a la mujer – Le conté con dificultad lo que había ocurrido. Me dijo quién era el hombre al que había rescatado y... me prometió, antes de desmayarme, que nos pondría a salvo.

- Ya veo… - bajó la mirada en actitud reflexiva.

- Lo referente a usted, ya se lo conté antes… Eso es todo, Maestro, saque sus propias conclusiones…

Kenobi tenía muchas dudas más, pero creyó prudente no formularlas. Alzó la mirada, y en silencio, la miró fijamente. No, no podía percibir maldad en ella.

- Bueno, ahora le entregaré su sable, para que haga su trabajo – a estas palabras le siguió el reencuentro entre el arma y su dueño.

- Esa decisión debe tomarla el Concejo en pleno…

- ¿Pero qué opina usted? – la joven le miró con sus ojos miel suplicantes.

- Yo... no detecto maldad en ti, al menos no tanta como para hacerme daño – le sonrió – pero creo que, como dice Yoda, eres una buena aliada en estos momentos, contra el Imperio, o una temible enemiga, si no recibes el entrenamiento adecuado y te desvías por el Lado Oscuro.

- Lo sé. Por ello deseo pedirle un favor – el Jedi la miró intrigado – Obi-Wan, entréname para ser Jedi… Deseo ser tu Padawan.

Por un instante, la voz de Mel se repitió en su cerebro, se modificó, se volvió casi metálica, se transformó en la de Skywalker y luego, en la quejosa voz de Vader. Como en un sueño, Kenobi se levantó, la miró como se mira a un bicho repugnante y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¿Obi-Wan? ¡REGRESE! – la muchacha se levantó y lo siguió – Ay, Dios mío, qué hice… – sus ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente – Lo herí sin querer.

҈…..҈

Corrió y corrió, y mientras lo hacía sentía que regresaba a su planeta de origen, al momento en que lo identificaron, que llegó al Templo, que conoció a sus Maestros... sentía que el corazón y el cerebro le estallaban. Se detuvo y se apoyó en una de las barandas de la estación.

De lejos, una grácil figura que lo había estado siguiendo se detuvo también y lo observó con atención. Mel bajó la mirada comprendiendo el dolor que había despertado sin querer, cuando algo duro tocó su brazo. Alzó la mirada instintivamente. No vio a nadie, pero el golpecito se repitió, así es que bajó la vista y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la criatura que estaba erguida a su costado.

- Dejemos que un instante medite. Sígueme, que mucho de qué hablar tenemos – Mel siguió a Yoda sin emitir un sólo comentario.

҈…..҈

La Sala de Conferencias le pareció muy sofisticada, tomando en consideración que Tatooine y Dantooine eran sistemas pobres. Notó que Windu la miraba con desconfianza. Ya deben haberle contado todo sobre mi origen, pensó, pero prefirió esperar que él le hablase.

Yoda se le antojaba como un ser místico y casi infantil, pero su conocimiento de la Fuerza y su habilidad para manipularla le indicaban que era el más poderoso de los Jedis. Estaba observándolo discretamente cuando Windu se encargó de cortar el silencio existente en la sala.

- Te agradezco mucho el que me ayudaras. Sin ti no estaría aquí ahora.

- Comienzo a arrepentirme – su comentario estaba dirigido a sus pensamientos del momento y no a la frase emitida por Windu.

- ¿De haberme salvado? – Windu comprendió lo que ocurría y lo dijo con benevolencia, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa paternal.

- Oh no – Mel despertó de su sueño, mejor dicho, pesadilla – no me refería a eso, sino a que tenía la intención de ayudar a Obi y no pude, al contrario, involuntariamente lo he herido más…

- ¿Obi?, jum, veo que un profeta soy – Yoda le dirigió un guiño de complicidad a Organa, al cual éste respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? No, no es lo que se están imaginando, él sigue al pie de la letra el Código Jedi y...

Se calló al sentir que Obi-Wan se acercaba por el pasadizo. Él entró, hizo una reverencia y sin percatarse de la figura que estaba sentada frente a su lugar, probablemente porque seguía turbado por lo que acababa de vivir, se sentó.

- Acabo de terminar el interrogatorio a Mel-Anie. Se mostró dispuesta y me contó todo lo que deseábamos saber – como si deseara que las cosas se sucedieran rápidamente, lanzó la frase sin meditarla – Es una Sith, fue entrenada por el Maestro del Sith que asesinó a mi Maestro.

Probablemente habría replicado como la vez en la que pensó que era una loca, pero Mel prefirió callar cuando escuchó que el Jedi al que el Aprendiz de su padre había matado era el Maestro de Kenobi. Comprendió al instante la raíz de sus temores.

- Hum, creí que llegarías diciendo Mel solamente – Yoda mostró una gesticulación de complicidad que Kenobi no pudo descifrar.

- Sea como sea – dijo luego de unos segundos de turbación – creo que lo mejor para nosotros es que sea eliminada.

- Eso debe decidirlo el Concejo, Maestro Kenobi – su insolente sugerencia provocó que Kenobi al fin se percatara de su presencia.

- Y el Concejo está integrado por Jedis, entre los que me incluyo, señorita – Mel sintió que las palabras de Kenobi tenían algo de rencor al ser pronunciadas – Maestro Yoda, cumplí mi misión, creo que es mejor que parta a Tatooine, aún no me he instalado. Y mientras más tiempo pase en el espacio más pongo en peligro su existencia y la mía. Nos están buscando en varios sistemas.

- Hum, ¿qué sugieres Windu? – Yoda no hizo caso del comentario de Kenobi y simplemente se dirigió a su igual.

- Yo creo – por una extraña razón, Windu sintió la necesidad de mirar a Mel a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que una idea comenzaba a cuajarse en su cerebro, una idea no personal, mas bien adquirida o… suministrada – Creo, que merece una oportunidad como cualquier otra natural. Debería ser entrenada.

- ¿Cómo? – Kenobi miró a Mel y ella bajó la mirada como para evitar que la descubriera – Es muy vieja, no sabemos nada de su pasado, tiene poderes particulares mayores a los nuestros, ¡PUEDE INFLUIR EN CUALQUIER MENTE! – su voz denotaba desesperación – Es aún más peligrosa que Anakyn, nos podría hacer daño, ¿no lo ven?

- Yo pienso igual que Windu – Yoda terminó de despanzurrar la poca confianza de Kenobi – Mel, ¿entrenada por nosotros quieres ser?

- Maestro, yo sólo quiero cumplir con lo que ustedes me indiquen. Nada me haría más feliz que contribuir en algo para lograr el sueño de Padmé… Si es su voluntad, asígnenme un Maestro, tal vez uno que no conozca para que todo sea formalmente – Mel miró a Yoda y a Windu por separado, cuidando de no toparse con la mirada desconcertada de Kenobi.

- Bien, en ese caso, tu Maestro será...

҈…..҈

Por más esfuerzos que hizo, no logró sacarle la más mínima respuesta. Sentada a su lado, en la nave, Mel pensaba si habría sido una buena idea o no el influir en Windu y lograr su entrenamiento.

- Veo con pesar que no está contento con mi nominación – al ver que no le iba a responder, bajó la mirada – Lo siento, pero fue una orden superior.

- ¿Orden superior? – Kenobi se alteró marcadamente – Hizo trampa Giure, influenció en Windu de manera deshonesta.

- Que lástima que no confíe en la persona que salvó a un Jedi de morir arriesgando su propia vida…

- Bah, un Sith lo habría hecho para despistar y una Darth Jedi creo que sabría actuar mejor por su vasto conocimiento de la Fuerza – su alteración era evidente.

- No me siento feliz siendo lo que soy, Kenobi – miró por la ventanilla de la nave – Definitivamente Padmé, me mentiste, este hombre no ve mas allá de sus narices. Es muy arrogante.

- Por favor, a mí no me convences con esas tácticas – Kenobi ni se dignó a mirarla, hasta que escuchó la plática entre las dos mujeres.

- Está lleno de temores, quería mucho a Ani, entiéndelo – la voz de Padmé era perceptible sólo para Mel.

- Pero tiene en mí la mejor oportunidad de recuperarlo y no me tiene fe – Kenobi sonreía incrédulo a la vez que dirigía con destreza su nave.

- Entonces dile que Qui-Gon desea que te entrene, de la misma forma que le prometió hacerlo con Anakyn.

- ¿Qui-Gon Jinn? Por favor, dirá que le hablo de él porque oí ese nombre de su boca – la mano de Kenobi tembló al escuchar el nombre.

- Háblale sobre Jar Jar Binns y el ataque a Naboo – la voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

- Hasta dónde llegará esta farsa… – Kenobi comenzaba a interesarse, aunque no lo quiso aceptar.

- No confía en mí, Padmé, jamás lo hará – lanzó un suspiro lastimero – No lo entiendo.

- Mel debes ayudarme, si no haces que él tenga deseos de volver a entrenar no lo hará con mi hijo y no salvaremos a Ani.

- Luke y Leia llevan en sus venas la sangre de mi hermano, no será necesario entrenarlos – al escuchar esos nombres, Kenobi se decidió por fin a mostrar su interés – Y en el peor de los casos lo haré yo, no te preocupes. Llegados a Tatooine lo buscaremos las dos y comenzaré con su entrenamiento.

- ¿Quién te habló sobre los bebés? – Kenobi la miraba asombrado.

- Padmé, creo que ya se lo referí, pero no me creyó – bajó la mirada resentida.

- ¿Y te ha contado toda la historia? – preguntó luego de observar en silencio el vasto océano estelar.

- No, me dijo que lo haría usted en su momento – lo miró entre temerosa y decidida. El resentimiento comenzaba a esfumarse.

- Pues... creo que ha llegado… – dijo por fin luego de un largo suspiro salido desde el fondo de su ser.

҈…..҈

Luego de contarle todo, permanecieron en silencio largo rato, ambos mirando hacia el espacio. Ella no sabía qué hacer, si seguir callada o decir algo reconfortante. Afortunadamente, el Jedi rompió el hielo.

- Supongo, que tú y Padmé me odian por todo lo que pasó – la miraba, ya con mayor confianza.

- No, usted cumplió con su deber, respetó el Código y la voluntad de sus Maestros. Fue un auténtico Jedi, y aunque tuvo que ir en contra de sus principios personales, sobre todo el de la amistad, sepa que creo y sé que actuó correctamente. No tengo razones para reprochar su actitud, Maestro. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

- Veo que has cambiado de opinión en corto tiempo… Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que yo tenía la culpa de todo, en especial de la pérdida de Anakyn en el Lado Oscuro…

- Me equivoqué – Kenobi la miró intrigado – Sólo de una parte – él sonrió como agradeciendo el cumplido – Creo que su único error fue el no notar que Ani estaba enamorado y que su facultad para ver el futuro se había acrecentado. Pero aún lo podemos salvar, tenga fe en la Fuerza.

- Sí, la tengo. Luke lo hará, estoy seguro que podrá lograrlo – Kenobi lo dijo con una voz cansada.

- No si usted no me entrena…

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, Mel, estamos hablando de cosas tan distintas como el agua y el aceite.

- Usted y yo nos parecemos en algo – Kenobi frunció el ceño – Después de nuestras respectivas desgracias quedamos traumatizados. Usted teme entrenar a alguien y que se repita el fracaso, y yo temo usar la espada láser. Si me entrena venceremos nuestros temores.

- Eres más fuerte que yo, en un instante de desesperación me matarías – el General comenzaba a convencerse a sí mismo de que debía aceptar la propuesta, ya que ella podría influenciarlo de cualquier modo a tomar una decisión positiva.

- Aún no manejo todos mis poderes perfectamente. Ayúdame, Obi, sola no podré. Creo – su voz se tornó seria – que puedo devolverte a tu Padawan.

- Ya lo intenté una vez, a ti no te recuerda…

- Pero yo tengo de mi lado a alguien que él ama – lo miró a los ojos sin rastro de malicia. Obi-Wan comprendió a la perfección – Casi podría jurárselo... El amor de Anakyn Skywalker por la Senadora de Naboo... será su salvación – se miraron convencidos que era lo correcto y luego fijaron la vista en el ojo de Tatooine, que iba creciendo.


	2. II De Tatooine a Earth

**II**

**De Tatooine a Earth**

Kenobi fue su guía hasta el lugar que había elegido antes de conocerla como refugio anti Siths, en uno de los cañones más alejados de la civilización.

Para un ser superior en misticismo, el lugar se antojaba como un verdadero paraíso, en el cual meditar y realizar un entrenamiento riguroso sería el equivalente a estar en el cielo. Sin embargo, Kenobi no guardaba los mismos pensamientos ni la misma opinión, lo que lo llevó a mirar con desdén la cueva que se abría frente a sus ojos.

- Era bueno para mí cuando estaba solo, pero ahora creo que no es el lugar más apropiado para asentarnos.

- Al contrario – Kenobi vio asombrado cómo la chica acariciaba las paredes de piedra caliza conforme avanzaba pegada a ellas – Es perfecta, aquí podremos realizar nuestro cometido.

- Mel, no podemos ocupar un solo refugio, el Código no lo permi – su sonrisa lo desconcertó.

- Descuide, Obi-Wan Kenobi. No se ilusione, yo tampoco planeaba un nidito de amor – rió al ver cómo se sonrojaba – Este tipo de roca es apropiada para crear dos casas firmes. Observe y luego comente.

Ante la mirada atónita, estupefacta y atemorizada del Jedi, la cueva se partió en dos, aparecieron dos puertas y en el interior se podía observar la presencia de muebles rústicos de madera. En suma, la Darth Jedi había convertido el infierno en un paraíso habitable.

- Bien, listo – como si se sacudiera el polvo después de un arduo día de trabajo, Mel se restregó las manos – Bueno, yo quiero la casa de la derecha por lo tan...

- En primer lugar – la seriedad del rostro del hombre la hizo temer un castigo – no sé lo que has hecho, pero... gracias, aunque no me agrada la idea de no haber participado en la construcción de mi hogar – ambos sonrieron.

- Perdone, sólo quise ayudar.

- Y lo hiciste. Pero creo que es mejor que cuando no estemos... entrenando, dejemos a un lado los poderes mentales y actuemos de manera natural, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Maestro, como usted diga – hizo una reverencia que lo obligó a sonreír.

- Bien, cámbiate e instálate. Luego de almorzar veremos si podemos iniciar el entrenamiento.

Luego de disfrutar el mejor almuerzo de toda su vida, preparado obviamente por la muchacha, Kenobi creyó que dos horas eran suficientes para reposar y permitir que sus organismos metabolizaran los alimentos.

- El... secreto para lograr un correcto entrenamiento es que logres la concentración. Para ello debes aislarte mentalmente del mundo.

- Eso puedo hacerlo a voluntad, Maestro. Observe – cerró los ojos y al instante estaba flotando a su alrededor todo objeto cercano, incluso a Kenobi.

- Bi, bien, veo a qué te refieres – apoyó una mano en la pared para no caer – Entonces, creo que...

- Sí, Maestro. Debemos entrenar en el manejo del sable.

Durante unos minutos, se miraron en silencio. Cerrando los ojos, repasaron en sus mentes la causa del trauma y evaluaron el grado de confianza y la confiabilidad de su oponente. Sin darse cuenta, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y esperaron con los brazos caídos a que el otro atacase. Al ver pasar el tiempo sin variación evidente, Kenobi comprendió lo que ocurría.

- No lo lograremos, Mel. Al menos yo no.

- Usted es el Maestro, debe darme el ejemplo.

- No puedo, siento mucho miedo. A mi mente se agolpan las imágenes de la muerte de Anakyn.

- No estamos en Mustafar ni yo soy Ani. Tampoco es Dantooine ni usted es Darth Maul, debemos enfrentar nuestros temores si anhelamos destruir a los Siths.

- Lo... – dejó caer el sable en la arena – lamento, pero no lo haré – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se dirigió a su nueva casa.

- Pues... entonces me equivoqué, no es más que un cobarde – los ojos de la chica se endurecieron.

- Piensa lo que quieras, tú no sabes cómo fueron las...

- ¡CLARO QUE SÉ CÓMO PASARON LAS COSAS!, ¿acaso no sabe que puedo ver el pasado con sólo observar sus ojos? Cobarde, no merece el título de Maestro...

- No caeré en tu juego, Darth Jedi. No te temo y mucho menos quiero que influencies en mis decisiones.

- Entonces – encendió el sable – creo que tendré que hacer con usted lo que hice con Maul.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Kenobi volteó y la miró entre extrañado, divertido e intrigado – ¿Estás diciendo que piensas atacarme? Que yo recuerde estabas traumatizada con el arma debido precisamente al ataque contra tu padre.

- Por eso mismo – sonrió satisfecha – Si lo mato, pues, será rememorar un episodio pasado y penoso, que podría convertirme en Sith. Pero si lo dejo vivir me probaré a mí misma que no fui influenciada por el ser oscuro que me dio origen… Bien, Maestro Jedi, ¿ataca usted o lo hago yo? – su mirada fue desafiante.

- Deja de jugar – volteó indiferente y se encaminó a la casa – Te llamaré a las 6 para ce – no pudo completar la frase debido a la figura que le cerró el paso.

- Le repito, Jedi – con ojos enrojecidos, la chica había saltado acrobáticamente por encima suyo y lo amenazaba directamente al cuello con el sable – o ataca usted, o lo elimino yo.

- Mel-Anie... Ani – como en una película, su mente repasó rápidamente los incidentes vividos al lado de su Padawan en Mustafar. Se quedó quieto, mirando con ojos perdidos.

- Bien, en ese caso, muera – iba a atravesarlo, cuando él encendió el sable y logró cortar con precisión un trozo de su vestido – ¡AH!

- Será como tú dices – Kenobi recuperó increíblemente la agilidad y comenzó a atacarla con energía, a lo que ella sólo podía responder retrocediendo.

- Ya... ya basta ¡BASTA! – la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

- Date cuenta, ¡LOGRASTE QUE MI TRAUMA SE DISIPARA, AHORA TE TOCA A TI VENCERLO!

- ¡NO, NO PUEDO, DÉJEME, ALÉJESE DE MÍ, LO DAÑARÉ! – tirando el sable en la arena, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los cañones.

- ¡MEL, ESE ES TERRITORIO TUSKEN, VUELVE, ES PELIGROSO! – con dificultad, Kenobi intentó alcanzar a la joven, que corría como el viento.

- No, no, no me alcanzará, yo, ¡AH! – cayó al recibir el disparo de un arma de fuego en su brazo derecho.

- ¡MEL! – dando un gran salto mortal, Kenobi llegó en el momento justo en que un tusken iba a rematar a su nueva Aprendiz – Asquerosa alimaña, te haré pagar lo que has hecho.

- ¡NO! ¡AH! – con desesperación, la mujer intentó coger la mano que blandía el sable contra el monstruo, pero el dolor la obligó a desistir. Miró descorazonada cómo el Jedi hería de muerte al tusken, mientras los compañeros de éste huían despavoridos para no regresar.

- ¿Estás bien, Dios, qué hago para parar la hemorragia? – Kenobi miró la herida y temió que fuera de muerte, tomando en consideración la fragilidad del cuerpo Darth Jedi frente a las heridas.

- Tranquilo, Maestro. No moriré. Pero como no puedo curar mis propias heridas, necesitaré un poco de su energía.

- Tómala… – ella le tomó la mano y él sintió con claridad pero sin dolor cómo un poco de su energía salía de su cuerpo. Poco a poco la herida cerró – ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. Pero debo hacer algo – para asombro de Kenobi, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el aterrorizado y moribundo tusken, que intentó en vano huir al verla tan cerca – Calma, no te haré daño. Curaremos esa herida, ¿De acuerdo? – fijó la vista en los ojos de la criatura y lentamente, colocó una mano sobre él y la herida se curó en el acto – Bien, vete. Si algún día me necesitas, no dudes en buscarme – luego de proferir una onomatopeya de agradecimiento, el tusken se fue corriendo.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡acabas de salvar a un...! – la serenidad y seriedad de sus palabras lo asombraron.

- Acabo de devolverle su derecho a vivir a un ser vivo, Maestro. El tusken sólo se defendió al ver que su hogar era amenazado. Si es racional, me dará la razón – se dirigió calmadamente a su casa.

- Ufff – el Jedi resopló resignado – Espera, Mel, espera – logró adelantarla y la miró con preocupación – ¿Te sientes bien, ya no duele?

- No – bajó la mirada y luego la alzó sonriendo – ya no duele. Disculpe mi grosería, Maestro, es sólo que me molestó su actitud frente a los tuskens.

- Tenía temor a que nos hicieran daño. Pero tienes razón, son seres vivos como nosotros. Yo soy el que se disculpa, señorita – hizo una reverencia cómica que la hizo reír – Vaya, logré borrar la seriedad de tu rostro.

- Pues sí, así parece – lo miró con atención – Y también parece... que después de todo sí logramos vencer nuestras fobias, ¿no?

- Así es, gracias a tu terquedad... No cabe duda que tu y Anakyn son hermanos, ambos son demasiados testarudos para mi gusto – avanzaron juntos, mirando el suelo.

- Le... agradezco mucho sus enseñanzas y el afecto que tuvo para mi hermano, Maestro. Si él, a pesar de lo que es ahora, logró alcanzar sus sueños, es sólo mérito suyo.

- Dijimos que nos trataríamos de Mel y de Obi, ¿lo recuerdas? Soy el Maestro Jedi más joven aparentemente, pero cuando me tratas de usted me haces sentir anciano.

- Lo siento – sonrieron complacidos – Es sólo que durante toda mi vida fui obligada a tratar de usted al resto de personas. Siento, que soy inferior al resto…

- ¿Inferior? Pero si eres un ser superior, un ser muy especial – el rubor tiñó las mejillas blancas de la joven – Mel, el hecho de que durante más de 20 años hayas crecido bajo la supervisión y el abuso de un Sith no quiere decir que seas mala. Ahora te entrenaré para que seas una Jedi, la mejor de todos. Pero para ello necesitamos ser amigos antes que Maestro y Aprendiz.

- Lo... intentaré. En realidad, salvo Padmé y Anakyn en su momento, no he tenido amigos verdaderos… Tuve uno, cuando era más joven, pero tuve que dejarlo a él también por huir de mí y de mis temores...

- Ya no debes temer más, estoy a tu lado – Kenobi puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró paternalmente – Ahora yo seré quien te eduque y proteja, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí... Obi. Así será – mientras sonreían, ella sintió que para su desgracia, algo comenzaba a hacerse evidente en su interior.

Algo… prohibido para una Darth Jedi. Entraron cada quién a su casa, a descansar y evaluar lo acontecido. Kenobi comprendió que del entrenamiento de la chica dependería en parte el éxito contra el Imperio y su reivindicación como Maestro. Y ella entendió, que de su Maestro dependería su destrucción o... la posibilidad de una nueva vida.

҈…..҈

Las arenas de Tatooine eran el mejor lugar para esconderse cuando uno es perseguido por fuerzas poderosas y oscuras de aniquilación. Sin embargo, los primeros meses habían sido duros para su adaptación en ese ambiente, ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a climas menos radicales… y a grandes fuentes de agua. Tatooine y sus soles gemelos eran suficientes para tostar al aire libre un asado de carne en dos minutos.

Las casas que se alzaban en el fondo del cañón parecían más que casas cuevas de topos del desierto, por su aspecto natural. A lo lejos, los moradores de las arenas vigilaban atentos cualquier movimiento de los habitantes, aunque casi siempre salían aterrorizados al espectar las impresionantes muestras de arte Jedi.

- ¡Creo que voy ganando ventaja, Maestro! – Mel agitó con fuerza el sable cerca de la barba de Kenobi, logrando cortar algunos cabellos – Ups, lo siento – sonriendo pícaramente, apagó su arma.

- Créeme que yo lo siento más – suspirando por la gracia de seguir con vida, se pasó una mano por el cuello – Gracias por no matarme. Es suficiente, descansemos – Kenobi apagó su arma y se sentó pesadamente en una roca.

- Jajaja, veo que ya te cansaste, estás demasiado viejo para estos trotes, querido – Mel, que mostraba una hermosa cabellera larga le hizo compañía – o debería decir, viejo amigo.

- Ya te quiero ver cuando tengas mi edad – su voz denotaba un resentimiento fingido.

- Jajaja, probablemente no llegue tan decrépita a los años que tienes ahora – se rió juguetonamente.

- Gracias – Kenobi intentó ocultar una sonrisa – Quisiera saber cómo puedes reír ahora. No son muchos los años que te llevo…

- Oh, vamos, no se moleste Maestro – una débil y juguetona risita brotó de sus labios.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto aquí, entrenando de esta manera? – Kenobi intentó no ocuparse demasiado en su coqueta insolencia.

- Sí. Es muy distinto a todo cuanto he vivido hasta ahora – sus ojos se fijaron en un punto del horizonte temporal tristemente – He aprendido en poco tiempo todo lo que no pude en 23 años. Triste, ¿verdad? Mi padre no fue capaz de entrenarme bien.

- Y que hay de tu madre, ¿tampoco lo hizo correctamente? – Kenobi la miró fijamente.

- Mi madre – un suspiro lastimero brotó desde su interior – Ella… no era una Jedi oficial, Maestro. No podría haberme entrenado.

- ¿Cómo se llamó? – ella lo miró recelosa – Tal vez haya oído de ella.

- No lo creo. Ella era una Jedi natural, no fue identificada. Difícilmente alguien puede haberla conocido. Sencillamente es imposible.

Una vez más, con sutileza, Mel había evadido la pregunta que tanto interés despertaba en Kenobi y en los Jedis. Una pregunta que parecía imposible de ser respondida. Conciente de la situación, Kenobi desvió la pregunta hacia un tema de mayor interés y prioridad

- Ya veo… Por cierto, hace mucho que deseo decirte algo – ella volteó y lo miró extrañada – Mel, dentro de poco, deberé iniciar un entrenamiento especial que deseo observes, porque te puede servir. Lo he retrazado para poder entrenarte de manera adecuada. Pero como ya has avanzado lo suficiente para pasar a ser caballera, lo mejor es que me apure en aprender.

- ¿Entrenamiento?, eso quiere decir que vendrá alguien a Tatooine, ¿Mace Windu quizá, Maestro? – la chica se mostró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo, no lo has visto? Él ya está aquí desde hace mucho. Pensé que si veías a Padmé lo habrías visto a él también – sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Un espíritu? – frunció el ceño – Increíble, no lo sabía y ni siquiera he sentido su presencia. ¿De quién se trata, Obi-Wan?

- De mi antiguo Maestro, Qui-Gon Jinn. Justo ahora está sentado a tu lado – luego de mirarla, volteó hacia el horizonte sonriendo burlonamente.

- No juegue con mis sentimientos, Maestro – con disimulo, volteó hacia donde se suponía estaba la figura iluminada, pero no lo vio – Oh, ¡se está burlando de mí!

- No, jamás me burlaría de una Darth Jedi, por más ingenua que fuera – comenzó a reír con energía.

Mel lo miró. Las profecías no habían mentido. Sí, su corazón ya había caído ante la abrumadora personalidad de su Maestro. Al reír de esa forma tan juvenil, Obi-Wan despertó en ella algo muy diferente al resentimiento o el enfado.

Se sentía muy desorientada desde hacía dos años. Sin embargo, a diferencia suya y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Kenobi no mostraba el menor interés en quebrantar las reglas de los Jedis. Por ello, viendo lo dispuesto que se encontraba él para conversar acerca de su vida, creyó que era el mejor momento para iniciar una plática que había deseado comenzar desde que lo conoció.

- Ahora ríe, pero cuando logre aprender esa técnica que dice antes que usted lo haga llorará de la impotencia y me pedirá disculpas de rodillas.

- No creo que puedas lograrlo, mi querida Padawan – esbozó una sonrisa pícara – Es un entrenamiento riguroso exclusivo para Jedis…

- Ya lo veremos – intentó asimilar su comentario como una broma – Cuénteme acerca de su Maestro.

- Qui-Gon era el Jedi más humano que conocí. Su calma, serenidad y sabiduría lo colocaban, creo yo, aún por encima de Windu o Yoda. Pero tenía un gran defecto – puso énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¿Defecto? – lo miró intrigada.

- Era demasiado independiente. Muchas veces iba en contra de las decisiones del Concejo Jedi, por lo que nunca lo integró. Fue él quién identificó y pidió el entrenamiento para Anakyn – sus ojos se nublaron levemente.

- ¿En qué aspectos iba en contra del Concejo? – intentó no prestarle atención a su dolor para evitar que creciera.

- Oh, en los más importantes, como el respeto a la República, específicamente a los Gobernantes.

- Y en el aspecto del – hizo una pausa prudente por lo que él la miró fijamente – amor, ¿Qui-Gon también se opuso al Código, como Anakyn? – su corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

- No, en ese aspecto difícilmente podría haberse opuesto. Era un hombre correcto, aunque testarudo – le sonrió.

- Ya veo. – en su interior estaba aún indecisa – Obi...

- Dime – la miró intrigado por el tono infantil de su voz.

- Alguna vez... ¿tú lo hiciste? En… algún momento... ¿te enamoraste?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – rió un momento y luego la miró – No, Mel, y tampoco está dentro de mis planes hacerlo, no quiero caer en la mediocridad – esbozó una sonrisa pero luego frunció el ceño al ver que ella bajaba la mirada.

- Supongo, que debe tener razón, Maestro, aunque no comparto su opinión – se puso de pie sin mirarlo – Cocinaré algo para los dos. Descanse, yo le avisaré – se fue rápidamente, con el rostro inclinado.

Kenobi la vio irse. Luego de unos segundos, miró al suelo, asombrado. Había comenzado a comprender el significado de sus palabras. Y la idea… no le agradó.

҈…..҈

Fue probablemente la comida más silenciosa después de dos años de convivencia. Mel, sentada al extremo opuesto de la mesa, llevaba los alimentos a su boca con la energía de un robot Treadwell averiado. Kenobi la mirada extrañado, y en su mente deseaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, que sólo algún comentario la hubiera ofendido. Por ello, después del prolongado y casi eterno silencio, se decidió a averiguarlo y rompió la barrera.

- ¿Estás molesta? ¿O demasiado cansada para hablar? – la miró, deseando que ella también lo hiciera.

- Creo que lo segundo, Maestro. Su entrenamiento es muy riguroso – la chica siguió sin mirarlo.

En vista de que no iba a conseguir su propósito desde lejos, Kenobi se levantó y se arrodilló junto a ella. En ese instante ella lo miró y le mostró su rostro lloroso.

- ¿Qué ocurre, por qué lloras? – sintió que sus instintos no le habían fallado, para su desgracia y la de ella.

- Lo siento, Maestro, pero renuncio a su entrenamiento – mientras decía ésto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos.

- ¿Por qué?, ya lo estabas completando. ¿Algo no te ha agradado de mí? – en su corazón sintió un gran temor y una profunda tristeza.

- No, Maestro, todo lo contrario – bajó la mirada y como haciendo un profundo y último esfuerzo lanzó un suspiro que más pareció una queja y lo miró a los ojos – Si me quedo, terminaré siendo mediocre, como le sucedió a Ani por Padmé.

Por toda respuesta, Kenobi la miró tristemente, con la boca abierta. Ella se levantó y corrió a su casa. Cerró la puerta y alistó sus cosas para irse en la nave que él le había ayudado a construir. Todo ésto, en un mar de llanto.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, frente a la comida servida sin terminar, Kenobi meditaba sobre sus propios pensamientos y... ¿sentimientos?

La tarde transcurrió calmada, Mel no salió y al llegar la noche él pensó que habría desistido de su decisión y se fue dormir. A la mañana siguiente, cuando salió a llamarla para desayunar, comprobó que ella ya no estaba ni tampoco la nave.

Se sintió después de mucho tiempo, totalmente solo.

҈…..҈

- La comida está servida – la mujer que llamaba era pequeña, de ojos y cabello negros.

Earth era uno de los sistemas más bellos de la galaxia. En el, la madre de Mel la había tenido y, como era de suponerse, por la lejanía de su ubicación, era el lugar perfecto para que ella iniciara su nueva vida alejada de Jedis y Siths que lo único que hacían era pelearse entre sí y tener ambiciones de poder… Además de considerar al amor como una mediocridad…, que constituía la tontería más grande que sus oídos habían escuchado hasta ese momento.

Lo fácil, se dijo, era elegir una mente lo suficientemente débil como para disuadirla. No era problema para una Darth Jedi. Así es que tocó la puerta de la primera casa de la derecha y se aprestó a poner en práctica su plan.

- ¿Buenos días, en qué puedo ayudarla? – la mujer de los ojos negros le abrió la puerta y en ese momento su mente se puso en blanco, miró a la que tenía frente a sí y luego de un rato casi infinito, comenzó a reír – ¡Mel, amor, hasta que al fin llegaste!, Pasa, pasa.

- Muchas gracias... mamá – con un rostro triste, se alegró por primera vez de sus poderes especiales.

Acababa de crear una nueva familia para sí y una nueva historia para un país entero. Ahora la conocerían como la Comandante Mel-Anie Giure que había combatido en las guerras clónicas.

Pero no pudo visualizar que además de ser una protección, ese detalle sería su caída.

҈…..҈

Aprovechando un descuido de los Siths, Yoda y Windu habían visitado a Organa en Alderaan, con la finalidad de cuajar una idea referente a la formación de una Alianza Rebelde para luchar contra el Emperador. En eso estaban, cuando el transmisor de Bail sonó indicándole que alguien intentaba comunicarse con él. Al accionarlo, una figura familiar, aunque visiblemente afectada por un dolor espiritual considerable, formuló una pregunta.

- No, Obi-Wan, Mel no está en Polis Massa. Y como no conoce Alderaan no creo que me venga a buscar.

- Entiendo. De todas formas si sabes algo me avisas. Adiós – la figura de Kenobi desapareció.

- ¿Se le perdió su Padawan? – Yoda miraba con extrañeza al también maravillado Bail Organa.

- Pues parece que sí, dice que se fue sin decir a dónde.

- Eso me parece muy extraño, podría ser una trampa…

- No, Windu. Yo creo que es una huida de sí misma – Yoda, apoyado en su bastón, era la personificación de la sabiduría.

- No comprendo – Windu al igual que Organa dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al pequeño Maestro.

- Creo que un error juntar a un hombre y a una mujer para convivir aún sólo como Maestro y Padawan fue. Me temo, que la historia de Skywalker repetirse va…

La mente de Windu se nubló terriblemente. Sus mayores temores parecían hacerse realidad.

҈…..҈

Los Lars conservaban aún la misma distribución del hogar que alguna vez había habitado el padrastro de Anakyn Skywalker.

Owen Lars estaba arreglando una unidad R2, cuando divisó a lo lejos una extraña figura encapuchada que se dirigía hacia él a paso lento, como meditando. Algo poco habitual en un planeta tan lleno de gente impaciente… como él…

Comprendiendo el peligro que esa presencia representaba para su sobrino y para su futuro, se puso de pie en el acto y salió a darle el encuentro, asegurándose de llevar su arma.

- Buenos días, he venido a preguntar por el pequeño Lu... – ni su reverencia ni su sonrisa pudieron disminuir la tosca expresión del granjero.

- Ya le he dicho que no regrese por aquí, no voy a permitir que le meta a Luke ideas que no son coherentes con su realidad.

- Pero, Owen, Luke aún es un bebé, además, yo – nuevamente fue interrumpido con crueldad.

- No le permito la confianza. Le agradezco que haya intentado proteger a mi sobrino alejándolo de su padre y del Emperador, pero no deseo que él sea un Jedi.

- Es su destino y es la última esperanza que nos queda – la tristeza que le añadió a sus palabras se justificaba por la pérdida de su última Padawan – Mi intención no es ponerlo en peligro, al contrario, yo – se detuvo al ver que el granjero se acomodaba el arma en señal de advertencia.

- No lo volveré a repetir, no deseo verlo más, General Kenobi. No puedo evitar que su exilio sea en este sistema, pero, no se acerque nunca más a mi familia.

- No me iré hasta ver al niño, le prometí a su madre que los cuidaría – Kenobi, comenzó a avanzar, a pesar de que el granjero comenzaba a apuntarle directamente – No me obligue a usar la Fuerza, no he venido a pelear.

- ¡Retroceda... RETROCEDA! – su voz se debatía entre la desesperación, el miedo y la advertencia. Su parte racional, sin embargo, sabía que el hombre que tenía al frente, si lo quisiera, podría convertirlo en un montoncito de arena con solo pensarlo – Re… ¡retroceda o no respondo!

- Owen basta, el Jedi tiene razón.

La mujer que había logrado turbar al granjero lucía un poco más avejentada que la vez que conoció a Kenobi cuando éste le entregó el gemelo varón de Skywalker. Justamente lo cargaba en ese momento y el pequeño miraba atentamente la barba empolvada del Jedi. El niño tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre, y la sonrisa sincera y amistosa heredada de su madre.

- Cárguelo un momento – se lo entregó en brazos y Kenobi sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras alzaba al pequeño, el cual le sonreía juguetonamente.

- ¡BERÚ! – el granjero le dirigió una mirada agria a su esposa, aunque no lo suficiente como para asustarla.

- Muchas gracias – Luke y él sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Era como ver a Anakyn… un sentimiento insoportable de pérdida – No volveré hasta dentro de un tiempo... Berú, Owen – luego de entregarle a la mujer el bebé hizo una reverencia y se marchó tan lentamente como había llegado.

- ¡ÉSTO ES EL COLMO, ME HICISTE QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO!

- Owen, tú tendrás una vida a tu lado a Luke. Ese hombre ha sufrido muchas cosas dolorosas en tan poco tiempo... Y creo que aún lo sigue haciendo.

La figura de Kenobi desapareció tras una tormenta de arena.


	3. III En el Lago Neguil

**III**

**En el Lago Neguil**

- Sorpresa es que a visitarme venido hayas, ha pasado un año ya – Yoda servía en un plato de madera un menjurje de sabe Dios qué extraña procedencia – Espero que el entrenamiento que Qui-Gon te ha dado a la perfección aprendido hayas.

- Sí, Maestro – comenzó a comer tan lentamente, que Yoda pensó que sus habilidades culinarias no eran tan buenas, o que quizá se habrían extinguido. Aunque la verdad es que nunca habían existido…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la miraba que le dirigió parecía entrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Creo que ya lo sabe, Maestro – bajó la mirada un momento y la elevó nuevamente – Estoy muy desorientado…

- Necesario es que tus pensamientos referentes a la Darth Jedi nubles. Si ocurre como con Skywalker, posible es que a tu final ésto te lleve.

- Aún si llegara a ocurrir algo entre nosotros, no creo que me matara... Antes que todo somos amigos…

- Amigo tuyo Anakyn también fue… Para un Sith… los lazos... no existen.

҈…..҈

Tal vez fue la Fuerza, el destino, el trayecto, las órbitas, su instinto, o todo en su conjunto, los que le hicieron desviarse un par de miles de parxes de su travesía ya decidida desde su despegue.

Pero casi cerca de Tatooine, la nave le indicó que se acababa el combustible. Mejor dicho, que si decidía continuar, era mejor que aprendiera a sobrevivir en el espacio.

- Genial, con lo emocionante que es que mi cabeza tenga precio en toda la galaxia ahora tengo que quedarme en medio de la nada. Veamos, hum, hay un planeta cerca, ojalá puedan fiarme, porque sólo tengo moneda de la República.

҈…..҈

Tuvo la idea de aterrizar en un descampado de un país pequeño, casi parecido a las aldeas de Tatooine, con la diferencia de que el planeta era una gran selva con inmensos océanos.

Caminó varios kilómetros hasta encontrar una casa que estuviera habitada en ese momento, y tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Buenos días, lo ayudo en algo? – una mujer de baja estatura, de ojos y cabello negros le sonrió desde el umbral.

- Disculpe – hizo su reverencia característica – viajaba a Tatooine y me quedé sin combustible. Sólo poseo dactarios y no sé si me sirvan para abastecer mi nave.

- Oh, no hay problema, yo misma lo llevaré a un lugar en donde no existen las diferencias monetarias – la mujer dejó la escoba a un lado y luego de salir cerró la puerta - Vamos.

҈…..҈

Caminaron por la plaza de la ciudad, adornada por flores de mil colores y una gran pileta al medio. Al Jedi le pareció aún más bella que la de Naboo. Estaba en esas reflexiones cuando la mujer le comenzó a hablar.

- Disculpe, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Mega, ¿y usted?

- Oh, cierto. Obi-Wan Kenobi, para servirle.

- Verá, este sistema se llama Earth. Es sin duda, el más hermoso de toda la galaxia. Oh, ya llegamos a la gasolinera – entraron por un portón amplio, y al fondo se oían los sonidos de varias máquinas y a un grupo de muchachas vestidas con faldas y capuchas – Al menos eso nos contó mi hija.

- ¿Su hija? – Kenobi la observó extrañado.

- Sí, verá ella fue Comandante de la República durante las guerras clónicas – Kenobi frunció el ceño, puesto que no recordaba a alguien de Earth, planeta del que jamás había oído hablar – Ella trajo consigo dinero de varios sistemas. Oh, justo está ahí, venga, venga.

La mujer lo arrastró emocionada hasta las muchachas y tocando el hombro de una de ellas dijo con alegría.

- Hija, te presento a un antiguo Republicano. Se trata de... – mientras la mujer hablaba, Kenobi hizo una reverencia y comenzaba a extender una mano al ver que ella volteaba.

- Encantada, mi nombre es... ¡AH! – la chica había volteado y se quedó privada al ver quien estaba frente suyo.

Tanto él como Mel no supieron qué decirse. Sólo se miraron con la extrañeza de quien habiendo escapado de un martirio vuelve a caer en el a pesar de haber huido.

҈…..҈

El lago por el que paseaban uno al lado del otro era de un azul verdoso hermosísimo. No se miraban ni hablaban, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

- Este lago se llama Neguil, es uno de los más hermosos de mi planeta – mientras hablaba, Kenobi parecía estar inmerso en reflexiones personales de importancia que le impedían mirarla, o incluso oírla – Earth es el planeta más bello de toda la galaxia, al menos eso creo. Yo nací aquí, pero como sabe, tiempo después tuve que dejarlo porque, supongo, mi padre quiso arrebatarle a mi madre su derecho de criarme, por las razones que ya le expliqué antes referentes a la naturaleza de mis poderes particulares – al ver que no conseguiría nada contándole nuevamente sobre su vida familiar, afrontó la realidad y luego de lanzar un suspiro, le habló – ¿Cómo ha estado, Maestro?

- ¿Cómo crees que he podido estar? – la miró con ojos vidriosos – ¿Por qué me hiciste ésto?

- No quería dañarlo, y mucho menos herirme más... Yo sé lo que le ocurrió a Anakyn por Padmé, no quería que sufrieras lo mismo – se detuvo y bajó la mirada llorosa.

- No es tu culpa que ésto haya pasado, ni que yo haya sido tan bruto al decir lo de la mediocridad... Mírame, Mel, por favor…

- No es necesario que intentes hacerme sentir bien... Era mi destino... Nunca debí haber convivido contigo aún para entrenar solamente... El camino que la Fuerza tiene para los Darth Jedis en ese aspecto es cruel... No te culpo por no quererme...

- ¿Y... quién... ha dicho que... no te quiero? – sintió que no podía callar más tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – su corazón brincó de júbilo, pero decidió que no podía vivir un sueño tan hermoso – No, no debe ser, no es correcto... Te haré olvidarme como lo hice con Anakyn y Shmi – ambos lloraban, pero él cogió su rostro con ternura.

- Claro que no, si ésto ha pasado es porque la Fuerza así lo ha querido... Y sé – su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al de ella – que no puedo evitarlo… ni retroceder…

El reflejo de lo inevitable se reflejó en el Neguil, un momento mágico y puro. Cuando se separaron, Kenobi sintió un remordimiento al ver lo joven que aún era ella, y, sentir lo viejo que él se había vuelto.

- Oh no, ¡qué hice! – se llevó la mano a los labios, y la miró asustado. Por primera vez en su vida, iba en contra del Código Jedi y ésto le produjo sentimientos encontrados – Lo… lo siento mucho… no debí... – agachó la vista totalmente apenado.

- No, no fue tu culpa – ella lo abrazó – No debí permitirte hacerlo, es mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento – sus ojos miel parecían derretirse.

- Fue nuestra culpa, pero yo... te – iba a continuar la frase, cuando sintió una presencia en el aire, y la apartó de sí con ternura pero firmemente a la vez – Él está aquí – miró por encima de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?, no entiendo – Mel lo miró temerosa.

- Sube a mi nave y avísale a Yoda que Vader está aquí. Ya sabes que se encuentra en Dagobah, Windu está con él y mi Maestro también. No te puedo arriesgar, por favor, obedéceme – la cogió dulcemente de los hombros, esperando que su testaruda y hermosa Padawan le hiciera caso.

- No necesito ir a donde están para avisarles, ¿ya lo olvidaste? – lo miró con malicia – Y respecto a eso de arriesgarme, me parece que estás equivocado, Maestro… Deberías recordar que soy más poderosa que tú… hay una gran diferencia entre nuestras razas y yo

- Lo sé, lo sé Mel, pero aún no estás lista… Hazme caso, él...

Aunque no bruscamente, el empujón de Kenobi la hizo caer. Desde el piso, miró aterrorizada la figura colosal y oscura que arremetía contra su amado Maestro.

- Después de años, Kenobi… No sabes cuánto deseé este momento – a pesar de la máscara, Vader parecía sonreír, mientras sostenía el sable en contra de su antiguo Maestro.

- A mí no me alegra volver a enfrentarte. Pensé que habías muerto… – la fuerza que aplicó al empujón los separó – Eso hubiera sido lo mejor para ambos.

- ¿Te refieres al momento en que me abandonaste a mi suerte? Vaya Maestro que resultaste ser – Kenobi lo miró con rencor – No te contentaste con quitarme a Padmé sino que además me heriste de muerte…

- Eso no es cierto, tú... – una voz conocida y que había ignorado desde el inicio del combate lo interrumpió.

- Padmé jamás amó a alguien después de ti, Anakyn Skywalker – de pie, Mel representaba un minúsculo insecto armado con una espada láser comparado con la imponente mole del gigante mecánico – Y eso lo sabes muy bien.

- Chiquilla insolente, ¿se puede saber quién eres?

- Digamos que una antigua amiga – le sonrió.

- No le hagas caso, es mi Padawan. Es un poco testaruda e irresponsable. Recién he comenzado a entrenarla – Kenobi cubrió a Mel, no sin antes regalarle una mirada de desaprobación por su imprudencia.

- Vaya, vaya, así es que aún quedan Jedis... Pues bien, creo que eliminaré primero a tu Padawan.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – sin quererlo, mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Hum, veo que lo que tanto me criticaste ahora lo incumples tú – Mel comenzó a comprender las consecuencias de su imprudencia – Tú la...

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Kenobi y Vader iniciaron una pelea a muerte que tenía como única testigo a Mel-Anie Giure.

҈…..҈

- Increíble el poder de una Darth Jedi es – sentado, Yoda observaba a Windu maniobrar la nave.

- Si lo que dice es verdad, no correremos el riesgo de que nos identifiquen. No es prudente que sepan que Kenobi no es el último Jedi que queda con vida.

- Pues, parece que verdad es – al mirar por la ventana de la nave observó varios cazas imperiales pasar cerca de ellos sin mirarlos – El escudo que nos creó invisibles nos hace – alzó la vista y un pequeño mareo lo hizo cogerse la cabeza – Hum, una gran turbación en él siento. La misma que sentí en Anakyn.

- Lo hecho, hecho está. Debemos evitar que ésto llegue a algo más que una admiración. No deben tener ningún roce cercano.

- Exacto es. Si las leyes correctas son, aún la más leve caricia, a un ser formará. Y lamentablemente...

- Tendríamos que matarlo. Podría convertirse en un ser más maléfico que Darth Sidius.

҈…..҈

- ¡YA BASTA, DÉJALO EN PAZ! – Mel sentía que a cada golpe la vida de Kenobi se le escapaba.

- Jajaja, él sólo te ve como una esperanza para mi destrucción, chiquilla tonta.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Kenobi arremetió con fuerza.

- Pues bien, en ese caso... ¡MUERE!

Por un instante el mundo desapareció a los ojos de la chica. Dentro de la oscuridad vio como la espada láser de Vader se hundía en el vientre de Kenobi.

El gigante se apartó, satisfecho, y miró a la chiquilla. Le pareció tan inútil que le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, riéndose.

- Obi, fue mi culpa – Mel se le acercó y le tomó las manos, mientras colocaba una sobre la herida.

- Ya... no hay marcha atrás... huye, Mel, debes proteger a... – ella negó con la cabeza.

- No lo digas. Además, no morirás. No puedo curarme a mí, porque me mataría, pero a ti sí – Kenobi sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, pero acto seguido se sintió dentro de un campo de parálisis.

- ¿Qué ocurre, qué piensas hacer? – la miró temeroso.

- Pues – se puso de pie y al mirarlo, él pudo notar el odio en sus ojos – voy a devolverle a tu anterior Padawan la ofensa – en un segundo, desapareció y apareció blandiendo el sable en contra del Sith.

- ¿Pero qué? – Vader no pudo ocultar su conmoción.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Ahora saldaremos cuentas, querido hermano Ani,... ¡JA! – la pelea se inició.

Tirado en el suelo, casi inmóvil, Kenobi no podía distinguir las figuras que se movían rápidamente.

- ¡ES AHÍ! – Windu señaló a Kenobi y corrió hacia él mientras Yoda avanzaba a paso lento – ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Gracias – inexplicablemente, al contacto de las manos del Maestro Windu, sus ataduras invisibles se desintegraron – Mel se está enfrentando con Vader.

- Y vaya que bien lo hace… Te felicito, Obi-Wan, tu entrenamiento bueno fue.

- Maestro Yoda, no terminamos su entrenamiento, ella huyó de mí y... – la voz agria de Windu lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué huyó, Obi-Wan? – la mirada era penetrante.

- Pues, porque... – era imposible ocultarlo.

- Hum, más adelante sobre eso hablaremos – en cuanto terminó, una nave apareció y se llevó consigo a Vader, dejando a una agitada Mel que miró atentamente a su Maestro mientras desactivaba el sable.

҈…..҈

- ¡Lo sabía, era de temer, pero aprovechaste tus poderes y me persuadiste! Jamás habría aceptado que un Jedi varón y una Jedi mujer convivieran – en la sala del hogar de Kenobi, él y Mel, agachadas sus cabezas, oían el sermón de sus Maestros.

- Windu, ya lo inevitable pasó – mirándolos – Obi-Wan, Mel, preciso es que por separado les interrogue.

- Bah, no servirá de nada, ella le dirá qué decir – Windu se paró y salió de la sala.

- Hum, cierto es – la miró como esperando su respuesta, hasta que ella alzó la vista resignada.

- No haré nada, Maestro. Pregunte lo que quiera.

- Pues bien, Obi-Wan, ¿ésto consumado... está?

Mel bajó la mirada y el rubor tiñó sus blancas mejillas. Kenobi, que se asombraba con facilidad ante cualquier cosa, sintió un leve mareo y ganas de desaparecer. Hasta que al fin, respondió.

- No, Maestro, sólo... nos dimos un… beso…

Al mirar el rostro conmocionado de Yoda, Mel intentó comprender su significado. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tensó y bajó su mirada, visiblemente impactada.

- Ya veo – su voz fue lenta, muy lenta – Bien, creo que un tiempo con ustedes me quedaré. ¿Puedes traer un poco de agua, Obi-Wan? Sediento estoy – Yoda se tocó la frente y la boca con una expresión graciosa y casi natural.

- Sí, Maestro, ahora vengo – Kenobi respiró relajado y le echó una sonrisa a Mel antes de desaparecer.

- Maestro, yo, no quise – al ver que Kenobi estaba fuera de su alcance, se dejó caer en la silla – Lo había olvidado. No sé qué me pudo pasar…

- Por primera vez en mi vida, Mel, cómo obrar, no sé –Yoda apoyó su rostro en su bastón.

- Le suplico… que no le diga nada a Obi-Wan. Está demasiado confundido con ésto como para que pueda asimilar lo que se viene... Saber acerca de mi estado podría dañarlo aún más.

- Al niño, matar no debemos. Otra solución habrá, los Jedis no asesinamos criaturas inocentes.

- Yo – Yoda la miró – me encargaré personalmente de eliminar al niño si en su sangre lleva alguna tendencia Sith. Y usted lo entrenará si es un Jedi. No deberemos permitir que Kenobi se entere de ello si ocurre. Deberá creer que su hijo murió.

- Hum, sí, eso... lo mejor será.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras un viento cargado de arena llenó la habitación. En sus miradas se leía la incertidumbre del futuro. Quizás les tocaría enfrentarse con un Sith... nuevamente.

҈…..҈

- Usted dormirá en mi casa y yo – Kenobi no cabía en si de júbilo, se movía con la agilidad de cuando era niño.

- Tú dormirás con el Maestro Yoda, en tu casa, Obi – Mel lo interrumpió y sus palabras lo trajeron a la realidad.

- Por supuesto – se serenó y tomó una actitud respetable – ¿Qué te estabas imaginando?

- Obi-Wan, un momento quiero contigo a solas conversar – Yoda, que había estado observando atentamente las actitudes de ambos, lo miró seriamente.

- ¿So, so… sobre qué, Maestro? – Mel se preocupó y sus mejillas se tornaron pálidas.

- Tú sabes de que – luego de mirarla, volteó hacia Kenobi – Ven conmigo, y, Mel, aún cuando puedes leer mi mente, yo sé muy bien como hacer que no influyas en mis decisiones. Además, dijiste que esos trucos con ninguno de nosotros usarías.

- Maestro, no lo haré, pero por favor, no ignore mi ruego – Mel sabía que si Kenobi se enteraba de lo que ocurría, su alegría se desvanecería inmediatamente.

҈…..҈

Los soles gemelos de Tatooine estaban ocultándose cuando dos figuras, una mucho más pequeña que la otra, se acercaron a unas rocas y se sentaron en ellas. Yoda apoyó las dos manos en su bastón y miró a Kenobi, como esperando la formulación de una pregunta deseosa de ser respondida.

- ¿Qué ocurre, por qué Mel estaba tan nerviosa? – Obi-Wan miró a su Maestro sin comprender.

- Lo que ocurre, es que – comenzó a sonar en su mente una voz conocida que le rogaba que no hablara acerca del bebé que se había formado, hizo una prolongada pausa – deseo llevarme a Mel a Dagobah dentro de unos meses – las palabras salieron como un suspiro.

- Oh, ya veo… Pensé que ocurría algo malo – alzó la vista sonriente – Sabe – la bajó inmediatamente y miró a los ojos a su Maestro – no sé que pensar de todo ésto. Estaba tan triste por lo de Anakyn y, ella apareció y me cambió la vida, para bien.

- No formules afirmaciones que ciertas pueden no ser. Ya una vez sufriste por confiar erróneamente en la persona menos indicada. Hora es que a tus instintos caso hagas si a tu corazón fiel quieres ser.

- Maestro, Mel no es como Vader, ella es buena, jamás actuaría en nuestra contra. Quizás – procuró darle un poco de seguridad a sus palabras – ella sea en realidad la verdadera elegida…

- Una vez mal interpretada la profecía fue y al fracaso nos llevó. Culpable en parte de ello todos fuimos, en especial tu testarudo Maestro... Nuestra obligación impedir que ésto vuelva a suceder es – Yoda bajó la mirada – Te permitiré estar con ella 8 meses, luego de ello, me la llevaré para entrenarla. Si en esos 8 meses algún cambio en ella observas – lo miró a los ojos – comunicármelo, debes.

Obi-Wan asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensando en el por qué de los nuevos e inesperados miedos de Yoda, considerando que hasta ese momento había sido el único, además de él, que confiaba en la muchacha ciegamente.

҈…..҈

Estaba alistando la mesa para cenar cuando la imponente figura de Windu apareció en el umbral.

- Mi sable está en mi casa, Maestro Windu – no lo miró – Descuide, no lo traeré.

- Jum, pero si te ataco, me aplicarás tus poderes mentales – se sentó en una de las sillas, frente suyo.

- No quise ocasionar ésto – lo imitó – Por eso me fui, créame alguna vez, por favor, yo también estoy sufriendo. Y lo haré más, de aquí a unos meses…

- ¿Cómo? – de un salto, Windu se puso de pie y la miró colérico – ¡HASTA ESE PUNTO HAN LLEGADO!

- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSA! Él no tiene la culpa, no sabía que un inocente beso podría embarazarme – bajó la mirada – y yo... no pude evitarlo.

- Dios mío – se dejó caer pesadamente.

- Yo sé qué peligro representa este bebé, ya le dije a Yoda que yo misma lo mataré si muestra tendencias Sith, pero Obi no debe saber que estoy embarazada…

- ¿Y cómo piensas ocultarlo? ¿Con tus poderes? – cuando se lo proponía, Windu podía ser sarcástico.

- No voy a usar mis poderes, no me gusta hacerlo – ante una mirada acusatoria de Windu se apresuró a decir – Sólo lo hago en caso extremo, créame – sintiendo la presencia que se acercaba – Ahí regresan, por favor Windu, no le diga nada – sus ojos denotaban su temor.

- Lo siento, pero... Obi-Wan tiene todo el derecho de saber la verdad

- Lo dañará, no lo entiende... No se lo diga – al ver que él movía la cabeza negativamente, se desesperó – ¡POR FAVOR! – Mel gritó en el preciso momento en que Kenobi y Yoda entraban.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – los miró con asombro – ¿que pasa, por qué gritabas?

- Nada, sólo conversábamos – Mel volvió a sus quehaceres, pero la mano de Kenobi le asió el brazo.

- Gritaste, no creo que por gusto – con la mirada, buscó una respuesta de parte de Windu.

- Es mi culpa, yo... le propuse algo que no le agradó... Quiero entrenarla en Yavin – no pudo ocultar su incomodidad por haber mentido.

- ¿Por eso gritaste? – Kenobi le cogió la mano – Descuida, no te llevará con él, estarás conmigo un buen tiempo más. Windu, el Maestro Yoda te ganó, la va a entrenar dentro de 8 meses en Dagobah.

Mientras él decía ésto, Mel dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a Windu, mientras daba un mensaje mental a Yoda.

- Así es. Por eso lo mejor será – acercándose a la puerta – que a nuestros lugares de exilio y meditación regresemos. Con tu ayuda y teniendo como aliada a la Fuerza, sé que en 8 meses sin ningún contratiempo regresaré. Hasta entonces...

- Que la Fuerza los acompañe – completando la frase de Yoda, Windu y el viejo Jedi hicieron una reverencia.

La nave se alejó lentamente, en dirección a Dagobah. Luego de dejar a Yoda en su hogar Windu partiría a Yavin en la nave que había dejado en el planeta de exilio de su Maestro.

- Al fin… nuevamente solos – Kenobi la miró, con nerviosismo.

- Obi, yo... – Mel bajó la mirada y él alzó su rostro.

- Ésto es algo que pasó. Yoda dice que al estar destruido el Concejo puedo decidir qué hacer. Y he decidido vivir para mí en esta ocasión, amándote…

- Pues yo no quiero eso – Mel se apartó ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo? – la miró extrañado.

- No, no es que no acepte tu amor, es sólo que – le acarició el rostro con ternura – no me gusta la idea de que quebrantes el Código por mi culpa…

- La verdad – Kenobi bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado – es que mi amor por ti es puro. No aspiro a recibir nada más a cambio, sólo tu amor. Soy un hombre muy solitario y no poseo nada para ofrecerte, más que mis sentimientos. Ante todo, te ofrezco mi corazón y... mi respeto.

- Es lo único que deseo – le sonrió muy emocionada – De esta forma el amor no nos destruirá como ocurrió con Ani y Padmé. Las cosas seguirán igual a como antes de conocer nuestros sentimientos. Somos Maestro y Padawan, y antes que todo amigos, y por ello debemos apoyarnos y protegernos... Jamás permitamos que ésto se ensucie.

- A veces eres más madura que yo, Padawan Giure – la miró tiernamente y acarició su rostro.

- Lo sé, Maestro Kenobi. Pero te amo, tal y como eres – le sonrió.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato en el que Kenobi se sintió en el comienzo de un sueño mágico e imposible de asimilar... Mientras que para Mel comenzaba un calvario, una cruel pesadilla.


	4. IV Un nuevo padawan

**IV**

**Un nuevo Padawan**

El tiempo, cruel y despiadado. Una rosa fragante, de vivos colores hoy, mañana no es más que un cadáver que nos recuerda que día a día, nos volvemos más y más viejos… en el físico.

Tatooine, contradictoriamente, permanecía al margen de sus efectos. El calor irradiado por sus dos soles parecía no afectarlo en su totalidad. Los fenómenos atmosféricos se sucedían tan corrientemente como la noche al día, sin alterar en lo más mínimo el habitual y normal funcionamiento del ecosistema.

Las casas del cañón, sin embargo, mostraban algunos estragos producto de las incesantes y constantes tormentas de arena del planeta. A pesar de ello, estos no eran tan perceptibles como el cambio que, mes a mes, había sufrido una de sus habitantes.

La Darth Jedi mostraba un avanzado estado de gestación, el cual, ante los ojos de Kenobi, había sabido muy bien disimular, mediante el uso de ropas holgadas debido a las fuerzas poderosas y destructivas que ejercían sobre su alma y cuerpo las particularidades del clima de Tatooine. Sumado esto a la peculiar distracción que caracterizaba a su Maestro, producto de su influencia, y a que su embarazo fue uno de los más relajados que se habían presentado en toda la historia de la galaxia, Giure sentía que había triunfado... por el momento.

- Mel, esto ya es preocupante, hace 8 meses que has aumentado de volumen sólo en la región de tu vientre... Puede ser un tumor o algo peor – Kenobi la miraba atentamente mientras ella se sentaba a comer, frente suyo, evitando sus ojos – Estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de llevarte al médico. Estoy seguro que deben haber buenos especialistas en Anchorhead o Mos Eisley.

- Vamos, no exageres – Mel intentó ocultar su incomodidad al ver que él consideraba a su hijo como un tumor o algo peor – Lo que pasa es que me concientes más de la cuenta, me alimentas sin parar y no me dejas entrenar como debería ser. Tú caminas y caminas todos los meses para ver a Luke y no me quieres llevar, a pesar de que Padmé quiere que sea yo quien vaya... Realmente, Maestro, no estás cumpliendo tu parte del trato.

- Pues Padmé no se presenta ante mí, yo no sé si eso es cierto – esbozó una sonrisa maliciosamente encantadora que la hizo sonreír – Además, hoy se cumplen 8 meses desde que Yoda nos dejó. Supongo que vendrá más tarde a llevarte para que comience tu entrenamiento. Lo cual significará... que... una vez más... me quedaré... solo – bajó la mirada lentamente y comenzó a sollozar.

- Obi, no me voy a ir para siempre, ¡DEJA DE JUGAR! Pareces un chiquillo – lo miró sonriente, pero al ver que iba en serio se preocupó, por lo que se paró y se acercó a él.

Como había dicho Kenobi, Mel lucía más robusta, pero solo de cintura. A pesar de usar un vestido holgado, se notaba claramente el cambio. Esto, claro, podría haberlo descubierto sin dificultad un niño pequeño, pero tratándose del General Kenobi... era mucho que esperar…

- Amor, yo te quiero mucho, siempre estaré contigo – puso sus manos sobre sus hombros con ternura – además te hablaré todos los días a cada segundo, te crearé una ventana para vernos... Maestro Kenobi… deja de llorar… me estás contagiando… – el embarazo la había convertido en un pequeño y hermoso manojo de sensibilidad – Esto es injusto… he pasado poco tiempo contigo… no me quiero ir… – comenzó a llorar.

- Pues entonces – Kenobi, del llanto pasó a la risa y levantándose bruscamente la abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura – ¡NO TE DEJARÉ IR, JAJAJA!

- ¡OBI, DETENTE! – Mel comenzaba a reír como una niña pequeña, hasta que la mirada de desconcierto de él le hizo reparar en su imprudencia – Oh, no, me descubrió – en su mente pidió apoyo a Yoda.

- Se movió – miró su vientre y luego su rostro a cada instante, y separándose de ella – Mel, ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? – ni siquiera él podía creerse esas palabras. Su gesto era de desconcierto.

- Ay, Obi, estás delirando – fingió muy bien su nerviosismo y se le acercó muy coqueta – No me vas a decir que tan grandote y no conoces cómo...

- Ejem, claro que lo sé – ahora el nervioso era él, un viejo Jedi, nervioso y avergonzado – Es sólo... que por un momento... sentí que algo me pateó…

- Bueno, no sólo un bebé da la impresión de patear... Hay muchas cosas que pueden generar una sensación de ese tipo, un movimiento brusco, estar mal del estómago... – una idea se formó en su mente, influenciada por Yoda, y tuvo que ejercer un buen dominio sobre sí misma para no lanzar una carcajada – Sí, eso es, fueron gases – hizo un rápido análisis mental, muy propio de una Darth Jedi.

- ¿Gases? – lo dijo riéndose.

- Sí, ga ses – le dio una entonación muy simpática a sus palabras – Lo que ocurre es que me hiciste tomar leche y naranjas... De milagro he sobrevivido contigo estos ocho meses – se miraron sonrientes y se abrazaron, cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió.

- Mi promesa a cumplir he venido – Yoda los miraba en el umbral de la puerta – Mel, ¿lista para irnos estás?

- ¡MAESTRO! – Mel corrió donde él y se agachó con un poco de dificultad – ¡CUÁNTO LO HE EXTRAÑADO! – lo abrazó lo suficiente como para poder hablarle al oído – Gracias por ayudarme, estuvo a punto de descubrirlo…

- Descuida, es lo suficientemente ingenuo como para dejarse convencer con algo tan tonto – Yoda bajó aún más el timbre de su voz pausada y añosa.

- Ay, su Padawan me ha hecho engordar más de la cuenta – casi gritando para no dejar oír las palabras de Yoda, Mel se paró y le dio la mano a Kenobi, quien se acercaba.

- Maestro, aún no se cumplen 8 meses estrictos…

- Lo sé, pero quise pasar el día con ustedes, espero no incomodarte – le sonrió pícaramente – Mel, Windu nos espera en el planeta, lo está preparando todo... para el inicio del entrenamiento.

- Qué bueno, Maestro – comprendió muy bien las palabras – Obi, ¿puedes traer un poco de agua para el Maestro, por favor?

- Claro, ya regreso, vayan conversando – salió tranquilamente llevando consigo una jarra.

- Veo que… lo lograste – con dificultad, Yoda logró sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Si, pero, creo que no podremos esperar hasta la tarde…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Yoda frunció el ceño.

- Mis poderes, me permiten ver el futuro real, Maestro – Yoda se dio cuenta, aliviado, de que Mel aceptaba el destino con resignación – El bebé nacerá ahora, comienzo a sentir los dolores, pero aún puedo disimularlos – tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

- Bien, pondremos en práctica nuestro segundo plan.

- Aquí está el agua, y sé que le agradará, Maestro. Con Mel construí un pozo que...

- ¡AH! – la joven se cogió el vientre y cayó pesadamente en el piso, muy cerca de la mesa.

Como con un cronómetro, la caída brusca de Mel le quitó las palabras de los labios, se arrodilló junto a ella aterrorizado, mientras Yoda repasaba en su mente un parlamento ya aprendido meses atrás.

- ¡MEL!, ¿QUÉ TIENES, QUÉ TE DUELE? ¡DIME! – Kenobi la abrazaba, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor.

- Desafortunado esto es… – la voz de Yoda sonaba extraña.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Kenobi lo miró asustado.

- Ya decía yo que su gordura extraña era, estudiando estuve desde que me lo comunicaste... Mel, hasta cuándo los errores de tus antepasados pagar tendrás – el Maestro Jedi lo miraba aterrado, sopesando cada una de sus palabras – Obi-Wan, me temo que tu Padawan... la enfermedad del Darth Jedi... sufre – Yoda podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía.

- ¿Enfermedad? – Kenobi lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

- Los Darth Jedis tienen una vida corta, comparada con los años que podemos alcanzar los de mi raza o la tuya – hizo una pequeña pausa – Mel, me temo que...

- ¡No, no, NO DEJARÉ QUE MUERA! – abrazó el cuerpo casi desfalleciente de la muchacha – ¿Existe alguna cura? – recordó de pronto que él era un ser inferior.

- En Dagobah, una planta hay que la puede curar... Pronto, llevarla a mi nave debes, yo le administraré la medicina, la especie conozco…

- Pero yo también deseo ir – Kenobi la cargó, pues no deseaba separase ni un minuto de ella… Su final le parecía tan cercano ahora que sabía lo que pasaba…

- Nuestras naves sólo admiten dos pasajeros, y tú el remedio no conoces – entró a la nave y se ubicó en el asiento del conductor – Quédate y trae ropa de repuesto.

- De acuerdo, Maestro.

Kenobi vio partir la nave, en la cual iba el ser más valioso para él, su única familia.

҈…..҈

- Merecemos un reconocimiento, convincentes fuimos – Yoda miraba atentamente a la moribunda, que ahora observaba los controles y configuraba las coordenadas de Alderaan.

- Sí, aunque fuimos en contra del Código al mentir, por más causa justa que haya sido… Pero mucho me temo que no podremos huir del destino – Mel, como ser superior, sabía perfectamente que muchas cosas no podían ni debían cambiarse.

- ¿De qué hablas?, convencerlo logramos…

- En primer lugar, Maestro, al llegar a Dagobah nos buscará y al no encontrarnos irá a Yavin y luego a Alderaan. Esto si no encuentra lo que me temo va a encontrar o ya está encontrado en este momento – miró profundamente a Yoda.

- Pero, sea lo que sea, tú impedirlo... puedes.

- No debo, aunque puedo – se cogió el vientre – Además, necesito concentrar mi manejo de la Fuerza en este momento en prepararme para lo que me tocará vivir dentro de poco – una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, mientras Yoda alcanzaba la velocidad de la luz.

҈…..҈

Jamás había entrado en la casa sin autorización de Mel y la idea lo hizo temblar, hasta podía imaginarse lo que ella le haría con su sable si rompía o movía algo de su lugar.

Se limitó a abrir los cajones de una cómoda rústica hecha con maderas apiladas una encima de la otra, y sacó el vestido que más le gustaba usar a Mel en las ocasiones alegres. Escogió ese por cábala, o porque quizá su instinto le había dictado el hacerlo.

Cuando sacó el vestido, un pequeño librito en forma de corazón cayó a sus pies. Él lo levantó y lo abrió. En la primera hoja se veía una foto de Mel pequeña, junto a un niño que él identificó como Ani… Su Anakyn.

El diario de Mel era una mezcla de vivencias familiares, emociones personales, descripciones de amores fugaces – Kenobi fruncía el ceño al contar el número que le correspondía en orden cronológico – y, una breve descripción de su raza, escrita, al parecer, con suma rapidez.

- Vaya, así que puede transportarse, clonar un planeta, o quizá una galaxia entera, vaya, sí que eres poderosa, mi pequeña Padawan – la sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de congoja al recordar que estaba a punto de morir – Veré si dice algo sobre la enfermedad – pasó las hojas desesperado, hasta que en una de ellas algo llamó su atención – ¿Qué es esto?, habla del amor y la descendencia – leyó interesado las páginas, hasta un punto en el que la lectura le hizo abrir los ojos hasta sus límites – Lo sabía… no podía equivocarme tanto…

Salió corriendo desesperado y se trepó en su nave, sin importarle el hecho de que dejaba las casas a merced de los moradores de las arenas.

- Lo sabía, Dios mío, que no lo hagan hasta que yo llegue, después de todo, sea lo que sea o cómo se comporte, es nuestro hijo – Kenobi encendió los motores y se dejó guiar por su instinto.

҈…..҈

Alderaan, sistema pequeño y desmilitarizado, era el hogar de la gemela mujer de Skywalker. Criada por Organa y su esposa, Leia crecía tan rápidamente como su hermano, sin imaginar su existencia, y el origen real de ambos. Sólo sabía que era hija adoptiva de los Organa, pero les estaba profundamente agradecida y los amaba en demasía, claro, desde sus cortos años de existencia.

Yoda y la muchacha bajaron de la nave presurosos. Ya ella le había hecho saber al Senador que el momento había llegado, por lo que él y Windu los esperaban en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Ambos hombres, mejor equipados físicamente para esos trotes que el pequeño Maestro, ayudaron a la joven a bajar, la que se encontraba en pleno proceso de parto.

Los establos del ganado de la finca de Organa eran lo suficientemente deprimentes como para dinamitarlos, pero la muchacha pensó que era el mejor lugar para terminar todo rápidamente. Por ello, se hizo llevar al más apartado, para no levantar sospechas ni preguntas comprometedoras entre los habitantes del sistema.

- No entiendo, podemos asignarte una habitación de la clínica – Organa hacía esfuerzos por sostenerla con la ayuda de Windu.

- No, Senador – los dolores habían deformado perceptiblemente su rostro – sería un peligro…

- A pesar de todo – Windu sintió remordimientos – es un bebé, debe tener comodidades en su llegada.

- Me parece – habían llegado al fin al lugar más apartado – que es muy tarde para que finja que se interesa positivamente – se paró sola en el umbral – Bail, debo estar sola, cuando entre, cierre la puerta por fuera, se lo ruego.

- ¿Qué?, no puedo hacer eso, tú eres la esposa del General Kenobi… mi amigo – Organa se mostró renuente a cumplir la orden.

- Comprendo y agradezco la fidelidad que muestra por mi Maestro. Pero... si no lo hace usted... – entró con dificultad, y mirándolos adolorida desde dentro, hizo un gesto especial con las manos – lo haré yo – en cuanto terminó de decirlo, la puerta se cerró violentamente y un campo de electricidad envolvió la habitación.

- Lo hecho, hecho está – Windu escondió sus manos en sus mangas, en actitud de meditación – Temo mucho la reacción de Obi-Wan. Al menos me consuela saber que realizará el recorrido que Mel refirió.

- Yo no lo creo – Yoda, apoyado en su bastón, había sido hasta ese momento un mudo y sufriente espectador.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Windu lo miró intrigado.

- Mel en este momento su energía en el nacimiento centra. No está su poder ocultando – mirando al piso – Mucho me temo, que el camino sin querer, ya dictó – Windu lo miró y comprendiendo lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

- Lo que no comprendo es el por qué de su aislamiento… Siendo primeriza y en sus circunstancias particulares, necesitará asistencia – Organa estaba desesperado.

- El niño – la voz de Yoda se tornó lenta y misteriosa – un monstruo o un humano puede ser – Organa gesticuló una mueca de desconcierto – Si lo primero es, un Sith definitivamente será, más poderoso que todos los Jedis y los Siths juntos. Pero si lo segundo es, puede que poderes Jedi tenga o un natural sea.

- ¡No podemos dejarla sola con mayor razón! – esto sólo alteró más al Senador.

- Pero somos inferiores a ellos. Los Darth Jedi… Contra ellos… nada es posible – Windu por primera vez se sintió débil – Ésta es una batalla que ella debe librar sola, lamentablemente.

- Y creo que, nuestros temores iniciando están – los tres miraron hacia la habitación, desde la cual se oían los quejidos de dolor de la muchacha.

҈…..҈

Manejar una nave siempre fue su gran trauma, sobretodo en la época en que Skywalker conducía con él a bordo, o estaba en riesgo de iniciar una batalla estelar. Pero en ese momento, la nave era para él más que un trauma una prisión, una barrera que le impedía estar con la persona más importante de su vida.

La nave y el espacio, inmenso y desconocido, sólo le mostraban la nada. Desesperado, intentaba rastrear algún indicio de la nave de Yoda, antes de ingresar a la atmósfera del planeta. No aparecía en Dagobah.

Al observar que sería inútil el aterrizar en el sistema si ellos no se encontraban en el, decidió que lo mejor sería dirigirse a Yavin, cuando un presentimiento, una energía emanada por su esposa, o su instinto tal vez, le hizo tomar una decisión.

- Cómo no lo pensé antes,... ¡ESTÁN EN ALDERAAN!

҈…..҈

- Padmé, no lo lograré – el dolor, el miedo, la soledad, el peligro inminente, todo en su conjunto, habían convertido su rostro en un verdadero mar de desolación.

- Tranquila, te voy a ayudar – la luminosa figura yacía frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos – Yo ya pasé por esto, sé lo que se siente, pero confía en mi, no pasará nada malo.

- Tus hijos, ¡AH!, son normales – las lágrimas caían a raudales – Mi bebé no lo es…

- Siempre me has dicho que debo confiar en mis sentimientos… – en medio de su dolor la miró intrigada – Sí, Mel, soy la niña que una vez jugó contigo en la Escuela de Diplomacia de Naboo... Me dijiste, cuando rompí mi muñeca, esa frase, y que a pesar de ya no verla completa, si yo lo deseaba la tendría de vuelta. Luego, increíblemente para mí, mi muñeca se arregló. Y desde ese día, hasta la noche de la desgracia, siempre escuchaba que me repetías esas palabras…

- Lo hacía sin pensarlo. No te recordaba – apretó su mano fuertemente – Esa vez fui porque mi padre me llevó, él se iba a entrevistar con el Gobernador de Theed…

- Tu padre fue otro títere del Sith que destruyó a Ani – bajó la mirada un instante, pero luego la alzó y con firmeza le dijo – Aún cuando haya sido un Sith, es tu deber vengar su destrucción moral y la muerte de tu madre. Tú eres la única que puede ayudar a Ani, Mel, ¡NO TE RINDAS!

- Es lo que más deseo. ¡AHHH!... Ayúdame, Padmé... ¡AHHH…! Me siento morir – su voz era ahogada.

- Confía en mí, no te dejaré sola – ambas se miraron.

҈…..҈

Fuera de la habitación, tres hombres distintos físicamente mostraban ser los seres más consternados del universo en ese momento. A cada grito que la muchacha emitía, le seguía la formación de un gesto de desesperación en sus rostros.

Organa sentía impotencia ante el dolor que sabía debía sentir la muchacha que había salvado a un Jedi aún a costa de exponer su propia vida.

Windu comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo mal que había tratado a la joven a la cual le debía estar vivo en ese instante.

Y Yoda, el sabio y pacífico Maestro de varias generaciones Jedis, apoyaba su pequeño cuerpo sobre su fiel y viejo bastón, mientras comprendía que su sabiduría no era la suficiente para comprender en su total dimensión la compleja existencia de los Darth Jedis.

Los Darth Jedis… aquellos seres de los que había oído hablar a un antiguo Maestro Jedi, y que creía habían sido extinguidos varias centenas de años atrás. Recordó que ese Maestro le había dicho que eran unos seres abominables y pacíficos a la vez, una mezcla exquisita del Lado Oscuro y del Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza, un reflejo en realidad, de su esencia. Pero ahora, al conocer y vivir lo que estaba viviendo con la que parecía ser la única representante viva de esa raza maravillosa, comenzaba a creer que tal vez ese Jedi se habría equivocado en sus afirmaciones.

Cada uno estaba ocupado en sus propias reflexiones, cuando los Jedis se miraron y dirigieron a Organa un mensaje que el Senador tuvo que descifrar, porque había sido formulado en movimiento.

- ¡SI NACE SITH MEL LO GRITARÁ! ¡DEBES HUIR! – Windu echó a correr como un tornado.

- ¡Y SI NACE NORMAL, PRECISO ES QUE LO METAS EN MI NAVE Y LO ENVÍES A DAGOBAH! ¡SU UBICACIÓN OBI-WAN, SABER NO DEBE! – Yoda, aunque con menor velocidad, lo siguió.

Organa bajó la mirada tristemente, y en su corazón sintió que traicionaba la amistad de su amigo.

҈…..҈

- ¿Dónde están? – casi lo empujó cuando éste se acercó.

- Están a salvo, pero no debes verlos todavía – Windu hizo acopio de su fortaleza y lo retuvo antes de que echara a correr.

- ¿Acaso no basta que me lo hayan ocultado? ¡NO ME PIDA QUE HAGA ESO! – por primera vez, Kenobi se atrevía a desafiarlo – Jamás creí que usted se podría prestar como cómplice de un acto tan oscuro.

- No hagas que el sacrificio de Mel en vano sea – Yoda, con sabiduría, logró calmar su ímpetu – Todo, contártelo, haré.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sacrificio? – la mente de Kenobi se puso en blanco.

҈…..҈

De la misma manera en que apareció, al silenciarse el llanto de Mel el campo de energía desapareció. Organa sintió temor de entrar, y ya iba a huir, cuando oyó una voz débil.

- Bail, entre, no hay peligro…

- Por supuesto – entró rápidamente y se arrodilló ante ella. Mel cargaba a un bebé en sus brazos, cubierto por una túnica blanca. Tenía la tez clara, el color de ojos de su padre y el color de cabello de su madre – Es hermoso, parece un ángel… Lamento no haberte asistido, pero no me dejaste opción. Fuiste muy imprudente…

- Descuide. Padmé lo hizo, aunque no me crea – lo miró sonriente, pero exhausta.

- Yo confío en ti. Yoda me dijo qué hacer, pero...

- Obi... sé que entenderá cuando le explique todo... Aún cuando es humano, necesita estar en observación. Y si es Jedi, es peligroso que esté a nuestro lado, recuerde lo que el amor de familia puede hacer.

- Sí, ya fui testigo de ello, lamentablemente – la ayudó a pararse y a caminar – ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo cansada – lo miró, miró al bebé, le sonrió y le dio un beso – Tan dulce y hermoso como su padre – comenzó a llorar y miró a Organa – Hace unos años, conocí a un caza recompensas… Él tenía un hijo de unos 5 años. Creo... que lo mejor es que el hijo de Kenobi esté protegido bajo un seudónimo... es decir, el nombre de ese niño.

- Pero pondríamos en peligro a...

- No será toda la vida – miró a su hijo y luego a Organa – Usted sabe que antiguamente los Jedis eran identificados antes de su primer año de vida. Pues, ya que el Concejo desapareció, las cosas se harán a mi manera – le sonrió adolorida – Si a sus 5 años no muestra rasgos Jedi, vendrá de regreso con nosotros. De lo contrario, Yoda lo entrenará, y Obi deberá creer que murió en algún incidente – miró nuevamente a su bebé y le acarició el rostro con ternura – Lléveselo ya, su presencia me hace mucho daño – se volteó y por primera vez, su llanto se pareció al de una niña. El Senador Organa cargó con suavidad al bebé y, muy a su pesar, cumplió con su encargo.

҈…..҈

Estaba sentada sobre un fardo de pasto cuando llegaron corriendo. Kenobi buscó con la mirada y al no encontrar lo que quería se arrodilló cerca de ella y le cogió los brazos, preguntando con la mirada.

- Descuida amor… Fue humano… – Mel intentó aplicar toda su ternura en sus palabras.

- ¿Dónde está? – Kenobi estaba irreconocible, ni la ternura de su esposa pudo calmar su temperamento.

- Está... a salvo, lejos del Emperador… – su actitud la sorprendió.

- Y de mí, claro – se paró bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

- Obi, pensé que serías racional… – Mel se paró y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Quién te ayudó? Organa, verdad, Windu, verdad, todos, ¡todos menos yo que SOY EL PADRE! – la última parte de la frase fue dicha con una voz de trueno.

- No entendiste nada, ¡JAMÁS ENTIENDES NADA! – aplicó la misma energía a sus palabras al darse cuenta que la ternura no valía en esta ocasión – No comprendes como son las cosas, ¡VADER YA ME RECORDÓ!

- ¿Y qué, acaso sabe que estabas esperando? – interrogó con la mirada – Claro que no – se volteó y volvió a mirarla luego con desconfianza – Realmente todo en ti es anormal.

- Pues sí, no soy como tú, yo sí pienso en los demás... Padmé se equivocó, no eres...

- Padmé, Padmé, sí, seguro que la ves, ¿no?, ¿y por qué si la ves a ella no ves a Qui-Gon?, todo en ti es una farsa – no le interesó romper su corazón.

- Yo no te enseñé a ser impaciente, Obi-Wan – una voz desconocida para ella llamó su atención a sus espaldas – Es una pena que te desesperes por algo tan insignificante…

El hombre que vio era más alto que Kenobi, tenía una barba corta y el cabello muy largo. Era tan luminoso como Padmé. Su mirada era cálida y paternal, y su voz hizo recobrar a Mel la alegría y confianza perdidas. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él esbozó una sonrisa sincera que le provocó un sentimiento muy agradable. Desde ese instante supo, que aquel hombre se convertiría en el padre amoroso que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de gozar.

- Mel no me podía ver porque yo no lo permití – se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

- No me intente engañar usted también, Maestro…

- Al principio desconfié de ella y te lo dije, ¿lo recuerdas? – miró a su Padawan – Por eso decidí observarla en el anonimato. Lo único que ha hecho siempre es pensar en ti y en tu felicidad ¿Ya olvidaste que fue ella quién salvó a Windu? Eres tonto si la pierdes.

- No sé quién es usted – Mel le cogió las manos – pero siento que ama tanto como yo a este hombre – miró a Kenobi resentida, y volteó hacia la figura luminosa – Gracias por confiar en mí, sólo usted sabe en qué momento uso mis poderes, al igual que Padmé. Realmente… ustedes son más poderosos que yo, porque no pueden morir…

- Te equivocas en parte, desapareceremos cuando así lo deseemos – le acarició dulcemente el rostro – Pero, eso sí, sólo a la vista. La muerte, en sí misma... ya la hemos experimentado.

- Lo sé… Maestro Qui-Gon, fue un gusto conocerlo – Mel hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO! – Kenobi la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la hizo girar sobre sí.

- No soy una Sith – leyendo sus pensamientos, se safó bruscamente y lo miró desafiante – En vista de que no deseas ver más allá de tus narices, jamás sabrás dónde se encuentra... Yo… no te lo diré.

Luego de decir esto, salió de la habitación corriendo y trepó en la nave. Ésta se elevó rápidamente.

- ¡ESPE...! – comenzaba a correr tras ella, cuando la mano firme de Windu lo detuvo.

- No la sigas, ya bastante dolor le has causado. No se irá de tu lado, pero estás a punto de perder su corazón si no te arrepientes – Jinn le dirigió una mirada serena, que lo hizo sentir culpable.

Kenobi vio el punto brillante desaparecer. Y sintió que con él a su familia.

҈…..҈

La Estación Imperial era tan tenebrosa como sus ocupantes. En el nivel más elevado, en una sala tan oscura como el alma de su ocupante, una figura encapuchada yacía sentada en un sillón de metal.

Un gigante mecánico apareció en la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, y luego de avanzar hasta el que estaba delante, se inclinó en un gesto servil, ya que era su manera especial de saludar a su... Maestro.

- Espero que al fin hayas recordado a la persona de la que me hablaste.

- Sí, Maestro – Vader se puso de pie nuevamente – En Tatooine, cuando era niño, tenía una conocida... Estoy seguro que es ella. Pero no recuerdo en que circunstancias nos separamos, ni haber presenciado el ejercicio de sus poderes.

- ¿Poderes? – la figura encapuchada, Darth Sidius, se inclinó levemente al escuchar la amenaza contra su existencia – ¿A qué clase de poderes te refieres? ¿Poderes similares a los nuestros?

- En parte, sí. Tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse, curar y adelantarse a los ataques de los otros. Creo que puede leer mi mente. Y la de cualquiera.

- ¿Quién fue su madre? ¿Y su padre?

- No lo sé.

- Aparentemente, has descrito a una representante de la raza que mayor peligro representa para los Siths… y los Jedis.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esa mujer… aparentemente... es una Darth Jedi.

- Quiere decir...

- Así es, esa raza de la que te hablé hace mucho como un mito y que representaba en la antigüedad el equilibrio entre el Lado Oscuro y el Luminoso de la Fuerza. Pero si lo que me contaste sobre Kenobi y ella es verdad, entonces hay una esperanza de unirla a nosotros.

- ¿Cuál, Maestro?

- Que si han tenido o llegan a tener un descendiente, éste sea un Sith. Y aún si no lo es, lo convertiremos en uno.

Ambas figuras lucieron satisfechas. Al igual que para los Jedis, el hijo de Kenobi representaba una nueva esperanza para destruir a sus enemigos.

҈…..҈

La vida para ambos fue muy difícil luego del nacimiento de su hijo. Kenobi no le perdonaba a ella que no le contara sobre el niño, y Mel no le perdonaba a él su desconfianza. Luego de dos semanas, Kenobi no lo soportó más y se acercó. Ella estaba mirando tristemente el horizonte trepada en una roca de la parte superior del cañón.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- El planeta es libre y usted tiene más derechos que yo sobre él, General Kenobi – ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

- Mel, no sigamos con esta situación… Por favor, perdóname – Kenobi se sentó lentamente, y luego de un rato de mirar al piso, la miró con ojos llorosos – No sé que me pasó…

- ¿Acaso siempre vas a desconfiar de mí, Obi-Wan? – volteó y lo miró directamente – No te quise dañar, no te miento – lo abrazó y ambos lloraron desconsolados – Todo lo hice por protegerte… Es sólo que quizás no sé hacer las cosas bien…

Por primera vez después del nacimiento, se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Juntos, el uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Cuándo sabremos los resultados? – Kenobi la miró con dulzura.

- Bueno, tú más que yo sabes que los niños con potencial Jedi eran separados antes de su primer año de vida.

- Sí, dicen que eso pasó conmigo, que tuve una familia bonita y un hermano, pero no los recuerdo – bajó la mirada nostálgico, pero sus caricias le hicieron alzar la vista nuevamente – No quiero que crezca lejos de mí…

- Tonto, no será así… En este caso, si hasta los 5 años no muestra habilidades especiales, no será Jedi – lo miró a los ojos – Lamento que sea demasiado tiempo, pero es un caso muy particular. Puede como no demorar en demostrar sus poderes. Las leyendas Darth Jedis indican que el tiempo máximo son cinco años, a eso se debe nuestras precauciones.

- ¿Leyendas? ¿Acaso nuestro hijo es el primero?

- Probablemente llegue a ser el personaje principal de una de las tantas que existían en nuestro Reinado de paz, pero es algo que te contaré en función de las circunstancias que se den finalmente – le sonrió dulcemente – Podríamos haberlo sabido al nacer, pero mi muestra destruyó el contador de midiclorias, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro que sí, me asombró y asustó mucho – le sonrió tiernamente – ¿No puedes crear uno?

- No, sólo puedo crear algo que haya visto antes. Pero tranquilo, está a salvo.

- Claro que sí, sé que está a salvo – besó su mano – Jamás volveré a desconfiar de tu ingenio – la miró sonriente, pero notó algo en sus ojos – ¿Por qué me miras así, es que acaso no me crees?

- Sé que lo intentarás – bajó la vista y luego de acariciar su mano – Pero me temo que… quizás no lo puedas hacer.

Sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta si preguntaba el por qué, así es que sólo se limitó a abrazarla. La había perdido una vez. No dejaría que volviera a suceder.


	5. V La hermana de la Princesa

**V**

**La hermana de la Princesa**

Una vez más en la Sala de Conferencias de la Estación Imperial, Vader saludó a su Maestro servilmente y le informó sus sospechas.

- Maestro, siento la presencia de la mujer en camino al sistema Eredenn.

- Hum, es extraño, siempre que se moviliza oculta su presencia, los Darth Jedi pueden, literalmente, desaparecer cuando se lo proponen. Ve con cuidado, Darth Vader, puede ser una trampa. Me temo, que contra ella no podrías.

- Sí, Maestro – luego de hacer una inclinación salió.

En su nave, un caza Tie para un solo pasajero, Vader intentaba recordar algo referente a la muchacha. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó una voz dentro de sí.

- No podrás, no lo intentes.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mel, por supuesto – la voz tenía algo de misteriosa – Quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

- ¿A un acuerdo? No caeré en tu trampa – Vader no ocultó su desconfianza.

- Descuida, no está Kenobi conmigo. Y no es mi política utilizar trampas. La tuya sí.

- No me provoques…

- Jajaja, eres curioso, aún Anakyn palpita en ti…

- Insolente…

- Elige tú, ¿deseas saber lo que tengo que decirte o no?

- Ufff – pensando en que quizás podría arrepentirse luego, decidió aventurarse – De acuerdo, nos encontraremos…

- ¿En qué sector de Eredenn?

- En la zona oeste… – se resignó a obedecer.

҈…..҈

Eredenn estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo. Sus habitantes, en su totalidad salvajes, eran seres cubiertos por espesos pelajes.

Mel estacionó su nave cerca de unos montículos prominentes de nieve y se sentó a esperar. Miraba el suelo blanco. Su traje, en esta ocasión uno muy parecido al de Kenobi, mostraba las señales del duro entrenamiento al que su Maestro la sometía.

Su sable estaba colocado pulcramente en el lado izquierdo de su cintura. Al ver que la persona que esperaba se demoraba comenzó a arrepentirse, cuando en eso sintió la cercanía de Vader.

- Veo que tienes el sable en tus manos, ¿piensas usarlo? – comprendió la desconfianza del gigante.

- No si tú no me obligas – conservó el arma en pose de defensa – ¿Para qué me citaste aquí y quién eres? O lo que es mejor, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones, chiquilla? – Vader se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

- Pues – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda – Soy la mejor amiga de Padmé. Y estoy feliz de verla tan alegre a tu lado en este momento.

Vader por un instante sintió un escalofrío y miró a su alrededor. Ni un rastro de su esposa fallecida. Aguantando las ganas de atravesarla, pensó que estaba frente a una desquiciada.

- No, no estoy loca – lo miró sonriente – Vaya, con ésta van dos veces que me tildan de serlo. Supongo que tu Maestro ya te explicó qué soy, ¿verdad?

- Así es, pero no te tengo miedo… Por más Darth Jedi que seas, no creo que tengas la capacidad suficiente para vencerme.

- Veremos si después de estos momentos juntos no cambias de opinión – lo miró desafiante por un instante, en el cuál él no pudo ocultar su conmoción – Pero antes, deseo cumplir un capricho – lo miró sonriendo pícaramente – Vayamos a Naboo – avanzó hacia las naves.

- ¿Naboo? – detrás de la máscara, Vader esbozó una mueca de desconcierto – No estoy interesado en crear el caos en ese sistema. Al menos, aún no... Y no deseo regresar ahí, me trae malos recuerdos.

- Jajaja, lo dudo, pero me haré la que te creo – rió burlonamente – Me muero de sed y deseo que me invites un extracto del fruto más representativo de ese sistema. Padmé me contó que ustedes lo tomaron el día de su boda – la conmoción de Vader era evidente y se iba incrementando – Vamos, iremos en mi nave. La tuya nos seguirá.

Como si se tratase de su Maestro, el Sith la siguió sin protestar.

҈…..҈

Hacía un día que Mel había dejado a Kenobi en Tatooine con la finalidad de comprar provisiones, ya que, según dijo, la dieta de ese sistema le ocasionaba serios estragos estomacales. Estaba arreglando el pozo cuando sintió que una mano le cogía el hombro.

- Cómo te has demorado, pensé que – alzando la vista se topó con un rostro familiar – ¡AH!, Jar Jar, ¡QUÉ AGRADABLE SORPRESA!

- Misa creer que estairías aquí, Obi. Me teimo qui Naboo istá en peiligrio – el pintoresco personaje abrazó fuertemente a Kenobi.

La casa del Maestro Jedi estaba total e impecablemente arreglada, señal innegable de que una mujer, aunque no viviera en ella, se encargaba de mantenerla en perfecto estado.

Atendió a su invitado ofreciéndole frutas frescas, las cuales había rechazado en su momento Mel. Luego, se sentó frente suyo.

- Bien, Jar Jar, cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?.

- La gentie, muy, muy tristie… La muertie de Padmé ocaisionó un gran desequilibrio poilítico. Misa dejé de ser Senaidor cuando Ani murió – con un gesto grosero de su extensa lengua, se llevó a la boca una manzana y la engulló – Naboo nunca fue lo mismio desdi que la Senaidora Amidala nos deijó. Ya no hay ordien, y... tampoco... reinia.

- Yo creía que había una Reina que recién debía dejar el cargo este año…

- Pueis… la matairion en un viaije diplomaitico…

- ¿La mataron?, ¿los Siths?

- Eso se comeintia – mirándolo con temor, como evaluando si era bueno o no comentarlo, habló con voz temblorosa – Misa… tuvie un sueñillo... Vi a Padmé, sufría muichio… y me dijio quei te buscaira porquie tú estás con la qui… ella quieire sea la nueiva reinia de Naboo – Obi-Wan abrió los ojos de par en par – Por eso vinie… a conoceirla...

- Mel... – Kenobi guardó un profundo silencio.

҈…..҈

La nave de Mel aterrizó lentamente en una de las pistas de aterrizaje de Naboo. Estaba lista para bajar cuando notó que Vader estaba tieso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No deseo bajar... No me agrada estar aquí...

- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de llorar, Ani? ¿Acaso recordaste algo desagradable? – su tono sarcástico logró enfurecer al Sith.

- ¡YO NO SOY ANI! Anakyn Skywalker murió en... – Mel lo interrumpió con insolencia.

- Si, si, murió hace años en Mustafar, lo mató Obi-Wan Kenobi según los Siths y Darth Vader según los Jedis... Linda historia, te prometo publicarla en cuanto tenga tiempo... Te aseguro que voy a resucitarlo, aunque no quieras.

- Pero cóm – ella lo calló con una mirada asesina perfectamente dirigida.

- Baja, que no tengo todo el día.

- ¿Crees que alguien racional no me temerá? – Vader bajó contra su voluntad, totalmente fastidiado.

- ¿Ves que alguien huye despavorido acaso?

Conforme avanzaban hacia la taberna, Vader notó que todos cuchicheaban mirándolo, más con alegría y sorpresa que con repulsión o terror. Al llegar a la barra, Mel fue la primera en sentarse.

- Por favor, dos extractos especiales – Mel dirigió una sonrisa amplia al tabernero.

- A la orden, bella dama – iba a voltear, cuando fijó la vista en Vader – ¿Comandante Skywalker? ¿Es usted? – su expresión era desconcertante – ¡Dios mío, es indudable, ES USTED!

- ¿Cómo? – la pregunta lo cogió desprevenido.

- Verá – Mel se acercó al tabernero y le susurró en los oídos – Estuvo en coma durante todos estos años, usted sabe, la pelea con su antiguo Maestro... pero está en misión secreta. Le agradecería que no llame la atención… Para todos, él debe ser su hermano gemelo.

- Oh, entiendo… Pero me produce una gran alegría verlo aquí nuevamente. Dentro de poco le traeré su pedido – luego de darle una palmadita en el brazo izquierdo, desapareció visiblemente emocionado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa manera? – en otras circunstancias, el atrevimiento del tabernero le habría costado la vida.

- Pues – hizo aparecer un espejo ante el asombro de Vader – descúbrelo tú mismo.

Vader tomó el espejo y al mirarse en el, pudo ver que era nuevamente Anakyn Skywalker.

- Pe, pe, pe, pero – Mel desapareció el espejo con un chasquido de dedos.

- ¡QUÉ DELICIA! – recibió los vasos y dirigió una mirada amable al tabernero – ¿Nos los podemos llevar?, ¡gracias! – luego volteó hacia el todavía asombrado Vader – Ven, iremos nuevamente a donde estuvimos antes – se puso en camino antes de que el gigante pudiera negarse a cumplir sus órdenes.

҈…..҈

Nuevamente ante la inmensidad blanca de Eredenn, Mel se sentó y bebió lentamente su jugo. Aunque no sabía cómo ni en qué momento habían conducido hacia allí, y peor aún, si lo habían hecho, Vader se encontró con el sistema que acaba de dejar en 2 horas de viaje, ¡TAN PRONTO COMO TRASPUSO LA PUERTA DE LA TABERNA!

- No comprendo nada... Pero tenías razón, te estaba subestimando…

- Lo sé. Y también tuve razón en algo más.

- ¿En qué? – la miró fijamente a través de su máscara.

- Lo único que hice en Naboo fue dejar que los otros vieran tu interior. Aún eres bueno, Ani. Padmé te ama, estás a tiempo… Tienes aún muchas cosas por las cuales vivir.

- Anakyn Skywalker está muerto... Kenobi y Padmé lo mataron – se rebeló ante la idea.

- Lo intentaste matar tú mismo, eres el único culpable – se volteó – Y si quieres culpar a Kenobi, no te culpo, pero a ella jamás. Todo lo hizo por ti, eres injusto si no lo reconoces… No tengo tiempo. Obi puede sospechar y todo se iría al tacho. Vayamos directamente al grano. Darth Vader, Anakyn, ¿quieres destruir a los Jedis?

- ¿Cómo? – sus palabras casi lo hicieron reír – ¿Tú proponiéndome un boicot en contra de tu propio esposo? Ja, no intentes engañarme.

- El hijo de Kenobi representa una amenaza para ustedes y para todos los Jedis a la vez – Vader mostró su asombro – Amo a mi hijo y a Obi-Wan. No deseo que se enfrenten si el niño es Sith. Prefiero que ustedes lo entrenen antes de que se enfrenten.

- ¡Ésto es fabuloso! – su voz denotaba una inmensa alegría – No pensé que fueras tan estúpida, ¡ME HAS ENTREGADO EN BANDEJA A MIS ENEMIGOS!

- No te he dicho dónde está el niño…

- Ésa es la parte más sencilla. Será fácil encontrarlo y... – Mel esperaba una respuesta positiva – matarlo.

- No lo harás – se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente – Ni lo encontrarás ni lo matarás.

- Claro que sí. Despídete de tu hijo, chiquilla insolente – Vader comenzaba a trepar en su nave, cuando escuchó unas palabras que lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿No quieres conocer cuál fue el destino de tu hijo, Anakyn? – notó con satisfacción que su plan marchaba a la perfección – Los Jedis son una amenaza para mi hijo, para mi sangre, mi raza. Te ofrezco a mi hijo para que lo entrenes. Pero, si lo matas, no tendré misericordia con el tuyo. Piénsalo, y, me avisas. Y respecto a lo de chiquilla, recuerda que tengo tu edad… Ya sabes qué hacer para sintonizarme – Vader se le iba acercando cuando en eso desapareció sorpresivamente.

- Un hijo... – Vader por primera vez se sintió aturdido.

҈…..҈

- Saldré a buscarla – Kenobi cogió su sable y estaba a punto de salir, cuando una figura menuda apareció en el umbral.

- ¿Me demoré demasiado? – Mel entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Mira todo lo que compré – colocó las provisiones en la mesa y mirando al visitante, le dirigió una mirada de interrogación a su Maestro.

- Luego hablamos… – Kenobi intentó disimular su enojo a través de una sonrisa forzada – Te presento a... – Mel misma lo presentó.

- ¡Ah, Jar Jar Binks, es un gusto!. Te esperaba. Padmé me dijo que vendrías – ante su asombro, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

- Misa, noi... – Mel estaba imparable.

- He estado pensando en algo. Yo no sé nada de diplomacia ni política. Fui una rehén durante muchos años – miró a Kenobi y luego sonriendo a Jar Jar – Acepto el cargo, pero el verdadero Gobernante será mi esposo – abrazó a Obi-Wan ante la conmoción del gungan.

- Obi… Obi tu… ¿Esposillo?, ahhhh – el pobre bicho se desmayó.

- Ups, creo que se traumó, ¿verdad? – le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso en el rostro y salió hacia su casa, casi bailando.

- Parece una niña… – Kenobi sonrió al observar la alegría de la fuente de todos sus tormentos.

҈…..҈

Acostaron a su visitante en la cama libre de la casa de Kenobi, y luego él le hizo una señal para que salieran. Una extraña luz venida de no se sabía dónde iluminaba el cañón, lo que daba al paisaje una connotación romántica.

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto, te atacaron? – Kenobi la abrazaba dulcemente.

- No, quería encontrar un nuevo manto para ti. El que tienes está muy viejo… como tú – se acurrucó más.

- Mel – ella se incorporó y lo miró – ¿de veras no me ocultas nada? ¿No fuiste a ver a nuestro hijo…? Ya se van a cumplir 6 años desde que nació... Y ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre.

Ella se acomodó en su asiento, miró el piso, luego al frente y finalmente, con incomodidad, accedió.

- No Obi, no estuve con él. Y, lo siento, tienes razón, es tu derecho. Nuestro hijo se llama... – se acurrucó nuevamente en sus brazos – Han Solo.

- Han… Solo… Gracias – Kenobi sintió un gran alivio en su alma. Le dio un beso tierno en los cabellos que le acariciaban la barba en ese momento.

- Obi – Mel se incorporó luego de un rato – ¿Crees que hice bien al aceptar la petición de ser Reina de Naboo?

- Fue una petición de tu amiga, ¿no? – la miró sonriendo – Sólo espero que ésto no nos traiga problemas con el Emperador.

- ¿Por qué no lo enfrentan de una vez por todas, por qué esperan a que el niño crezca? – miró al piso y su desconcierto crecía – Realmente no sé por qué se aferran a un niño que tal vez no sea tan poderoso como su padre.

- No nos aferramos solamente a él – le alzó el rostro – Ahora te tenemos a ti.

- Es mejor que estés de lado de Windu... Muchas veces los ojos no pueden ver lo que ocurre realmente en los corazones… – lo miró tristemente.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – sus palabras le produjeron una sensación extraña – Eres una Jedi, esa es la verdad.

- Soy una Darth Jedi… Mucho hay en mí de Sith. Una leyenda dice que tengo la facultad de desdoblar mi mente. Cuando la Jedi actúa, la Sith duerme y no sabe qué hace la Jedi, no lo recuerda. Y viceversa…

- Pero es una leyenda, sólo eso – miró el horizonte – Una leyenda también decía que Anakyn era el elegido y no fue así, es Luke en realidad, lo sé…

- Te equivocas – Kenobi la miró intrigado – El que no haya seguido su destino no quiere decir que no sea el elegido. Vader morirá y Ani regresará, te lo aseguro. En qué circunstancias, no puedo ni debo decírtelo por el momento, pero te recomiendo que recuerdes que él fue concebido por la Fuerza…

- Tu también, y eres más poderosa que él.

- Pero – lo miró a los ojos – mi misión, en parte, ya está cumplida. Ahora sólo me queda seguir mi destino, amor mío. Yo vine a tu encuentro para algo y ese algo ya lo cumplí.

- ¿Devolverme la confianza, la paz y la alegría? Pues sí, lo hiciste y con creces – acarició sus cabellos – Sin ti no habría podido vencer mis mayores temores – bajó un instante la mirada ante la extrañeza de su esposa, y luego de un instante la volvió a alzar – Mel, hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo que me inquieta y me daña por dentro.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Mel acarició su rostro.

- ¿Es verdad… que tu vida es efímera? – Kenobi tenía una mirada muy triste y su voz parecía venida de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Hubiera no querido tener que responder esa pregunta, pero luego de un momento de silencio, lanzó un suspiro e intentó sonar lo menos dura posible.

- No moriré por una enfermedad... Yo, en realidad, no enfermaré nunca…

- No puedes morir, fuiste creada por la Fuerza y eres...

- Superior a ti en poder y a cualquier Jedi o Sith... Pero, recuerda que soy fruto de un engaño, de una perversión, de un error... Durante siglos los de mi raza hemos tenido muchas facultades, que nos han ayudado, en el caso de los buenos, a solucionar muchos problemas de la sociedad... Muchos políticos excelentes que tuvieron muertes inesperadas, eran Darth Jedis, Obi... Y los malos, pues, se han encargado en muchas ocasiones de destruir cosas, acciones, que habían costado mucho construir.

- Entonces, ¿la muerte es un tipo de castigo, pueden curar y evitar la muerte de otros, pero no la suya?

- Dices bien... Y cada vez que sanamos a alguien… una parte de nuestro poder se extingue – Kenobi comprendió que sin quererlo había acortado su vida – Es por eso que a pesar de ser grande, el poder de un Darth Jedi es efímero… Lo que me duele más es que también podemos ir al pasado a cambiar muchas cosas, pero no aquellas que afecten nuestro propio destino… en beneficio nuestro…

- Increíble – Kenobi tenía una idea en la mente cuando Mel volvió a hablarle.

- He pensado... arreglar el momento en el que Ani enfrentó a Windu – lo miró tristemente – Sé que así no perderías a tu hermano… – acarició su rostro.

- No – la miró con decisión y se puso de pie – Eso implicaría que yo no te conociera, o incluso, que te matara si te encontrara con tu padre, o que fuera Ani el que lo hiciera.

- Tú amaste mucho a ese muchacho, Obi... Y además – se paró y le cogió las manos – hay algo que aún no sabes acerca de un Darth Jedi.

- ¿Qué cosa? – comenzó a sentir miedo.

- Cuando... me vaya, tú ya no me recordarás – los ojos del Jedi se llenaron de lágrimas y emitió un sonido ahogado – Mi vida es efímera y, mi recuerdo también... Aún cuando lo intentes, no me podrás recordar... Por eso debes decidir entre prolongar tu amor hacia mí o cortarlo de una buena vez, para que tu sufrimiento no sea tan insoportable... Te amo, mi felicidad es que tú estés bien, a gusto, feliz, no sufriendo por mi culpa…

- No me digas eso – las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse. Poco a poco, el brillo romántico del planeta se transformaba en oscuridad, así como la alegría del Maestro en un profundo dolor.

- Han desaparecerá cuando yo me haya ido... Piénsalo, Obi... Si yo muero quedarás solo… Pero si cambio el pasado, tú y Anakyn estarán para siempre juntos... Disfrutando de Luke y Leia... De una u otra forma, yo voy a desaparecer, pero quiero que tú seas feliz… – al ver el dolor que él sentía, prefirió irse para no mostrarle el propio.

El corazón de Kenobi voló en el tiempo y regresó a Mustafar… ¿La historia se repetiría una vez más?

҈…..҈

Las mañanas en el cañón eran bastante peculiares. Las luces de los soles gemelos del sistema hacían que la superficie tomara un color rojo escarlata, y un viento tibio inundaba todo.

En el interior de las casas de los Jedis, la arena se arremolinaba levemente, lo suficiente como para despertar a la joven, que luego de arreglarse, salió para iniciar el entrenamiento que su Maestro le había impuesto.

- Jar Jar, ¿Obi ya despertó? – le dirigió una mirada amistosa a su nuevo amigo.

- ¿Obi?, misa creí que estairia contiguio. Salió temprainio.

- Oh, ya veo… – Mel bajó la mirada.

- ¿Se peiliaron? – Binks temió haberla herido sin querer – Salió muy seirio.

- No, no. Es sólo que le dije algo que debió ser muy difícil de comprender... Pero… en ese caso – intentó alegrarse – tengo la mañana libre. Cuando regrese, por favor, no le digas que no entrené, ¿sí? – le guiñó el ojo con un gesto de complicidad.

- Descuidia, misa seré una tumbia.

Sentados en la mesa, ella no podía ocultar su tristeza. No le hablaba, y el gungan se sentía incómodo, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar. Y lo hizo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hacerse entender.

- Estás muy tristie... Misa sentir que es por mi culpia...

- Oh, no, Jar Jar. Me encanta haberte conocido. Probablemente no me creas o no comprendas, pero Padmé siempre me dice lo bueno que eras con ella. Puedo verla, cuando me habla de ti sonríe todo el tiempo…

- Misa entendier… La Senaidora Amidala muy, muy buenilla... Y lindia…

- Jajaja, me gustas mucho, amigo… Pero mi tristeza es debido a que amo mucho a quien no debiera – bajó la mirada – Temo dañar a Obi-Wan en mi intento por devolverle la felicidad perdida…

- Pero Obi te quieire muichio. Nunca le había vistio tan feliz como ahoiria. Ni siquieira con Ani.

- Supongo que sí, aunque lo he decepcionado muchas veces – bajó la mirada por un instante – Pero pasemos a otro tema más alegre... Jar, cuéntame sobre Naboo. Para ser su Reina, debo conocer el sistema de gobierno, los diplomáticos, los recursos – lo miró sonriente – Podría saberlo mirándote a los ojos, pero deseo que me lo expliques tú mismo. Es bueno saber el pensamiento del pueblo…

- Misa lo haré con muichio gustio – hizo una reverencia, y arreglándose sus enormes orejas, comenzó su relato – Naboo es un planetata pequeiñio, en el que vivien dois raizas: los naboo y los gungans, como misa...

- Obi-Wan, lamento ocasionarte tanto dolor. Pero las cosas recién comienzan… – intentó ahogar ese pensamiento y se concentró en atender al gungan. Ya habría tiempo para solucionar su problema.

҈…..҈

Yoda observaba atentamente los esfuerzos inútiles del pequeño que tenía frente suyo por mantener, mejor dicho, elevar, la pequeña bola de tela que él había creado para su entrenamiento.

Pensaba que, afortunadamente, el hijo de Kenobi no tenía poderes especiales, aunque había sido muy precoz en sus avances naturales, como el caminar, hablar, leer. Tenía un crecimiento acelerado, pero era un natural. O al menos, aparentaba muy bien el serlo. Aún así, se dijo, lo mejor era hacer lo que Mel había dicho: inventar que había muerto, para no hacerle daño al Maestro Jedi, y al pequeño tampoco.

En esas reflexiones estaba, tan concentrado, que no advirtió que a pocos metros de su casa, una nave conocida aterrizaba sigilosamente y, que su ocupante, imitando la cualidad de su esposa de desaparecer su presencia, estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación.

- Bien, es todo por hoy, come. Luego proseguirás con los intentos. Es suficiente por ahora, Han.

- Pero, Maestro Yoda, no logré hacer nada…

- Maestro Yoda necesito hablar con usted…

Padre e hijo dijeron sus frases al mismo tiempo. Yoda miró a Kenobi y pudo darse cuenta de que el Jedi acababa de comprender quién era el pequeño.

- Han, Han, de comer terminas y a descansar te vas... Tu padre y yo, conversar debemos – Kenobi se asombró al ver que le habían hablado a su hijo sobre él.

- Si, Maestro – corrió donde su padre y se trepó lo suficiente como para darle un beso – Papá, no pude hacer nada con la bola de entrenamiento. No soy Jedi. Entonces, me llevarás para estar contigo, ¿no?

- S… sí, mi amor – Kenobi lo cargó y casi estuvo a punto de llorar – Hoy te llevaré a casa, con mamá... Para eso vine, además de conversar con tu Maestro.

- Pero papá, si ya la decisión está tomada – Kenobi lo miró extrañado – Tú no quieres perder a mi mamá ni los años junto a mí, por eso has decidido dejar que se cumpla el destino – se bajó y lo miró – Te amo, papi, siempre decides lo correcto – hizo una reverencia ante ambos y se fue corriendo a la mesa.

- Salgamos – Yoda se encargó de señalarle el camino.

Dagobah era un mundo de lianas, bosques encantados, pantanos hediondos. En suma, el lugar perfecto para despertar poderes dormidos, o para descubrir que éstos no existen… O… para enmascararlos…

- Tu hijo, un Jedi total, no es – Yoda se sentó lentamente en una roca y lo miró atentamente – Pero, los poderes mentales de su madre heredado ha, en parte, como ya pudiste observar…

- Entonces supongo que por esa razón lo van a alejar de mí – Kenobi permaneció de pie, aún sorprendido y emocionado por el descubrimiento de su hijo – Por eso lo alejaron de esa forma, ni siquiera lo vi cuando nació…

- Eso pensábamos hacer, pero llegaste y creo que estar con el niño mereces – Yoda movió afirmativamente la cabeza – Hum, sí, eso harás, llevártelo y sus poderes mentales entrenar… No puedo contradecirlo lo que acabas de decirle…

- Supongo que ya le contó lo que me dijo su madre, o que usted ya lo sabía…

- Lo sabía, pero no creí que el niño también. Sólo puede leer la mente y protegerse de los ataques creando una barrera, no se defiende atacando... Maneja sus sentimientos, pero no se deja dominar por ellos. Ni Jedi ni Sith es. Presiento, que a otra raza pertenece, porque Darth Jedi ser no puede...

- Otra raza… – sus ojos denotaron su turbación.

- Sólo Mel confirmarnos eso puede…

- Entonces me lo llevaré… Y aún cuando ella sea superior a mí, no dejaré que destruya nuestra felicidad – Kenobi hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la casa, con Yoda siguiéndolo.

- Papá, Maestro, ya me voy a acostar.

- Esta noche no, Han. Esta noche, dormir con tu madre harás…

- ¿De veras? – los ojos llenos de emoción del pequeño miraron a su padre con ilusión.

- Sí, Han. Empaca tus cosas…

- Oh, ¡no es necesario! – señaló a los pies de ambos Jedis y ellos casi caen de la impresión. Allí, delante, en el suelo, y a un metro escaso de ellos, las cosas del pequeño los miraban con inocencia.

- Vaya…

- Maestro – Han abrazó con fuerza al pequeño Yoda y luego lo miró tiernamente – lo extrañaré mucho…

- Yo también… Pero conectados en la Fuerza estaremos… Tu madre y tu padre… a encontrarme… te enseñarán…

- ¡Perfecto! – luego de hacer una reverencia ante Yoda, el pequeño corrió hacia la nave de Kenobi.

- Gracias por todo, Maestro… Si él logra algo, sólo será gracias a sus atenciones y paciencia…

- Y a los genes que posee… Los tuyos tan debiluchos no eran, ¿recuerdas? – sonrieron con complicidad.

- Lo sé… Hasta pronto, Maestro – cargando las cosas de su hijo, se encaminó hacia la nave, con un brillo renovado en su rostro. Mientras, desde la puerta, el pequeño Jedi suspiraba.

- Hum, presiento que… vernos pronto… tendremos… – desde su lugar vio como sus dos Padawan se iban en la nave.

҈…..҈

La figura que caminaba junto a Vader a través de los pasillos no podía ocultar su gozo. La noticia que le acababan de dar era suficiente para elevar su autoestima y su confianza en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

- Osea que la Darth Jedi nos piensa ayudar a eliminar a su esposo, es interesante y conveniente. Quién lo diría, parece tener condiciones Siths.

- Yo no me fiaría totalmente de ella, Maestro. Puede ser una trampa.

- Claro que lo es – Vader lo miró intrigado – Está intentando manipularte con lo del hijo de Skywalker, esa es una mentira. Padmé murió, la mataste antes de que diera a luz. No tuvo ningún niño.

- Pero entonces no comprendo por qué está usted tan alegre... Ella intenta destruirme…

- Nosotros – lo miró con malicia – la destruiremos a ella primero. Luego, el niño se transformará en Sith, es su destino ya que su madre es una Darth Jedi. Y llegados a ese punto, Kenobi estará a tu merced para que acabes con su insignificante existencia – ambas figuras rieron, confiados en su éxito.

҈…..҈

- Me cae Jar, es muy lindio – Mel cocinaba el almuerzo bajo la atenta mirada de Padmé; cuando imitó la voz del gungan, ambas se pusieron a reír.

- ¡No te burles! – rió y la miró – Jar es un ser muy especial, señorita Darth Jedi, más especial que usted… Sabes… dentro de poco recibirás una sorpresa, muy hermosa por cierto.

- Hum, ¿nuevamente hablando en jeroglíficos, mi querida Senadora de Naboo? – sonrió sinceramente – No puedo leer tu mente, así es que tu sorpresa realmente lo será. Abusiva.

- Pues sí – la observó mientras en su rostro se dibujó una mirada extraña – Mel, ¿por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo, dónde estuviste?

- Ya lo sabes, con Maul, en Dantooine – Mel la miró sorprendida, mientras aderezaba su comida.

- No hablo de ese momento. Y sabes a qué me refiero…

- Senadora Amidala, hay cosas en las que no debes meterte – se detuvo y miró el piso – Sólo te diré que te voy a devolver a tu Ani, así como tú me devolviste la felicidad – la miró con mucho cariño.

- Mi felicidad no cuesta tanto como para que tú renuncies a la tuya… Te quiero mucho, no puedo permitir que hagas infeliz a Kenobi por hacerme feliz…

- Padmé tiene razón – de la nada, Qui-Gon apareció detrás de ellas, produciéndole un amago de infarto a la joven – Ya una vez Obi-Wan lo intentó, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo puedes lograr? Él no te recuerda totalmente.

- Oh, me había olvidado de usted – bajó la mirada y alzándola se dirigió a Padmé – Amiga, te quiero mucho, pero necesito que respetes mi decisión... Debo hablar con el Maestro Jinn a solas.

- Entiendo – Padmé desapareció lentamente.

- Usted, al principio, no confiaba en mí. Y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero no me permitió verlo... Es muy meritorio, viniendo de un simple Jedi – aunque recelosa, Mel esperaba que Jinn tuviera su misma percepción del sentido del humor.

- Pues sí, un simple Maestro Jedi, para ser exactos – se sonrieron – Confío en ti, en tu intuición, en tus poderes y más en tu calma. Algo que creo nunca llegué a inculcarle a Obi-Wan – se sentó en una de las sillas. Le dolían las actitudes inmaduras de su antiguo Padawan.

- Pero... – Mel hizo lo propio frente a él.

- No creo que estés en lo cierto respecto a Vader. Creo que él sigue con el rencor intacto, con su rabia por la muerte de su madre y de Padmé. Odia a los Jedis, y tú eres una de nosotros – su mirada era muy cálida e inspiraba confianza – Pero, a pesar de ello, te voy a ayudar…

- No, Maestro, no puedo arriesgar su existencia – Mel se sorprendió de su determinación – Si lo atacan...

- Eso no me importa. El entrenamiento de Obi-Wan está completo, ahora es mejor iniciar el tuyo, no crees.

- Yo… no voy a poder recibir ese entrenamiento...

- Vamos, es sencillo. Hasta para una Darth Jedi – Qui-Gon esperaba una sonrisa de su parte, y a pesar de que él lo hizo, el rostro de la chica estaba muy afectado – ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Maestro… yo… cuando muera, regresaré a lo que era – el rostro habitualmente sereno del Jedi mostró su sorpresa – Desapareceré... Sería una pérdida de tiempo el intentar que yo pueda vencer a la muerte, considerando que no puedo escapar de ella – bajó tristemente la mirada – Es el castigo por ser descendiente de un error, de una falsedad… Culpable o no, debo aceptar mi destino…

- Comprendo que pueda ser difícil, pero creo que eres muy dura contigo… No tienes por qué pagar los errores de tus padres, de tu padre específicamente. Tú eres un ser muy diferente a ambos, abismalmente distinta a él... De todas maneras yo insis...

- ¡MEL, SAL, TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA! – la voz de Kenobi se oía bastante emocionada.

- Vaya, al menos está feliz… – le regaló una sonrisa – En otro momento le contaré el plan…

- Comprendo. Estaré esperando – Jinn desapareció tan sorpresivamente como había aparecido.

- A ver, Senadora de Naboo… ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

҈…..҈

Mel salió rápidamente y miró a todos lados, hasta que reparó en que Kenobi estaba de pie frente a ella, a unos pasos, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cuál es tu sorpresa, Obi? – intentó acercarse.

- No vengas – le volvió a sonreír coquetamente – Te voy a presentar a alguien muy especial.

- ¿A qui...? ¡AH! – al ver correr al niño desde detrás de su padre, Mel se arrodilló y lo abrazó fuertemente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora – ¡MI NIÑO, HAN, CUÁNTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO!

Las lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente y Kenobi, en el mismo estado, se acercó y los tres se abrazaron.

҈…..҈

Binks jugaba con Han Solo bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Kenobi la miró y ella comprendió que debían salir a conversar.

- Es natural... Sus poderes no son extraordinarios…

- Extraordinario es que un niño les haya engañado a ambos – sonrió divertida y él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Engañarnos?

- ¿Para ti no es especial que pueda leer tu mente siendo un niño? – Kenobi asintió, asombrado – Te cuento que es el único que puede entrar a mi mente si se lo propone.

- Por Dios – suspiró – Aún así, eso no me interesa, somos y seremos una familia, hasta el final – le cogió las manos y se las besó dulcemente.

- Veo que ya elegiste…

- Sí, Han me hizo ver que era lo correcto…

Se abrazaron, bajo la luz nocturna del Planeta. A lo lejos dos figuras luminosas los observaban.

- No debería apoyarla – Padmé estaba seria, observando atentamente la mirada pacífica de Jinn – Lo que está intentando lograr constituirá un suicidio si se equivoca en sus suposiciones…

- Nunca has confiado en mis instintos, ¿verdad? Y con lo de Anakyn peor – sonrió – Esta vez, no me equivocaré, Mel lo logrará.

- Quisiera creer que es cierto, que Ani aún es bueno. Pero tengo miedo de que dañe a Mel. Con Obi-Wan pasó más tiempo y ya ve que lo odia. Si el plan de Mel-Anie no resulta, me temo que su Padawan sufrirá mucho más.

- Será momentáneo, al morir ella y el niño los olvidará instantáneamente – miró hacia la pareja que se despedía con un abrazo y entraban cada cual a su casa, Mel con el niño a la suya y Kenobi con el gungan.

- ¿Eso fue lo que le dijo? – Padmé con esa frase hizo que el Maestro la mirada intrigado – Mel va a tener una agonía larga. Poco a poco irá muriendo. Y lamentablemente, su esposo y su hijo serán mudos testigos.

- Claro, no pueden ir en contra del destino de un ser superior…

- No me refería a eso – Jinn frunció el ceño preocupado – Mel me comentó que la agonía durará meses, y comenzará con la pérdida de su facultad para ingresar en la mente de los Jedis y los Siths. Luego, debido a que irá envejeciendo visiblemente, tendrá que crearse un holograma de sí misma cuando era joven, para poder ocultar esos cambios ante los suyos, y sus enemigos.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, su insistencia para realizar ese plan sólo puede significar algo – ambos se miraron con ojos llenos de incertidumbre – Su final está cerca…

҈…..҈

Mel había ayudado a Han a poner en orden todas sus cosas en un pequeño armario que ella había estado preparando ante la posibilidad de su llegada, que en su momento había considerado imposible. Luego se sentó en su cama, mirándolo con deleite de madre.

- Mami, ¿dónde dormiré? – Han se ponía su traje de dormir bajo. Le habló desde debajo de su bata.

- Pues donde más, conmigo, aquí – dio unas palmaditas en la cama.

- Mami – luego que terminó, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, dejándose arreglar sus cabellos dorados – ¿Cuándo me entregarás a los Siths?

- Pues dentro de – al analizar la pregunta, se paró asustada – ¿Cómo...? Yo bloqueé tus poderes, no debías saberlo.

- No, no lo lograste... Recuerda que fui creado por la Fuerza por medio del amor entre ustedes, ella me cuenta todo. Ambos estamos conectados, sé todo lo que piensas antes de que lo digas. Pero eso no me importa mamá, sólo quiero pedirte que no lo hagas tan pronto – el niño suplicó con sus ojos verde azulados llenos de ternura y amor – Quiero pasar más tiempo con papá, ya que cuando nos vayamos, él se quedará solo…

- Han... – las lágrimas inundaron su rostro – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maduro si tienes solo 5 años? – cayó de rodillas.

- Porque poseo un crecimiento mental y físico acelerado, mami. Dentro de 10 años, mi apariencia será la de un joven de 20, al igual que mi madurez.

- No, no quisiera que seas víctima de mis errores... Pero no puedo echarme para atrás – abrazó fuerte y dulcemente al niño – Debemos dejar a tu padre con su Padawan nuevamente juntos…

- Lo sé, mami, y te ayudaré en todo, al igual que el Maestro

Qui-Gon. Juntos lograremos que mi padre vuelva a sonreír. Éste será, nuestro secreto...

Se quedaron juntos, abrazados, por un buen rato, hasta que el pequeño Han se quedó profundamente dormido.


	6. VI Mos Eisley

**VI **

**Mos Eisley**

La llegada del niño produjo en Kenobi un súbito y visible rejuvenecimiento. Si bien es cierto las marcas del tiempo se apreciaban en su faz, se volvió más ágil, más alegre e increíblemente juguetón. Lo admirable era observar que, a pesar de tener solo 8 años, Han aparentaba ser un niño de 14.

A pesar de su madurez física y mental, no dejaba de hacer bromas pesadas propias de su edad cronológica a su madre y a Binks, el cual se había quedado a vivir con ellos durante los 2 años siguientes a la llegada de Han, con la finalidad de adiestrar a Mel en la tarea que le había tocado asumir.

Mel gobernó secretamente durante ese periodo a Naboo con sabiduría, desde lejos, apoyada por Jinn y Kenobi, enviando mensajes mentales a los diplomáticos transitorios que habían asumido el mando del sistema.

Como lo sabía desde niño, el momento de enfrentarse cara a cara con el Sith estaba cerca. Pero sentía en su interior que las cosas habían cambiado. Su madre, desde el día en que Binks había llegado a Tatooine, no se había vuelto a entrevistar con Vader, por lo que, al observar ese cambio, decidió despejar sus dudas la mañana del día en que ella asumiría oficialmente el título de Reina.

¿MAMÁ, ME AYUDAS CON ÉSTO, POR FAVOR? – desde lo alto del cañón, Han le llamó con otras intenciones, las cuales fueron adivinadas por ella.

¡AHORA VOY! – le contestó y luego de acariciar la barba polvorienta de su esposo, corrió hacia él.

Siempre corriendo… – Kenobi sonrió satisfecho.

A ver, Padawan, ¿qué ocurre? – caminaron hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Kenobi.

Quiero preguntarte algo antes de que todo ésto se inicie…

¿Supongo que tiene que ver con tu entrega a los Siths? – lo miró comprensiva – Tranquilo, hijo, ese plan ya no forma parte de nuestro destino… La llegada de Jar Jar cambió todo... Supongo que tu tía no apoyaba mi idea – sonrieron con complicidad.

Si ya no será así, ¿qué haremos ahora?

Pues, te lo diré a nuestro estilo – sus hermosos ojos miel mirando directamente a los suyos. Como una película, las escenas comenzaron a fluir en su mente, mientras sentía que su madre experimentaba una prematura impotencia ante la pérdida que se podría llegar a producir.

Mamá, no permitas que eso ocurra – le tomó las manos suplicante.

Tranquilo, joven Padawan – le acarició el rostro – No permitiré que ocurra. Sé que la idea de poner a Obi como carnada es desagradable, pero siento que algo cambiará a último minuto. Y sé que ese algo tiene que ver con nuestra victoria.

Deseo que así sea – bajó la mirada y la alzó con expresión extraña – Sería triste que mi padre fuera nuevamente atacado por su amigo... Por cierto, supongo que debe estar muy extrañado por tu desaparición. Debe estar temiendo que te burlaras de él.

No lo creo – sonrió coqueta e iniciaron el descenso hacia las casas – He estado hablando con él en sueños, mortificándolo – se miraron juguetonamente – Cree que sigo planeando las cosas, que te estoy tendiendo una trampa... Para él el plan inicial sigue vigente, está ansioso por ver llegar el momento de vencernos – iba a reír, cuando vio que Kenobi se acercaba – Será mejor que entrenes con tu Maestro, si te pregunta algo le dices que necesitabas que te ayudara con unos molestosos jawas – Han se apartó riendo, mientras ella se dirigía hacia las casas.

҈…..҈

Mientras el niño entrenaba con su padre, ella, Windu y el gungan repasaban _un plan_ para ingresar al planeta sin ser descubiertos.

¿Qué opina Maestro Windu? – Mel miró seria al Jedi que acababa de llegar y comenzaba a observar atento los planos creados por ella y Jar Jar, que representaban las innumerables galerías del palacio de Theed.

Yoda me contó el plan, ya estoy al tanto de todo. Sí, creo que funcionará, pero para ello deberemos camuflarnos.

Por eso no se preocupe. Jar Jar y yo tenemos un plan que no fallará, ¿verdad, amigo? – lo miró sonriente.

Misa creie que todo saldrá bien. Padmé nos acompaiñia siemprie. Mi planetata se salvará.

En ese caso – Windu los miró a ambos con un dejo de desconfianza – es hora de partir. Supongo que el niño se quedará, puede echar a perder todo.

Si usted no confía en mí, no lo culpo, pero no le permito que diga eso de mi hijo – la muchacha mostró su indignación con una mirada fría – Yoda aprobó su intervención en esta encomienda y para su seguridad, irá en su nave, Maestro Windu.

Jum, para _su_ o _mi_ seguridad, Mel-Anie – las cosas entre ellos seguían como siempre.

Maestra Mel, ya estamos listos – la figura de Han apareció en la puerta, seguida por la de Kenobi.

Bien, Han – Mel le entregó una espada láser – Toma, ya sabes que la usarás sólo si es necesario. Cuídala, es parte de ti, nunca lo olvides – el niño cogió su arma emocionado.

¿Maestra? – Windu no pudo ocultar su desconcierto – Pensé que él era...

¿Han Solo?, claro que es él, pero tanto Obi-Wan como yo decidimos que seríamos una familia sólo a la hora de comer... Es mi Padawan en los asuntos de los poderes mentales, y el de Qui-Gon en lo referente al mismo entrenamiento que él le dio a su padre... Con Obi practica el arte de la espada láser en los ratos libres – le sonrió orgullosa.

Maestro Windu, le aseguro que cumpliré sus órdenes con suma precisión – hizo una reverencia y señalándole la nave – Sígame, por favor. Yo conduciré.

De acuerdo – Windu le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Kenobi y se apresuró a subir a la nave.

Ya sabes qué hacer, Han – miró a su hijo a los ojos, con seriedad.

Sí, Maestra – hizo nuevamente una reverencia y subió a la nave – Que la Fuerza nos acompañe.

Que la Fuerza nos acompañe – hizo un gesto afirmativo y los vio desaparecer. Sólo cuando sintió que era seguro, suspiró lentamente y miró sonriente al gungan – Bien, ya nos deshicimos de él. Ahora sí, Jar Jar, pondremos en práctica el _verdadero plan_ – Mel desapareció el mapa del palacio.

¿Verdadero plan? ¿De qué hablan? – Kenobi frunció el ceño – ¿Es que acaso _éste_ no es el plan? – lanzó un suspiro de resignación – ¿Qué planeas, Mel?

Verás, Obi-Wan, Mel tiene un plan que no fallará. Mientras tu Padawan hace todo lo posible para retrazar la llegada de Windu a Naboo, nosotros ya habremos terminado el trabajo. Y lo mejor es que no derramaremos sangre – Qui-Gon tenía una expresión tranquila y serena, mientras ocultaba sus manos en sus mangas.

Pero, ¿Yoda sabe ésto? – Kenobi no podía ocultar su desconfianza – ¿o es que estamos actuando a sus espaldas? Pensé que el plan había sido enviado a Dagobah con anterioridad y él lo había aprobado.

Pues, te diré que fue Yoda quién nos sugirió este nuevo plan – Qui-Gon sonrió maliciosamente.

Obi, he tenido que enviar por los androides C3PO y R2D2, es determinante para la realización de este plan que ellos nos acompañen a Naboo. Ya Bail Organa nos contactó con su actual dueño.

El capitán Antinis los tenía en custodia, y no creo que Threepio guarde algún recuerdo. Se le mandó limpiar la memoria, ¿de qué nos sirven así? – Kenobi miró a su esposa extrañado.

Descuida, Artoo me ayudará a _contarle_ todo. Ellos nos alcanzarán en Mos Eisley. Iremos en una nave imperial – tranquila, Mel comenzó a alistar su maleta.

¿NAVE IMPERIAL? – Kenobi se dejó caer en la silla – ¿Cómo piensan lograr eso? – en vista de que no comprendía a su esposa, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su antiguo Maestro.

Verás, nos haremos pasar por clones que capturaron a los androides de Padmé y Anakyn Skywalker…

Si confiaras en mí – mientras le hablaba, Qui-Gon y el gungan abordaron uno de los vehículos terrestres – sería más fácil para ti comprenderlo todo… Cierra las puertas, te espero en el spider.

Kenobi la vio irse y sintió una extraña sensación dentro de sí. Qui-Gon y Mel le ocultaban algo, pero, ¿qué?

҈…..҈

La nave, dirigida en ese momento por Han Solo, estaba cargada de incomodidad. Por más esfuerzos que el niño hacía por articular una conversación coherente, Windu se encargaba de terminarla con monosílabos. Cansado de fracasar continuamente, el niño decidió abrir su corazón.

No sé que habrá hecho mi madre para que usted desconfíe de ella, Maestro, pero creo que yo no tengo la culpa – su mirada se concentraba en el camino lleno de puntos luminosos que desfilaban ante sus ojos.

Lo siento, joven Padawan, pero no confío en ella. Su origen me produce temor – por primera vez lo miró.

Pero Maestro, ella no eligió ser lo que es. Y ha decidido seguir el camino correcto. Todo lo que ella hace es para protegerlos – lo había mirado a los ojos, y como sabía que lo que iba a decir era difícil de asimilar, bajó la vista – Maestro Windu, ella lo salvó, aún a costa de unos años más de vida…

¿De qué hablas? – Windu se sorprendió.

No debo contárselo de la manera habitual, mi mente aún no puede hacer lo mismo que mi madre cuando no desea que otra persona escuche sus conversaciones – al sentir que el Jedi se interesaba sinceramente en el tema, le sonrió – De modo que, le ruego ponga en blanco su mente y me mire a los ojos.

¿Y la nave?

No se preocupe – accionó el piloto automático – Listo. Ahora le contaré todo sobre el destino de mi Maestra Mel-Anie Giure.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Windu sintió como lentamente iba entrando en un estado de relajación. Comenzó a ver imágenes del futuro que ya se acercaba, a paso firme.

҈…..҈

Viajar en spider era una aventura que a Mel le emocionaba, siempre y cuando fuera ella la que condujera, claro está, ya que eso le permitía entrenar sus reflejos y su instinto. Pero en esa ocasión, Kenobi hacía todo lo posible para darle su merecido por ocultarle lo del plan secreto, por lo que manejaba el vehículo a paso de bantha.

Obi, no quiero sonar grosera, pero podrías aumentar la velo... – Kenobi la interrumpió.

¿Cuál es tu prisa? ¿Acaso todo no está ya planificado? ¿No lo hicieron tú _y Jinn_? – lo dijo con tono resentido.

Mel pudo percibir un sentimiento más humano que Jedi en sus palabras.

Hum, ya veo que hasta un Jedi puede sentir algo tan natural y hermoso como _los celos_ sin caer en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza… – se puso a reír burlonamente y lo abrazó de la cintura.

No sé de qué hablas, pero espero realmente que todo salga a la perfección… – al verse descubierto, intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

Confía en mí... Si no lo haces no me podré sentir protegida… Te amo – le dio un beso en el rostro y él sintió que los ánimos regresaban a su espíritu; pisó el acelerador e intentó alcanzar al gungan, que lanzaba gritos de emoción al manejar un aparato tan desconocido para él.

҈…..҈

Mos Eisley era, sin duda, el lugar perfecto para encontrar a un fugitivo, siempre y cuando uno también lo fuera. Era, sin dudarlo, un pequeño universo escondido en un planeta insignificante.

Todas las razas de la galaxia se encontraban representadas en aquel grupo de piratas, asesinos, contrabandistas, caza recompensas, entre otros representantes delincuenciales.

Detuvieron los vehículos cerca de las plataformas de embarque.

¿Acaso la nave que nos llevará está aquí? – Kenobi miraba con curiosidad a todas partes.

No, Maestro Kenobi – cuando su esposo demostraba incredulidad, lo traía a la realidad llamándole de ese modo – Aquí esperaremos a los androides.

Creo que ya llegaron – Qui-Gon señaló dos figuras metálicas que se acercaban junto a un hombre delgado y de mediana estatura.

El pequeño robot R2-D2 tenía forma cilíndrica y a Mel se le antojó de una gran sabiduría. El Maestro Yoda le había enseñado que las apariencias casi siempre engañan, así que supo de inmediato, sin que nadie se lo dijera y a pesar de que el otro era un androide de protocolo, que en realidad era el pequeño Artoo quien llevaba la batuta entre los dos.

En cambio, Threepio era la personificación de la charlatanería y vanidad robóticas, aunque Mel sabía que podía ser de utilidad para muchas cosas. En especial… para proteger sus vidas a cambio de la suya…

General Kenobi, es agradable volver a verlo – el hombre hizo una reverencia – El Senador Organa me informó que requería usted a los androides para una misión importante.

Clairo que si. Vaimos a ir a... – la mano de Mel le apretó delicadamente el brazo y Binks comprendió que no era bueno confiarse mucho del desconocido.

Bueno, Capitán Antinis, la verdad es que en su momento llegará a saber el por qué. Creo que lo mejor es que – Obi-Wan calló cuando Mel se acercó al hombre e hizo su correspondiente reverencia.

Encantada, capitán. Mi nombre es Mel-Anie Giure. Me imagino que no debe haber oído acerca de mí.

Claro que sí, al contrario – el hombre no pudo ocultar su emoción – Sabemos que usted salvó a – Mel hizo una señal con el dedo para que se cuidara de no mencionar el asunto.

Creo que es mejor que nos acompañe en la comisión. Supongo que su nave estará cerca y habrá venido con soldados de seguridad.

Sí, mi Lady. Pero los dejé en ella para evitar miradas curiosas.

Bien, infórmeles que dejen la nave y se dirijan a la plataforma de embarque. Antes de ir a nuestra nave, necesito conversar a solas con sus androides. No lo tome a mal, es sólo que...

No hay problema, iré enseguida, luego nos vemos – hizo una reverencia, se volteó para irse, cuando recordó algo – En...

la Plataforma 94 – ella sonrió y luego miró al androide que se acercaba con un caminar muy peculiar.

Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi Lady – hizo algo parecido a una inclinación respetuosa que hizo sonreír a Mel y a las dos figuras luminosas que se encontraban cerca de ella – Mi nombre es See Threepio, relaciones cibernético humanas y éste es mi complemento, Artoo Deeto.

¿Cómo has estado Artoo? – Kenobi se acercó y le sonrió ampliamente al pequeño androide, y mirando a Threepio – Veo que te dieron un nuevo baño de bronce, se te ve bien... Tu creador estaría orgulloso...

Pe, pe, perdón, ¿nos conocemos? – el pobre Threepio estaba realmente confundido, hasta que Artoo emitió una serie de bips que sonaban amistosos y denotaban una gran alegría.

Yo también me alegro de verte, Artoo... Te extrañé mucho – Kenobi sonrió complacido.

Artoo, ¿los conoces? ¿Cómo es que yo no los recuerdo? Oh, Santo Cielo, creo que mis circuitos se han averiado, he sufrido muchos tropiezos…

Lamentablemente se te tuvo que borrar la memoria, Threepio. Pero descuida, cuando estemos en la nave te conectaré a Artoo y el se encargará de que vuelvas a recordar – Mel se agachó frente al pequeño y lo miró fijamente – Sabes, Padmé te tiene mucho cariño. Tú también la quieres, ¿verdad, Artoo?

El pequeño robot lanzó una exclamación muy humana que sonó como un suspiro lastimero.

Lo sé, no fue fácil para ti presenciar todo sin poder ayudar... Hay cosas que no se pudieron evitar, pero ahora haremos hasta lo imposible por corregirlas – acarició la cabeza del androide – Supongo que tampoco es agradable saber todo lo que sabes y no poder compartirlo… Sólo te pido que confíes en mí y que me ayudes a lograr mi cometido...

Eh, mi Lady, le agradecería que me explicara lo que ocurre, ¿para qué se nos mandó traer? – Threepio comenzó a temer que estuviera rodeado de gente demente – Supongo que no estamos a punto de ser desmantelados. Al menos yo, creo.

Claro que no. Verás – se puso de pie – soy la nueva Reina de Naboo, y como habrás oído, nadie sabe eso – el androide la miraba atentamente – Tu anterior dueña y Reina de ese planeta, Padmé Amidala, la cual murió... hace unos años – al darse cuenta del gusto de Threepio por hablar prefirió omitir las circunstancias del deceso – me pidió que asumiera el mando.

Oh, ya veo… Mantendré ésto en absoluto secreto. Supongo en ese caso que es prioritario para usted regresar a su planeta de origen.

Ella no es naboo, Threepio – Kenobi se acercó y la abrazó – Mi esposa es earthliana…

¿Cómo, un Jedi casado? – el androide dio un saltito gracioso ante el nuevo descubrimiento – Increíble, pensé que los Jedis no podían casarse – se apoyó desorientado en su pequeño amigo – El mundo ha cambiado, estamos rodeados de perversiones… Me siento muy mal, necesito un baño de aceite o una desconexión…

Calma, amigo… Te aseguro que en cuanto Artoo te cuente la historia completa tendrás motivos de sobra para desear descansar – Mel sonrió burlonamente – Y no es perversión… es _amor_…

Mel, ya es hora – ante la frase de su Maestro, Kenobi miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Pero… ¿cómo...? – sus ojos se abrieron hasta sus límites.

Lo que veían sus sensores ópticos habría ocasionado en el pobre androide, de haber recordado a las personas que estaban detrás de ellos, un gran cortocircuito y su posterior autodestrucción. Ahora, Padmé y Jinn aparecían claramente ante ellos. Atrás había quedado el brillo luminoso que los rodeaba. Era como si hubieran regresado a la vida. Cosa de brujería o de Darth Jedi, el caso era que ahora eran tan materiales como la cabeza de Artoo Deeto y la boca de Threepio. Incluso, hasta más materiales que los soles gemelos de Tatooine.

Veo que resultó, Mel – Padmé vestía un traje blanco, el mismo con el que intentó ayudar a Anakyn y a Kenobi cuando éstos se enfrentaron con Dooku en Geonosis – Obi-Wan, me alegra que podamos vernos nuevamente.

Ésto es – la conmoción era tan grande que Kenobi se veía realmente ridículo sin articular palabra alguna.

No es momento de preguntar el por qué ni el cómo. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora es mejor ir a la Plataforma 94. No creo que sea muy fácil para Han distraer a Windu mucho rato.

Tiene razón, Maestro Qui-Gon. Vamos, amor, es prioritario que nos apresuremos – prácticamente lo jaló y junto a Qui-Gon corrieron hacia el embarcadero, dejando atrás a la Senadora _resucitada_ y a los androides.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Artoo emitió varios bips de alegría, lo que la hizo arrodillarse ante el y acariciarle la cobertura de su cabeza, sonriéndole con melancolía.

Disculpe, creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy See... – lo interrumpió con delicadeza.

Descuida, Threepio – se puso de pie – Yo sé quiénes son ustedes, puesto que cuando vivía nos pertenecían a mi esposo y a mí… Dentro de poco vas a comprender muchas cosas... Ahora apresurémonos, no debemos ir tan separados.

¿Vivía, acaso está muerta… _ahora_? Santo cielo, no entiendo nada – Threepio siguió a su antigua dueña y a su amigo – Vaya que me ocultaste cosas importantes, pequeño barril rodante – los bips de Artoo sonaron burlones – Ya te quiero ver cuando te desintegren.

҈…..҈

Los tripulantes de la nave experimentaban ahora un sentimiento similar a la amistad. Casi hasta se podía decir que se conocían de toda la vida.

Te creo. Y lamento que por haberme salvado tu madre haya perdido meses o quizá años de su vida. Es sólo que después de lo de Anakyn Skywalker… me convertí en un ser muy desconfiado.

Descuide, yo lo comprendo. Esa es la misión de mi madre en este mundo. Los de su raza tienen ese deber, los buenos, claro. Sus dones deben ser usados en favor de la comunidad.

¿Y los tuyos? – Windu lo miró fijamente.

En asegurarme... de que mi madre cumpla su deber – ambos sonrieron – Soy algo así como su guardián… Maestro Windu, quiero pedirle un favor.

Dime Han.

¿Me puede contar la historia de Anakyn Skywalker? Cada vez que le pido a mi padre que lo haga, se pone muy triste y no llega a terminar su relato.

Bien, he visto que eres muy maduro y sabes controlar bien tus emociones. No detecto peligro en ti, aunque te confieso que me es muy difícil ver en tu interior. Pero, te hablaré acerca de lo que deseas saber. Tómalo como un ejemplo a _no_ seguir…

Mientras escuchaba el relato de Windu, su mente intentó imaginar lo que sus padres estarían haciendo en ese momento.

҈…..҈

La Plataforma 94 estaba en plena construcción. Sus paredes eran, como en la mayoría de las construcciones del planeta, de piedra caliza.

Mel fue la primera en entrar y, después de revisar atentamente con la mirada, avanzó directamente hacia un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Los demás la siguieron.

Exactamente, estos bloques deben formar un... – el hombre conversaba con lo que al parecer era un arquitecto wookie.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, York. ¿Cómo ha estado? – Mel sorprendió al hombre al hablarle.

Luego seguimos – al voltear y ver a las personas que lo miraban, decidió que la conversación con los desconocidos fuera secreta, por lo que despidió al wookie con un gesto de su mano – Me parece que no la recuerdo, señorita, aunque usted parece reconocerme… Le agradecería me refresque la memoria.

Por supuesto que nos conocemos – Mel se adelantó y alzó la mirada desafiante – No me dirá que ha olvidado tan pronto a su más devoto cliente, el cual lo mantuvo siempre a salvo de... intromisiones... peligrosas…

¡AH! – ante esas palabras, el hombre retrocedió temeroso – ¡Mel-Anie Giure… es usted… LA HIJA DE DARTH MAUL!

Vaya, veo que al fin me recordó, ya decía yo que no podía haberme olvidado con tanta facilidad – se paseó por las instalaciones, observándolo todo al mínimo detalle – Mi padre... me mencionó en una ocasión… que usted le debía una nave, ¿me equivoco?

No, no, claro que no – el hombre se había convertido en un manso corderito – Aquí la tengo, justamente la iba a llevar a – Mel lo interrumpió.

Bien, ya me parecía raro que no la hubiera podido reparar en tanto tiempo – se le acercó seria – He venido por ella.

Cla, cla, claro que sí, en este instante, voy a llenarla de provisiones, espérenme aquí, están en su casa – el hombre salió corriendo.

Kenobi no parecía comprender lo que ocurría, mientras que para Padmé y Qui-Gon las cosas marchaban a las mil maravillas.

Un antiguo _amigo_ de mi padre, Obi – él la miró atentamente – Era el que le proveía de _víctimas_ para sus _espectáculos_.

Comprendo, pues sí que debió ser cruel, está pasmado por tu presencia – se acercó y le acomodó el cabello.

No hagas eso – Mel lo reprendió con dulzura – debe creer que soy una Sith y no una Jedi enamorada...

¡MEL, ES AGRADABLE VERTE DE NUEVO! – una voz juvenil sonó desde la nada – ¿Vienes por más víctimas? – la edad del joven que se acercó a abrazarla era muy difícil de calcular – ¿Quiénes son tus amigos, ternura?

Claro que no, ya dejé ese pasatiempo. Oh, qué descortés soy, te presentaré a mis amigos... Éste es mi amigo Jinn, mi amiga Pada, mis androides Arfor – Kenobi sonrió comprendiendo que ella intentaba ocultar sus identidades – y Pio – el androide iba a corregirla cuando Artoo le lanzó un imperceptible bip de desaprobación – Y él es mi… _hermano mayor_, Obwa – se acercó a Kenobi y éste le sonrió con incomodidad.

Pues bien, todo aquel que es amigo de _mi amor_ – Kenobi sintió deseos de asesinarlo, mientras Padmé y Jinn reían para sus adentros al verlo fastidiado – es el mío también – cogió una mano de Mel y le dio un beso.

Tu padre nos entregará la nave que... _nuestro padre_… le entregó hace ya varios años – debido a los celos, su enfado fue bastante real.

Descuida, amigo, la nave estará lista antes de que te enteres. ¡EH, CHEWIE, VEN, SALUDA A MEL! – un wookie enorme se acercó a ella y la abrazó emocionado.

La verdad es que tengo ganas de acabar con todo ésto – Kenobi se acercó a su Maestro y a la Senadora, procurando no alzar la voz – Este tipo es realmente insoportable, se toma muchas confianzas con Mel y ella parece disfrutarlo.

Me temo que será mejor que se acostumbre a su presencia, Obi-Wan – Padmé lo miró sonriente.

Así es, es prioritario que vayamos con él a Naboo...

¿CÓMO? – alzó tanto la voz, que Mel, el muchacho y el wookie voltearon intrigados. Iban a preguntar el por qué del escándalo, pero York regresó.

Bien, señorita Mel, ya pueden subir a la nave... Hay tantas provisiones como estrellas podrá usted recorrer en el espacio, ¡JEJEJE! – su sonrisa nerviosa era un poco desesperante – Hijo, has entrar los equipajes a la nave – el hombre se restregó nerviosamente las manos.

Sí, padre – el joven guiñó pícaramente y Mel sólo sonrió.

Espero que pueda perdonar mi lentitud... No piense que me iba a quedar con la nave, sólo esperaba poder llevarla yo mismo… Dígale a su padre... – lo calló.

Mi padre ya murió. En uno de los juegos se encontró con una Jedi y... ésta lo mató – sus palabras asustaron al hombre.

Supongo que no se la vendí yo, ¿verdad?

No, creo que no... Pero sabe, York, creo que esa nave no está tan bien como yo pensaba… Le falta algo – Mel pasó la vista por el vehículo que estaba frente a ella. Se detuvo de improviso y lo miró furiosa – ¿Quiere engañarnos?

¡OH, NO, YO JAMÁS LO HARÍA, YO SOY SU SIRVIENTE! – el hombre, en una actitud que a Kenobi le resultó bastante patética, se arrodilló ante Mel, suplicante.

Vamos, no tenga miedo, sólo bromeaba, me va a hacer pensar que realmente se llevó algo de ella...

E… eso jamás, mi Lady…

Me alegra saber que es un buen cliente… Lo que ocurre es que yo pensaba, que se trataba de una Nubian – en el momento en que ella hablaba, el chico salió de la nave y casi se cae de la impresión al ver cómo ante las palabras de Mel la nave se transformaba – un caza Tie – volvió a ocurrir el cambio – o mejor, un... _Crucero Imperial_.

Ante el asombro inclusive de los suyos, la nave, que minutos antes era una insignificante Tie, se transformó en un enorme Crucero, el cual casi destruye las paredes recién excavadas.

Qui-Gon y Kenobi retrocedieron y se miraron asombrados, mientras la Senadora evitaba que Threepio echara a correr despavorido.

Bien, ahora _sí_ me gusta – una Mel sonriente cogió las manos del hombre, el cual estaba literalmente petrificado – Creo que es hora de subir. Querido amigo, una vez te hice una promesa y la cumpliré hoy – miró al joven con complicidad – Si no tienes algo más importante que hacer, claro.

¿De verdad? – los ojos del chico se abrieron considerablemente – ¿Bromeas?, no hay nada más importante que maniobrar esta cosa, ¡YUPI! – el chico saltó emocionado y, casi empujando a Kenobi, le dio un beso a Mel… en el rostro – No te arrepentirás – subió a la nave después de darle un fuerte apretón de manos al wookie.

Supongo que… se quedará con mi hijo – el hombre se había sentado en un pequeño muro y gimoteaba – Por favor, soy muy viejo, mi hijo debe ayudarme en las labores…

Claro que no… Han sólo nos acompañará en este viaje…

¿Han? Perdón, ¿cómo es que se llama su hijo? – Kenobi tuvo un presentimiento. Mel respiró profundamente y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo con calma.

Se llama Han… Han... Solo.

҈…..҈

Dentro de la nave de Windu, las cosas no marchaban muy bien.

¿Estás seguro que colocaste las coordenadas correctas? – el antiguo Windu renegón había regresado.

Sí, Maestro, no sé qué pudo haber pasado – el chico fingía desconcierto – Creo que nos faltará combustible.

Bueno – intentó serenarse – Revisemos si estamos cerca de un planeta para abastecernos de combustible – miró los controles – Si, hay un planeta cerca, a corta distancia. Puedo sentir formas de vidas.

҈…..҈

El Crucero Imperial era conducido por Mel y el muchacho. Mientras, en una sala contigua, Kenobi descargaba su resentimiento contra los _espíritus físicos_.

¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa?

Pues, no creo que puedas comprender muchas de las cosas que no sabes. ¿Pero qué cambia el saberlo ahora? – Jinn miró con serenidad a su antiguo Padawan.

Maestro Kenobi, Mel creyó conveniente ponerle el nombre de ese muchacho a su hijo para desorientar al Emperador. Esa es la única explicación.

¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué yo me entero de nada y ustedes de todo? Si no fuera que el chico es un niño prácticamente… pensaría que… – la actitud de Kenobi era desconcertante.

Si me permiten emitir una petición, desearía comenzar con mi _entrenamiento de recuerdo_, mi Lady – Threepio se acercó temeroso a Padmé, seguido de Artoo, sin mostrar interés alguno por la conversación de los humanos.

Sí, tienes razón. Con su permiso, voy a conectar a los androides – la Senadora salió seguida por las criaturas.

Realmente no te comprendo. Dices que Mel es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar, pero nada de lo que hace te agrada – Jinn miró a su Padawan a los ojos.

Es que... – Kenobi se incomodó.

Sé que temes perderla, pero lo harás si no confías en ella… No puedes evitar su muerte, somos inferiores a un Darth Jedi – Kenobi lo escuchaba con la mirada extraviada – Ha aceptado el entrenamiento que te di... No es seguro que le sirva, pero al menos, quiere intentarlo, por ti, por tu felicidad…

Creo… que me estoy convirtiendo en Anakyn, ¿verdad? – Kenobi lo miró tristemente.

No digas eso ni en broma... Mel y yo entendemos que es tu inseguridad, es natural… Estás enamorado – le sonrió complacido – Nunca, te confieso, pensé que lo estarías.

Sí, yo también me sorprendo – después de mucho tiempo, se decidió a sonreír sinceramente.

Vamos, ve y discúlpate, estás a tiempo. No vaya a ser que Solo te la quite… no es tan joven como tú piensas – Jinn sabía que la sola idea le pondría los pelos de punta, por lo que decidió divertirse un poco.

Eso ni en broma – Kenobi se paró como impulsado por un resorte – Ella… ella… – sin encontrar palabras que completaran la idea, desapareció por el pasadizo, bajo la atenta mirada de su Maestro, el cual rió divertido.

҈…..҈

En la cabina del piloto, Mel le enseñaba al joven los comandos y la manera de pilotar el Crucero. Kenobi iba a entrar, pero al ver que una conversación sobre él se iniciaba, decidió quedarse en la puerta.

Lo amas, ¿cierto? – Solo la miró.

Pues sí, ¿se me nota mucho? – Mel le sonrió.

Bueno, no es algo que me alegre – Kenobi frunció el ceño – Yo aspiraba a convertirme en tu novio…

Jajaja, vamos, Han, yo soy mayor que tú, aunque nunca me has dicho tu edad…

Ni la sabrás, es un secreto muy bien guardado – le guiñó el ojo – No entiendo el por qué de que llamaras a tu hijo como yo, aunque me agrada, porque me demuestra que te gusté – ambos rieron por su ocurrencia – Pero creo que a tu amor barbudo no le agradó mucho que digamos…

Lo que ocurre es que Obwa, que en realidad se llama Obi-Wan Kenobi y es mi esposo, como ya lo sabes – le sonrió – es un Jedi perseguido por el Imperio. Y ellos quieren entrenar a mi hijo por esa razón, para que él se vuelva su aliado contra nosotros…

Ya veo, descuida, no me preocupa ser un señuelo, no hay problema. Tu esposo es una buena persona, me cae bien, aunque no le agrade... Me cree su rival en tu corazón… Es estúpido, yo no desconfiaría de ti si fuera él, sobre todo después de ver lo que vi antes de embarcarnos – miró atentamente hacia el universo que se expandía ante sus ojos – Pensé que lo había visto todo antes de ésto... Eres increíble, Mel…

Me ama y yo a él – Kenobi la miró tiernamente – Sólo deseo que sea feliz, y si eso implicara dar mi vida por la de él, lo haría, Han – bajó la mirada – Obi me regaló la posibilidad de tener una familia de verdad... Realmente es el mejor hombre que haya podido conocer – alzó la vista con ojos emocionados – Creo que in – Kenobi creyó conveniente entrar en ese momento.

Mel, hay un problema con la unidad R2-D2, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Claro que sí. Han, estate atento, no hay peligro. Si ves que aparecen Ties, no dudes en alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. Ya vuelvo – al salir, acarició el rostro de Kenobi y éste la siguió sonriente, luego de dirigir una mirada triunfante al chico.

Bah, suertudo – Solo se concentró en los controles.

҈…..҈

¿Qué ocurre con Artoo, Obi? – Mel caminaba frente suyo, justo cerca de una de las habitaciones.

Pues – Kenobi la empujó suavemente a la habitación y la miró a los ojos – nada.

¿Nada? ¿Entonces qué pasa? – su rostro estaba visiblemente emocionado.

Pasa – le acarició el rostro – que quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que me he portado – bajó la mirada, triste.

Hey, no hay problema, yo te amo y sé lo que sientes – acarició su mentón y lo abrazó fuertemente – Obi, lamento tanto no poder darte un beso…

Mel – la miró – ¿por qué no?, si cuando mueras ya no te recordaré.

No, Obi – Mel se separó – No quiero dañarte.

No me dañarás por darme sólo un beso… Y creo, que yo tampoco, ¿no?

Ya habrá oportunidad, mi amor – desvió la conversación con inteligencia – Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en lo que tenemos que hacer – terminaba de decir eso, cuando Padmé entró.

Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir – estaba apunto de regresar sobre sus pasos, cuando Kenobi se lo impidió.

No, ya terminábamos… Voy a ayudar a _Solo_ – hizo una reverencia ante Padmé y se retiró.

Eres cruel – la miró sonriendo con complicidad y cerró la puerta – No le iba a hacer daño, no crees.

¿Ya olvidaste qué formó a Han? – Mel la miró con tristeza.

Entonces... – Amidala se sentó, al mismo tiempo que ella.

Sí, volvería a pasar. Pero de eso conversaremos luego. ¿Me querías decir algo?

Sí, pero con lo que me acabas de confiar creo que será difícil que lo aceptes…

¿Qué ocurre? – por un instante la miró desconfiada – ¡AH!... ¿no me digas que te has enamorado de Obi? – fingió enfado y le sonrió.

¡Claro que no, LOS PREFIERO MENORES! – ambas rieron – Lo que ocurre es que a mi muerte, se cambiaron las leyes de Naboo – Mel la miró intrigada – Para evitar que una cosa como la que me ocurrió se repitiera, decidieron decretar que las Reinas debían ser casadas... Y el matrimonio se debe realizar en ceremonia oficial frente a todos los ciudadanos – Amidala miró a su amiga esperando una respuesta negativa.

Vaya, eso sí que fue impredecible – Mel se paró y le dio la espalda – Pero – volteó sonriente – no hay problema, me casaré con Obi, al final de cuentas, él me olvidará al igual que todos los que me conozcan... Y me servirá para formalizar nuestra situación ante los Jedis.

Por lo visto es la primera vez que te casas, ¿no? – Amidala parecía seria, y Mel no comprendió – Si te casas, tendrás que darle un beso a tu _Obi_ – le sonrió, viendo con satisfacción que la había asustado.

A veces no sé si eres mi amiga o mi enemiga – le reprochó con la mirada, mientras la Senadora reía.

҈…..҈

En la cabina, un serio Kenobi terminaba de impartir la lección de vuelo a un burlón jovencito majadero, que hacía lo posible por no reírse de él.

Eso es todo... Sé que lo harás bien… – Kenobi lo miró y le obsequió una sonrisa forzada.

Sí… no lo dudes… Escuchaste nuestra conversación, ¿verdad? – le sonrió incómodo – Me di cuenta, creo que tengo poderes mentales – Kenobi sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que un tipo como él no tenía nada de especial – No desconfíes de ella, te quiere mucho, aunque no debería decírtelo... Ella fue el gran amor de mi vida por mucho tiempo… Mi padre me llevaba cuando era niño a su casa y ella jugaba conmigo mientras su padre le gritaba al mío cuando una _víctima_ le parecía demasiado débil – sonrió.

¿Piensas emular a tu padre?

No, yo sí soy inteligente... Prefiero dedicarme al contrabando, es más rentable – como si recordara de pronto que él era un Jedi – Pero… supongo que no me arrestarás, ¿verdad?

Claro que no, un amigo de _mi _Mel… es siempre mi amigo – rieron.

҈…..҈

La primera parte del plan fue un éxito. Aterrizaron en el bosque de Naboo, en donde los esperaban los gungans. Boss Nass estaba enfermo de gravedad en alguna parte del santuario, por lo que el único nexo con la libertad era la nueva Reina de Naboo.

General Binks, es un gustio veirlio de nueivio – un amigo de Jar Jar hizo una reverencia ante los recién llegados – Misa ser... – la chica lo interrumpió.

Más adelante tendremos tiempo de sobra para presentarnos y conversar... Ahora es el momento de iniciar verdaderamente el plan – Mel miró a los androides – Threepio, ¿ya estás al tanto de todo?

Sí, mi Lady – el pobre androide mostraba una gran tristeza – Estoy consternado por la actitud tomada por mi creador, en su nombre le pido perdón, Maestro Kenobi.

Descuida, Threepio, no fue tu culpa.

Bien, desde este momento lo importante es que crean, que confíen, en que no podrán ver sus verdaderos yo, es prioritario que eliminen totalmente su nerviosismo – Mel miró a Kenobi y se sonrieron – Los gungans nos cubrirán las espaldas. Jar Jar, deberás guiarlos por los conductos. Han no me ha comunicado nada, así es que lo más probable es que aún no hayan llegado. Pero si te encontraras con el Maestro, dile que todo está marchando según lo planeado por Yoda.

Misa cumplir con mi encarguio. ¡VAMOOOIS! – todos los gungans corrieron hacia la ciudad.

Bien, es nuestro turno – luego de dirigirle una mirada resignada a su amiga, Mel avanzó en dirección hacia Theed. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Los demás se limitaron a seguirla.

҈…..҈

Hacía mucho tiempo que el Imperio había ocupado Naboo. Los clones deambulaban por las calles y el palacio era fuertemente resguardado por una tropa. Un líder clon y sus subordinados estaban conversando animadamente, contándose la forma en que habían ocupado otros sistemas, cuando les sorprendió la llegada de unos seres especiales.

¿De dónde viene? ¿Cuál es su número de serie? – ante la pregunta del líder, Kenobi miró a Mel.

De Dantooine, soy el número 50185 – lo dijo sonriente. A la vista del resto, el que hablaba era otro líder clon.

¿Y qué hace aquí?, no se me informó de su llegada.

En el sistema logramos capturar a dos personajes que Lord Vader andaba buscando – Kenobi empujó a los androides – Le informamos y nos ordenó traerlos aquí.

Oh, sin empujar, ¡BRUTO! – Threepio no pudo contener su indignación, mientras Artoo actuaba muy bien el papel de robot rebelde, emitiendo una serie de ruidosos bips.

Hum, bien. Llévenlos al palacio en ese caso – ante el permiso, todos entraron.

Señor, ¿no le parece extraño… que sean tantos soldados sólo por dos androides? – uno de los soldados le hizo la observación, luego de mirar atento al grupo que entraba al palacio.

Sí, tienes razón, pero esos androides parecen pasarla mal... De todas formas, llamaré a Lord Vader.

҈…..҈

En la Estación Imperial, Vader supervisaba los trabajos iniciales de la construcción de la _Estrella de la Muerte_, la más reciente invención de Darth Sidius, cuando le informaron lo que ocurría en Naboo.

Así que los androides… – miró a la persona que le había informado – Aliste mi nave, iré a encargarme personalmente de este asunto – el soldado partió presuroso a cumplir la orden – See Threepio…hace tanto tiempo…

Llegamos – Amidala dirigía al grupo dentro del palacio.

Bien, Binks ya debe haber entrado e informado a los diplomáticos – Mel miró a su amiga.

Por supuestio.

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz del gungan. Estaba acompañado de personas importantes, políticos quizás.

Bien, Jar Jar… Encantados – Kenobi encabezó el saludo protocolar, que todos imitaron, menos la Reina y la ex Senadora.

Increíble que pudieran ingresar de esa manera – un maduro capitán se les acercó – Es un placer conocerla, mi Lady – hizo una reverencia ante Mel y al percatarse de Padmé, abrió los ojos horrorizado – Pe… pe...

Descuide, es gracias a una de las particularidades de nuestra nueva Reina – le sonrió.

Capitán Antinis, es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí... Debo realizar mi transformación de una vez, antes de que Han regrese – se retiró con Padmé y las sirvientas.

Es muy inteligente… suertudo – Solo le dio un codazo amistoso a Kenobi, y él sólo se limitó a sonreír.

҈…..҈

En la nave de Windu las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas. Acababan de abastecer la nave y estaban a punto de abordar.

Bueno, ahora manejaré yo, puesto que es mi nave – Windu estaba a punto de subir.

_Mamá_ – Han habló a Mel telepáticamente.

_Te escucho_ – en camino a su habitación, Mel comenzó a hablar a su hijo.

_Windu planea conducir, ¿lo dejo o influyo en él?_

_Déjalo, las cosas marchan muy bien. Vader no tarda en llegar. Sugiérele alcanzar la velocidad de la luz en cuanto ingresen al espacio. Y sigan el plan al pie de la letra. No dejes que intente cambiarlo. Si no te hace caso, influye en él._

_De acuerdo. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Maestra Kenobi._

_Igual a ti, mi amado Padawan._

Bien, ¿piensas subir o te quedas? – Windu esperaba impaciente.

Oh, lo siento, tuve un ligero mareo, no había desayunado – le sonrió y entró a la nave rápidamente – Creo que ya perdimos suficiente tiempo por mi imprudencia, mejor será que alcancemos la velocidad de la luz desde el inicio.

Pues sí, es lo mejor.

҈…..҈

En la habitación, Mel se sentó frente a un espejo y las sirvientas comenzaron a peinarla.

Déjennos solas, yo la peinaré, no se preocupen – Padmé cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Durante años soñé con disfrutar un momento como éste, amiga – la miró por medio del espejo, sonriendo.

Hum, no creo que Obi-Wan pueda decir lo mismo… – sonriendo con complicidad, pasó el cepillo por sus cabellos – A diferencia de Ani el jamás pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de ir en contra del Código Jedi.

Padmé, ¿crees que realmente Ani te amó? – sus ojos se fijaron en los de su amiga, intentando a través de su imagen reflejada ver un poco de ese pasado y conocer la verdadera causa de la destrucción de su hermano.

Yo… – dejó de peinarla y bajó la vista – quiero creer que así fue, Mel… Me hizo mucho daño cuando se rindió ante el Emperador… pero quiero creer que estuvo equivocado y que puede abrir los ojos…

¿Por qué no confió en Obi? Él los habría protegido, habría salvado a los bebés... Fue un irresponsable, no pensó en... – Padmé se apartó indignada y la miró con severidad.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Durante años Obi-Wan le impidió progresar, no le permitía avanzar en los niveles de entrenamiento... Sólo exigía más y más, quería la perfección… No se preocupó nunca por su estabilidad emocional, ¡ÉL ES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE DE TODO LO QUE OCURRIÓ! – se sentó en otra silla y rompió en llanto.

Padmé... – se acercó a ella y arrodillándose, le tomó las manos.

Lo... lamento, pero es algo que tenía dentro de mi corazón… Cuando Anakyn vio a Obi-Wan salir de mi nave, pensó que yo lo había llevado para destruirlo... pensó que lo había cambiado por él… Intentó ahorcarme con sus poderes... En ese momento decidí que debía renunciar a todo, que a la vida de mis hijos debía sucederle la muerte de su madre… Ya no tenía conmigo a su padre... Ya no tenía razón para vivir más tiempo.

Siempre hay una razón para vivir, Padmé… Tenías a Luke, a Leia... A una amiga que a pesar de haber desaparecido y olvidado los momentos que pasó a tu lado en Naboo estaba contigo involuntariamente... Nunca dejé de sentir un gran cariño por ti.

Lo sé – limpió sus lágrimas y la miró a los ojos.

Aunque no me había contado nada de lo que me has dicho, sabía que Obi guardaba un remordimiento en su corazón, y ahora veo que no me equivocaba… Pero, sabes, tanto tú como Ani se equivocaron al interpretar la actitud del Maestro Kenobi…

No te entiendo…

Él hizo una promesa a su moribundo Maestro, ¿lo recuerdas? No quiso fallarle... Por ello era su afán de convertir a Ani en el Jedi más poderoso, perfecto y sabio. Pero antes de todo, lo quería, como a un hermano, como a un hijo quizás… Temía que lo dañaran, por ello cortaba sus alas a cada instante... Un error muy frecuente entre las personas que aman demasiado – le acarició el rostro con dulzura – Cuando fue a Mustafar, en tu nave, no tenía intenciones de crear una desgracia… Estaba desesperado, sentía que tenía una obligación con ustedes antes que con el Concejo extinto… El saber de tu maternidad lo preocupó… Yoda le había ordenado matar a Ani, para cortar de raíz el florecimiento del Imperio… Fue con la esperanza de que tu amor por Ani lo convenciera de retornar al sendero bueno, tenía toda la intención de exponer su vida si era necesario para lograr salvar a tu familia.

Mel... – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

Todos estos años, él no ha podido perdonarse lo que ocurrió... Yo no me equivoqué al interpretar su mirada triste – se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo, con lágrimas en los ojos – Es por ello, Padmé, que tengo el deber de devolverle la felicidad que perdió… Lo amo, Padmé… Mucha culpa tengo yo por lo que ocurrió, por el dolor de Ani y el tuyo también…

¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eras una desconocida para nosotros en ese entonces – Padmé se acercó a su amiga y la miró extrañada.

Más... adelante… sabrás por qué lo digo... Sólo dime que con lo que te he dicho has perdonado a mi esposo… Es lo único que realmente me importa…

Claro que sí, recuerda que es también mi amigo y ahora mi familia… Eres mi hermana y él será por lo tanto mi cuñado – le sonrió con afecto y limpió su rostro – Ahora, su majestad, terminemos su transformación – abrió un cajón del tocador y sacó una caja dorada – Me alegra que Jar Jar me cumpliera el pedido… Éste es mi regalo de bodas, mi querida Reina…

¿Regalo?... ¿Qué trama, Senadora Amidala? – recibió agradecida el paquete y levantó la tapa – Padmé... ésto, ésto es... – lo que vio en el interior provocó que se quedara sin palabras por la emoción.

Tiene un valor incalculable para mí… Eres mi amiga, mi hermana más que todo… Creo... que Ani lo hubiera querido así – la miró a los ojos, llorosa.

Gracias... Te quiero mucho también... – se limpiaron mutuamente las lágrimas y Mel fijó la vista en sus ojos. Inexplicablemente, los negros de la Senadora se veían más oscuros, por una idea que cruzaba en ese momento su mente – ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer ésto? – Mel la miró asombrada.

Por supuesto – sorprendida por el tono de la pregunta, Padmé intentó eliminar el pensamiento de su mente – Sí, este traje lo llevé el día de mi boda y quiero que te lo pongas hoy en la tuya... Eres mi hermana, ¿no? Te verás aún más hermosa de lo que eres… Obi-Wan por primera vez tendrá ganas de dejar de ser un Jedi – le sonrió con fingida malicia.

Por supuesto que así será, yo soy mucho más bella que tú – rieron por un breve momento, al término del cual Mel la miró con ojos tristes – Padmé, hoy vas a ver a Ani, los recuerdos volverán a tu mente, el dolor a tu corazón… Te quiero lo suficiente como para comprender que no deseo dañarte… No podré hacer lo que has pensado sugerirme...

¿Cómo? – la Senadora retrocedió impactada al comprender que ella había ingresado a su mente – Dijiste que no podías entrar en mis pensamientos…

No cuando eres parte de la Fuerza… Ahora eres materia, como el resto…

Ya veo… Sé que es arriesgado, Mel, pero es la única posibilidad de lograr tu cometido.

Pero Padmé, arriesgamos mucho con ese plan – una lágrima asomó nuevamente – Déjame seguir con mi plan, Obi-Wan no morirá, te lo aseguro…

No, Mel – a pesar de su seriedad, los ojos se le nublaron y rompió en un llanto silencioso y calmado – Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, no tengo algo que perder – bajó la mirada tristemente – En cambio tú tienes una familia... Permíteme recompensar tus sacrificios de esta manera… Tranquila, que todo saldrá bien – la tomó de las manos – Nos tenemos mutuamente...

Tengo mucho miedo… Hace mucho que Ani se convirtió en un desconocido para mí... Podría dañar aquello que más amó…

Esa será su decisión... Ahora, relájate – la sentó delicadamente en la silla y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros – Es el segundo día más importante de tu vida. Dedica tu atención a disfrutarlo a plenitud. Lo demás... déjalo en manos de la Fuerza – mientras escuchaba sus palabras, la Darth Jedi intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Por primera vez, el futuro no dejaba que lo viera.

҈…..҈

En la sala del trono, Kenobi y los otros esperaban impacientes. Él no dejaba de frotarse las manos, pararse, pasearse por la sala y volverse a sentar. Solo se le acercó y le tocó el hombro.

Hey, amigo, tranquilo, Mel es ya muy hermosa, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – le sonrió.

No es por eso, su belleza no me produce ese tipo de emociones, sólo sentimientos sinceros... Pensaba en que cuando Windu se entere de las condiciones de su Reinado… estallará...

Bah, le buscamos una novia a él y asunto arreglado – logró hacerlo reír. Imaginar a Mace Windu enamorado era como pensar en un Yoda alto y sin orejotas… vestido con las ropas de Yar Yar.

Bueno, eso no es lo que me preocupa. Deseo que ésto acabe de una buena vez, no quiero encontrarme nuevamente con Anakyn – bajó la mirada.

Tranquilo, así no la ayudas, serénate, las cosas pasarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Dentro de un rato serás rey, estarás casado con la mujer más hermosa del cosmos y serás rico, ¿qué más quieres? Por cierto, ¿quién es ese tal Ana...?

Su majestad, Mel-Anie Giure – ante el anuncio de Amidala, todos se inclinaron, menos Kenobi.

La mujer que entró después de las sirvientas sobrepasaba los conceptos de belleza que él tenía en su mente. No lo pudo evitar, sintió deseos de protegerla, hasta que Mel se paró frente suyo y lo regresó a la realidad.

Gracias por pensar en mí como en una mujer hermosa, Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, pero creo que debería respetar el protocolo – comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, y despertando de su turbación, Kenobi hizo una reverencia – Es hora de anunciar nuestra boda, General – le extendió una mano sonriendo y él le correspondió.

¿Cómo? – el diplomático se asombró – ¿El Jedi es su futuro esposo? – Mel afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y el hombre retrocedió – No, no, no puede ser… Esto… ésto es... similar a...

Es una situación muy distinta a la de mi matrimonio, Senador – el hombre agachó la cabeza – Es momento de iniciar la ceremonia… Maestro, su majestad Obi-Wan Kenobi, su manto… El atuendo sencillo de Jedi no va con la envergadura de su nuevo cargo… Permítame ceñirle la capa de máxima autoridad del pueblo naboo, al cual tiene derecho por filiación matrimonial con nuestra nueva Reina.

҈…..҈

De pie, frente al oficiante, Mel y Kenobi estaban nerviosos. Mel entró en su mente y le habló.

_Estás a tiempo_ – lo miró a los ojos.

_¿Para qué? _– la miró.

_Para arrepentirte si no es ésto lo que deseas_

_En silencio, en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre envidié a mi Maestro y a Anakyn por su valor al enfrentarse a las reglas… Ahora, por primera vez, quiero vivir para ti, para mí, para nosotros. Estoy cansado de vivir para el resto y no disfrutar alegrías propias_

_Obi, no digas eso... Me asustas, así pensaba Ani..._

_No… así piensa el hombre que te ama_ – se sonrieron.

Los declaro marido y mujer – Padmé vio venir el momento que tanto había temido.

Se miraron y con esa mirada se dijeron lo que tenían que hacer… Dejarían que una vez más fuera la Fuerza la que decidiera su destino… Sus ojos miel se fundieron en el verde de los otros… Sus manos se unieron con delicadeza… Kenobi sintió que sus temores se disipaban, mientras ella borró de su mente por ese momento las ideas referentes al plan que debían seguir.

Se besaron tiernamente, casi como hermanos. En su mente ella dijo no a alguien, y se concentró en vivir a plenitud ese pequeño momento, hasta que una voz tosca interrumpió el ensueño.

¡NOOO! – Windu acababa de entrar y sólo alcanzó a ver que lo inevitable acababa de consumarse – Dios mío, ¡QUÉ HAN HECHO!

Windu... – Mel buscó con la mirada a su hijo, quien la miró sonriente y se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

Lo felicito, General y Maestro Kenobi... Gracias, padre, ésto es muy hermoso – como si recordara en ese momento su nuevo cargo, se apartó e hizo una reverencia – Estoy feliz por usted, su majestad… Sé que Reinará con sabiduría.

¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ PENSABAS? – Windu la arremetió aún más contra un sorprendido y desorientado Kenobi, mientras Mel se deslizó lo suficiente para quedar junto a Amidala – ¿Eres conciente de lo que ésto implica? Acabas de romper el Código Jedi una vez más, eres un Maestro, ¡DEBERÍAS DAR EL EJEMPLO! ¡AÚN ERES MIEMBRO DEL CONCEJO!

Maestro, para asumir el Reinado Mel debía estar casa... – Windu lo interrumpió.

Y tú no te pudiste contener claro está… Obi-Wan, estamos en guerra y, ¿tu accedes a caprichos?

Maestro, Obi no tiene nada que ver en ésto – se acercó a ellos, dejando a Padmé sola – Prácticamente noso...

Vaya, vaya, así que una nueva Reina… – la presencia de Vader ocasionó que los sirvientes y diplomáticos huyeran despavoridos.

Se quedaron inmóviles en un inicio, sin hablar, tan sólo observándose. Respirando con un poco de dificultad, Mel reaccionó.

Pensé que no vendrías a mi ceremonia, Anakyn, eras el invitado principal… Pues sí, soy la nueva soberana del planeta de tu esposa, a petición suya por cierto... ¿A que no me reconoces? – Mel se acercó a él y lo miró desafiante.

Así que eres tú… Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya comenzaba a extrañar tu insolencia... Desde ese día en... – Mel no lo dejó terminar y Kenobi frunció el ceño.

Me parece que es mejor que me digas que haces aquí, éste ya no es un planeta bajo tu poder…

¿Eso crees? – sacó su sable y se puso en pose de ataque – Pues, me parece que este planeta va a quedar nuevamente sin líder – Kenobi se quitó la capa y comenzaba a llevarse la mano a la cintura, cuando se percató de que su sable no estaba, Amidala se lo había quitado sin que se diera cuenta cuando le cambió el uniforme.

¿No recuerdas cómo Padmé lo defendió cuando lo invadió la Federación de Comercio? Pues – apareció su sable de luz – yo también lo haré como su Reina.

Que así sea – Vader activó su sable.

¡MEL, NO LO HAGAS! – Kenobi iba acercándose cuando una ráfaga de energía lo lanzó a él, a Solo, a Windu, a Binks, Antinis y a los demás, fuera, al mismo tiempo que se creaba un campo de energía eléctrica – Pero...

En la puerta de la sala, su hijo, de pie y mirándolos, tenía las manos extendidas. Kenobi comprendió que era él quien había creado la barrera.

Vayamos por la parte de atrás – Han Solo corrió hacia el patio.

Dejemos que intente pegarla de héroe – Windu miró a Kenobi – Te aseguro que... – no le dejó terminar.

¿No era lo que quería, Maestro, que ambos murieran? Iré con Solo – Kenobi corrió en la misma dirección del muchacho, dejando a Windu turbado.

҈…..҈

En la sala, Vader miraba extrañado a Mel, quien parecía no querer atacarlo.

Vamos, ¿dónde está ese ímpetu que te llevó a desafiarme en Earth?

Ani, no quiero pelear contigo, eres mi hermano, te quiero mucho, ¡NO TE VOY A ATACAR! – Mel retrocedía al ver que él se le acercaba.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Windu miraba junto a Binks lo que ocurría, mientras Antinis traía a sus soldados para que rodearan la sala – Pareciera que se siente disminuida, pero ya antes lo había enfrentado…

Vaya… Chiquilla insolente, ¿intentarás lo que hizo en su momento tu esposo? – Vader se detuvo un instante – En ese caso… ¡TERMINARÉ CONTIGO LO QUE NO PUDE CON KENOBI! – iba a atacarla y ella se quedó quieta, cuando una voz conocida le habló.

No lo hagas, Ani… – Padmé, que hasta ese entonces se había ocultado tras una columna, salió y lo miró con rostro lloroso – No lo hagas, por favor...

¿Padmé? – Vader paró en seco y la observó. Su voz denotaba su mezcla de sentimientos – ¿Qué significa ésto, quieres enloquecerme? – miró a Mel.

Ella me permitió con sus poderes estar aquí, para hacerte recapacitar – Padmé lloraba – Ani, te amo, por favor, desiste de todo ésto, ¡TE NECESITAMOS PARA DEVOLVER LA LIBERTAD A LA GALAXIA!

Y para estar con nuestro hijo, ¿verdad? – Padmé y Mel se miraron.

¿Cómo se enteró de eso? – Windu interrogó al gungan.

Misa no sabier – se encogió de hombros – ¿Ani tiene un hijio?

҈…..҈

Si trepamos ese muro y rompemos las lunas podremos entrar – Solo comenzó a trepar.

Bien, ve subiendo, yo me encargo de ellos – Kenobi encendió el sable y se defendió de los clones.

Son muchos, ¡NO PODRÁS! – Solo se desesperó.

No te preocupes, esta situación ha hecho que me vuelva más fuerte. ¡APÚRATE, YO LOS CONTENGO! – Kenobi inició una lucha desigual.

Valiente tonto – Solo siguió subiendo.

҈…..҈

Una vez me dijiste que extrañabas a tu madre, ¿cómo crees que se siente él al no tenernos? – Padmé avanzaba dando círculos alrededor suyo.

Bah, a mí me interesa solamente entrenarlo para que sea tan poderoso como yo y se una a mí para conquistar la galaxia… algo que tú te negaste a hacer.

No seas iluso – Mel intervino en la plática – ¡ÉL DEBE SER LO QUE TÚ NO QUISISTE!

¿Ah si? Pues, tanto él como tu hijo tendrán la misma suerte – Vader arremetió contra Mel.

¡NO! – Padmé se acercó y dirigió una mirada a Earth.

҈…..҈

¡MAESTRO KENOBI, NO SE PREOCUPE, NOISOTRIOS NOS ENCAIRGAMIOS! – el gungan amigo de Binks apareció de la nada con todo un ejército a sus espaldas.

¡¿POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO? – un enfadado Kenobi guardó el sable después de atravesar a un clon y saltó lo suficiente como para asustar a Solo.

Vaya, qué tal caractier... ¡A ELLIOOOS! – los gungans iniciaron la batalla.

Oh, me había olvidado de tu _Fuerza_ – Solo le sonrió.

Deja la palabrería para más adelante. ¡ROMPE DE UNA VEZ EL VIDRIO! – el Jedi estaba desesperado.

Está bien, está bien… Si no fuera por Mel…

O lo haces o…

Tranquilo, tranquilo, debo concentrarme. Vaya geniecito el que te manejas…

҈…..҈

¡ANI, NO LO HAGAS! – Padmé gritaba desesperada al ver como Vader perseguía a Mel.

¿Por qué no se defiende?, ¿tanto es su cariño hacia el Sith? – Windu no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Qué pasa, dónde está esa muchacha que me atacó en Earth? – se detuvo para observarla – Pensé que sería una lucha interesante.

No... te atacaré – Mel estaba exhausta – Mátame si quieres, yo no lo haré…

De acuerdo, cumpliré tu deseo – elevó el sable en actitud amenazadora.

¡ANI, NO LA ATAQUES POR FAVOR!

Si desea enfrentarse a alguien – el hijo de Kenobi se adelantó, y encendió el sable – hágalo conmigo.

¡HAN, NO! – Mel fue lanzada varios metros atrás, y Padmé corrió en su ayuda.

Así que eres tú… Vaya, eres tan tonto como tu madre… y petulante como Kenobi... Pues bien, defiéndete y reza, porque ha llegado tu fin – la pelea entre ellos fue impresionante.

Tanto Solo como Vader tenían un gran dominio del sable, mayor aún al que en su momento había demostrado Dooku al enfrentarse con Yoda en Geonosis. Los sables se juntaban a una velocidad sólo perceptible a los ojos de Mel y Windu, quien estaba petrificado. Hasta ese entonces, él había creído que era el mejor espadachín de la Orden Jedi.

Pensé que Han no poseía la destreza de manejar el sable – Windu miró a Qui-Gon, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio, atento a cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

¿Si protegieras a un conejo de un zorro, le enseñarías a éste la madriguera del primero? – Windu comprendió la comparación – Hay muchas cosas del hijo de Obi-Wan que aún no conoces, pero te aseguro que él es un ser bondadoso – su sonrisa le devolvió la confianza.

Mientras la lucha se desarrollaba, Padmé se acercó a Mel con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro. Sabía que había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo un plan planificado a la volada durante la transformación de la nueva Reina de Naboo. Su corazón se rompía, porque sabía que de su actuación dependía el éxito o el fracaso del mismo. También, porque temía arriesgar a su amiga, o a sí misma.

Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, recordaba los maravillosos momentos vividos junto a su esposo en Naboo. Confiaba en la muchacha que tenía frente suyo. Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar que, en un ataque de ira, Anakyn Skywalker había intentado matarla en la batalla de Mustafar. A ella, la madre de sus hijos, cuando aún los llevaba en su vientre. Respiró profunda y lastimeramente, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Mel… – la levantó y ella la miró – ¿Te sientes bien?

Sí amiga... Es hora – ambas se miraron y juntaron sus manos fuertemente.

¡AHORA! – cuando Solo accionó su pistola en un punto ciego del vidrio, éste estalló en mil pedazos y le permitió a Kenobi entrar.

Vaya… la familia en pleno… Obi-Wan, ya conocí a tu querido Han Solo – Vader se detuvo.

Eso es mentira, yo soy Han Solo – el joven se paró frente a Kenobi.

No, yo lo soy – el hijo de Kenobi se acercó al coreliano y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Mira chiquillo, no sé quién eres, pero por mucho tiempo he tenido este nombre. Me lo puso mi padre y... – Han fue interrumpido con descortesía por su tocayo.

Lo ve, saque cuentas, él bien podría doblarme la edad – mientras ambos hablaban, Mel con ayuda de Padmé se puso de pie y se acercaron.

¿Cómo, dos Han Solo? ¿Qué significa ésto, quieren confundirme? – por un momento se mostró perplejo – Pues bien, en ese caso, creo que... – se calló un rato que para todos pareció un siglo – ¡LOS MATARÉ A AMBOS! – Vader lanzó su sable, el cual atravesó el brazo del joven, e inmediatamente después, arrebató el suyo al hijo de Kenobi. La máscara de metal no revelaba el total de sus intenciones.

¡NOOO! – Kenobi intentó correr cuando en eso...

¡OH NO, DIOS MÍO! – Windu miraba con impotencia.

Amiga... – Padmé comenzó a llorar.

Tontos… – Vader miró con repulsión a madre e hijo, los cuales habían sido atravesados por el sable.

Mel, Han... – Kenobi cayó de rodillas.

Así como me arrebataste el amor de Padmé una vez, ahora, luego de quitarte la felicidad, yo te mataré – iba a atravesarlo cuando en eso.

Me temo que una vez más te equivocas – Qui-Gon, que hasta entonces había permanecido invisible a sus ojos, apareció frente suyo, delante de Kenobi. Como era característico en él, escondía pacíficamente las manos dentro de sus mangas.

Vaya, mi descubridor... Veo que a usted también le dieron la posibilidad de ser material... Sabe, lo aprecio mucho, de no ser por usted no habría tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de dejar Tatooine, así es que quítese si no quiere ser eliminado para siempre.

Al fin – Windu entró al desactivarse la barrera del muchacho, seguido por varios soldados. Paró en seco para sostener la mirada frente al Sith.

Increíble… Mace Windu… Supongo que es también un _holograma_.

Claro que no, soy de carne y hueso… – Windu lo miró con odio.

Pues es mejor – iba a atacarlo, cuando vio como Padmé se acercaba a su amiga herida.

Amiga... – las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Perdóname…

No llores por ella, luego que elimine a éstas alimañas seremos felices con el niño, gobernando el universo…

Mel... – Kenobi estaba destrozado.

Amiga... lo siento... pero mis poderes no te pueden curar – todos, al escuchar estas palabras, las miraron… El sable de Vader fue bajando lentamente.

Descuida... al menos... hice mi parte bien... ah... aunque... no sirvió… de nada – la mujer que yacía herida, parecía agonizar.

¿De qué hablas, Padmé? ¿Qué poderes? – Vader estaba asustado.

Hablo… – lentamente, el llanto fue disipándose – de que nuevamente..., sin hacer caso a tus instintos... mataste al ser que más te amó – al alzar su rostro, pudieron ver que Padmé en realidad era Mel.

Pero – Vader dejó caer el sable y cayó de rodillas – No puede ser... ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

Ahora... – Padmé hizo un último esfuerzo – Te lo dejo a... ti... Sé que... tu perseverancia… logrará lo que… tanto deseamos... Te quiero... hermana... – cuando Padmé lanzó el último suspiro, su imagen desapareció.

Padmé... perdóname... – las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente y sólo cuando comprendió que ya no volvería se puso de pie – Hijo, levántate, todo acabó… – Mel ayudó a Han, el cual no tenía heridas – Cura a Solo, por favor…

Sí – el chico corrió y se arrodilló frente al joven.

Hola, tocayo... ¡AHHH!... mucho... gusto… Lamento la impresión inicial – Solo estaba muy adolorido.

Hola, lamento haberte puesto en riesgo, sobretodo considerando que a mí no me pueden herir – curó sus heridas ante el asombro del muchacho.

Me engañaste, ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! – intentó atacarla, pero los Jedis se acercaron y Mel lo miró desafiante.

Aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente, es mejor que te largues de este sistema – Mel aún lloraba, pero su determinación era inquebrantable – Ahora, tanto tú como yo somos culpables de la muerte de la Senadora Amidala.

Me las vas a pagar… – Vader se paró y salió corriendo de la sala.

Kenobi quiso preguntar algo, en realidad, todo... Pero al ver cómo su esposa caía lentamente, prefirió callar y respetar su dolor.

҈…..҈

Minutos después de la huída de Vader, las tropas imperiales desalojaron Naboo. Las calles se llenaron de alegría, pero en el palacio, una nube negra cubría los corazones de sus ocupantes. La señal de luto que la nueva reina acababa de solicitar en honor de su amiga.

Ya pasó todo, yo te juzgué sin saber lo que estabas sufriendo… – Kenobi lloraba junto a ella, abrazándola.

Murió por mi culpa… sólo quería ayudarme… – estaba inconsolable.

No pienses en eso, por favor…

Mamá, lamento apurarte, pero creo que es el momento – Han se le acercó y le extendió su mano.

Sí – se limpió el rostro con ayuda de Kenobi – Salgamos, Obi.

҈…..҈

Luego de los minutos dedicados a Amidala, la celebración fue total, entre gungans y naboos. Mel, con ayuda de su hijo, trasladó el planeta a otro sistema, en el cual se suponía estarían a salvo. Luego de ello, su hijo los trasladó a Tatooine.

Fue un honor luchar a su lado, General – Solo hizo una reverencia – Hasta pronto… Cuídate encanto…

Hasta pronto – ambos le dieron la mano y él se alejó lentamente.

Capitán Antinis, muchas gracias por el apoyo – Mel tenía el rostro inflamado por el llanto.

Descuide… – hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar.

Fue un placer, mi Lady – Threepio hizo lo propio.

Supongo… que sabes que tendremos que borrarte nuevamente la memoria… – ella le regaló una sonrisa triste – Es por tu seguridad, deseo que comprendas que es por tu bien, Threepio... Nadie debe acordarse de lo que ha ocurrido…

Descuide, mi Lady. Yo comprendo – aunque los sentimientos le eran ajenos, era robóticamente conciente de que el momento vivido era de un gran dolor. Por primera vez limitó sus palabras a esas dos únicas oraciones, hizo una reverencia y siguió a su amo, mientras Artoo lanzaba un bip nostálgico ante ella.

Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, Artoo. Gracias por llegar a quererme… Pero, cuando muera, haré todo lo posible para que me olvides… Será difícil, porque no eres humano, pero te prometo intentarlo – le regaló una caricia y Artoo, luego de emitir un suspiro electrónico, siguió a su amigo cibernético.

Entremos, necesitas descansar… Ya acabó todo, mi amor…

Sí, creo que ahora sí estoy realmente muy cansada – Kenobi la abrazó y entraron juntos a su casa.

Maestro Windu, ¿aún desconfía de mi madre? – Han lo miró fijamente y por primera vez sus ojos denotaron desafío en medio del dolor. Entró junto con sus padres, mientras Windu se quedaba fuera, con la mirada perdida.

҈…..҈

Acuéstate, ya es tarde. Yo haré la cena, no te preocupes – Kenobi la abrazó sentados ambos en la cama.

Te fallé, maté a Padmé, y a Ani… Lo poco de bueno que había en él, lo eliminé… – Mel lloraba desconsolada – Tenías razón, no sé en qué pensaba… Confié demasiado en mis efímeros poderes…

Mamá no digas eso, no fue tu culpa – de rodillas ante ella, Solo intentaba calmarla acariciando su rostro – Ana

No, ¡SÍ ES MI CULPA! – estaba inconsolable.

¿Qué ocurre contigo, Giure? – todos voltearon al oír a Windu hablar fríamente.

¡¿ACASO NO LO VE? – Mel se separó de Kenobi y se acercó a Windu – Sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¡SOY UNA SITH! Y permití la muerte de quien me quería como a una hermana…

Te equivocas – Qui-Gon habló después de haber permanecido callado por mucho tiempo.

¿De qué habla? – entre sollozos Mel sintió brotar la esperanza.

El hecho de haber desaparecido ante tus ojos no quiere decir que ya no exista – Kenobi lo miró y comprendiendo arqueó las cejas asombrado – Ha logrado alcanzar la paz… La huída de Vader no significó tu derrota, todo lo contrario… Y Amidala se fue sabiéndolo.

Entonces ella... – las lágrimas se secaban en su cara.

Tuvo la suerte que tendré yo cuando haya cumplido mi encomienda. Me sorprende que una _simple Darth Jedi_ no lo haya vislumbrado – le sonrió y ella le correspondió – Ahora, descansa, ordena tus ideas, y verás que en tu corazón ella estará siempre presente, como lo estarás tú en el nuestro, aunque no te veamos o recordemos – Jinn miró a Kenobi y éste le entendió.

Descansa – Kenobi la ayudó a echarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Luego de cenar vendré.

Sí – ella obedientemente, cerró los ojos.

҈…..҈

Kenobi se sentó luego de haber servido a todos. Aún se sentía extraño después de observar y analizar los hechos.

Papá – Solo lo miró.

Dime – Kenobi se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

¿No te olvidaste de servirle al Maestro Qui-Gon? – el niño lo miró con malicia.

Oh, cierto – se paró mecánicamente, pero al darse cuenta de la broma volteó y lo miró resentido.

Jajaja – los Jedis reían a carcajadas. Incluso Windu.

Si tu habilidad para concentrarte fuera igual a tu habilidad para hacer bromas serías tan... – Qui-Gon completó su frase.

aburrido como tu papá – estaba decidido, sería el punto en esa ocasión.

Gracias – intentó ocultar una sonrisa y se sentó, tapándose la boca.

Fuera de bromas – Windu regresó lentamente a su seriedad habitual – Lo de hoy fue impresionante. Lamento haber desconfiado de ti y de tu madre, Han.

Descuide, sabía que cambiaría de parecer. Y eso que no lo influencié – miró a Jinn y éste hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Ahora es preciso que hagamos que Mel vea la vida con alegría... En su momento ella te resucitó, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo – Jinn miró a Kenobi.

Lo sé, Maestro, aunque no será fácil… Gracias por reanimarla, Maestro Windu. Creo que nosotros dos solos no lo habríamos logrado.

Descuida Obi-Wan. A pesar de que no me agrada que tu historia se parezca a la de Anakyn, te confieso que confío plenamente en la voluntad y energía de tu esposa. Sé que no me defraudará – mientras hablaba, Qui-Gon y Solo se miraron.

Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido – Kenobi se llevó nuevamente la comida a los labios.

Padre, ¿ya tienes el nombre? – Solo casi lo hace atorar con su pregunta repentina.

¿Nombre? ¿De qué hablas? – Kenobi miró a su Maestro intrigado, mientras Windu miraba fijamente al pequeño.

¿Cómo, no te lo dijo mamá? – Kenobi frunció el ceño – Como ya todos saben, yo no puedo ser herido, y a Han nadie lo encontrará… Vagabundea tanto por el espacio, y su padre está tan bien protegido por delincuentes, que difícilmente podrán dañarlo... Por ello es innecesario que yo conserve mi nombre, y mamá dijo que esta vez tú tendrías que nombrarme... Después de todo, es tu derecho.

Ah, de eso se trataba – Windu respiró aliviado.

Elige uno agradable, Obi-Wan no es un nombre que se deba repetir – Jinn sonrió burlonamente.

Gracias nuevamente… _Maestro…_ – Kenobi miró a la nada y como si recordara algo que para él había sido importante, miró a su hijo – No sé si te agrade, pero es un nombre que para mí representa el momento más hermoso de mi vida.

Descuida, todo lo que viene de ti y de mamá para mí es lo correcto – Solo se le acercó y le rodeó amorosamente los hombros, ante la mirada atenta de sus Maestros.

Pues bien, jovencito – lo miró y tiernamente le procedió a explicar – Como sabes, fuiste formado por la Fuerza en base al amor existente entre tu madre y yo – el niño asintió con la cabeza – El escenario de ese momento quedará grabado en mi mente para siempre. Por eso, quiero que tu nombre represente una parte de lo que tu madre es para mí, la parte más bella de la galaxia. Quiero que tu nombre sea... Earth-Blue.

Vaya, es agradable – Jinn sonrió, al igual que Windu.

҈…..҈

En la Estación Imperial, la figura encapuchada se acercó hacia un soldado, el cual se puso nervioso ante su sola presencia.

¿Y Vader?, sentí su presencia hace unos instantes.

Sí, su excelencia, llegó junto con todas las tropas de Naboo… Al parecer, la nueva Reina y los Jedis los desalojaron del sistema – el pobre soldado comenzaba a temer por su vida.

¿Cómo, desalojados, nueva Reina… Naboo? – el Sith se mostró impaciente – ¿Y dónde está mi Aprendiz?

Lamento informarle que Lord Vader subió nuevamente a su nave y partió sin rumbo fijo, su excelencia.

Lárguese antes de que lo elimine – el hombre salió huyendo – Hum, ésto es extraño... A no ser que la nueva Reina sea...

La mirada del Sith tenía un brillo extraño. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que Vader estuviera tan afectado? Sintió en su interior un profundo desconcierto.


	7. VII El lado oscuro de Kenobi

**VII **

**El lado oscuro de Kenobi**

Los siguientes 3 años desde la desaparición de Padmé, y de la que parecía haber sido la última esperanza de recuperar a Skywalker, no fueron los mejores de sus vidas.

Kenobi pasaba las tardes mirando cómo su esposa se sentaba en lo alto de los cañones a observar el atardecer, casi siempre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le atormentaba pensar que, al igual que la Senadora, hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir por su fracaso.

Fracaso… el mismo del cual se había sentido culpable él antes de la llegada de su esposa, quien le había devuelto la vida, la confianza en si mismo, regalándole además una familia.

¿Quién habría sido su madre?, pensó. Nunca hablaba de ella, siempre que le preguntaba su nombre respondía que había sido una Jedi natural de Earth, quien había huido del lado de Darth Maul al observar que éste tenía malas intenciones hacia su pequeña.

A pesar de sus dudas e interrogantes, no podía dejar de amarla, con el amor puro de un ser iluminado. Le dolía verla tan triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Los únicos momentos en los que la chica se mostraba activa eran cuando Windu, quien se quedó en Tatooine, la entrenaba en las artes de la espada láser.

Sorprendentemente, Windu había llegado a quererla mucho. Quizá el saber acerca de su destino final le hizo darse cuenta de que la chica era una buena persona. Lo que no había intuido, lamentablemente, era que pronto volvería a causarle una aparente decepción.

¡HEY, EARTH, TRAE UN POCO DE LEÑA, POR FAVOR! – Kenobi gritó desde la cocina.

¡SÍ, PAPÁ! – el chico, que a la sazón tenía 11 años cronológicos, debido a su raza parecía un quinceañero, e incluso, un joven de 20, y se había convertido en el vivo retrato de su padre cuando joven.

¡DEBES... CONCENTRARTE... GIURE! – Windu intentaba por todos los medios que la Jedi no notara que le iba ganando terreno.

Yo creo – entre jadeos – que usted… lo necesita más… Maestro… – alzó la mano y lo empujó con su energía.

¡BIEN HECHO, AMOR! – Kenobi observaba atento los progresos de su esposa.

Gra... ¡AH! – Mel, que le había sonreído, cayó de rodillas cogiéndose el lado izquierdo del pecho.

¡MEL! – Kenobi corrió hacia ella igual que el resto.

҈…..҈

En la habitación, que ahora compartían, Kenobi la recostó y le pasó la mano por la frente.

¿Estás bien? – la miró preocupado.

Sí, sólo fue... – se desmayó.

¿Dios, qué tiene? – Kenobi comenzó a moverla.

Calma, papá – Earth entró y dejó la leña en la puerta – Mi madre sólo está cansada. Déjame ayudarle – colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y ella reaccionó.

¿Qué pasó? – miró a Kenobi extrañada e intentó incorporarse.

No, quédate quieta, me quedaré contigo hasta que te pase.

Nosotros cocinaremos. Vamos Earth – Windu salió seguido por el muchacho.

¿Estás mejor? – Kenobi se recostó junto a ella.

Sí... Espero no estar embarazada – le sonrió.

Claro que no, no me dejas ni darte un beso en la mejilla – le sonrió tiernamente – Me encantaría que fuera así, tener una niña igual a ti…

Sabes bien que… sería peligroso para ti – lo miró adormecida.

No, Mel... Me haría el hombre más dichoso del universo.

҈…..҈

En la cocina, Windu no sabía cómo formular su inquietud, hasta que Earth se encargó de hacerlo por él.

No, Maestro, mi madre no está esperando familia nuevamente.

Ah, ya veo – le sorprendió – Pero, creo que sería imposible, Kenobi ya es muy viejo…

Eso es algo que puede ocurrir, Maestro, aún cuando papá ya sea mayor... Puede, pero no debe – el chico lo miró serio.

¿Por qué?, contigo no hubo problemas.

Con todo lo que ha ocurrido mi madre ya ha perdido más de la mitad de sus poderes. Ha comenzado a extinguirse... Un embarazo, sería fatal – Windu se sorprendió – Al no poder alimentarse de la Fuerza, se alimentaría de su ser... Mi hermano o hermana literalmente devoraría a mi Maestra por dentro, aún si fuera Jedi o natural.

Ya veo... Pero en otras circunstancias, supongo que sí podría haberse realizado, ¿no?, de la misma forma que contigo.

Sí y no, siempre habría un riesgo mayor – como lo miró incrédulo, prosiguió – Como sabe bien, ambos Lados, tanto el Oscuro como el Luminoso, tienen leyendas. Los Darth Jedis también. Mamá no sabe mucho del origen del primer o primera Darth Jedi, pero hay una leyenda que dice que en realidad ellos fueron los que dieron origen a los Jedis y los Siths.

No lo creo, ¿de dónde vendrían ellos?

Exacto. Por eso, durante siglos de existencia la raza de los _Intermedios,_ como se hacían llamar para evitar preguntas indiscretas, asumió sus limitaciones existenciales como un castigo por ser su origen una _aberración_ de la Fuerza. Servían al universo, pero el universo no los podía ayudar a ellos, porque eran seres superiores. Cambiaban el pasado, pero no podían modificar su destino. Sanaban, pero si recibían una herida de gravedad, morían en una larga agonía. Y, si por error, se enamoraban, no podían permitirse ni siquiera obsequiar un simple beso de amor.

Hablando de ese aspecto, aún no entiendo por qué Mel no quedó embarazada luego del matrimonio.

Yo, como primer hijo, tuve el privilegio de elegir si quería venir o no – lo dijo tranquilamente, como quien comenta el estado del clima.

¿Elegir? – estaba desconcertado.

Al principio, los Darth Jedis no podían controlar a plenitud la Fuerza. Vivían a merced de sus obligaciones y de los castigos por sus errores. La mayoría de varones elegía el camino político, ya que como tales poseían mayor carácter para asumir responsabilidades por otros. Las mujeres en cambio se dedicaban a las labores humanitarias, esto es, sanar, liberar de ataduras corporales y temporales, entre otras. Por ello, muchas veces se enamoraban y cuando lo hacían, el castigo era que, inevitablemente, el bebé era un monstruo que las eliminaba.

Sí, ese era nuestro temor al enterarnos que estabas en camino. Fue una sorpresa para nosotros que fueras _normal._

Con el tiempo, comenzaron a tomar control absoluto de sus poderes. Quizá mi madre, si no tuviera que cumplir su destino, podría incluso llegar a vencer la muerte, hasta ahora el único castigo inquebrantable. Pero, las mujeres Darth Jedi pudieron vencer una parte de su desgracia en lo referente a la descendencia – Windu escuchaba atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos – El primer hijo, podía _elegir_ el venir o no, es decir, manipularse a sí mismo durante su formación por acción de la Fuerza. Pero su madre no podía evitar la amenaza de que fuera un monstruo. Por lo que ellas idearon una fórmula mágica para permitirle al niño tener la posibilidad de llegar a ser un ser bueno: que el padre fuera un natural o un Jedi.

Vaya, con razón no se le hizo difícil el aceptar el que le diera un beso… – el antiguo Windu renegón afloró con timidez.

Cuando mis padres se dieron el primero, mamá había olvidado por completo la advertencia, hasta que el Maestro Yoda se lo sugirió. La posibilidad de que yo fuera Sith era alta, ya que mi madre había sido criada y entrenada por un Sith. Pero la influencia de mi padre, al parecer, fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para influir en mi decisión – le sonrió pícaramente – En cambio, si mi madre no quedó embarazada en el matrimonio, fue porque el segundo hijo no tiene el privilegio de elegir. Simplemente, la madre decide si es conveniente o no su llegada. Y mamá creyó que lo mejor era guardar fortaleza para asumir lo que nos espera en vez de gastarla en un nuevo alumbramiento. Aún cuando mi padre sea mayor y según las leyes naturales difícilmente podría llegar a ser padre, lo que formaría a la criatura sería nuevamente la Fuerza... del amor, que nunca envejece.

Vaya, ya veo. Cada día que pasa me asusta más el saber acerca de tu madre. Es tan hermosa y buena, pero debe pagar por un error que no cometió.

Y me temo – Windu lo miró intrigado – que esto recién inicia…

҈…..҈

La mañana los recibió con una noticia inesperada que Mel no llegaría a saber hasta mucho después. Para que despejara su mente, Kenobi había aceptado que ella visitara esa mañana a los Lars. Como no la conocían, ella podría fácilmente ver al niño que, según calculó, tendría ya unos 12 años.

Buenos días – se inclinó respetuosamente ante Berú – Soy Mel-Anie, prima de Biggs, traigo un mensaje para Luke Skywalker. ¿Es usted su tía Berú?

Oh, sí, encantada de conocerla – hizo la misma inclinación respetuosa – Pase, Luke está dentro, le avisaré… Adelante, por aquí – la mujer la guió.

La casa se le antojó muy moderna y con una alta tecnología. Esto comparándola, claro está, con las chozas de los cañones. En estas reflexiones estaba, cuando una voz varonil, aunque ligeramente femenina por la edad, la sorprendió.

Vaya, no sabía que mi amigo tuviera una prima tan hermosa – Luke besó la mano de Mel.

Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Te parece si salimos para conversar? – Mel había notado una mirada muy característica en Owen, quien acababa de entrar, y prefirió evitar preguntas comprometedoras – Ya conoces a mi primo, es un poco especial cuando se trata de sus cosas…

Sí, dímelo a mí, tu primo me saca de mis cabales continuamente. Vamos, sé donde podemos conversar, ven – Luke la tomó de la mano y la jaló levemente, mientras ella miraba a Lars atentamente.

¿Qué ocurre? – Berú se acercó a su marido al ver su turbación.

Siento que esa mujer se trae algo, los voy a seguir…

҈…..҈

Así que el viejo Biggs te mandó, ¿qué ocurre? – cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos él se detuvo y la miró.

Nada. Mi nombre es Mel-Anie... Giure – hizo una reverencia – Gusto en conocerle, joven Skywalker – Luke la miró con desconfianza – Durante 12 años mi esposo ha intentado verlo y hablar con usted para poder entregarle esto – le mostró una espada láser.

¿Su esposo?... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Quién es usted? – a la curiosidad inicial al recibir el arma, le siguió una sensación de temor.

Calma, mi deseo no es dañarlo... El arma perteneció a su padre, quien fue uno de los pilotos y Jedis más poderosos de la historia de la Antigua República.

¿Mi padre? Se equivoca él no fue un Jedi, sólo un piloto…

Hay cosas que te han ocultado o modificado para tu propia seguridad… Anakyn Skywalker era un Jedi... un Jedi muy especial – suspiró con melancolía.

¿Usted lo conoció? – Luke se acercó anhelante – Cuénteme sobre él – su mirada era suplicante.

En realidad – Owen Lars los observaba detrás de un spider – quien lo conoció mejor fue mi esposo, Ben Kenobi, creo que lo conoce, ¿lo recuerda? Siempre intenta verlo, pero su tío no le permite acercarse demasiado. Aparentemente teme que Ob... Ben, hable más de la cuenta…

¡Ah, EL VIEJO BEN, EL QUE VIVE EN LOS CAÑONES! Sí, mi tío lo para botando cuando viene e intenta acercarse a mí… ¿El conoció a mi padre?

Pues, lo conoció tanto, que debo decirle que Kenobi fue su Maestro Jedi – Lars comenzaba a estallar de ira.

¿Su Maestro Jedi? Vaya, quien lo diría... Todos dicen que el viejo Ben es un brujo loco – mientras hablaba, Mel lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros asustándolo.

Escúcheme, Luke, debe venir conmigo… Lo necesitamos, es la única persona que puede salvar a su padre... Yo ya lo intenté, pero fracasé… ¡Ven conmigo, Luke, sola no podré lograrlo!

¿QUÉ DICE? Mi padre está muerto, ¡SUÉLTEME! – Luke no aceptaba la idea de haber vivido engañado durante tantos años.

¡NO TE VOY A DAÑAR, PERO NECESITO QUE...! – el disparo del arma de Lars le cayó en el brazo derecho – ¡AH! – la sorpresa fue mayor que el dolor en un inicio. Miró aterrada al hombre que la amenazaba con disparar nuevamente. La habían herido… Algo más que el fluido vital ahora escapaba hacia el exterior.

¡LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ, NO VENGA CON INÚTILES MENTIRAS A QUERER LAVARLE EL CEREBRO A LUKE! – Lars estaba irreconocible.

¡OWEN CÁLMATE! – Berú estaba desesperada, sabía que si la chica era Jedi o Sith, su esposo era ya un cadáver.

Escucha… – Mel había estado en silencio y absolutamente sorprendida – Si yo muero, deberás buscar a Ben, ¡PROMÉTELO! – tenía el rostro adolorido.

Sí, sí – Luke respondió sólo por salir del paso.

¡LÁRGUESE LE DIGO! – Lars emitió dos disparos más al aire, pero para su sorpresa, la mujer ya había desaparecido.

҈…..҈

¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Windu estaba extrañado – Será mejor ir a buscarla.

Dijo que iría a visitar a Luke, pero no percibo su presencia entre los Lars – se llevó las manos a las sienes por breves segundos – Siento una fluctuación en la Fuerza, como si estuviera en peligro... Pero no logro que me responda – recordando algo de improviso, se miraron preocupados.

Por Dios – Windu subió en un spider mientras Qui-Gon desaparecía – Que no le pase nada malo…

҈…..҈

No puede ser, ahora no, ¡RAYOS! – Mel no resistía el dolor – Tuskens, una manada... y con banthas – al escuchar los chillidos pensó en lo peor – Debo comunicarme con Qui-Gon o Windu, ellos son los únicos que saben de esto – hizo un esfuerzo mental pero no pudo – Dios, no lo voy a lograr…

҈…..҈

Siento algo. Es en esa dirección… – Windu se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, sin percatarse que era observado por unos seres abominables y repulsivos.

҈…..҈

En casa de los Lars, Qui-Gon irrumpió tan sorpresivamente que para cuando Owen buscó su arma ésta ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

He venido en son de paz – hizo una reverencia – Quisiera saber si Mel-Anie Giure estuvo por aquí… Una joven de ojos claros, vestida de manera similar a la mía... Es mi amiga y estoy preocupado porque aún no regresa a casa…

Esa tipa – se repuso a la impresión – Intentó dañar a...

Eso no es cierto tío, tú le disparaste, ella sólo me dijo cosas sobre mi padre – su voz denotaba decepción.

Puras mentiras – Berú intentó calmarlo.

Luke, hijo, dime, ¿hacia dónde se fue? – al escuchar que estaba herida, la ansiedad lo embargó.

Desapareció, cuando mi tío disparó al aire ella... simplemente... se esfumó... Usted también es un Jedi, ¿verdad? – al pasear la vista por su interlocutor, Luke observó el sable que colgaba de su cintura.

Luke, ¿Mel te entregó algo? – Jinn no hizo caso de su pregunta, por ser demasiado evidente para negarla.

Oh, sí, esto – sacó el sable de su bolsillo y se lo mostró – Dijo que... – Qui-Gon se la quitó con cortesía.

Muchas gracias, hasta pronto – desapareció.

No entiendo nada – Luke estaba desconcertado – No… ¿no era mío?

No hay nada que entender – miró a su esposo y él hizo un gesto afirmativo – fue sólo un malentendido. No les hagas caso – se arrepintió en su interior por mentirle.

Oh, era tan lindo para ser real. Mi padre, un Jedi. Sería maravilloso que estuviera vivo… – Luke salió de la casa, decepcionado.

Lars temió que el chico se interesara en el asunto más de lo debido.

҈…..҈

¡MEL! – Windu saltó del spider estando éste aún encendido – ¿Qué ocurrió?

Windu, no puedo ingresar a su mente, ¿ENTIENDE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA? – las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Cálmate, lo importante es curar esa herida, ahora... – la levantaba cuando un fuerte golpe lo tumbó lejos.

¡WINDU! – Mel lo miró asombrada y luego con un gran esfuerzo se puso en pose de defensa frente al tusken.

Es peligroso, ¡ALÉJATE! – Windu se repuso y encendió su sable; cuando lo hizo, sin querer quemó un poco uno de los costados del spider.

No podrás conmigo, criatura asq – iba a atacarlo con el sable, pero su mirada se detuvo en su rostro – Es, como si... quisieras decirme algo... – por un instante, Mel creyó leer una petición de ayuda en los extraños ojos del ser que tenía frente suyo, sin percatarse de que detrás de él había varios cientos de sus congéneres.

¡MEL, QUÍTATE! – el empujón de Windu fue suficiente para hacerla despertar.

¡Windu, ¿qué hace?... NOOO! – Mel gritó al ver que tanto Windu como Qui-Gon acababan con los monstruos en un dos por tres.

¿Estás bien? – se acercaron a ella después de desactivar los sables – Si no aparecía Qui-Gon no lo habría logrado.

¿Qué hicieron? Cometieron un grave error – los miró llorando.

¿De qué hablas? – Jinn la miró asombrado.

No nos atacaban, pensaron que Windu me había dañado… – la miraron desconcertados – Por una extraña razón no puedo ingresar a las mentes fuertes, bueno, ya sé que es porque mi muerte se acerca, pero pude leer su mente... Saben que mi raza puede curar, por eso me buscaron. Hace unos años yo curé a este tusken, Obi lo había herido – señaló al que yacía frente suyo en el suelo – Los niños, sus hijos, han contraído una terrible enfermedad, me buscaron porque querían que los salve – Mel los miró acusadoramente.

Nosotros, no – Windu bajó la vista al igual que Jinn.

Descuiden, no hay problema... Lo remediaré – Mel avanzó hacia los cadáveres.

¡ESTÁS LOCA, TÚ ESTÁS MURIENDO! – Windu lamentó que esa frase fuera verdadera.

Mi don – los miró y luego se agachó hacia los tuskens y los acarició – no es mío, es de todas las criaturas, sean humanas o de cualquier otra raza. Si he de morir, que sea haciendo el bien…

Oh, no... – Qui-Gon observó cómo todos los cuerpos recibían la energía vital de Mel y como ella iba cayendo lentamente.

¡MEL! – al alzarla, se dio cuenta de que había envejecido considerablemente.

Cu, cuando... lleguemos al campamento – su hablar era calmado y cansado – no dejen que Obi me vea…

Él fue con Earth a Alderaan, hubo un intento de invasión al palacio real... Deben proteger a Leia y a sus padres adoptivos.

En... ese caso... – comenzó a cerrar los ojos – cuando llegue mi hijo, solo él... debe... verme – se desmayó.

Llevémosla de inmediato, ya deben estar por llegar – Windu ayudó a Qui-Gon a cargarla.

La llevaré yo, soy más útil – desapareció junto con ella.

Descuiden, estará bien – Windu subió a la nave, sorprendido de ver a los tuskens de pie, y visiblemente tristes. En su interior, pensó si quizás los científicos habrían errado al clasificarlos como seres inhumanos y antisociales.

҈…..҈

La nave estaba a punto de aterrizar impecablemente cuando el niño sintió que su mente recibía un mensaje.

¿Ocurre algo, o estás pensando en Leia? – lo miró sonriente.

No, papá – ocultó muy bien su pena – Es sólo que mamá me acaba de dar la bienvenida, quiere que le ayude con una sorpresa para ti – lo miró sonriente.

Al bajar, Kenobi saludó alegremente a sus Maestros mientras Earth entraba a la casa de su madre.

Mamá, ¿cómo pasó? – le colocó las manos sobre la herida y logró curarla – Lo notará, estoy seguro... Aún no me has enseñado totalmente a usar mis poderes, esto requiere de lo que hiciste con Padmé y yo no lo sé hacer... Si cometo un error mi padre se dará cuenta y todo estará perdido…

Hijo, debes intentarlo – Mel envejecía con rapidez – No podemos hacer sufrir a tu padre desde ahora… Yo – le cogió fuertemente su mano – confío en ti – se miraron.

҈…..҈

Jajaja, las cosas fueron críticas para los clones, no los eliminamos, pero los metimos en sus naves y los obligamos a desalojar Alderaan – fuera de la cabaña, Kenobi no cabía en sí de júbilo – ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

Pues… – la mirada de Windu los vendió, no sabía mentir.

¿Qué pasa? – Kenobi se puso serio de golpe.

Nada – Qui-Gon lo miró tranquilo.

El spider – al mirar el vehículo notó que había sido quemado por una espada láser – Eso significa que... Mel... – corrió hacia la casa y entró bruscamente, seguido por Windu y Jinn – ¡MEL! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

¿Qué ocurre? – ante sus ojos, Mel estaba más bella que nunca, con un traje de combate más nuevo y mejor entallado que el otro – Como mi traje estaba viejo y sabía que te enfadarías por haber quemado el spider de Windu le pedí a Earth que me hiciera uno nuevo, te gusta – lo miró coqueta.

_Sólo sonrían _– Earth les habló telepáticamente.

_Mel no puede leer la mente y no vio cuando lo hice, ¿cómo sabe lo del vehículo?_ – Windu lo miró sorprendido.

_No puede leer la mente, pero yo sí... A partir de ahora, no me podré separar de ella_ – Windu y Jinn miraron con tristeza cómo Kenobi abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa y ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

҈…..҈

Estoy listo – en un planeta alejado, llamado Eredenn, Vader había pasado entrenando una buena temporada – Ahora soy más poderoso que tú en mis poderes mentales. Luego de eliminarte, me encargaré de tu esposo y eliminaré definitivamente a los Jedis de este universo.

Vader subió a su nave con la intención de enfrentarse a la que él consideraba la única culpable de la muerte de su esposa.

Había entrenado los poderes de su mente y era ahora más poderoso que Mel. Pero él no imaginaba que el destino, lamentablemente, jugaría de manera inesperada... Encendió la nave, con dirección a Alderaan.

En su mente, mientras conducía, comenzó a imaginar la tortura que aplicaría para eliminar a la Darth Jedi, a la que estaba dispuesto a extinguir sin contemplaciones. Lo que no se imaginó, porque en realidad nadie lo sabía, era que iba a tener una nueva Aprendiz, mucho más fuerte que la anterior... Fuerte y... muy especial.

҈…..҈

Earth era muy poderoso, aún más de lo que su padre o incluso su madre podrían haber imaginado. Logró mantener, sin que Kenobi lo sospechara, el secreto de la agonía de Giure durante dos meses. Y de seguro, lo habría podido conseguir por más tiempo, si no hubiera sido porque una llamada de alerta los hizo viajar, nuevamente y esta vez a todos, a Alderaan.

El peligro era inminente: Vader, alojado ahí hacía ya dos meses, había esperado pacientemente para dar su estocada final a los Jedis. Había tomado prisioneros a la familia real de Alderaan, sin sospechar que una de sus rehenes era nada más y nada menos que Leia Organa, o mejor dicho, Leia Skywalker, su propia hija.

Papá, ¿qué nos van a hacer? – Leia abrazó fuertemente a su padre adoptivo, hasta quitarle la respiración, en el interior de la celda en que habían sido confinados.

Tranquila, sé que Yoda ha avisado ya a Kenobi y los demás – miró a su esposa – Me temo, que el destino de Mel-Anie Giure se ha adelantado... Espero que no cambie sus planes a último momento, por el bien de todos…

҈…..҈

En la nave aparentemente creada por Mel, los Jedis estaban temerosos.

¿Qué se propondrá? – Kenobi se acariciaba la barba.

Nos quiere obligar a entregarnos… Sabe lo importante que es Alderaan para la causa rebelde – el rostro de Windu estaba tenso.

No, no lo sabe – Mel alzó la voz – Quiere obligarnos, sí, a entregarnos, pero no sospecha de ellos… Al menos, aún no.

Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? – Jinn la miró atentamente.

Creo, que Vader está confiando en la amistad que nos une con Organa – miró a su hijo – Debe haberse enterado que naciste ahí y piensa que por ello Organa tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de su hijo... Su desesperación por encontrarlo y entrenarlo lo ha llevado a esto…

Osea, sabe una parte de la verdad – Earth los miró a todos.

De nada le servirá – Kenobi miró confiado.

No, Maestro Kenobi – al escuchar esa frase, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado – Le servirá y de mucho. Un padre, por proteger a su hijo, es capaz de traicionar por desesperación… Si lo amenaza con destruir a Leia, Organa le dirá donde está Luke, y no podremos culparlo…

¿Y cómo lo vamos a evitar? – Kenobi miró a todos – No podemos poner en riesgo a Bail ni a su familia.

No lo sé. Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no lo dudes – Qui-Gon y Earth la miraron y comprendieron el significado de sus palabras.

҈…..҈

Los tenía atados por las muñecas y los tobillos con gruesos grilletes al techo y al piso, en un completo estado de terror. Organa y su esposa se encontraban a ambos lados de la niña, que no dejaba de sollozar.

Me parece Senador Organa, que sus amigos lo han traicionado… – Vader se acercó hacia la niña y ésta evitó mirarlo.

¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, MÉTETE CONMIGO, VADER! – Organa se puso nervioso.

¡PAPI! – la niña comenzó a llorar.

Vamos, mocosa, no te haré daño. Sólo si tu padre no me dice lo que deseo saber consideraré darle fin a tu inútil existencia... Tú me sirves sólo como carnada para conocer lo que deseo, para obligar a tu padre a hablar…

Mi padre no sabe nada, ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDE! – la pequeña, que había heredado la valentía y fortaleza de su madre, se le enfrentó – Jamás verá realizadas sus ambiciones, su – la entrada intempestiva de los Jedis le impidió seguir.

Tranquila, Leia, ya llegamos – Mel encabezaba el grupo. Se notaba a leguas que el resto había tenido que deshacerse de un par de soldados, porque los sables estaban encendidos y llevaban el cabello muy agitado.

Vaya, vaya, nuevamente frente a frente, chiquilla patética. Veo que el paso del tiempo se evidencia en ti.

¿Qué? – Mel y Earth se miraron.

No te permito que la insultes – Kenobi la cubrió.

Jajaja, pobre alimaña, ¿piensas vencerme y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de...? – Mel lo cortó en seco

Cállate… Veo que has igualado nuestros poderes… – Mel apartó suavemente a Kenobi y se acercó a Vader lo suficiente como para casi tocarlo.

No es así, te equivocas, Giure. Los... – se volteó – ¡SUPERÉ! – de la nada, emitió una onda de energía que la empujó contra la pared contraria, pero la oportuna intervención de su hijo la detuvo antes de chocar.

¡MAMÁ! – Earth corrió donde ella.

¿Qué ocurre, anciana decrépita… te es difícil pelear?

¿Anciana? – Kenobi miró a Mel y al verla tan joven como el primer día, a pesar de haber pasado ya 11 años, se dio cuenta de todo – No, Mel… ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! – Kenobi la miró tristemente. Comprendió que el momento del adiós se estaba acercando y una profunda desesperación lo invadió de golpe.

Obi-Wan, es mejor que dejes las preguntas para otro momento… – Qui-Gon le tomó el hombro.

Veo... que descubriste la verdad… – Mel avanzó hacia él – Sí, mi agonía ha comenzado, pero – miró hacia los rehenes y los liberó con su energía – aún no me podrás vencer… Hay mucho poder aún en mi interior, que desea salir – una ráfaga botó a Vader fuera de la sala y las compuertas se cerraron tras de él y sus hombres.

No hay tiempo que perder, bajemos hacia los sótanos, de ahí lograremos salir a los embarcaderos – Windu señaló las escaleras y los Organa lo siguieron.

Earth, no te separes de mí – Mel siguió a su hijo y al mirar a Kenobi vio que él no se movía – Obi, no te deprimas ahora… Te explicaré las cosas, aún no está todo perdido…

El último nuevamente…

Amor, entiéndeme, era la única forma de que ellos no se enterasen…

Una vez más, fui el que menos sabía del asunto – la miró con resentimiento – Hay momentos en los que no te comprendo… A veces pienso que en verdad no me amas, que estás conmigo por lástima…

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – sus ojos se nublaron.

Te quedaste conmigo sólo por Earh... Soy un anciano que no sirve para nada…

No sigas… nos dañas… ¿Ves por qué te dije que lo mejor era cambiar el pasado? Estás sufriendo por mi culpa y encima no confías en mí – su voz era suplicante.

Tienes razón, no es momento de echarnos en cara nuestras actitudes, Mel-Anie Giure… Debemos huir de Alderaan – se fue dejándola parada.

Obi-Wan… – una lágrima cayó lentamente.

Entiéndelo, es difícil para él perder nuevamente un Padawan, en especial por lo que tú significas en su vida y en su corazón – Jinn puso una mano sobre su hombro – En este momento se siente como cuando Anakyn desapareció.

Lo sé – lo miró – Pero me duele que no confíe en mi, que crea que lo hice a propósito… Más que niegue el amor que siento por él…

Eso lo dijo por el momento, es muy testarudo, y lo sabes…

Sólo espero que de verdad podamos conversar – bajó la mirada y más lágrimas cayeron – Mucho me temo, que ésta puede haber sido nuestra única y última oportunidad para ser sinceros el uno con el otro… – se miraron resignados y corrieron para alcanzar a los otros.

҈…..҈

Los pasadizos del palacio de gobierno de Alderaan eran de una construcción finísima, metálica, que a manera de espejo reflejaba todo cuanto acontecía en su interior.

Disculpe – Mel la miró – Mi nombre es Leia Organa, Princesa de Alderaan, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Soy Mel-Anie Kenobi, Reina de Naboo y Maestra Jedi.

Kenobi… Ah, usted es la madre de Earth, ¿cierto? Es tan bella como me la describió…

Gracias, Princesa… La verdad es que ya te conocía – Mel miró enfrente.

¿Cómo?, yo no la recuerdo – la niña la miró asombrada.

Sólo te puedo decir que tu vida de aquí a unos años cambiará radicalmente, para mal y para bien a la vez – la miró y sonrió – Tienes un futuro muy hermoso, Princesa, serás feliz, sólo debes confiar en tus instintos… Ya descubrirás que en ti… están muy desa – iban a seguir de largo, cuando en eso una figura gigantesca les cerró el paso, por lo que cubrió a la niña.

¿A dónde creen que van, Jedis? – Vader accionó su sable – Aún no termino con ustedes.

Me parece – Earth prendió el suyo – que es con mi madre y conmigo con quienes deseas enfrentarte – Mel lo imitó.

Noso... – Windu iba a encender el suyo, cuando una mano lo detuvo – ¿Obi-Wan?

Ellos... tienen una misión. Nosotros... la nuestra – Kenobi, junto con la familia real y Qui-Gon, avanzó por un pasadizo contiguo.

Vaya, tu esposo te abandona, quién lo diría… ¿Tuvieron una discusión matrimonial? Siempre supe que era un traidor…

No lo es... Finalmente comprendió las cosas – Mel lo miró, intentando ocultar su dolor.

Pues, no lo dejaré ir – Vader los lanzó a las paredes con su energía y cuando iba a seguirlos por el pasadizo, una figura esbelta le impidió el paso – Maestro Windu, creí que podría haber muerto al fin…

Y yo creí que habías aprendido la lección… – Windu se puso en pose de ataque.

Pues... no – Vader hizo un movimiento que lo distrajo y lo atravesó con el sable. Mel observó la escena con profundo terror.

҈…..҈

Oh, no... – corriendo, Jinn percibió la fluctuación.

¿Qué ocurre? – Kenobi se preocupó.

Me temo... que el destino de Mace Windu ha sido finalmente alcanzado...

¿Quiere decir que…?

Así es… Sigamos, falta poco.

҈…..҈

Al fin solos – Vader volteó hacia ellos.

Pues sí... Comienza tú – Mel lo provocó con la mirada, luego de reponerse ante la pérdida de quien más desconfianza en ella había demostrado. Agradeció, a pesar de su dolor, que el Maestro hubiera muerto antes de enterarse de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Te arrepentirás – Vader los atacó a ambos al mismo tiempo y la lucha inició, una lucha en la que los sables de luz fueron dejados de lado por la habilidad de controlar mentalmente la Fuerza.

҈…..҈

Los sótanos estaban también atestados de clones, por lo que los dos Jedis tuvieron que hacer uso de toda su energía para poder salir victoriosos.

¡MAESTRO, ME AYUDARÍA MÁS SI DESAPARECIERA! – Kenobi luchaba contra cuatro clones.

Tienes razón, el poder de la vista es limitado – dicho esto se evaporó, pero los clones fueron cayendo inexplicablemente – ¿A esto te referías?

Pues... sí – Kenobi se detuvo, incrédulo, al ver que su Maestro había acabado con todos.

Me parece que sus métodos no serán suficientes – Organa vio venir a los refuerzos por el pasadizo.

Esto ya me cansó… – Leia cogió el arma de uno de los clones caídos – ¡AVANCEN, YO LOS CUBRO! – comenzó a disparar contra los soldados.

Vaya – mentalmente le hizo un comentario muy conveniente a su antiguo Padawan – _Se parece mucho a sus padres…_

_Ni lo diga_ – sonrió complacido y temeroso ante la idea – _Es una Jedi._

҈…..҈

La lucha se extendió hasta un sistema de puentes colgantes, entradas a una hermosa catarata que se ubicaba en la parte posterior del palacio.

Vamos, Jedis, no puedo creer que éste sea todo su poder – Vader podía con ambos sin realizar el más mínimo esfuerzo.

¡AH! – Mel cayó al ser herida en el brazo derecho.

¡MADRE! – Earth intentó acercarse pero el gigante se paró frente suyo.

No te vayas, que aún no terminamos lo nuestro…

Tú deseas mis poderes, ¡DÉJALA IR! – el chico estaba desesperado, sabía que si no la curaba, ella moriría.

Chiquillo insolente, tú sólo servirías para crear un nuevo ejército de clones – se volvió a iniciar la lucha.

Oh no... – al ver el inminente fracaso de su encomienda, Mel hizo un esfuerzo por ingresar a la mente de alguien – _Yoda..._

҈…..҈

Dagobah había sido borrado de la memoria de los archivos del Concejo, por Kenobi, y del Imperio, por Mel, en cuanto Yoda se exilió en el sistema, por voluntad propia. El pequeño Maestro estaba meditando, cuando sintió una energía lejana que le hizo perder la concentración.

Hum, algo pasa – miró en frente suyo y decidió recorrer los alrededores – Nada hay, extraño esto es.

_Yoda_ – la figura luminosa de Windu se apareció ante él de improviso, pero desapareció al instante.

Lo sabía… Mel... en problemas está.

҈…..҈

¿De qué te sirven – Vader tenía mayor dominio con el sable que Earth – los poderes casi extintos de mi Maestra?, ¡YO SOY INVULNERABLE!

Pero no tienes maldad en ti, por más que intentáramos convertirte en Sith, no lo lograríamos – Vader en un rápido movimiento hundió el sable en su pierna.

Ya te dije... – cogió su mano y sacó el sable de su cuerpo con firmeza – ¡QUE NO ME PUEDES HERIR! – ya sea por rabia o dolor, Earth comenzó ganar terreno bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y el asombro del gigante.

¡EARTH, NO LO HAGAS! – Mel sintió algo en su mente y se agarró la cabeza.

_Dejar al chico que mate a Vader debes_ – Yoda le habló a su mente.

_No lo logrará, ese no es su destino… Él debe cumplir lo que la Fuerza ha designado para su existencia, está dejando que la rabia lo venza... Cede terreno al Lado Oscuro a cada momento que lo ataca_ – miró asustada la actitud de su hijo.

_Bien sabes, que natural en él eso es… Peligro de que en Sith se convierta, no hay… Maneja sus emociones bien, no ellas a él... Puede el elegido verdadero ser._

_No._

_¿Eh?_ – la respuesta tan tajante lo asombró.

_A él no le corresponde... Y no lo permitiré _– Mel, con rostro duro, se paró y comenzó a avanzar hacia los luchadores.

_¡Mel, MEL!_ – Yoda abrió los ojos asustado – Mucho me temo, que al Lado Oscuro pensando servir esté…

҈…..҈

En el patio del palacio, Kenobi y Jinn habían logrado eliminar a los últimos soldados de la compañía de refuerzo. Organa preparó la nave para la partida.

Obi-Wan, debemos irnos, no tardarán en llegar más soldados... Es probable que ya se haya corrido la voz de nuestra incursión – Qui-Gon lo miró.

No me iré sin ellos… Adelántense, Yoda debe estar esperándonos – Kenobi miraba fijamente hacia la parte más alta del edificio, en donde sabía que su esposa estaba luchando contra el enemigo.

Sé razonable, ellos... – Qui-Gon iba a continuar su frase, pero Kenobi lo interrumpió.

¿Razonable?, ¡¿MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJO SE ESTÁN ENFRENTANDO CON ESE MONSTRUO Y ME PIDE QUE RAZONE? No, no puedo – Kenobi estaba desesperado – Sé que me han ocultado algo, y que en ese momento están poniendo en operación su plan... Dígame en qué terminará esto… – Kenobi cogió del uniforme a Jinn.

Obi-Wan, no es el momento, todos estamos nerviosos, tranquilícese… – Organa intentó calmar los ánimos.

Qué fácil es decirlo – se volteó y miró hacia el edificio… – Tienes a tu familia contigo...

Organa, vayan a Dagobah, si necesitan mi ayuda, yo lo sabré, me quedaré con Obi-Wan – el Senador asintió con la cabeza y subió con su familia a la nave, partiendo luego hacia Dagobah – Sé lo que sientes – después de un largo silencio, Jinn se atrevió a hablarle – pero pase lo que pase, no desconfíes de ella.

No la perderé esta vez, Maestro – Kenobi lo miró con firmeza – Ya no me interesa recuperar a Anakyn, sólo quiero conservar mi familia…

Vader comenzaba a sentir temor ante el poder del muchacho, que hacía temblar toda la estructura metálica de los puentes. Sabía que si lo provocaba, su fin llegaría de manera brusca e inesperada.

Earth ganaba terreno a cada paso que daba. Sabía muy bien que ceder a los sentimientos negativos podría destruirlo, pero el temor de perder a su madre era mayor. Ya iba a rematarlo, cuando notó que algo iluminaba su cuello y volteó sorprendido.

¿Maestra…? – la miró asustado al ver que era ella la que lo amenazaba.

Detente, Earth… No deseo matarte… Sabes bien que yo sí puedo hacerlo – Mel le habló con crueldad. Había un destello rojo en su mirada – No te corresponde a ti matar a Vader…

Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? – el chico dejó a Vader y comenzó a apartarse en la misma medida en que ella se le acercaba.

No lo matarás, ese no es tu destino…

Madre, estamos a punto de terminar con el plan, ¡no juegues… YA VENCIMOS! – el chico se desesperó.

¿Es la primera vez que cambio los planes? – lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – Lo necesito vivo para recuperar mi fuerza… Así tenga que eliminarte, no dejaré que lo mates…

¿QUÉ? – la miró desconcertado, e imaginando que tal vez ella estaría fingiendo volteó rápidamente hacia Vader e intentó cortarlo.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO! – Mel con rapidez, le aplicó un golpe en la espalda, el cual llegó a herirlo.

¡AHHH! – el dolor y el impacto lo hicieron retorcerse.

¡LO NECESITO PARA RECUPERAR MI VIDA! – se fue acercando a él con el sable aún encendido – ¡NECESITO SU ENERGÍA PARA SER LO QUE ERA!

Madre – su voz era casi un hilo – yo te puedo curar, soy un Jedi... Si él lo hace serás una Sith, ¡DIJISTE QUE LOS ODIABAS! – se reveló contra la realidad – ¿Acaso no piensas en mi padre y en mí? ¡SOMOS UNA FAMILIA!

Tu padre… no me dará poder… – se acercó a Vader y le ayudó a pararse – En cambio, los Siths si…

¿Qué le has hecho? – lenta y dificultosamente se levantó y miró al gigante metálico con rencor – Aprovechas su debilidad para influenciarla, yo te ¡AH! – lo hirió, esta vez en la pierna.

Yo, no... – Vader estaba extrañado por la actitud de la Darth Jedi. Era increíble ver a la aliada de los Jedis atacando a su propio fruto... Comenzó a pensar si sería o no una trampa para despistarlo… aunque no podía negar que si lo era estaba muy bien realizada…

Te mataría, pero estoy feliz con el destino que tendrás… Te tocará vivir al lado de un cobarde, de un mediocre que siempre bajó la cabeza ante la adversidad. Mientras que yo – cerró los ojos – cumpliré mi destino.

No, detente… Mamá... ¡NOOO! – Earth se dio cuenta de lo que su madre iba a hacer.

¿Pero, QUÉ? – Vader no pudo distinguir nada, debido al resplandor que los inundó.

En el patio, Kenobi no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, que lo hacía caminar de un extremo a otro con la vista fija en la parte superior del edificio.

Será mejor que entremos – Jinn comenzó a avanzar, cuando una luz intensa los cubrió.

҈…..҈

Yoda preparaba todo para la llegada de sus invitados, cuando sintió una energía muy potente inundar todo el planeta. En ese momento, una luz lo iluminó todo y estalló una lluvia torrencial. Salió de su casa y al llegar al pantano, pudo ver con asombro que Jinn, Kenobi, y Earth estaban tirados en el suelo húmedo y fangoso.

¡EARTH! – al ver a su hijo herido se le acercó corriendo – Earth, ¿estás bien?

¡DÉJAME! – el chico se paró de golpe sin importarle el dolor de su pierna y espalda, y comenzó a mirar al cielo, cogiéndose la cabeza, ante el asombro y la incredulidad de los Jedis – ¡NO, DEMONIOS, NOOO!

Earth, tranquilízate, ¿qué pasa? – Jinn se le acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarlo.

¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA, JAMÁS CONFIASTE EN SU INSTINTO! – gritó mirando a su padre, por lo que Kenobi temió lo peor – Ella… ella… ella me ha quitado mis poderes – el chico lloraba – Ha tomado la decisión de ser Sith… – ante esta frase, Kenobi cayó lentamente de rodillas y la lluvia se encargó de lavar sus lágrimas.

҈…..҈

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HAS HECHO? – Vader procuró mantener una distancia prudente.

He salvado a mi hijo de ver a su madre convertirse en Sith… – lo miró.

¿Sith? ¿Tú? Por favor, no juegues… – avanzaban formando un círculo sin dejar de mirarse.

Fui entrenada como Sith... Las leyes Darth Jedis eran claras en ese aspecto: si eso pasaba, yo sería Sith... Por eso permití la muerte de tu amada y la de Windu – se detuvo en seco – Somos iguales, Anakyn… Ahora… deseo… ser tu Aprendiz – se arrodilló ante él.

¿Mi Aprendiz? – Vader la miró asombrado – ¿Sabes lo que dices? ¿Eres conciente de lo que eso implica?

Claro que sí… Deseo terminar todo vínculo con los Jedis... Soy un ser superior creado por la Fuerza, no puedo vivir cerca de la mediocridad y la simpleza…

¿Eres sincera?

Por supuesto.

En ese caso, cumpliré tus deseos – tras la máscara, Vader sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo – Esto es fabuloso, te llevaré ante mi Maestro ahora mismo…

Graci ¡AH! – intentó pararse, pero cayó.

¿Qué tienes? – Vader se acercó y alzó su rostro – ¿Pero? – vio que había envejecido aún más.

No perdamos más tiempo... Pronto, tu Maestro debe darme un poco de su energía para poder sobrevivir... Soy tu única esperanza para dominar el universo…

Sí – Vader la cargó y la subió presuroso a su nave.

҈…..҈

La lluvia convirtió a Dagobah en el escenario perfecto para vivir la noticia más triste de las que Kenobi había recibido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera la muerte espiritual de Anakyn Skywalker le había provocado tantos deseos de morir… Se sentía derrotado.

Sith... la historia se repite – Kenobi miraba como hipnotizado la lluvia que caía.

Papá – Earth dejó a Leia por un instante, quien lo había estado curando, se acercó a su padre y se arrodilló frente suyo – Papá, perdóname, no debí decirte eso, estaba muy dolido... Aún podemos salvarla, tenlo por seguro… Dejemos pasar un tiempo, tal vez la pérdida de mis poderes sea momentánea, yo puedo... – sin escucharlo, Kenobi se paró y caminó hacia la lluvia.

Una vez más, no pude visionar lo que iba a ocurrir – comenzó a llorar nuevamente – Desde la muerte de Padmé estuvo triste, pero no imaginé que esto pasaría, ¡RAYOS! – tiró su sable al pantano – ¿QUÉ CLASE DE JEDI SOY QUE NO PUEDO VER EL FUTURO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE JEDI SOY QUE NINGUNO DE MIS PADAWAN FUE BUENO? A ninguno… – cayó de rodillas – enseñé bien… Y ahora… he descubierto que ni siquiera soy un hombre de verdad…

Obi-Wan, Mel eligió su destino por voluntad propia y... – mientras hablaba, no despegaba la vista del muchacho, quien comenzó a oscilar como si de un holograma se tratase – Pero…

¿Earth? – Kenobi se acercó a su hijo y lo miró asustado – ¿Qué te ocurre?

Mamá... – el chico bajó la vista.

Pronto, colócala en el suelo – Darth Sidius siguió con la mirada a Vader cuando éste echaba en el piso a Mel, desmayada – ¿Estás seguro que te lo pidió? ¿No se trata de una trampa?

No, Maestro… Dice que si le da un poco de su energía, la muerte se retrasará y lo mejor de todo es que la bondad que hay en ella desaparecerá por completo…

Entonces... – miró codiciosamente a la chica – cumplamos su deseo – extendió las manos y lanzó una onda eléctrica sobre su cuerpo, logrando que ante el impacto, ella despertara y se retorciera de dolor.

҈…..҈

¿Qué te está pasando? – Leia miraba aterrada a un intermitente Earth cuando el cuerpo del chico se cubrió de electricidad – Dios mío, ¿qué ocurre? ¡NO SÉ CÓMO AYUDARTE!

¡AHHH! – el dolor era insoportable.

¡EARTH! – Kenobi intentó tocarlo, pero Qui-Gon lo detuvo – ¿QUÉ OCURRE?

Parece… que Mel… está muriendo... Al menos… la Mel que conoces…

Así es, fuerte ser debes… – Yoda lo miró con tristeza – Al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza tu esposa, inevitablemente, servirá...

҈…..҈

Siente el verdadero y absoluto poder recorrer tu cuerpo – los ojos del Sith estaban cargados de una retorcida euforia.

¡AHHH! – Mel se retorcía de dolor.

Mel... – Vader comenzó a experimentar una sensación similar al arrepentimiento, cuando la energía dejó de atacar a Mel, y ella quedó rígida, humeante, boca abajo, frente a él.

҈…..҈

¡AHHH! – Earth cayó pesadamente, inconsciente.

¡HIJO! – Kenobi alzó su cabeza. Parecía muerto.

Llevarlo a la casa deben… intentaré ayudarle…

No… yo debo hacerlo – Obi-Wan iba a colocar sus manos sobre su hijo, pero su antiguo Maestro se lo impidió.

Deja a Yoda… él sabrá qué hacer…

҈…..҈

En la sala donde Mel-Anie Giure acababa de morir, el Lord Sith y su Aprendiz observaban con atención la figura que lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, comenzaba a moverse frente a ellos.

¿Estás bien? – el Sith comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez habría exagerado.

Parece que no se mueve – Vader comenzaba a lamentar no haber sido prudente.

Sí, Maestro… Estoy bien – se puso de pie, dándoles la espalda.

Bien, bien – Sidius sonrió satisfecho – En ese caso, Mel-Anie... – ella lo interrumpió.

Mel-Anie... acaba de morir, Maestro… Tiene que darme un nuevo nombre – su voz era dura, y no volteaba hacia ellos.

Tienes razón… Tú serás conocida como Lady Darth... Maul… Darth Vader me contó que eres hija del Sith que entrenó en principio a mi antiguo y muerto Aprendiz… Tu padre estaría orgulloso de que usaras su nombre... Aunque no lo conocí sé que era un dig...

No – lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

¿Eh? – Vader no pudo evitar temer una trampa, y agarró firmemente la empuñadura de su sable.

Mi padre no se merece ese honor, fue un perfecto inútil que vencí con facilidad… Mi nombre será... – al voltear, pudieron reconocer en sus ojos el alma de un Sith – Lady Darth Kenobi… Me encantará ver las consecuencias que mi nombre tenga, cuando se divulguen por la galaxia mis hazañas… Todos creerán que fue el Jedi quien lo hizo, y... lo odiarán.

¡BIEN PENSADO! – el Sith emitió una risa aterradora, que habría podido matar del susto a un incauto. Pero mientras lo hacía, Mel y Vader se miraron con complicidad.

Se acababa de iniciar la verdadera extinción de una raza. De la más poderosa de las razas…

҈…..҈

¡DIOS, MI HIJO TAMBIÉN! ¡NO ME LO QUITES, POR FAVOR! – Kenobi estaba destrozado, mirando cómo la esposa de Organa y Leia curaban las heridas del chico, mientras Yoda intentaba reanimarlo con ayuda de su energía.

Earth, morir no ha hecho – Yoda lo miró a los ojos, luego de quitar sus manos del cuerpo del joven – Sólo una cosa significar eso debe…

Así es… Mel está viva, aunque no sea la misma – Jinn le cogió el hombro, para darle ánimos.

Lo sé... Y es muy duro para mi tomar esta decisión – se puso de pie ante el asombro de sus Maestros.

¿De qué hablas? – Yoda lo miró extrañado.

Esta vez también fue mi culpa... Ella se metió en esto porque yo no podía dejar de culparme por la muerte de Anakyn – bajó la mirada – Pero, ahora, será diferente – los miró – No me tiraré a mi cama a llorar su pérdida... Entrenaré aún más en la técnica de Qui-Gon y, el día que la tenga frente a mí, haré lo que deba hacer… Así implique terminar de destruir todo por cuanto he luchado – miró a su hijo, pero esta vez, con una mirada especial. Sentía que, lamentablemente, su destino era matar a su esposa…

Tal vez, eso a ti corresponderte no debe – Yoda lo miró fijamente – Al Lado Oscuro ni siquiera pensar en unirte debes...

Jamás lo haría… ¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro? – Kenobi lo miró sorprendido – ¿De qué otra cosa he permanecido ignorante?

No lo sabemos. Mel sólo compartía con nosotros el plan que ideó al principio – Qui-Gon le dio a sus palabras un tono sereno – Pero... me inquieta ver que el chico no ha muerto…

Entonces… – Kenobi miró a su hijo.

Probable es que… su madre... otro plan tenga – los tres miraron al muchacho, con resignación.

҈…..҈

El atuendo Jedi era demasiado sencillo para la nueva Sith. Por ese motivo, con el regreso de sus poderes perdidos, se creó un traje similar al que Anakyn Skywalker usó en la batalla de Mustafar.

Así ataviada, deslumbrante en feminidad y visible rudeza, recorrió las instalaciones de la Estación Imperial al lado de Vader. Su pequeña figura contrastaba perceptiblemente con la del gigante metálico.

Supongo que comprendes mi escepticismo – Vader la miró.

Sí, Maestro – ella miraba al frente – aunque no lo acepto.

Es difícil hacerse a la idea de que traicionaras a tus amigos y a tu – no lo dejó terminar.

¿A mi antiguo Maestro? Kenobi nunca fue un Jedi realmente... Por eso dejó que Anakyn Skywalker fuera seducido por el Lado Oscuro… Obi-Wan siempre ha sido débil... supongo que al igual que su antiguo Padawan sufrió mucho al separarse de su _mamita_ – el tono sarcástico que le impuso a su última palabra hizo que Vader se detuviera – ¿Ocurre algo, Maestro, se siente bien?

¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto?

Nunca lo hice – Mel se apoyó en una baranda y miró hacia abajo, donde los soldados caminaban tranquilamente – Siempre sentí deseos de poder – lo miró – Me parecía demasiado a Anakyn, la vida que me daba mi madre y posteriormente Kenobi me parecían sin sentido, huecas, vacías. En cambio, con Maul, todo fue progreso... aunque concientemente no lo haya advertido. Ésta es la vida que he deseado siempre, las aventuras, la libertad…

En ese caso, si tu ambición es el poder absoluto, ambos podremos destruir al Emperador y gobernar la galaxia.

No, Maestro – Vader la miró perplejo – El universo… – sus ojos tenían un brillo de maldad.

Veo que eres sincera en tus palabras... Sin duda, eres una Sith – ella lo miró sonriente – Debemos actuar con prudencia si queremos atacarlos por sorpresa.

Dice bien. Fui entrenada en el arte de Qui-Gon cuando era Jedi. Le mostraré el camino al triunfo sobre la muerte... Ni la estúpida de Amidala ni el inútil de Windu pudieron vencerla – Vader sintió un hondo dolor en su alma al escuchar la forma en que ella se expresaba de su esposa, pero no lo demostró – Nosotros, llegado el momento de enfrentarnos a Sidius, y si nos vence, usaremos esa técnica para dar la estocada final – su mirada estaba llena de una fría y tenebrosa alegría.

¿Qué sugieres?

En primer lugar es imperativo que la galaxia sepa que la Reina de Naboo falleció… Para esto debemos invadir ese planeta y destruirlo... Como sé donde está, simplemente lo llevaremos al centro de la galaxia y... lo haremos explotar – hizo un gesto descriptivo con las manos – Será como mi presentación en sociedad...

Sí, tienes razón... Pero en este momento los Jedis saben que tú estas viva…

No, Maestro – Vader la miró desconcertado – Ellos tienen la esperanza de que la Maestra Jedi Mel-Anie Giure aún esté viva porque el hijo de Kenobi no ha muerto... Lo que no saben es que, al morir, ella rompió el nexo que los unía… Ahora ese mocoso es tan peligroso para nosotros como lo es un insignificante jawa para ellos...

Hum, comprendo. Supongo que ahora si puede ser herido e incluso morir como cualquiera.

Exactamente. Nuestro primer paso lo daremos de aquí a un año. Usted y el Emperador deben seguir con el cronograma establecido. Mientras tanto, entréneme más en el uso del sable y la mente, se lo ruego. Y llegado el momento, la vida de Kenobi, irremediablemente, terminará, junto con la extinción definitiva de los Jedis... Le juro, Maestro, que no lo defraudaré…

Aunque debería haberle alegrado ese discurso, Vader experimentó un sentimiento de temor ante la nueva personalidad de la chica. Mientras ella miraba nuevamente las tropas, Darth Vader no se imaginaba que, sin proponérselo tal vez, o siguiendo un plan establecido, poco a poco su propia antigua personalidad iría aflorando gracias a ella.

҈…..҈

La noche pasó bajo una torrencial y lastimera lluvia. A Kenobi se le antojaba que la creación en su conjunto lloraba por la aliada que la Fuerza acababa de perder. No se había acostado, estaba mirando las últimas gotas sentado en una roca, cuando una menuda figura se le acercó.

Veo que no durmió, General Kenobi – Leia se sentó a su lado.

No, no podía… La carga emocional es muy fuerte…

Ya veo... La amaba mucho, ¿verdad?

Como nunca imaginé que podría hacerlo – la miró y le sonrió tristemente – Será mejor que vayamos a Tatooine, debemos distraerlos… Cuando todo pase, podrán regresar a su reino… Y podrás continuar con tu plan, reactivar la Alianza Rebelde…

Sinceramente, creo que las cosas no mejorarán ni acabarán nunca… – la niña bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Kenobi se conmovió.

Mi padre me contó lo del elegido, que fue muerto por Vader – Kenobi abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada – Si él siendo el elegido y, peor aún, si la Darth Jedi sucumbió ante el Lado Oscuro, difícilmente creo que la Antigua Democracia regrese…

La democracia no ha desaparecido, sólo descansa... Al igual que el sol, está ahí aunque no podamos verla. Es nuestro deber luchar por ella, para que la galaxia regrese a su normal y correcto funcionamiento…

Sí, pero somos pocos los que pensamos de esa manera. En Alderaan, por ejemplo... – mientras ellos discutían, algo ocurría en la cama de Earth.

҈…..҈

Hum, no, mamá… – el chico comenzó a moverse lastimeramente en su cama, presa de una pesadilla.

_Earth, lamento lo que pasó… Tuve que renunciar a lo que más amaba para poder devolverle la felicidad perdida a tu padre... Es triste, pero descubrí algo…_ – la imagen de su madre era borrosa, estaba vestida con un traje negro y sacó un sable, el cual empuñó contra él – _Siempre fui Sith, y tu camino es estar a mi lado... O de lo contrario..._ – bajo la cabeza – _¡MORIRÁS!_ – lo atacó, pelearon con fiereza.

¡No… NO! – entre sueños, comenzó a gritar y a agitarse más.

҈…..҈

Pero... – el estremecimiento lo obligó a voltear hacia la casa – Earth... – Kenobi se paró rápidamente y corrió al cuarto de su hijo. El joven se agitaba, bañado en sudor.

_Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes_ – en su sueño, ella lo provocó con sus desafiantes ojos rojos, lo cual provocó que él, diestramente, le hundiera el sable en el cuerpo.

¡NOOO! – se incorporó en su cama, lloroso.

Hijo, ya pasó, sólo fue un sueño – Kenobi lo abrazó, pero sintió el temor del arribo de una desgracia.

Papá, yo... yo soy... ¡YO SOY QUIEN MATARÁ A MI MADRE! – el chico comenzó a llorar tan desesperadamente, que Kenobi pensó que había enloquecido – ¡LO VI, LO VI, SERÉ YO, YOOO!

Mucho me temo… que la videncia heredado haya… – Yoda miró a Qui-Gon.

Y eso, tal y como ocurrió con Anakyn, puede llevarlo al Lado Oscuro… – Jinn miró con pesadumbre al muchacho. Kenobi cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron a raudales. Comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo: el destino de su primer Padawan se repetiría, pero no en Mel...


	8. VIII La maestra de Dathomir

**VIII **

**La Maestra de Dathomir**

Un año pasó rápidamente. Leia y sus padres permanecieron en la casa que había sido de Mel durante todo ese tiempo, formándose una gran amistad entre Earth y ella. Era más una hermandad… que estuvo a punto de tirar al tacho la prudencia de doce años por ocultar el origen de Leia y Luke.

Padre, voy a ir con Leia a comprar las provisiones semanales.

Bien, pero ve con cuidado – Earth ya estaba en la puerta, cuando Kenobi recordó algo – Ah, ¡EARTH, VEN UN MOMENTO!

Dime – se acercó corriendo.

Bajo ningún motivo puedes dejar que Luke hable con ella o que al menos la vea.

Pero he formado una bonita amistad con Luke y es probable que me lo encuentre en Anchorhead…

Hijo, si llegan a saber su origen tendremos problemas, ¿me entiendes? – Kenobi lo miró dulcemente.

Sí, papá, lo voy a intentar, digo, a lograr – le sonrió tímidamente y luego miró su rostro cansado y avejentado, el cual se había demacrado aún más con la muerte de su esposa – Te amo, padre – lo abrazó fuertemente.

Yo también... Ahora ve, grandullón, aprovecha tu oportunidad con Leia – le sonrió pícaramente – ¡Y CUMPLE TU PROMESA!

¡SÍ! – ambos alzaron las manos a manera de despedida y Earth subió al spider junto con Leia, rumbo a Anchorhead.

Me encantaría que entre ellos surgiera algo más que una bonita amistad – Organa se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro – Ahora que el casamiento es permitido... sería como revivir a los Jedis…

A mí también me gustaría, pero Earth tiene una existencia efímera… Leia no se merece estar con alguien que sólo vivirá hasta que la Fuerza lo decida... Además… – lo miró burlonamente – yo sé quien será el galán de tu hija… – se volteó y prosiguió con sus labores, con un poco de dificultad.

¿Quién será? – picando el anzuelo, Organa frunció el ceño, mostrando que era un padre celoso y sobreprotector.

Pues… Han Solo – Kenobi le sonrió – Al menos dinero no le faltará, es el mejor contrabandista…

No lo digas ni en broma – Organa realmente se enfadó ante la idea de que su hija tuviera algo con un delincuente – No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en su contra, pero me gustaría que mi hija se relacionara, con alguien... _importante_…

¿Con un _príncipe_ tal vez? – sonrió con sarcasmo – Quiérelo o no, así será, no lo puedes evitar. Ya algo me había dicho Mel en una ocasión, y Earth tuvo un sueño en el que vio que era así.

Los sueños, siempre los sueños… ¿Tú los has tenido? – Organa lo miró, ya serio.

Sí, como cualquier Jedi – se sentó lentamente, pues las fuerzas le vencían, no en vano tenía 59 años – Lamentablemente al manejar la Fuerza a voluntad podemos ver el futuro, aunque distorsionado... Los Darth Jedis son los únicos seres que pueden ver el verdadero... Podrías decir que tanto Earth como Anakyn, lo son también, al menos en ese aspecto – lo miró con tristeza.

Obi-Wan… ella aún es buena, aférrate a esa idea – Organa intentó darle ánimos.

No, amigo – se puso de pie, tan lentamente como se había sentado – Tengo casi 60 años, el tiempo de tener fe se acabó para mí... Mi esposa murió hace un año, esa es la realidad... Y si encuentro a la Sith que la mató, la voy a vengar… – sus ancianos ojos proyectaron un hilo, aunque débil, de amor al recordar el tiempo pasado, en el que había tenido una familia completa – Ya todo está consumado, no hay marcha atrás…

Nunca se pierde la fe… Tú pensaste que Anakyn Skywalker podía regresar al sendero bueno, ¿por qué le niegas esa posibilidad a tu esposa?

Porque no se comete el mismo error dos veces… Anakyn era Jedi, la maldad le fue impuesta – lo miró – La separación y posterior muerte de su madre, el que el Concejo no confiara en él como Maestro, la inminente muerte de su esposa en el parto... Fueron muchas cosas las que lo obligaron a buscar una solución menos diplomática que aceptar con resignación su destino…

Mel también pasó por algo parecido. Su padre mató a su madre delante suyo, fue separada de sus amigos, se siente culpable de la muerte de su mejor amiga, ¡ELLA PENSABA QUE ERA INVENCIBLE POR SER DARTH JEDI! ¿A eso no le llamarías también buscar una solución menos diplomática?

Anakyn fue entrenado para ser Jedi desde su niñez, siempre fue bueno... No sabemos acerca de la niñez de Mel. A pesar de estar con su madre posiblemente haya tenido tendencias Sith desde pequeña, que se acrecentaron al ser entrenada por Maul. Aceptémoslo, estaba escrito que si un Darth Jedi era entrenado por un Sith, seguiría ese mismo camino. Aunque me duela, Mel es una Sith ahora.

Aunque agachó la cabeza en un claro gesto derrotado, Organa no podía creer que aquella joven que había conocido fuera ahora una Sith. Ella había intentado proteger a su familia siempre. Sintió que era su deber lograr que el Jedi la recordara como algo hermoso, y que guardara la esperanza de un reencuentro…

҈…..҈

El mercado de Anchorhead estaba muy bien organizado. La presencia de Organa había favorecido considerablemente a sus ya de por sí alicaídas reservas monetarias, por lo que les sería sencillo recorrer las instalaciones en busca de lo que necesitaban.

Bien, creo que estamos seguros aquí – Earth detuvo el spider en un estacionamiento especial – ¿Quieres que lo recorramos juntos o por separado?

Hum, ¿te parece por separado? Mamá me mandó comprar unas cosas personales.

De acuerdo. Te doy media hora, luego nos encontramos aquí, yo iré comprando las provisiones.

Bien, nos vemos luego – Leia corrió hacia el mercado.

Es lo mejor – cuando vio que ya estaba lejos, sacó la bolsa del vehículo – Así será más difícil que se encuentre con Luke estando conmigo. No se conocerán.

҈…..҈

La Princesa recorría las instalaciones admirando los productos textiles. Quería darles una sorpresa a su amigo y al _General_ Kenobi… Había observado que el _General_ llevaba un traje demasiado gastado, al igual que él, así es que le había pedido a su madre dinero para comprarles otros.

Estaba mirando, con el rostro elevado, unos preciosos trajes, cuando un empujón la hizo caer bruscamente.

¡AUCH, BRUTO! – con el empujón, se le desató el peinado.

Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿te hice daño? – aunque Earth quiso impedirlo, Luke se encontraba ahora ayudando a ponerse de pie a la que él ignoraba era su hermana gemela. Sin embargo, como desconocía ese punto importante, decidió _ganar puntos con esa belleza._

¿Tú qué crees? – ella se soltó.

Lo siento, traía mucha prisa. Me mandaron comprar... – ella lo cortó en seco y caminó en dirección opuesta.

No me interesa saber de ti. Ojalá nunca más vuelva a verte – caminó sin mirarlo, con el orgullo que la caracterizaba y abriéndose paso entre la gente con rudeza.

Vaya, sí que metí la pata… Tenía que empujar a una loca… pero qué preciosa es – Luke no dejó de mirarla y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

҈…..҈

Esto es todo, a ver – consultó su reloj solar – Ya es hora, iré a la nave a esperarla, si es que ya no está ahí – caminó hacia el vehículo, cuando una voz familiar lo llamó por su nombre.

¡EARTH, HEY! – al ver a su amigo, Luke se acercó corriendo.

Ay, no – más que una frase, sonó como un suspiro de desesperación – Hola, Luke, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Pues, he venido a comprar unos repuestos para uno de los droides agricultores de mi tío. ¿A que no adivinas lo que me acaba de ocurrir?

¿Qué cosa? – Earth temió que lo hubieran asaltado, o que hubiera visto a algún imperialista.

Estaba caminando cabizbajo, aunque a paso apurado, por la sección de indumentarias, cuando tuve la desgracia de toparme con una chica loca. La empujé sin querer y ella se cayó. Es una lástima, porque era muy bonita. Se marchó muy molesta… – Luke bajó la mirada.

Eso te pasa por andar pensando en tonterías – ambos rieron – Cuando vas a aprender que la vida es real, está bien que sueñes, pero hazlo en las noches. Acabas de perder una hermosa oportunidad con esa _loquita_ – lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

Earth, vámonos de inmediato, detesto a la gente de éste... – Leia llegó corriendo, y al ver quién estaba conversando con Earth, no pudo ocultar una mueca de indignación. Después de todo, por su culpa había desistido de su plan – ¿TÚ? Vaya que eres persistente…

Se cono... – Earth iba a formular su pregunta cuando lo comprendió todo – No me digas que fue ella…

Pues sí – Luke parecía avergonzado – No pensé que fuera tu novia…

No es lo que piensas – Earth se incomodó – Es mi amiga, sólo eso…

¿Y este tipo tan grosero quién es Earth?

Un buen amigo.

¿Pero cómo se llama? – Leia estaba molesta.

Oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Lu – una voz conocida saludó a lo lejos.

Hey, Earth, a los a – al ver que su amigo corría hacia él y prácticamente lo jalaba no pudo ocultar su conmoción – ¿Qué ocurre? – Solo estaba asustado.

Ven, viejo Han. Quiero presentarte a dos amigos muy queridos para mí. Ella es Leia y él es Luke. Éste es mi amigo Han Solo, colaboró con nosotros en la guerra de Naboo en la que mi madre asumió el Reinado, Leia.

Vaya, había oído hablar de usted, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan – Leia lo miró seriamente al ver la osadía de Solo de besarle la mano.

¿galante? – la mirada de Solo denotaba picardía.

viejo – Leia dio a sus palabras un tono gracioso que hizo reír a Luke.

Jajaja, oh, perdón – al ser mirado con gravedad por Solo, Luke decidió voltearse para que no vieran que seguía riendo.

¡OH, RAYOS, LO OLVIDÉ! – Earth hizo un gesto con la mano.

¿Qué cosa? – Leia lo miró intrigada.

Papá me dijo que comprara esa fruta que a tu madre le encanta, ¿puedes ir a comprarla, Leia? Yo no sé cuál elegir – suplicó con la mirada.

Por supuesto, ya vuelvo – la chica se encaminó, turbada.

Yo te – Luke fue detenido por la mano firme de Earth.

Oye, tranquilo, tendrás tiempo de sobra para conocerla mejor y reivindicarte, recuerda que es mi amiga... Ahora necesito que me compres un estabilizador para una Nubian 327J, tú conoces mejor que yo de esas cosas – Earth lo miró sonriente.

Claro, tengo crédito en el mejor depósito – se dirigió al lugar y volteando – ¡PERO LUEGO ME PAGAS! – alzó una mano para despedirse. Una vez ambos hermanos estuvieron lejos, el coreliano se atrevió a hablar.

Creo que ni en mil años tu padre podría comprar una Nubian ni tú eres tan inútil como para no poder comprar frutas de estación, ¿qué ocurre? – aunque no era Jedi, Solo poseía una gran inteligencia y astucia capaces de convertirlo en el mejor aliado que un Jedi despojado de poderes mentales podía desear.

Han, ¿mi madre te comentó alguna vez sobre los hijos de Skywalker? – lo miró a los ojos.

Sí, me contó que fueron separados y se llamaban – al recordar los nombres abrió los ojos – No me digas que – señaló con ambas manos a los chicos que ya desaparecían en los respectivos establecimientos.

Sí… Tienes que ayudarme, por favor – pataleó suplicante y desesperado – Le prometí a mi padre que evitaría a toda costa que se vieran, y cometí un error…

Ah, ¿y por eso te alegraste tanto cuando me viste? – lo miró con resentimiento – Tienes un problema, jovencito, y no pienso exponerme a la severidad de tu padre sólo por ayudarte a solucionar la consecuencia de esta travesura…

Han, eras el mejor amigo de mi madre, ayúdame… – Earth lo miró tristemente.

¿Era? – al entender el significado de esa palabra lo miró – No me digas que tu madre...

Sí, murió, al menos como Jedi...

Dios mío… Mi encanto… muerta…

En su memoria, Han, ayúdame a que Leia no descubra el apellido de Luke... Se harían preguntas y al final, descubrirían que conocen dos versiones diferentes de la realidad y comenzarían a sospechar – al ver que los dos chicos regresaban – ¿Qué dices?

Espero no arrepentirme – después de un corto silencio, Solo aceptó resignado – Pero que conste que lo hago por tu padre, ¿eh?

Aquí están las frutas – Leia colocó el paquete en la canastilla del spider y se sentó impaciente – ¿Nos vamos?, estoy cansada.

Earth, no hay estabilizadores para una Nubian – Luke llegaba descorazonado.

¿Nubian? – Leia miró a Earth intrigada.

¿Te dije Nubian? Oh, lo siento… Ya decía yo que mi conocimiento en ese aspecto se reduce a los spiders o Pods... Le preguntaré al padre de Leia el modelo que busco y luego te informo... Bueno, cuídense, nos vemos, y Luke – ya estaba en el asiento del conductor cuando lo miró – Que la Fuerza te acompañe – su amigo le sonrió.

Igual a ti…

Han, cuídate mucho.

Tú también, y no hagas más travesuras… – sonrieron con complicidad. Leia y Earth partieron rumbo a los cañones, la primera sin despedirse.

¿De dónde lo conoces? – Luke intentó conversar con su nuevo conocido.

Era amigo de su madre, no lo veía desde hace dos años, aproximadamente.

Hum... Me dijo que a su madre la mató una Sith – comenzaron a caminar.

Debe ser – miró al piso – Luke, ¿y tú cómo conociste a Earth?

Oh, verás, estaba yendo un día por los cañones y me atacaron unos tuskens. Él apareció y con su sable de luz los espantó. Luego nos hicimos amigos y ahora él me enseña las artes Jedis, sin que mi familia sepa claro… Por más poderes que tenga, mi tío lo mataría… Siempre había soñado con ser Jedi, incluso un día una mujer muy loca me visitó para decirme que mi padre lo había sido – Han entendió que esa loca no era otra que su amor, pero prefirió no mostrarle su asombro – Me alegra poder vivir esa experiencia…

Hum, osea eres su Padawan... Qué bien... Oye, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, espero que nos volvamos a ver… Y a la chica también, ¿no? – al darle la mano le hizo un guiño de complicidad.

Especialmente a ella, ese Earth tiene suerte – se despidieron y ambos siguieron rumbos diferentes.

҈…..҈

No me habías hablado de tus amigos – Leia lo miró luego de un largo intervalo de silencio en el que el pobre chico pensaba en si contarle o no a su padre lo sucedido. Casi se sale del camino al escucharla.

Oh, no se había presentado la oportunidad. Luke es mi Padawan, al que entreno todos los fines de semana, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre él hace dos semanas?

¡AH! Qué interesante… – Earth no comprendió el brillo de los ojos de Leia al decir esa frase, mientras pasaban por territorio tusken.

҈…..҈

¿Les alcanzó? – Kenobi ayudó a bajar a Leia.

Sí, hasta para la fruta para mi madre... Gracias, General Kenobi, ella estará muy feliz por el detalle – le dio un beso y corrió a su casa.

¿Fruta… detalle…? – Kenobi miró intrigado a su hijo.

Luego te explico… – Earth rápidamente comenzó a bajar las provisiones para evitar las preguntas de su padre.

El almuerzo estuvo matizado de historias graciosas. Qui-Gon era, a la vez del Jedi más sereno y paciente, un hombre con un gran sentido del humor, algo que le era muchas veces difícil de asimilar para Kenobi, sobretodo, cuando lo cogía de blanco de sus bromas.

Madre, hoy conocí a dos amigos de Earth – Leia miró sonriente a su madre, mientras de súbito Earth sentía que la comida se atragantaba en su garganta.

¿Dos... amigos? – Kenobi la miró sorprendido y luego dirigió una mirada de interrogación hacia su hijo.

Sí, se llamaban Han Solo, un tipo que se cree lo mejor de Tatooine – Organa temió que la profecía de Kenobi estuviera empezando a cumplirse – y un tal Luke – al escuchar el segundo nombre, todos se miraron y le dirigieron una mirada dura al chico – Por cierto Earth, ¿cuál es el apellido de Luke?, no lo dijiste.

¿Su... apellido? – el nerviosismo del chico era evidente.

Sí, Earth, su... _apellido_ – Kenobi estaba realmente enfadado.

Eh, bueno, yo… no lo sé – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

¿No lo sabes? Vaya, sí que eres despistado… La próxima vez que lo vea se lo preguntaré.

҈…..҈

Kenobi había aguantado pacientemente que anocheciera para permitir a su alma relajarse para el interrogatorio de Earth. Pero cuando estuvo con él a solas, no pudo controlar su indignación.

¡TE DIJE QUE EVITARAS UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE ELLOS!

Papá, lo intenté, hice todo lo posible, pero ellos se encontraron…

No debías alejarte de ella, ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO PENSAR QUE SEPARÁNDOSE PODÍAS EVITAR QUE SE ENCONTRARAN?

Pensé que si me encontraba con Luke estando ella presente, sería un peligro… En cambio, imaginé que si llegaban a verse no se reconocerían…

Ay, Dios mío – Kenobi lanzó un suspiro al cielo y se sentó.

Lo lamento... Pero Han me ayudará a que no se enteren... Es mayor y más listo que yo para esas cosas, confío en que me servirá de apoyo…

Han no es de fiar, es extraño y es un contrabandista – Kenobi se puso de pie y ya más sereno apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Mi madre confiaba en él, ¿por qué tu siempre desconfías de las decisiones de mi madre y de las mías? – se separó y miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos – Lamento no ser perfecto como tú, y que mi destino ya esté escrito, pero no voy a dejar de ser amigo de Han sólo porque a ti no te parezca – bajó hacia las casas.

Kenobi comprendió su dolor, el cual era igual al suyo. Aunque Earth no lo sabía, Kenobi había confiado en ambos... siempre.

҈…..҈

Maestro y Aprendiz habían decidido que el entrenamiento de la Sith se realizaría en el sistema en el que Giure le había propuesto entregarle a su hijo. Desde hacía un año, Vader había logrado, a base de un entrenamiento severo, debido a las condiciones ambientales de frío extremo, que ella controlara completamente sus poderes mentales y que fuera diestra en el arte de la espada láser.

Ahora habían regresado a la Estación Imperial para informar a Sidius de sus progresos.

Maestro – Vader y Lady Darth Kenobi se inclinaron con respeto – mi Aprendiz ha completado su entrenamiento... Está lista para participar conmigo en los ataques a los sistemas rebeldes.

Bien, bien – el Emperador se frotó las manos satisfecho – ¿Qué sistema te gustaría aniquilar, Lady Darth Kenobi?

Tatooine, Maestro – lo miró sonriente – ese es mi gran sueño… Pero debemos actuar con prudencia, ya lo sé... Antes de aniquilar a los Jedis tengo que crearle una mala reputación a Kenobi. Podríamos comenzar con sistemas pequeños, Dantooine, por ejemplo…

Hum, sí, tienes razón – Vader pudo observar que su Maestro comenzaba a sentir interés por la inteligencia de la Sith, lo cual implicaría que él fuera ignorado a futuro – Fue la base de entrenamiento de Mel-Anie Giure y del desaparecido Darth Maul. ¿Y que piensas del planeta de origen de la Maestra Giure?

Sí, es una buena posibilidad… Pero dejaremos que ese sea el lugar en el que me enfrente con Kenobi…

De acuerdo. Vader, ponla al tanto de los ataques realizados hasta ahora. Les doy libertad para actuar.

Sí, Maestro – se inclinaron nuevamente y salieron.

Jum, Maestro Yoda, ¿quién ganó esta vez? – los ojos del Sith estaban satisfechos.

҈…..҈

Caminaban juntos sin hablarse a través de los pasadizos donde habían acordado su traición a Sidius.

¿Estás segura de querer destruir Dantooine?, creo que tenías amigos en ese sistema.

Maul me entrenó allí... No llegué a tener amigos, los lazos no son fuertes... Cuando era Mel-Anie Giure, muchos me tenían terror y por ello se decían mis amigos, en busca de protección quizás... Ahora las cosas son iguales, se acercarán a mí pidiendo misericordia – lo miró – Es una nueva base rebelde, lo sé... Tenemos que cortar las raíces para que el árbol no de fruto…

Ya veo – Vader se detuvo frente a una sala – Aquí te explicarán de manera detallada los últimos pasos dados. Nos veremos luego en el embarcadero. Estaré en mi oficina.

Sí, Maestro – hizo una reverencia y entró en la sala, mientras Vader reinició su caminata.

҈…..҈

La oficina de Vader tenía una vista panorámica hacia el universo. Constaba de un área exclusiva con una atmósfera adecuada que permitía que él se deshiciera del casco y máscara, para que respirara por sus propios medios por unos instantes.

Entró en la cámara, la cerró herméticamente, y, con ayuda del robot de la computadora, dejó al verdadero Anakyn Skywalker frente a la cubierta de metal que le reproducía su misma imagen, llena de cicatrices... Único vestigio físico del enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar entre él y Kenobi en Mustafar hacía ya algunos años atrás, en donde Anakyn Skywalker había... ¿muerto?

Estas cicatrices, son tu culpa, Obi-Wan – acarició su rostro lastimeramente – Tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, una máquina sin sentimientos – bajó la mirada unos instantes y al alzarla nuevamente, vio que la imagen de Padmé se reflejaba en el metal – ¡PADMÉ! – volteó para mirarla, pero al recordar su imagen, se ocultó – No me veas, ya no soy Anakyn…

Lo seguirás siendo, ahora, mañana, y aún cuando mueras – se acercó. Aparentemente había logrado vencer una vez más a la muerte – La cubierta no vale, vale lo de aquí – puso su mano transparente sobre su corazón.

Mi corazón está vacío, lo maté todo… incluso a ti – la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué tiemblas entonces…? – lo miró a los ojos – ¿Por qué lloras, si como dices eres un Sith?

Padmé... – las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

No permitas que Mel termine por destruir lo que le costó tanto construir... Ella está sacrificándose por ti.

Ya no es Jedi... Es aún más Sith que yo.

No.

¿Acaso finge? – la miró sorprendido.

No, no finge... Está actuando dolida, porque cree que fracasó al intentar regresarte, Ani, y que Obi-Wan no confió en su capacidad… Ellos dejaron una conversación pendiente en la que él le iba a decir que siempre confió en ella, pero que era parte del entrenamiento el que, a pesar de sentir que nadie le tenía fe, lograra vencer sus propios temores… Está en tus manos regresarla al lado bueno y permitir que tu padre, tu hermano, no sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido por tu causa y la de ella...

No puedo hacer nada, ella ya decidió y es más poderosa que yo… – intentó tocar su rostro, pero sus dedos la atravesaron – Tú ya no eres real por mi culpa.

Cumplí mi destino, es algo que no podíamos evitar... Así no hubieras accedido a los deseos del Emperador, habría muerto de dolor al ver que todo lo que defendí por años desaparecía... Debes hacer lo correcto... – comenzó a desvanecerse – por nuestros hijos – desapareció.

¿Hijos? – miró con la mirada extraviada – Pensé que era uno solamente – miró su reflejo en el metal, pero ya no con odio, sino mas bien con esperanza…

҈…..҈

Iba dispuesto a cumplir el encargo de su esposa. Había hecho mucho mal, pero aún podía liberar su alma y la de su amiga… Sí, su amiga, aquel amor de infancia que siempre deja huellas de ternura y amistad verdaderos… Aquella niña que le hacía llevaderos los días en un planeta tan tétrico y pobre en comparación con los poderes de ambos cuando eran pequeños.

Nunca lo había sabido, pero él era mayor por dos años... Sus madres decidieron que era mejor que no se enterasen de sus orígenes, ya que eran muy pequeños para comprender las cosas… La Darth Jedi había tenido al igual que su hijo, un crecimiento acelerado, por lo que el secreto de su verdadera edad había sido avalado por su aspecto.

La visión de su esposa había reavivado de golpe e inexplicablemente los recuerdos borrados por Giure tras su huída de Tatooine. Dentro de la máscara, del traje, del casco, en sí, dentro de su maltrecho cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que además de Jinn, aquella mujer, aquella niña, había sido la única que, a pesar de su corta edad, había confiado en él, le había enseñado a usar sus poderes y le había inculcado la bondad a la que había desistido cuando la muerte de su esposa se le vislumbraba como el inicio de una oscuridad a la que, contradictoriamente, había caído en su intento por rehuirla.

Caminó por los pasillos, dejándose guiar por la energía que la Sith emanaba, cuando observó su figura apoyada en las barandas, a una distancia prudente. Se acercó a ella y pudo notar que lloraba.

¿La viste también? – supo en ese instante que la presencia que había visto hacía unos instantes había conversado también con ella.

Sí, Ani... También la vi – lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Y me alegra que me haya perdonado…

No tuvimos la culpa, ella decidió sacrificarse. Y ambas lo lograron… – cogió con sus manos metálicas las suyas y las acarició dulcemente.

No voy a echarme para atrás… Yo ya no soy una Jedi, Ani… – secó sus lágrimas – Soy una Sith, he cometido muchos errores…

No, no lo eres – la miró – Un Sith no llora, no experimenta el arrepentimiento ni el amor… Nosotros aún tenemos nuestra esencia viva… ¿no te parece maravilloso eso?

Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, a derrotar al Emperador… – lo miró – Pero deberás irte con Obi y enfrentarte a mí junto a él… Yo jamás regresaré al lado correcto…

Date cuenta de tus palabras, eres una Jedi aún... El afecto que sientes por tu familia está intacto… Especialmente tu amor hacia mi anterior Maestro…

Mucho… de Jedi y Sith hay en mi… En la misma proporción… Jamás seré verdaderamente buena ni verdaderamente mala... Debemos... seguir el plan.

No podré matar inocentes… Tendrías que hacerlo sola…

Ese es el punto – se miraron fijamente.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? – detrás suyo, el Emperador caminaba hacia ellos.

Nada, Maestro… En el entrenamiento accidentalmente rocé con el sable los ojos de Kenobi.

A ver – sin que se diera cuenta, Mel hizo una pequeña herida holográfica a la altura de sus ojos – No es nada, pasará rápidamente. Los buscaba para informarles que he pensado en el nombre del sistema en el que Darth Kenobi iniciará su ataque destructor.

¿Cuál… Maestro? – lo miró fingiendo una mirada ruda.

Pues, el sistema del Reinado de Amidala y Giure… Naboo.

Naboo… – ella se apoyó en las barandas y sintió que su corazón sangraba.

¿Ocurre algo, Aprendiz? – Vader intentó hacerle entender que estaba siendo traicionada por sus sentimientos.

Es que, esto… – se repuso – es perfecto, lo había olvidado... Sabiendo el lugar al que fueron trasladados se nos facilitarán las cosas…

Me alegra que estén de acuerdo... Partirán la próxima semana, en la mañana…

De acuerdo... El camino, aún viajando a la velocidad de la luz, es extenso… – sonrió débil y resignadamente, ante lo inevitable.

Darth Sidius rió satisfecho, mientras en la mirada de Vader y Kenobi comenzaba a surgir un velo de tristeza.

҈…..҈

Llegó el fin de semana y Earth hizo miles de malabares para deshacerse de la chiquilla y poder ir a entrenar con Luke en unos cañones cercanos, lejos de miradas curiosas. En especial, de la Princesa.

Pensé que no llegarías – Luke se acercó a su spider.

Tuve algunos problemas… – bajó ágilmente – Empecemos, está atardeciendo…

Sí – iniciaron el entrenamiento, sin imaginarse lo que acontecía encima de sus cabezas, en el espacio.

҈…..҈

En su caza Tie, Vader intentaba desaparecer su presencia para no ser descubierto, a la vez que intentaba no pensar en lo que iba a realizar, por temor a que su Aprendiz se enterara de su plan secreto.

Si no me equivoco, en este lugar podré aterrizar sin miradas curiosas observándome… Además, siento la presencia de Earth aquí…

Tatooine se hacía cada vez más grande en la ventana frontal de su nave.

҈…..҈

Ufff, descansemos – Luke apagó su arma y se sentó en la arena – Me pregunto si tu padre te habrá entrenado de esta manera... eres a veces muy cruel… Por cierto, nunca me has hablado de él…

Lo conoces, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta – lo miró sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado – Soy hijo del viejo Ben.

¿Del viejo Ben? – sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente – Entonces, también eres hijo de esa hermosa mujer… – se emocionó al recordarla – En una ocasión ella me visitó, pero mi tío la hirió... Era bellísima…

Sí, lo sé… Te dijo que buscaras a mi padre, ¿no?

Sí, pero como debes imaginarte eso era imposible... Mi tío realmente es odioso. Me tiene prisionero…

Descuida… Todos tenemos ya trazado nuestro destino.

Si, pero... – su mirada se posó en un punto brillante que destacaba en el cielo cada vez más oscuro a espaldas de Earth – ¿Qué es eso? Parece una estrella, pero está creciendo…

¿Qué? – al voltear, su potente vista le indicó de qué se trataba – ¡AGÁCHATE! – casi al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, la nave aterrizó rozándoles las cabezas – ¡VETE, LUKE, BUSCA A MI PADRE, AHORA! – al ver la conmoción de su Maestro, Luke trepó rápidamente al spider y partió hacia la casa de Kenobi. Detrás, Vader salió de su nave con ligereza.

Tranquilo, no he venido a pelear – Vader se acercó lentamente hacia Earth, con las manos libres.

Ja, ¿y piensas que te voy a creer? – se abalanzó hacia él, mientras Vader sólo esquivaba sus ataques – ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MADRE?

Por eso he venido, debemos hacerla regresar, ¡ESCÚCHAME! – el tono de su voz era desesperado.

҈…..҈

En su casa, Kenobi se preguntaba si habría sido prudente dejar a su hijo salir tan tarde. Sabía bien que los tuskens eran peligrosos. En esas estaba, cuando una voz venida de fuera llamó su atención. Al parecer, Solo estaba desesperado por ver a su amigo.

Hey, Earth, ¿ESTÁS EN CASA? – Solo llamaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Han, ¿cómo estás? – Kenobi salió y le dio la mano – Earth salió. Supongo que ya sabes lo de... – Leia lo interrumpió con su llegada.

Te acompañaré a buscarlo – se subió a la nave de Solo y encendió los motores – Vamos, sube, chico listo.

¡LEIA, BÁJATE DE AHÍ! – a Organa le desagradaba la idea de dejar a su hija en manos de ese tipo.

¡OYE, BÁJATE DE...! – a Solo no le agradó la actitud de la chica, pero Kenobi le cogió el hombro.

Es mejor que aceptes, no te dejará en paz, es muy terca... Pero no dejes que Luke le diga su apellido... Te lo encargo – su voz era un susurro.

Sí, no lo dude – Solo, resignado a su _mala_ suerte, subió a la nave y aceleró.

҈…..҈

¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? – la miró.

No, habló de que lo entrenaba en una zona apartada.

Entonces deben estar en, ¡AH! – con dificultad, logró frenar el vehículo a escasos centímetros del otro spider – ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE APRENDISTE A MANEJAR? – Solo sentía que su corazón se iba a reventar a causa de la conmoción.

¡HAN, QUÉ BUENO QUE LOS ENCUENTRO! – Luke parecía desesperado.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y Earth? – Leia se asustó al verlo en ese estado.

¡LO ATACA UN GIGANTE VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE Y CASCO NEGRO, TIENE UN SABLE TAMBIÉN! ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLO, ME DIJO QUE FUERA DONDE SU PADRE!

¿Un gigante vestido de negro? – sus ojos se llenaron de terror – Oh, Dios mío. ¡Es Darth Vader! Debemos hacer lo que dice Luke, vayamos por los Jedis, ¡ESE TIPO ES UN ASESINO!

No, ya no hay tiempo. Es mejor que nos encarguemos nosotros. ¡GUÍAME! – los dos spiders partieron hacia donde estaba Earth.

҈…..҈

¡NO ME UNIRÁS COMO HICISTE CON MI MADRE! – Earth siguió atacándolo.

¡PUEDES ESCUCHARME! Padmé nos hizo reca... – Earth se rió.

Mi tía está completamente muerta, tú la remataste, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Piensas que caeré en una trampa tan burda? – lo miró, aún con el sable encendido.

Es la verdad... Aún podemos salvar a tu madre, ella está desorientada, nada más que eso… Si trabajamos juntos podremos liberarla… Earth, sabes que no miento, busca en tu interior, ¡QUIERO SALVAR A MI HERMANA!

¿Cómo? – al mirarlo con detenimiento, el chico comenzó a tranquilizarte, ya que pudo ver en su interior – Es cierto, no detecto odio en ti… Es como si Skywalker estuviera frente a mí y no Vader… Aunque, por otro lado… mis poderes mentales me fueron

Hay cosas que no sólo el poder de la mente puede descubrir, Earth, y lo sabes… Recuerda que yo también fui formado por la Fuerza…

Eso es cierto… Bien, ¿de qué manera lo haríamos?

Pues – un chillido eufórico lo hizo callar y seguidamente un spider lo atropelló e hizo caer, mientras Luke jalaba hacia sí a Earth.

¡VÁMONOS, ESTÁ REACCIONANDO! – Solo y Luke se dirigieron hacia Mos Eisley.

¡¿QUÉ HACES?, NO, DETENTE! – Earth se agitaba en el interior del vehículo.

҈…..҈

En la Plataforma 94, el Halcón Milenario era custodiado por un wookie familiar para Solo.

¡CHEWIE, ARRANCA! – Solo subió llevando a rastras a Earth, ante la sorpresa del peludo ser, que sólo atinó a imitarlo, emitiendo una serie de gruñidos de desconcierto.

¡NO, NO, DETENTE, DEBO HABLAR CON ÉL! – Earth se agitaba.

¡POR MÁS JEDI QUE SEAS TE DARÉ UN SOPAPO SI NO DEJAS DE MOVERTE… ARRANCA TE DIGO! – la nave despegó y se confundió con las estrellas que ya se dibujaban en el firmamento – Nos sigue, es persistente… – Solo miraba la pantalla del radar.

Han, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero te digo, ¡QUE ERA IMPERATIVO QUE CONVERSARA CON ÉL! – Earth estaba irreconocible.

Earth, sólo intentábamos... – su mirada la calló.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – recién se percató de su presencia.

Quería saber su apellido… – Luke se sintió satisfecho al ver que ella lo señalaba, con una mirada de inocencia claramente fingida.

Se llama Luke Trotacielos, ¿contenta, encanto? – Solo estaba comenzando a enfadarse – ¿Por qué querías tanto quedarte a solas con ese gigante?

Porque sabe sobre mi madre – su expresión era dura – Dice que aún es una Jedi, que si me uno a él me ayudará a regresarla… Y le creo... No detecto maldad en él…

Dijiste que había muerto – las palabras de Han fueron las mismas que el asombrado Luke había pensado.

Ha vuelto… – el mayor de sus amigos entendió.

Mel... – Solo miró al frente – Pues, de acuerdo, lo siento, pero no lo sabía... Aterrizaremos en un planeta cercano y, podrás conversar con tu amiguito sobrealimentado con calma… Sólo espero que no esté enfadado…

҈…..҈

La luz terminaba de desaparecer en los cañones. Fuera, divisando con dificultad el horizonte, los habitantes aguardaban casi en estado de locura. No había señales de los jóvenes.

No debí dejar que fueran solos… – Kenobi estaba inquieto – Si algo le pasa a mi hijo y a Leia, no me lo perdonaré jamás.

Calma, las malas noticias vuelan más rápido que las buenas... Si no hemos sabido nada es porque están a salvo – Jinn le habló con su calma habitual.

¿Por qué no intenta encontrarlos usted, Maestro? – Kenobi miró a Qui-Gon.

Lo he intentado, pero no siento su energía… No puedo ingresar a la mente de Earth, está bloqueada…

¿Y a la de Leia o Luke? – Organa se amparó en el origen de los chicos.

Voy a intentarlo... A ella la conozco más...

҈…..҈

En su Tie, Vader evaluaba la ruta seguida por los jóvenes desde muy cerca. Al inicio, habían viajado a una velocidad importante, pero ésta había ido disminuyendo progresivamente.

Bajaron la velocidad, por lo visto buscan un planeta para aterrizar... Me alegra comprobar que Earth finalmente confía en mí... Con tal que no elijan _ese_ planeta en particular, todo estará bien… Si aterrizan ahí, todos estaremos perdidos – bajó la aceleración de su nave y fijó el rumbo.

҈…..҈

Ahí hay uno, ¿de cuál se trata? – Leia ayudaba a Solo a ubicarse en el mapa estelar.

Dathomir… Bien, creo que es el indicado, es pequeño y espero que sus habitantes sean amistosos – se miraron sonrientes, hasta que la chica sintió algo que la hizo apoyarse en Solo.

Hey, aquí no, nos están viendo… – Han aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para molestarla.

¡CIERRA LA BOCA! Tuve una sensación extraña, alguien... intentaba hablarme... en mi mente – miró hacia el universo que se expandía frente a ella, y nuevamente, aunque con mayor claridad, escuchó las palabras de Qui-Gon.

_Leia, Leia, ¿me oyes, puedes hacerlo? ¿dónde están?, estamos preocupados_

¡ES EL MAESTRO JINN...!

¿El Maestro Jinn, ese, el muerto que tiene vida?

Oh, deja de decir tonterías… ¡NO SÉ CÓMO RESPONDERLE! – miró asustada a Solo y él, conociendo las habilidades de Earth, salió a buscarlo.

҈…..҈

En Tatooine, Qui-Gon comenzaba a impacientarse. Sabía bien que si ella no lograba responderle, jamás sabrían su ubicación y las probabilidades de averiguar si estaban en problemas y ayudarlos se reducirían a cero.

Tranquilo, es probable que se haya asustado y no sepa cómo responderle – Kenobi intentó tranquilizar a Jinn – Si está con Earth… él le ayudará.

҈…..҈

Mientras Han regresa será mejor que coloquemos las coordenadas de Dathomir, Chewie – Leia se sentó, más calmada, en el lugar del piloto. Mientras, en una sala contigua, dos jovencitos casi contemporáneos se estaban divirtiendo.

Luke, mi madre lo logró, Vader es bueno nuevamente – Earth estaba contento. Jugaba con Luke a una especie de ajedrez con figuras de extraterrestres animaloides, sentados en la sala de estar de la nave.

Tranquilo, ahora sabremos donde está. Es probable que nos lleve con ella y le daremos la sorpresa a tu padre... Estoy seguro que eso le hará rejuvenecer, se le ve muy acabado.

¡Earth, ven te necesitamos! – Solo los asustó – Necesito que converses con alguien…

¿Conversar con alguien? ¿Qué ocurre, quieres conquistar a Leia?

Deja de decir necedades… Además, si quisiera hacer eso, me vasto solo… Pero bueno, ¿vas a venir o te tengo que jalar de las orejas? – ambos lo siguieron.

҈…..҈

En el camino hacia la cabina, Han le contó lo sucedido. Earth dudó de la capacidad innata de la chica, olvidando momentáneamente su origen, por lo que intentó convencerse personalmente.

Leia, ¿estás segura de que se trataba del Maestro Jinn, fue su voz la que escuchaste, fue una frase o _crees_ que pudo serlo? – Earth miró a la Princesa emocionado.

Sí, era la de Qui-Gon – ella lo miró sorprendida – Me preguntó nuestro paradero, pero no supe qué decirle. Mejor dicho, cómo responderle…

_Perfecto, tienes aptitudes Jedi, Leia, como tu padre _– sonrió para sus adentros al recordar que era la hermana de Luke – Bien. Mis poderes mentales me fueron anulados, pero te explicaré… Debes relajarte, intenta no pensar… Cierra los ojos – Leia hizo lo que él le pedía – Bien, ahora intenta imaginar a Tatooine... los cañones... nuestros padres... a... Qui-Gon… – poco a poco, la mente de la joven se relajó al máximo.

¡Sí, LO VEO, ESTÁ CON MIS PADRES Y EL TUYO! – al ver las imágenes en su mente, no pudo ocultar su emoción.

De acuerdo, cálmate, no te desconcentres… Ahora, en tu mente, formula la pregunta… Háblale en tu interior, él te va a escuchar, confía en tus capacidades y en la Fuerza…

_Maestro Jinn, Maestro Jinn_ – con los ojos cerrados, ella comenzó a hablarle.

Ahí está – Qui-Gon recibió el mensaje y todos lo miraron – _¿Dónde están?_

_En el espacio… Vader atacó a Earth y al ayudarlo tuvimos que huir en... el Halcón Milenario…_

En el espacio, Vader los atacó, están en la nave de Solo – Jinn reprodujo el mensaje – _¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?_

_A un sistema pequeño… Earth dice que desea hablar con Vader, porque le tiene un mensaje sobre su madre…_

Vader le dará un mensaje a Earth sobre Mel – Kenobi y él parecían desconcertados.

¡QUE NO ACEPTEN, DEBE SER UNA TRAMPA! – Kenobi se alteró.

_Leia, no caigan en su juego. Puede ser una trampa…_

_Earth dice que su madre es buena aún... Vader también, le rogó que lo ayudara a recuperar a Mel…_

¿En qué sistema están? – al ver que su Maestro no reproducía la conversación, comenzó a sospechar que ellos no tenían intenciones de obedecer.

_¿A qué sistema se dirigen?_

_Pues…_ – miró a Solo – ¿Cómo se llama el planeta?

Espera encanto, ya estamos aterrizando – Solo hizo aterrizar la nave delicadamente.

El planeta que se abría ante sus ojos era una total maraña de lianas y vapores no tóxicos, pero escalofriantes. Parecía totalmente desprovisto de vida.

Bien, ahora sí, pasó el peligro. ¡Qué horripilante! Preciosa, dile que estamos en Dathomir…

¡¿EN DATHOMIR? – Earth se asustó.

_Se llama Dathomir_ – Leia, ignorando el por qué de la conmoción de Earth, completó su respuesta.

Oh, Dios – Jinn los miró aterrado, mientras ellos intentaban descifrar su conmoción – Será mejor ir por ellos de inmediato... Lamentablemente, están en Dathomir…

Por Dios… Earth... – Kenobi trepó en la nave de Organa y partió presuroso al planeta.

¿Por qué el General Kenobi se ha conmocionado tanto, Bail? – la esposa de Organa temió la respuesta.

Pues... – Jinn no quería asustarla.

Amor, en ese planeta hay una raza de mujeres que tienen poder sobre la Fuerza… Se parecen mucho a los Darth Jedis en cuanto a aptitudes, pero son mucho más crueles que los Siths, y en muchos casos… invencibles…

Oh no... ¡LEIA! – la pobre mujer se desmayó.

҈…..҈

Rayos, no tiene el mecanismo para entrar a la velocidad de la luz – Kenobi deseaba destruir el vehículo, cuando de pronto alguien le habló.

_Obi-Wan_ – la voz de Vader sonaba casi tierna – _apúrate, solo no podré salvar a los chicos…_

¿Vader? – su voz lo confundió – _¿Salvarlos?, ¡DESEAS EXTERMINARLOS!_

_Cuando hablemos frente a frente verás que no miento... Apúrate, las Brujas de Dathomir son muy poderosas, necesitaré tu ayuda... Si trabajamos juntos, no nos vencerán…_ – la mente de Kenobi se puso en blanco.

҈…..҈

Se calló… – Leia miró a Earth.

¡¿ESTAMOS EN DATHOMIR? – Earth estaba aterrado – ¿QUIÉN TUVO LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE LLEGAR AQUÍ?

¿Cuál es el problema? Era el planeta más cercano… – Solo lo miró extrañado.

Ay, que la Fuerza nos proteja… – se dejó caer.

¿Qué ocurre, cuál es el problema?, me parece un planeta tranquilo – Luke se acercó y lo miró intrigado – Aquí podrás conversar con calma con ese hombre que dices sabe de tu madre…

Han, ¿nunca oíste hablar del por qué nadie quiere venir a este sistema? – Earth lo miró a los ojos.

No, la verdad no… Aunque – sus ojos se abrieron completamente – Oh, no... Haré todo lo posible por salir de esta prisión – intentó encender los controles, pero no reaccionaron – ¡GENIAL, NO RESPONDE! Lo más probable es que nos hayan atrapado con alguna especie de campo de atracción…

¿Nos hayan atrapado… quiénes? – Leia y Luke emitieron su pregunta al mismo tiempo – Este planeta está totalmente deshabitado – la calma que la Princesa había mostrado desapareció ante el temor por lo oculto.

No, no está deshabitado... Dathomir es hogar de unos seres perversos: las peligrosas y horrorosas Brujas de Dathomir… – Earth tenía los ojos impregnados de terror.

¿Dónde Chewie? – Solo interpretó una serie de gruñidos emitidos por su inseparable y peludo amigo – Hey, Earth, deja en paz a las Brujas, tu amigo ya llegó…

¿Dónde está, está solo? – Leia miró aterrorizada por la ventana.

¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN PELIGRO, DEBO AYUDARLE! – Earth intentó salir, pero Luke se lo impidió.

No, Earth, si lo que dices sobre esas mujeres es cierto estarás en peligro en cuanto bajes del Halcón…

Luke, no puedo permitir que ese hombre muera. ¡APARTE DE SABER DE MI MADRE, ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE VIVA! – suplicaba con la mirada.

¿Importante? – Leia tomó parte de la conversación – ¿Intentas proteger a un asesino? ¡REACCIONA!

¡HAZLO TÚ! – los miró a ambos desesperado – Ustedes no entienden – intentó avanzar, pero Luke estaba imperturbable.

No te dejaré salir... Soy tu Padawan pero también mayor que tú… Además, aún no me has entrenado bien, te necesito para ser un Jedi. ¡PIENSA EN TU PADRE!

¡ENTONCES HAZLO TÚ TAMBIÉN! – lo dijo sin pensar.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Luke lo miró sorprendido.

Leia – la miró enloquecido – ¿querías saber su apellido? Pues te lo diré. Él es Luke Sky... – Solo lo interrumpió.

Hey, jovencito... Cálmate, no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir más tarde... Concéntrate en el problema que tenemos, ya habrá tiempo de ocuparse de lo otro… – lo miró fijamente y él se tranquilizó.

Sí, lo siento… Gracias, Han – bajó la vista pero la alzó al instante – Está aquí – corrió hacia la ventana y vio que Vader le hacía señas para que no bajara.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Luke se asomó, al igual que el resto.

Dice que no bajemos... ¿Pero qué…? – todos se aterrorizaron al ver los seres que comenzaron a atacar a Vader – Debo ayudarlo… – corrió a la puerta y no se lo pudieron impedir.

҈…..҈

¡TÍO! – blandiendo el sable encendido, comenzó a atacar a las Brujas.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO BAJARAS! – Vader dificultosamente podía contra sus atacantes – Tu padre viene en camino… Él me ayudará… ¡SUBE A LA NAVE!

Tío… le creo… Dígame en donde está mi madre, ¡POR FAVOR!– Earth luchaba contra una _mujer_ muy ágil.

Pues… con el Emperador… Planea aliarse definitivamente a su causa… Pero es sólo de palabra, una pantalla… Al igual que yo… – logró arremeter contra sus dos atacantes – sigue siendo Jedi…

Entonces – lograron al fin eliminar a las tres mujeres – le ayudaré… Aunque difícilmente mi padre le creerá… Para él asimilar que mi madre sea Sith ha sido...

Tu padre fue muchas veces escéptico conmigo también... Pero Mel lo cambió… Es ahora un verdadero Maestro…

¿Ella... aún... conserva su nombre? – Earth temió la respuesta.

No, pidió que le fuera cambiado. Ahora se llama... Lady Darth... – una voz enérgica lo hizo callar.

¿Ustedes mataron a mis aprendices? – al voltear, vieron a una mujer que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Earth. Tenía ojos y cabellos negros y era un poco más pequeña que Mel. Estaba vestida con una ropa ceñida y tenía una espada láser encendida en su mano.

Nos atacaron y nos... – la energía emitida por la mujer lo hizo caer a varios metros de Vader – ¡AH!

¡EARTH! – Vader iba a acercarse a él, cuando observó que la mujer se le acercaba – El chico no tiene la culpa, si deseas vengarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo... Él es débil, no sería justo… – la mujer se rió.

Jajaja, vaya, un Sith hablando de justicia – su alegría se tornó en una mueca de repulsión – ¿A cuántos seres indefensos mataste que estaban tan débiles como ese chico?

Eso fue en el pasado, yo acabo – ella no lo dejó terminar y comenzó a atacarlo.

¡NO! ¡LO NECESITO VIVO! – Earth se apresuró a ayudarle en contra de la misteriosa mujer.

¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ES MALO? – ella mostraba una total superioridad.

¡ME AYUDARÁ A RECUPERAR A MI MADRE! – la miró a los ojos – Tu mirada se parece mucho a la suya… tienes que saberlo… – la joven también lo miraba, pese a que atacaba a Vader y a él mismo con ferocidad. De improviso, sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

¿Cómo? – se detuvo inmediatamente – ¿Acaso es posible…? – lo miró fijamente y comprendió todo – Acaso... tú… eres...

Míralo, quizás no puedas ver su mirada, pero intenta llegar a su corazón…

De acuerdo… – la mujer miró a Vader, puso su mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, y luego de un tiempo los abrió convencida – Es cierto... Aún el hombre llamado Anakyn Skywalker vive en él…

¿Cómo…? – Vader se puso tenso.

Tranquilo, tío… No hay nada que temer de ella…

Earth, ¿conoces a esta mujer?

Se podría decir que sí…

No comprendo nada – sus ademanes de desconfianza arrancaron una débil sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, por lo que se relajó – Pero si te has dado cuenta de lo que ocurre supongo que nos ayudarás – después de un breve lapso de incredulidad, Vader se sintió rodeado de amigos.

Por supuesto... Todo sea por lograr la extinción de una raza… – apagó su sable.

Sí, los Siths al fin desaparecerán…

Ella no habla de los Siths, tío – Earth lo miró fijamente.

¿Entonces? – Vader miró a la mujer intrigado.

Todo a su debido tiempo, señor Skywalker… Tu padre y tu madre se acercan, muchacho – ella miró al cielo.

Es mejor irnos, no deben encontrarse aún – Vader se acercó a su nave – Teniendo a... – dejó de hablar al recordar que no sabía su nombre.

Cierto, disculpen mi descortesía… Soy Patra Ogul, Maestra Jedi natural…

Encantado de conocerla, Maestra – Vader, por primera vez en su vida, se inclinó por respeto y no por servilismo.

Pero… en realidad… soy una Darth Jedi – su mirada denotaba complicidad.

¿Otra Darth Jedi?... ¡EXCELENTE! Las cosas están equiparadas entonces… Patra, me comunicaré contigo y te contaré los planes, puesto que no lo puedo hacer con Earth... Ahora me voy, debo impedir que Mel llegue a encontrarse con Obi-Wan… Hasta pronto – luego de entrar a su nave, la encendió y se marchó.

Creo que tus amigos me tendrán miedo…

Pero tú puedes cambiar eso, ¿no? – la miró sonriente.

Puedo, pero no debo, mi querido _Luminar_ – ella lo miró intensamente – Ya sabes las reglas…

¿Luminar? ¿Qué es eso, por qué me llamas así? – él se sorprendió.

Así se llama al hijo de un Darth Jedi… – se miraron a los ojos y un leve rubor tiñó ambos rostros, pero ninguno bajó la mirada hasta que ella volvió a hablar – No te enamores nunca, sufrirías mucho… – comenzó a avanzar hacia sus amigas heridas y las fue curando una por una.

¿Por qué no debo enamorarme?

Porque tu vida es efímera... Y porque serías infeliz, puesto que no puedes dar vida… – su mirada era aún más tierna que la de Giure – Pero, si te enamoraras de otra Luminar o... Darth Jedi… pues… podría modificarse ese destino – lo dijo con coquetería al percibir que él la miraba de manera especial.

¿Eh?, esteee... – el rubor de antes se intensificó y ella sólo se limitó a sonreír abiertamente al verlo tan turbado – Y mi padre, ¿ya llega? – justo terminó su frase, cuando Kenobi llegó corriendo.

¿Están bien, dónde está el resto? – lo cogió de los hombros, visiblemente agitado – ¿Y Vader?, me dijo que quería conversar conmigo…

Cálmese, General Kenobi, ellos están bien – él la miró sorprendido – En cuanto al Sith, lo hicimos correr despavorido…

¿Quién es ella? – Kenobi miró a su hijo.

Es una larga historia… Luego te la cuento... Salgamos de aquí, Patra…

Sí, vayamos a Tatooine – luego de dirigir unas palabras en un idioma extraño a sus amigas, las cuales se fueron al instante, se adelantó y caminó hacia la nave.

Supongo que me dirás todo sobre ella durante el camino a Tatooine… – Kenobi miro a su hijo con desconfianza.

Sí, papá… Te sorprenderá saber quién es – Earth siguió a Patra mientras el Jedi subía a la nave de Organa.

Mientras padre e hijo intercambiaban un abrazo emotivo, la joven evaluaba internamente si debía o no seguir los protocolos que toda presentación exigen. Finalmente, decidió que prefería dejar en claro desde un inicio que ella era de confianza… aunque… ligeramente diferente…

Hola, Luke, Han y Leia, encantada de conocerlos – entró a la nave sonriente, hizo una reverencia ante ellos y se sentó luego en la sala de descanso – Luego saludaré a Chewie, no se moleste en llamarlo, creo que ya podemos despegar.

¿Quién es ella? – luego de mirar a la desconocida con desconfianza, Han interrogó mediante un susurro a su amigo, mientras Luke y Leia no dejaban de parpadear. Por su parte, Kenobi sonrió por lo bajo al ver por primera vez que Han había dejado de lado su carácter impertinente y picarezco – Parece estar chiflada… aunque es muy bonita – bueno, quizás lo último era demasiado difícil de relegar.

Jajaja, ni te metas con ella – le lanzó una mirada fugaz mientras la joven miraba por la ventana hacia su cada vez más pequeño hogar. El corazón del joven se aceleró levemente – Ella es… como mi madre…

҈…..҈

En su Tie, Vader esperaba nervioso que Lady Darth Kenobi se comunicara con él.

Maestro, ¿está usted bien? Vinimos en cuanto sentí su desesperación – a través del panel de comunicación de la nave, su voz sonaba lejana.

Sí, estoy bien. Quería atrapar al hijo de Mel Giure y a la Princesa de Alderaan, pero no lo logré – lo meditó un instante, y por fin decidió que era mejor hablar – Tienen… una nueva aliada.

¿De quién se trata? – un leve tono de nerviosismo se dejó escuchar a través del intercomunicador estelar.

Una mujer de nombre Patra Ogul… Es una Darth Jedi.

Vaya, así que otra representante de esa raza – habló luego de un silencio corto, como si hubiera sopesado cada palabra – Pero no les servirá de nada, siendo natural como creo que es, no representa amenaza para nosotros…

No te confíes… Estoy seguro de que la entrenarán… Es tan joven com tú…

Sólo podría hacerlo Qui-Gon… Kenobi entrena al hijo de Giure, y éste al hijo de Skywalker, ya sabe lo pegados que son a sus códigos – Vader iba a preguntar emocionado por su hijo, pero se contuvo. Además, podía notar un leve dejo de celos en sus palabras, por lo que se alegró de la afortunada presencia de Patra en sus vidas – Jinn es la única opción, y en función a los resultados del entrenamiento que le dio a Kenobi, le aseguro que será un nuevo fracaso – era claro. No quería a la desconocida cerca a su esposo.

No te confíes... ¿Olvidas a Yoda acaso?

No, pero es difícil que ese anciano decrépito pueda con alguien más si ni siquiera puede con su alma… – en su interior, Vader deseaba que estuviera fingiendo cada palabra de su discurso por encontrarse rodeada de potenciales detractores. Era imposible pensar que la mujer que más cerca al Maestro de los Jedis y a la que más había querido éste… se expresara con tanta repulsión y desamor.

En ese caso, sigamos con el programa... Mañana partiremos a Naboo…

Así es, Maestro – no podía verla, pero imaginó que al igual que en su caso, una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos… venida desde su corazón.


	9. IX La trampa de Ogul

**IX **

**La trampa de Ogul**

Una semana después del encuentro con Ogul, Leia y su familia regresaron tranquilamente a Alderaan, con la confianza en los poderes de la nueva Darth Jedi, que trasladó el sistema a una parte alejada de su sitio de origen.

La nueva ubicación quedaba lo suficientemente lejana como para que los Siths pudiesen pasar el suficiente tiempo buscándolo, lo que les permitiría cuajar la Alianza Rebelde, que tenía como autor intelectual a Organa y como dirigente a Leia Skywalker.

El destino de Patra fue el que Lady Darth Kenobi había profetizado... Se hizo Padawan de Jinn, el cual, al igual que en el caso de Kenobi con Giure, le ayudó a reforzar sus habilidades con la espada láser, que eran considerables, y a perfeccionar su manejo ya de por sí magnífico de la fuerza mental.

Lamentablemente, esto transcurrió bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de Kenobi, quien no podía evitar ver en ella un espejo de su esposa... Evitaba conversaciones innecesarias con la mujer, realizar algún trabajo con ella, o simplemente quedarse a solas. En suma, Kenobi se volvió la sombra de la muchacha, tal y como Mace Windu lo había sido en su oportunidad la de su esposa.

Por su parte, Earth comenzó a sentir un afecto especial por ella, que iba más allá de una simple amistad… Afecto, que Ogul deseaba borrar del corazón de ambos, ya que, a pesar de estar permitido y ser incluso beneficioso para ambas razas, sabía que haría daño tanto al chico como a su padre... Pero no contaba con que, siempre, la _Fuerza del amor_ es mucho más poderosa… que el Maestro más competente o la raza más misteriosa… o la diferencia de edades.

Papá, iré a entrenar a Luke – Earth se despidió de su padre estando ya en su spider a plena marcha.

Claro, ve… mientras yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes… – siguió su camino con la mirada, profundamente resentido.

¿Desea que le ayude en algo, Maestro Kenobi? – por todos los medios, Patra intentaba ganarse su confianza.

Bueno, quizá puedas ayudarme a limpiar el pozo. Mientras tu Maestro medita – miró a Jinn, que de rodillas, intentaba anular sus pensamientos y ser uno con la Fuerza.

¡PERFECTO! – ella se emocionó. Por su parte, al darle la espalda, Kenobi alzó la mirada como implorando un poco de paciencia extra.

҈…..҈

En el pozo, las cosas no fueron tan amistosas… Kenobi no le hablaba y eso la irritó.

Pensé que me había pedido ayuda de corazón...

Yo no la pedí… tú la ofreciste…

Vaya, ahora resulta que soy una impertinente…

Yo no dije eso – la miró indignado.

Ufff… ¿Podemos al menos conversar del clima o de otra cosa – lo miró resentida – en vista de que aparentemente aún no me tiene fe...?

Patra, yo... Sentémonos un momento – Kenobi le mostró un banco de piedra diseñado por su hijo y ella se sentó la primera, cruzando los brazos y las piernas con fastidio – No es por ti, es sólo que… estoy pensando todo el tiempo en ella… – miró al suelo y cruzó sus manos.

No, no es eso... No confía en mí, cree que dañaré a su hijo como Giure lo hizo con usted… – bajó la mirada.

Lo... lamento... Es muy duro para mí esto... No puedes comprender lo difícil que es aceptar que Earth sea el que elimine a su propia madre... Que sea ella la que acabe conmigo... Que sea yo quien me enfrente a Darth Sidius, tan viejo y achacoso como estoy…

Esas cosas… no sucederán… – ella desvió su mirada.

¿Cómo? – Kenobi la miró intrigado.

Escúcheme… Hoy comienza un año de muchos conflictos... Tiene razón, su hijo sufrirá por esos motivos y, también por mí… Ya tengo 800 años de existencia, aunque parezca tener la edad de Earth, y he visto muchas cosas... Él es un Luminar, un ser que difícilmente puede morir, a menos que su madre o padre Darth Jedi le quite sus poderes, como hizo Giure con él, o simplemente cuando la Fuerza lo llame de regreso... Lo que intento decirle es que – le cogió las manos – vea lo que vea, escuche lo que escuche... no dude del amor de su esposa y de su afiliación a los Jedis… Nosotros, los Darth Jedi, tenemos de maldad y bondad en igual proporción... no podemos ser ni uno ni otro por completo… Anakyn Skywalker fue criado como Jedi desde niño, al igual que su esposa – él se confundió aún más.

Pero, Anakyn no tuvo Maestro, cuando lo encontramos vivía con su madre, era un esclavo... Y Mel, bueno, su madre era Jedi, pero no la entrenó. Lo hizo su padre luego de raptarla y matar a...

Kenobi, Mel es una Darth Jedi, en ella la Fuerza obra con voluntad propia… siempre hacia el bien, aunque su lado oscuro quiera meterse – él la miró frunciendo el ceño – Yo tampoco tuve Maestro… Pero soy Maestra… Al igual que yo, Anakyn Skywalker tuvo su propia Maestra desde los 2 años de edad, que fue cuando conoció a la niña…

¡MEL! – Kenobi estaba asombrado.

Sí, ella fue su Maestra… Y viceversa – se puso de pie – Mi muerte dañará a su hijo y le pido perdón por ello… En el corazón… no puedo mandar, y eso usted lo sabe…

Sí…

Pero será mi muerte la que le indique a su esposa el camino de regreso – se volteó y fijó tristemente la vista en las casas.

Vaya – de improviso, gritó, asustándola por su reacción tan tardía – ¿OCHOCIENTOS AÑOS?

Pues… sí…

Entonces – su rostro se iluminó.

Mi caso es muy particular, Obi-Wan, no se haga ilusiones que puedan dañarlo…

Kenobi alzó los ojos al cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de esperanza. Decidió que deseaba ilusionarse, sin importar las consecuencias.

҈…..҈

Lord Vader, estamos a 30 minutos de Naboo – luego de emitir su mensaje, el soldado hizo una reverencia y salió.

Una semana exacta de viaje, sí que estaba lejos… Sin embargo, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, Mel-Anie – la miró detenidamente.

No – ataviada nuevamente como la Reina Mel-Anie Kenobi, su belleza era perturbadora, gracias al hermoso vestido que dejaba al descubierto uno que otro de sus encantos femeninos – Esta acción es determinante para el cumplimiento de nuestros planes… – bajó la voz para que sólo él la escuchara – No, Ani, no puedo echarme atrás… Pero sé qué hacer, aunque no me creas no traicionaré la confianza de mi mejor amiga sólo por un capricho personal…

Tú lo has dicho, un capricho – detrás de la máscara, su rostro se llenó de emoción – Sabes que esto es innecesario…

Maestro, es hora de que cumpla mi destino… no hay marcha atrás… – no hizo caso a sus palabras y suspiró profundamente – Es hora…

҈…..҈

¿Antes de Mel, conociste a otro Darth Jedi? – se convenció a sí mismo de que la joven era buena.

Hum, sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí… Pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás... Era un diplomático de mi planeta de origen, Lagradis. Se llamaba Piaxtla Kirk. Un día lo visité, para un asunto referente a unas cosechas, ya que por ser extranjera me habían negado la posibilidad de comprarlas… Quería, darles un banquete diferente a mis Padawans – sonrieron – Al instante supimos _qué_ éramos… Me pidió que lo protegiera y yo le prometí regresar, luego de llevar las compras… Pero cuando estaba en camino, sentí la energía de los Siths... Lo mataron, eran muchos contra uno solo...

¿A pesar de ser un Darth Jedi lo mataron? Pensé que eran invencibles.

Somos fuertes, pero si nos atacan en conjunto podemos ser vulnerables… La cobardía de los Siths, es asombrosa. Llegaron en un batallón de cincuenta. Créame, para un hombre solo, fueron demasiados. Además, quinientos años atrás no estábamos tan evolucionados – sonrió al ver que él abría los ojos asustado.

¿Qui… quinientos años? – sus facciones se reorganizaron de manera graciosa.

Sí, recuerde que no soy _tan joven_ como usted…

Oh, cierto, olvidé que dijiste que tenías… ¿800? Vaya, es impactante… Bueno, todo en ustedes es asombroso, yo pensaba que tenías la edad de Earth... En fin… tengo otra pregunta… – la miró con seriedad – ¿Qué Sith dio origen a su raza? Y ¿quién fue la Jedi a la que engañó?

En realidad, Maestro Kenobi, fueron una Sith y un Jedi los que nos originaron, justamente en Lagradis, hace dos mil quinientos años…

Increíble, pensé que el común era que las Jedis fueran engañadas…

No se crea que por ser hombre es infalible, Kenobi – notó cierto resentimiento en sus palabras, por lo que agachó la cabeza – El Jedi natural Yang-Tze King, nativo de mi planeta, se dedicaba a la agricultura. Cerca de su predio, vivía la Sith natural Sho-Ga Kuga, dedicada a la ganadería. El Jedi cultivaba hortalizas, pero también pasto en su terreno. El pasto más fresco de esa parte del planeta, porque, como comprenderá, el riego era diario.

Supongo que tu planeta era parecido a Earth.

Oh, sí. Los Darth Jedis siempre nos _presentamos _en los planetas de clima cálido con grandes fuentes de agua – sonrió para sí misma – Como le decía, su pasto era la envidia de los demás agricultores y ganaderos, por lo que él siempre dejaba que sus amigos pastaran sus animales en su terreno, siempre y cuando cuidaran de no maltratar sus hortalizas. Pero un día, en que Sho le pidió permiso para pastar sus animales, estos se comieron todas sus hortalizas. Inocente o no, ella tuvo el descaro de gritarle a Yang que era el culpable por no tener bien delimitadas sus parcelas.

Claro, era Sith, aunque natural…

Exacto. Yang se juró a sí mismo no volver a ayudarla, pero no le reprochó nada. Esa noche, como producto de una venganza de la propia naturaleza, todos los animales de Sho murieron, ya que habían comido en exceso una planta, la raboja, que era un veneno para ellos. La Sith, enajenada, ideó un plan para cobrarse la factura... Como se imaginará, era un plan perverso y traicionero…

Enamorarlo y luego matarlo, supongo…

Algo así. Decidió burlarse de él, pero no midió las consecuencias. Le tomó sólo dos meses conquistar su corazón, ya que tuvo a su favor la bondad y compasión del hombre ante su desgracia. Luego de doce meses más, tuvieron un varón, saludable y hermoso. Yang no cabía en sí de júbilo, pero Sho cada día se volvía más y más esquiva, dura, fastidiosa. Odiaba a su esposo y a su hijo, porque por su culpa había tenido que dejar a un lado su plan.

¿Cómo se llamaba el niño? ¿Sabía lo que era, sus habilidades?

Se llamó Elis-Su Yang. Tuvo, al igual que Mel-Anie y yo, un crecimiento acelerado hasta los cinco años. Durante ese tiempo, presentó habilidades propias de su parentesco – alzó la mirada al cielo, en actitud reflexiva – Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, fue testigo de una lucha en la que daría a conocer su origen… Su madre decidió que había llegado el momento de cumplir con la parte final del plan, así que se enfrentó con Yang para quitarle la propiedad. Ante esto, al ver la evidente superioridad de la Sith sobre el Jedi, Elis invocó, de manera instintiva, a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, logrando que una grieta se abriera a los pies de su madre.

¿También eso es posible para ustedes? – anonadado, Kenobi miró como Patra movía la cabeza afirmativamente – Vaya, sí que soy insignificante…

Al ver a la mujer que amaba a punto de perecer, Yang la salvó, pero ella lo hirió de muerte con una hoja de metal aserrada. Elis se acercó desesperado y curó sus heridas. En esas estaba, cuando ella le hundió el arma en la espalda. Para su asombro, de la _herida_ no brotó sangre…

Supongo que se desesperó tanto como yo cuando vi a mi hijo cuando Vader lo hirió…

Así es. Retrocedió aterrada al ver que el chico se paraba y sacaba el arma de su cuerpo, sin una sola herida. Se arrodilló pidiendo clemencia, pero él la puso de pie con un solo jalón brusco. Ella temió en su interior que fuera su último día de vida, porque había comprendido que él pertenecía a una raza superior. Él la obligó entonces a mirarlo a los ojos. Influyó en su madre y, la exilió. Se dice, que siguió criando ganado, pero en las altas montañas…

¿Y Yang, y el niño?

Siguieron cultivando… Elis se encargó de descubrir nuestras _capacidades _más importantes... Las escribió en papiros, que constituyeron las _Leyes Darth Jedis... _Como no agotó su energía de la misma forma que nosotras, fue el segundo más longevo... Vivió 1000 años, y fue Maestro de los otros Darth Jedis que se comenzaron a hacer más comunes... Alertadas por lo ocurrido, las Siths no se atrevieron a imitar a Sho… Pero los Siths sí, y es por eso que estamos nosotras aquí, como vestigios vivientes de esa raza… Yo creo, y espero que no se ofenda, que los Jedis son a veces muy inocentes y confiados… Cosa que no pasa con nosotros, en especial con las mujeres…

Pues, sí son muy especiales… Hay días en los que me siento peor que un jawa – rieron al imaginar cómo se vería uno de esos personajes con una espada láser y barba con bigotes.

Oh, dudo que sea cierto… Ustedes son los que se parecen más a nosotros, no se lo tome a pecho…

Descuida, tanto tiempo como Padawan de Qui-Gon me ha valido para tener al menos un poquito de sentido del humor…

Eso es bueno, la alegría rejuvenece... Regresaré a las casas a prepararlo todo para el regreso de Earth – hizo una inclinación y comenzó a bajar la ladera.

Darth Jedi o no, eres lo más especial para mí, Mel – luego de mirar con tristeza el cielo, decidió imitar a Ogul y, aunque con dificultad, comenzó el descenso a paso lento.

҈…..҈

La desconfianza inicial al ver la nave imperial y a Lord Vader se disipó cuando Jar Jar Binks, flamante gobernador de Theed, comenzó a realizar piruetas graciosas al ver a su amiga.

¡MEL, MEL! – estaba incontrolable y la besó con alegría – Oh, lo sientio – al recordar que ella era la Reina, hizo una reverencia rápidamente.

Descuida Jar Jar, necesito conversar contigo – ella le sonrió.

Clairo. Llamairé a los Senaidores – ella lo detuvo.

No. Es personal y privado… Entre Vader, tú y yo.

El gungan sintió un frío helado que le recorrió el alma. A pesar de ello, les indicó el camino y se dirigieron al salón real, solamente los tres.

Cierra las puertas, Jar Jar – Mel entró después de Vader y miró atentamente las acciones de su orejudo amigo.

Bien, ¿quie quieires? ¿En quei te poido ayuidar? – Jar se frotó las manos, nervioso, mientras miraba con desconfianza a su antiguo amigo... Le era difícil asimilar que el gigante que yacía de pie frente a él hubiese sido en algún momento el tierno niño que los ayudó en Tatooine a conseguir dinero para comprar repuestos para la Nubian 327J, con la que llegaron a Coursant luego del ataque de Maul.

Jar Jar… hemos venido… a destruir… Naboo – Vader habló enérgicamente, a pesar de las pausas.

¿Q…? – el gungan quedó paralizado.

Así es – ante un gesto de sus manos, el peinado y el traje desaparecieron y ella estuvo nuevamente ataviada con su traje de Sith – Como ves, he traicionado a los Jedis… Ya no soy la Reina de Naboo, la maté hace un tiempo... Por ello, en nombre de nuestra amistad, te ruego, que huyas a Tatooine... No quiero dañarte…

Pero… ¿POR QUÉ? – por primera vez, el gungan lloraba y alcanzó la capacidad de hablar como humano.

No sabes – ella cayó lentamente de rodillas – cuán doloroso es esto… – las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente.

Padmé… protegió siempre… aún a costa de su vida… este planeta… ¿CONFIÓ EN TI, ASÍ LE PAGAS? – su habitual tranquilidad pacífica desapareció – ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Miras como Sith… sientes como ellos… ¡TE RELACIONAS CON EL PEOR! – temerariamente, señaló con insolencia al Sith.

Jar Jar… no me juzgues… por favor... – su llanto era lastimero – Ya estoy pagando mi actitud...

Es... la única forma de… vencer al Emperador… – Vader, lentamente, se acercó a Mel. Colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, alzó la mirada metálica y le habló despacio – Estamos intentando solucionar… lo que inicié hace mucho tiempo, Jar Jar... Ayúdanos… por favor…

Ah… – se quedó mirándolo embobado, como si recién reconociera a alguien querido tras la máscara – Entonces... – se acercó a ellos y con ojos llorosos, le habló con ternura, directamente a su niño interno, a ese niño con el que se había relacionado en Tatooine y en la liberación de Naboo – ¿Ani, regresaste?

Nunca me fui realmente... Pero ella sí desea hacerlo… – señaló a su Aprendiz con tristeza.

Es que no tengo alternativa, ¡NO ENTIENDEN… NO SON LOS MÁS INDICADOS PARA JUZGARME! – la Sith se levantó y los miró con rencor – Habla de una buena vez, ¿huirás a Tatooine sí o no? No tengo tiempo…

Pues – sus ojos se humedecieron – sí…

No le dirás nada de esto a Kenobi… Mi Maestro aún no debe saber la verdad… Le dirás, que Vader tiene un nuevo Aprendiz, que posee habilidades similares a las de Mel… Pero no deberás mencionarme – Vader lo miró – Y además, dirás que ese Aprendiz… mató a la Reina de Naboo…

De acuerdo… – bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas cayeron como perlas.

Perdóname, Jar Jar… No tengo otro plan – sus ojos comenzaron a llorar nuevamente.

A pesar de todo, te quiero, amiga… – se le acercó, tomó sus manos y secó sus lágrimas – Siento tu dolor y sé que es sincero…

Perdóname, Jar... Este sacrificio no será en vano, te lo prometo.

Confío en ambos – sonrió levemente al gigante – Cuídala mucho…

Te lo prometo…

Bien, vete, actúa, sal con desesperación... ¡TE QUIERO, JAR JAR! – Binks se alejó lentamente y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas que la Reina había sido asesinada.

Se acaba de iniciar la destrucción del planeta de Padmé…

Y la mía también… – lo miró sollozando – Pero no destruiré el planeta… Sólo mataré a Boss Nass y al antiguo Gobernante de Theed, Sio Bibble… Ya son viejos y es mejor que dejen de sufrir. Trasladaré a Naboo a otra galaxia…

Eso te debilitará nuevamente…

No me importa… No puedo destruir el planeta que amó la mujer que más quise en este mundo además de mi madre… – se secó las lágrimas – Y a Binks… le haré olvidarme… Es la única manera de que no diga que me vio contigo… Conociéndolo… traería a Ob… Kenobi…

Buena idea, ¿pero cómo podrás simular la destrucción de Naboo?

Con un holograma… es la única manera, sólo así minimizaré el enorme daño a la Galaxia… – sus almas pidieron perdón en silencio, por el desastre que iban a ocasionar – Y con el sacrificio de los más viejos.

҈…..҈

El almuerzo fue disfrutado bajo un ambiente extraño. Tanto Kenobi como Qui-Gon tenían una sensación inexplicable, pero prefirieron no comentar nada.

Papá, te cuento que Luke pudo al fin elevar un gran montículo de leña – Earth estaba sonriente.

Felicitaciones, ya eres un _Maestro_ – su padre le sonrió con complicidad.

Y él más joven de todos… Tu padre, siempre flojo, lo fue cuando ya era maduro – fiel a su estilo, Jinn cogía de punto a su Padawan nuevamente.

Jajaja, eso es... – Patra se cogió la cabeza – ¡AH!

¿Qué te ocurre? – Earth se puso nervioso, mientras su padre y el Jedi miraban intrigados.

El... líder de los gungans… acaba de ser asesinado… al igual que un tal Sio Bibble... No siento la energía de los naboos ni de los gungans – sus ojos estaban extraviados – Es… como si... el planeta entero hubiese desaparecido de la galaxia…

¡DESCUBRIERON SUS COORDENADAS, EL EMPERADOR DEBIÓ LOGRARLO! – Earth intentó desviar el pensamiento que se iba formando en la mente de Kenobi.

No, hijo… No lo descubrieron... _Alguien..._ se los dijo…

El almuerzo se tornó sepulcral. Era evidente, para el corazón y la mente de Kenobi, que Mel-Anie Giure se había traicionado a sí misma, y a su amiga.

҈…..҈

Todo acabó – cayó pesadamente en su asiento dentro de la nave imperial – Binks debe estar a punto de llegar... a Tatooine…

¿Qué dirá? – Vader hizo lo propio frente a ella.

Que llegaste tú, Maestro, con tu Aprendiz encapuchado, y que este último mató a Boss Nass y a Bibble frente a él, sin piedad, y que le dijo que la Reina Mel-Anie Kenobi había sido muerta en sus manos con la finalidad de tener derecho a tu entrenamiento. Que logró escapar gracias a su providencial torpeza al entrar sin querer en un Tie, y que logró dirigir la nave sin problemas hacia el planeta… por obra del piloto automático…

Hum, creo que se lo creerán – mientras escuchaba lo que ella le decía, respondía simultáneamente las preguntas de Ogul, y la ponía al tanto del plan, para que fuera consecuente…

Supongo que hasta estas alturas esa Darth Jedi debe ser el nuevo… _entretenimiento…_ del viejo Kenobi – sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño, y su voz tembló ligeramente – Por la debilidad del carácter de ese Jedi… supongo que debe ser la nueva… _dueña…_ de su corazón.

No lo creo, él no borraría tan rápido tu recuerdo… Si hasta este momento conserva fresca en su memoria la relación fraternal que nos unía, lo de ustedes…

Debe haber muerto, me encargué de ponerle fin…

No, Mel… Tú eres la única mujer que logró que él rompiera el Código… por amor, la justificación más sublime… Te ama, no lo olvides – sus palabras sonaron a reproche. En el fondo de su corazón, Mel sabía que era cierto.

҈…..҈

Al escuchar el sonido producido por la nave al aterrizar, los Jedis salieron corriendo, a excepción de Ogul, quien después de analizar la situación por un instante, decidió que lo mejor sería imitarlos para no despertar sospechas.

Cuando salieron, pudieron ver a una pequeña Tie que literalmente había chocado contra las paredes del cañón. Al abrirse la puerta, observaron estupefactos a la figura que comenzaba a asomarse.

¡JAR JAR! – Earth se acercó al ver al tambaleante gungan a punto de desplomarse – ¿Qué te pasó?

Misa, misa, no, no... – el gungan cayó en sus brazos.

Será mejor que se recueste, después será el momento de averiguar el por qué de su estado – ante la sugerencia de Jinn, Ogul ayudó a Earth a cargarlo y lo llevaron a casa de Kenobi.

Creo que no hacen falta preguntar, ¿no le parece? – Kenobi miró a su Maestro con tristeza y los siguió.

҈…..҈

Al despertar, Binks les contó la historia que Darth Kenobi se había encargado de _programar _en su guardaron silencio, hasta que Kenobi se decidió finalmente a formular una pregunta cuya respuesta sabía bien le produciría mucho dolor si era positiva.

Dime, Jar, la… Aprendiz de Vader... era Mel, ¿verdad? – su hijo lo miró con indignación.

¿Coimo? – Binks se incorporó, tomado por sorpresa – ¡CLAIRO QUIEI NO, MEL EIS BUEINA! Adeimas, misa creí que habías enteindido que Mel fue asesinada por la Sith, la Aprendiza de Vadier – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – La Sith lo hizo para conseiguir el título…

¿Qué? – Earth se puso de pie y lo miró llorando – Dime que no es cierto… – su voz sonaba ahogada – ¡No, mientas, mi madre aún vive… PATRA, DIME QUE MIENTE! – la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Yo... no… puedo ver nada... todo está oscuro... cubierto por... ¡Ah! – él la zarandeó con brusquedad.

¡NO MIENTAS!

Suéltame, Earth, me haces daño…

Eres una Darth Jedi… tú puedes ver todo con claridad, ¡DIME LA VERDAD! – Kenobi temió que el nuevo dolor acabara de destruir a su hijo – Dímela, Patra… ¡DÍMELA!

¡PUES SÍ! – se liberó y le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, a pesar de que él pugnaba por separarse – El hecho… de que no murieras es porque tu madre cortó todo vínculo contigo… – el chico lloraba cada vez más con mayor sentimiento, con los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a relajarse – Earth… te pido que no te dejes vencer… Tu padre te necesita – sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al muchacho, quien, evidenciando al fin su verdadera edad, cayó y se abrazó de su regazo como un niño indefenso.

¿Qué… qué pasó con Naboo? – Kenobi tenía el corazón destrozado, pero sus ojos se habían secado hacía ya mucho, lo que no les impidió nublarse.

Supoinguio... que la Aprendiza de Vadier... lo destruyó – cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y rompió a llorar – Misa huyi en cuantio matió a Bois Naiss…

Obi-Wan – al sentir la mano de Jinn en su hombro, el Maestro asintió y se acercó a su hijo.

Earth... – se arrodilló junto a él y sus ojos se inundaron.

¡PAPÁ! – ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras Ogul salía con discreción.

҈…..҈

Ya fuera de la casa, pudo llorar con libertad, porque sabía que había cometido el mayor error de todos: mentir. Le dieron ganas de coger el sable, herirse y encontrar la muerte, al no poder ser curada. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que la recompensa sería recuperar la felicidad para los dos hombres que lloraban ahora amargamente.

Cayó de rodillas, y cuando sintió la mano de Jinn en su hombro, supo que podía confiarle la causa de su dolor, porque había leído en su corazón y sabía que él era bueno y sabio.

Desahógate, es lo mejor…

Soy Darth Jedi, no debí mentir… – lo miró y luego bajó la mirada – Me siento impotente, soy pieza de un juego que no me divierte…

¿Mel te pidió que callaras? – le acarició la cabeza, como un padre comprensivo.

No, fue Anakyn… Quiere regresarla, así como lo hizo él… Ambos sufren porque no quieren esto para sus vidas, pero es la única forma de vencer al Emperador.

¿Por qué?, con nuestra ayuda le podríamos ganar… Son dos Darth Jedis contra un Sith, ¿no es más que suficiente?

Maestro, ambas saldríamos victoriosas, quizás, pero ustedes no – Qui-Gon bajó la mirada al comprender – Giure no quiere poner a los Jedis en peligro, en especial a su esposo y a su hijo. Por supuesto... que la idea de perderlo a usted también la aterra, pero… supongo que usted sabe... que en el enfrentamiento que ocurrirá dentro de poco tiempo... usted...

Sí, lo sé... Pero no me importa, mi misión cumplida está. Lo que me duele es ver que ustedes sufran tanto, que Obi-Wan sufra tanto... Es joven aún, pero su físico está cada día más débil. Lo quiero como a un hijo, fue mi Padawan más querido y especial... Pero mi pequeña niña lo es aún más…

Su esposa sufre también, hay un gran conflicto interno en su alma... Hay, una culpa, una herida que ella ocasionó y nunca cerró… Una herida que causó indirectamente mucho dolor, al hombre que ella más ama…

¿Qué cosa? – se miraron a los ojos fijamente por un momento. Poco a poco, los ojos del Jedi se fueron ensanchando – No puede ser... – su rostro mostraba incredulidad.

¿Entiende ahora por qué se sacrifica para conseguir la felicidad de Kenobi? Ella está perdiendo cada día un poco de su vida... Mel es buena, ¡Y YO TENGO QUE AYUDARLA A DESTRUIRSE PARA QUE OTROS VIVAN! Me siento mala, una traidora, algo peor… una Sith... Amo a Earth, he renunciado a él porque no debo perturbarlo… ¡PERO LE ACABO DE DESTROZAR SU CORAZÓN! – Qui-Gon la apretó contra sí y se dio cuenta de que aún siendo poderosos, los Darth Jedis eran seres indefensos, vulnerables, y sumamente sensibles.

҈…..҈

Estaba sola en su habitación personal. Sola, pero rodeada de soldados, de clones, de gente que caminaba afuera ignorando lo que pasaba en su interior. De gente. Gente que eran nada en su vida y su corazón, seres que veía a diario desde hacía más de un año.

Pero a ellos, a sus seres queridos, a su amado Obi, nunca más los podría abrazar, besar, proteger... Le dolía la idea, pero pensaba que el camino que había elegido la conduciría finalmente a buen puerto.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la mirada extraviada y húmeda. Sus manos blancas contrastaron terriblemente sobre el uniforme oscuro que llevaba puesto. Su rostro, otrora joven, bello, terso, se contrajo en un gesto de profundo dolor… Sus mejillas enrojecieron, no por pudor, sino mas bien por rabia.

Rabia contenida por años, la misma cantidad de años que habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Shmi Skywalker… aquella mujer que cocinaba para ella y su madre, aquella que le dejaba jugar con su mayor tesoro, aquella que… amaba tanto a su madre...

Esa mujer tranquila, sabia, dulce, que le había dicho una vez que si le ponía ganas a sus sueños, los realizaría. Aquella mujer...

Shmi... Madre... ¿qué estoy haciendo, en qué me he convertido? – las lágrimas bañaron todo su pecho – Ni morir mil veces podría reparar el daño que hice, el dolor que ocasioné... ¿Por qué tuve que irme sin luchar? – sus manos se cerraron tan fuerte, que comenzaron a sangrar – Tú… me habías dicho que Ani estaría siempre conmigo... No te escuché... – lentamente, se estiró en el piso y su cuerpo se agitó en un interminable baile de dolor.

҈…..҈

La amistad que compartían con Earth había hecho posible que entre ellos surgiera una camaradería muy singular. Luke le enseñaba a Solo sus progresos en la Fuerza, aunque él no los supiera apreciar y los observara con incredulidad, y a veces hasta con burla.

En tanto, Luke aprendía cada vez más el arte de pilotar naves grandes, ya que su amigo Han le permitía que lo acompañara en sus locas aventuras interestelares, cuando su tío estaba lejos, claro está. A futuro, al igual que su entrenamiento, sería un arma efectiva para sobrevivir, y un conocimiento que aunque dormido, las circunstancias se encargarían de reavivar, cuando se reencontrara con su destino.

Hey, Luke, ¿me acompañas a Dantooine? – Solo se acercó sonriente al chico que estaba sentado en una roca – Hey, ¿me copias? Tatooine llamando a Luke...

¿Eh? ¡AH, HAN! Lo siento, estaba distraído – Luke al principio lo miró con ojos extrañados.

Sí, me di cuenta... ¿Qué sucede? – se sentó a su lado.

Bueno, fui a buscar a Earth – ante la mirada de complicidad de Solo tuvo que admitir – Bueno, sí, en realidad a Leia, pero ya no estaba... Regresó a Alderaan… Ahora hay otra chica, se llama Patra y dicen que es de la misma raza que Mel-Anie Giure... La entrena Qui-Gon, en el arte de

¿No me digas que son pareja? – Solo lo hizo reír.

No seas tonto, en apariencia es muy joven, aunque tiene 800 años…

¿QUÉÉÉ? – lo miró escandalizado y Luke se echó a reír.

Bueno, es algo que tiene que explicarte Earth, yo no comprendo mucho de esas cosas... Además, en realidad, ése no es el punto…

¿Entonces?

Pues… – suspiró profundamente – Earth está mal, Han – el coreliano lo miró preocupado – Su madre… en verdad murió…

¿Cómo que en verdad?

Al parecer estaba trabajando en Naboo, en su Reinado, como una manera de proteger a su familia del Imperio… Pero, un Aprendiz de Vader… la mató…

Vader… desgraciado, engañó a Earth… – sus ojos claros se tornaron tristes – ¿Lo has visto… él te lo contó?

No, su amiga, Patra, fue la que me contó... Él está muy triste, no quiere salir a ningún lado… Lo peor es que el viejo Ben está consumiéndose lentamente también...

Así que no quiere salir – la voz del coreliano se tornó dura – Ya veremos si no sale… – se paró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar, ante la mirada asombrada de Skywalker – ¿No vas a venir?

¡POR SUPUESTO! – Luke siguió a su amigo.

҈…..҈

Entró en la casa llevando una bandeja con alimentos. Miró la cama, es decir, a su ocupante... A aquel chico que había entrado en su corazón totalmente, pero al que no deseaba herir más. Se acercó, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, y se sentó a su lado.

Hora de almorzar – acarició sus cabellos dorados.

No tengo hambre – Earth no dejaba de mirar el techo.

¿Tienes una leve idea de cómo se encuentra tu padre, Blue? – nunca lo habían llamado por su segundo nombre, así es que la miró extrañado, con ojos vacíos – Se está acabando, ¿quieres perderlo a él también, acaso no lo amas?

Claro que lo amo, es mi padre... Pero, él nunca confió en mí, ni en _ella_… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nunca confió en las personas que la rodeaban, en la relativa paz que existía en la época en que se conocieron y te formaron, pero la amó, la ama y aún cuando no la recuerde la amará siempre... ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?

Te amo, me amas, pero no podemos estar juntos... Mi madre era buena, pero murió como Sith, luchando por conseguir un Maestro... Mi padre es un General de las guerras clon que ya no desea vivir, ¿crees que es fácil resignarse a todo esto? – la miró con resentimiento.

Pues, no, no te puedo entender plenamente...

Eso es cierto… Tú no me amas…

Sabes que eso no es cierto… Lamento haberte molestado, Earth... Te dejo la comida – temiendo el inicio de una conversación comprometedora, Ogul decidió irse.

Espera – le tomó una mano – Lo siento, no quise herirte... No me dejes solo…

No me has herido, mi pequeño Luminar – se sentó de nuevo, sonriéndole – Tu madre te amó siempre... Yo también, pero esto no puede ni debe ser…

Lo sé… Tienes 800 años de vida y yo… Yo tengo... Jum… ya ni lo recuerdo – miró sus manos.

Eso no sería impedimento – le acarició el rostro – Somos seres de los que no se puede decir que existan… Tú Luminar y yo Darth Jedi, dos razas que tienen una existencia finita… No podemos asegurar que tú lo tengas tan fácil como yo…

Tú has llegado a vivir tanto tiempo, ¿por qué yo no? ¿Por la pérdida de mis poderes?

Los vas a recuperar… – se miraron a los ojos – Pero eso no significa que llegues a vivir tanto como Yoda, Darth Sidius o yo… En realidad, Earth, si he vivido tanto tiempo es porque soy un ser especial, una Darth Jedi poco común, única… sin ser egocéntrica… He recibido un regalo por ello, un regalo tan especial como yo misma…

¿A qué te refieres? – sus ojos cobraron vida.

Verás, tanto tu madre como los otros fueron formados… por un acto que puede definirse como… aberrante… o incluso antinatural… por las mentes cerradas – buscó sabiamente la forma más simple de explicación – En mi caso, mis padres sí llegaron a amarse…

¿A amarse? – la miró perplejo.

Así es… Él era un natural con habilidades Jedi, al que no pudieron identificar debido a que mi planeta, Lagradis, no estaba dentro de la jurisdicción de la República. Ella, proveniente del planeta donde nos conocimos tú y yo – le sonrió – era la líder Sith de las Brujas, quien les enseñó la mayor parte de sus habilidades, pero tampoco fue identificada en su momento, debido a que, por obvias razones, nadie gusta de pasar unas vacaciones en ese planeta… ni siquiera ellos…

Sí, son los más cobardes… En fin, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Mi padre era piloto comercial y en una ocasión su nave se averió y cayó en Dathomir… Mi madre, que observó de lejos el accidente, se acercó sola al lugar... Ella había sido criada ahí, pero se desconocía su origen, ya que era humana… Al encontrarlo, no lo destruyó… Pensando que lo mejor sería entrenarlo para que la ayudara en sus propósitos, lo cuidó, curó sus heridas, y sin saber acerca de las consecuencias, con el tiempo nació el amor entre ellos y se hicieron esposos… en mi planeta de origen. Me tuvieron y criaron en Lagradis, hasta que él murió a manos de unos Siths desconocidos, que al sentir mi presencia decidieron, como en el caso de tu madre, entrenarme para lograr su venganza... Mi madre los enfrentó, pero previamente me envió en una nave a Dathomir, con un mensaje holográfico para sus amigas… Ellas me criaron y tiempo después fui su Maestra…

Increíble… ¿Y ya sabías quién eras?

Sí. Un Darth Jedi nace sabiendo sus limitaciones y sus poderes, la Fuerza se lo dicta… al menos en la mayoría de los casos… Por ello, ya sabía que debido a que mi creación había sido por amor sincero, viviría mucho tiempo… Por eso fui su Maestra durante todos estos años.

Pues sí que fueron varios – ella fingió resentimiento, y luego le sonrió divertida – ¿Cuántas Padawans has tenido durante ese tiempo?

Ufff, tantas que ya no lo recuerdo – sonrieron.

Una vez me dijiste que si me unía a una Darth Jedi o a otro Luminar, podría ser feliz... ¿Hay más como yo en el universo? Dímelo, tú tienes el poder de ver todo el universo en tu mente…

Hum, estás interesado, ¿verdad? Me van a dar celos justificados… – se ruborizaron – Veamos… – cerró los ojos e hizo un viaje interestelar con su mente – No, Earth… Tu madre es la única que logró el milagro – le sonrió.

¿El milagro?

Sé que conoces lo de los hijos de los Darth Jedis, es decir, su origen... Pues bien, los malos son conocidos como _Badres,_ los buenos como _Goodres,_ y los otros, bueno, tú, eres un _Luminar._

Estoy fuera de las clasificaciones, ¿por qué?

Los Badres usaban su inmenso poder, mayor al de nosotros, para hacer el mal… Eran una raza tan terrible, que sólo con un gran poder de evolución los Darth Jedis los pudimos extinguir… Los Goodres, por el contrario, usaban su poder para hacer el bien, pero por eso mismo eran débiles y fueron vulnerables ante los Siths, extinguiéndose al poco tiempo de aparecer. Durante siglos y millones de años, los Darth Jedis buscamos la manera de perpetuarnos, lograr engendrar una raza similar a la nuestra o más poderosa... La llamábamos _Luminar,_ porque creíamos que sería un ser luminoso, especial, lleno de bondad, pero a la vez capaz de controlar el Lado Oscuro, es decir, sus emociones para defenderse…

Y nacería de la unión de un Darth Jedi con otro, supongo…

No Earth… La unión entre nosotros es prohibida.

¿Por qué?

Porque somos _hermanos,_ recuerda que somos formados por la Fuerza... Bueno, todos menos yo, claro… – le sonrió – Por ello, ni los Siths ni los Jedis sabían acerca de nuestros planes… Ellos asumieron nuestra desaparición desde hace 900 años. Por ello, supongo, la madre de Mel la ocultó… Pero su padre tenía otras ambiciones, codiciaba su poder… En ese sentido, déjame decirte que eres afortunado… Tu padre es muy especial – Earth la miró extrañado – Sin su ayuda los Darth Jedis no habríamos logrado, por intermedio de tu madre, alcanzar nuestro sueño... Eres el primer y único Luminar de la historia... Y dudo que se repita…

Vaya, así es que sí soy único – le sonrió – Patra, ya que la mencionaste, ¿sabes algo sobre el origen de mi abuela materna? Si es así, dímelo, por favor… – sus ojos la miraron suplicantes – Saber acerca de su vida me podría permitir comprender a cabalidad la naturaleza triste de mi madre…

Eso... – sabía que si le decía lo que deseaba saber, podría herirlo aún más – es algo que no sé completamente... El apellido Giure de tu madre probablemente venga por el lado materno, puesto que ella la crió cuando era pequeña… Lo único que he podido observar es que, la Jedi que la engendró, tenía cierto parentesco más que amical con la madre de Skywalker…

¿Eran parientes… de verdad? – el chico comenzó a intuir algo.

Cada vez que intento ver el pasado de tu madre, hallar algún indicio que me permita reconstruir su historia, sólo logro ver los momentos en los que fue feliz con Anakyn… Lo anterior, aparece borroso… Creo, Earth, que hay algo que tu madre no deseaba que ni yo ni ustedes... sepamos. Y creo, que debe ser algo terrible… Es quizás, lo que la empujó a tener estas actitudes…

Sutilmente, había preparado su corazón para asimilar la noticia que pronto conocería. Se enteraría al fin de la real naturaleza del alma de su madre.

҈…..҈

Después de salvarse del ataque de los tuskens gracias a las maniobras aeróbicas de Solo, estacionaron el spider fuera de la casa que había sido de Mel. En ese instante, Ogul salía y reparó en los recién llegados.

¡LUKE!, me alegra verte – se acercó sonriente.

Vaya, Earth tiene buena suerte, siempre está rodeado de princesas – galantemente le besó la mano – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Han Solo, encanto.

Ya me habían hablado de ti – le sonrió – Yo soy Patra Ogul… Por cierto, si buscan a Kenobi está allá arriba…

Eh… – medio turbado por la certeza de que ella había leído su mente, el coreliano sonrió – Bien, gracias, Patra – Solo hizo una reverencia y marcharon hacia donde se hallaba Kenobi.

҈…..҈

En la parte más alta del cañón, Obi-Wan repasaba los años vividos. No recordaba a su familia ni el planeta en el que había nacido... Sólo, levemente, era conciente de la existencia de un hermano de sangre... Sólo eso.

La única familia que tenía en su mente era la que él había formado, y que, lamentablemente, había perdido. Estaba mirando triste el horizonte, cuando una mano le tocó suavemente el hombro.

Qué tal, General – Solo se sentó a su lado, mientras Luke lo hacía a una distancia prudente – ¿Por qué la tristeza?

¿No lo sabes aún? – lo miró con ojos cansados – Mel murió y dentro de poco, Earth y yo le seguiremos…

¿Ah sí? – el tono de su voz fue indefinido – Bien, entonces – se puso de pie – le haré el favor de regalarle el boleto de ida – se puso enfrente y le apuntó con su arma.

¿Han, estás loco? – Luke se paró de golpe y lo miró horrorizado.

No, simplemente quiero ayudar a tu _querido Ben_ a que le regale a Mel, a _mí Mel_, lo que ella siempre quiso, ¿no es verdad, Obi-Wan?

¿Cómo? – se paró lentamente y lo miró extrañado.

҈…..҈

Le comenzó a dar los alimentos en su boca, cuando sintió que Luke estaba desesperado por algún motivo.

Espera, ya vuelvo – dejó la cuchara en el plato y salió.

Vio, a lo lejos, la figura de Solo amenazando al Jedi con su arma. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente. Iba a subir, cuando sintió a Earth a su lado.

¿Qué ocurre, por qué tienes esa cara?

Pues – intentó desviar la mirada, pero él ya la había dirigido hacia su padre.

¿Han?, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS? – corrió hacia ellos

¡EARTH! – bajó la mirada y luego miró hacia Solo – Vaya, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí antes? – sonrió y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

҈…..҈

¿Quieres decir que Mel siempre quiso que yo muriera? – Kenobi lo miraba asustado. No comprendía lo que el joven perseguía con aquella ridícula actuación.

¡Claro que no! Ves Luke, este viejo no tiene nada de Jedi, y si lo es, entonces creo que esta actitud debería obligarte a reconsiderar el desear serlo… Será mejor acabar con su vida – lanzó un disparo, que fue desviado con precisión por Earth.

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TIENES, HAN? – miró a su amigo furioso.

Nada, sólo les hago un favor – los disparos que emitió fueron directamente hacia Kenobi, quien no mostró el menor interés por defenderse.

¡TRANQUILÍZATE! – Earth desviaba todos los ataques con su sable.

Bien, en ese caso – tiró el arma – creo que dejaremos esto en las manos de ambos – sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que cuando menos lo esperaron, Solo tenía a Earth reducido en el piso.

¡Déjalo! – Kenobi comenzaba a reaccionar.

¡HAN… SI NO… ME SUELTAS… TE ARREPENTIRÁS…! – apretado fuertemente por la espalda, Earth no podía respirar.

Bien, en ese caso – sacó un cuchillo – terminaré rápido – estaba a punto de hundírselo, cuando vio un resplandor intenso cerca de su mano y el cuchillo cayó.

Te dije… que lo sueltes… – Kenobi lo miraba con ojos rabiosos.

Ge... General, sólo bromeaba, baje el arma, ¿sí? – su altanería se redujo a súplicas desesperadas.

Bah, jamás te dañaría… Mel te quería mucho – Kenobi apagó el sable y bajó la mirada tristemente.

Papá... me salvaste… – Earth comenzó a llorar emocionado.

Earth... lo lamento... Juré no deprimirme... pero...

¡PADRE! – Earth se echó en sus brazos.

Vaya, hasta que despertaron… Creo que merezco un premio – Solo le regaló una sonrisa pícara a Patra, quién le correspondió emocionada. Luego los miró sonriente, mientras padre e hijo se abrazaban llorando.

҈…..҈

Calmados los ánimos, se sentaron en el comedor de la casa de Kenobi a tomar agua. Todos estaban sonrientes ante el milagro que había producido el coreliano en los Jedis. De haber sido por Obi-Wan, en ese instante lo investía con el título de Caballero Jedi… porque el de Maestro, bueno… no iba mucho con su forma de ser…

Sinceramente pensé que eras un fanfarrón, Han... Me retracto – Patra le sonrió.

Gracias, preciosa… – fiel a su estilo, le regaló un guiño – Suelo dar esa impresión al inicio, pero luego no pueden olvidarme… – todos rieron ante su ocurrencia.

Han, eres realmente un gran amigo… Mi padre y yo te debemos la vida…

Vamos, viejo... Earth, eres un gran chico, y usted, un gran padre… Mel nunca deseó que fueran infelices, y menos por su culpa…

Lo sé, aunque lo había olvidado – Kenobi le sonrió débilmente.

Llegaimos – Binks entró a la casa seguido por Jinn – Hola, Han, que agradaible sorpreisia.

Hola, Binks, hace años que no nos veíamos, has crecido – le sonrió – Ya me tengo que ir. Luke, ¿quieres acompañarme a Dantooine?

¿Bromeas? ¡POR SUPUESTO! – el rostro del chico se iluminó.

No vayan – Patra, que había estado mirando al piso, los asustó con una voz casi espectral.

¿Por qué, qué ocurre? – su Maestro la miró preocupado

Maestro Qui-Gon... Obi-Wan... – alzó la mirada, que en ese momento estaba nublada – Siento la energía de Vader en ese sistema… Es su siguiente blanco…

҈…..҈

Dantooine, el otrora escondite de las fuerzas rebeldes emergentes, estaba en caos. Múltiples explosiones se sucedían una tras otra, mientras los causantes miraban desde lo alto de una torre, como espantapájaros grotescos.

¿Se aseguró de que no haya sobrevivientes en el palacio? – Darth Kenobi miraba atentamente al frente.

Sí, señora… Dentro de poco habremos capturado al líder – el soldado que tenía a sus espaldas esperaba no hacerla enojar.

Espero que realmente sea cuanto antes, Comandante, no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo, y mucho menos su vida – la mirada que le dirigió fue suficiente para helarle la sangre.

Luego de unos minutos, el líder rebelde, al ser conducido a la sala de sus atacantes, elevó una plegaria al cielo por su vida y la de su familia. Lo hicieron ingresar a empellones en la habitación donde se encontraban Darth Vader y su Aprendiz, la cual tenía oculto su rostro bajo una túnica negra. Tenía a su lado a un anciano importante, al cual cogía del cuello con crueldad.

Arrodíllese – el soldado que lo había escoltado lo arrojó sin piedad a los pies de los Siths.

Palzar, es un gusto conocerlo – Vader lo levantó tan bruscamente como había caído – Creo que no le he presentado a mi nuevo Aprendiz. Su nombre es Darth Kenobi, y deseo de todo corazón oír de sus labios la calificación que le daría a su primer trabajo destructivo personal.

¿Trabajo? – el hombre se indignó – Somos un pueblo netamente civil, ¡NO COMPRENDO SU INCURSIÓN!

¿Cómo que no? – Darth Kenobi se le acercó, endureciendo su voz hasta volverla masculina – Fuentes cercanas nos informaron que en este sistema se estaba cuajando una Rebelión en contra del Imperio…

¿Rebelión? ¿De qué...? ¡AHHH! – sintió que algo le apretaba el cuello.

Lo dejaré huir, al igual que a su padre… – relajó la mano que había extendido hacia él, ante lo cual él pudo respirar nuevamente – pero dejaremos un escuadrón en la ciudad... Comandante, no debe quedar ningún edificio en pie, en especial, destruyan todas las armas y naves de guerra – Kenobi siguió a su Maestro hacia la salida.

Pero, no pueden devastar el pueblo, somos pobres, no podremos levantarnos… – su voz era casi imperceptible y suplicante.

Jum, no nos interesa... En vez de pensar en tontos e inútiles conflictos ocúpense por su desarrollo… – luego del comentario de Vader, los Siths se marcharon.

҈…..҈

Desde el espacio, Dantooine parecía en total normalidad. Pero cuando ingresaron en la atmósfera, el panorama cambió abrumadoramente. Todos los edificios habían sido destruidos y la gente caminaba con dificultad, entre heridos y escombros.

Esto… es... – Kenobi no encontró una palabra adecuada para definir ese horror.

¿Quiénes son ustedes, vienen a saquear lo poco que nos queda? – Palzar les salió al encuentro. Sus ademanes evidenciaban el trauma que acababa de vivir – Si son amigos de Vader, es mejor que nos dejen en paz, ya bastante destrucción ha ocasionado ese monstruo. Mátenme, pero no nos destrocen más…

Hemos venido en son de paz, a ayudarlos… Somos Jedis, dos de nosotros miembros del antiguo Consejo… Al enterarnos que estaban en peligro, intentamos llegar cuanto antes – Jinn lo miró fijamente.

Pues, en ese caso, les agradezco… Y disculpen la desconfianza inicial… Acabo de conocer a los seres más abominables del universo – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – No puedo creer que mi mundo ya no exista como lo conocí…

Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? – Earth formuló la pregunta y Patra lo miró. Había llegado el momento.

Soy el Gobernador Palzar... Líder de la Alianza Rebelde de Dantooine – hizo una reverencia, que ellos imitaron – Aunque, como entenderán… eso debe mantenerse en secreto… a pesar de que ya no será necesario…

Comprendemos…

¿Y ustedes?

Qui-Gon Jinn, Maestro Jedi y afiliado a la Antigua República – Jinn sonrió amablemente – Espero ser de utilidad.

Soy Patra Ogul, Maestra Jedi natural de la Comunidad de las Brujas de Dathomir, y Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn.

Mi nombre es Earth-Blue… Soy Maestro Jedi, de la raza Luminar – después del relato de Ogul, le enorgullecía decirlo – y nativo de Alderaan y Tatooine.

Somos Luke Skywalker – Solo señaló cortésmente a su amigo – y Han Solo, para servirle. Él es Aprendiz _Padawan_ de Earth en el sistema Tatooine, y yo soy… – temió causar una mala impresión si divulgaba su ocupación _oficial_ – _comerciante_, del mismo sistema – Earth sonrió con complicidad.

¿Y usted, caballero? – Palzar miró intrigado al pensativo y silencioso Kenobi.

Oh, cierto, disculpe – Kenobi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – Soy Maestro Jedi y obtuve el rango de General en las guerras clon. Mi nombre es Obi-Wan – Patra miró al piso – Kenobi.

¡KENOBI! – sus ojos se desorbitaron – Lo sabía, ¡REGRESARON PARA MATARNOS! – el pobre hombre estaba fuera de sí.

Pero, ¿de qué habla? – Earth se acercó al hombre.

¡QUIETO! – el hombre lo amenazó con un arma – Este tipo… claro, tenía que ser hermano o algo de ése Sith… me parecía familiar… Lo sabía, sentía que no podía confiar en ustedes, ¡MONSTRUOS!

¿Qué? – Kenobi estaba sorprendido.

¿Por qué dice que Obi-Wan es hermano de _ése_ Sith? – Jinn temió la respuesta.

El Aprendiz de Vader, el que asesinó y mandó destruir mi pueblo – bajó la mirada – se identificó como Darth – Earth lo miraba atentamente – Kenobi.

Como en una pesadilla, Kenobi se fue introduciendo en una profunda oscuridad, que finalmente lo llevó al desvanecimiento. Patra sólo atinó a hacerse a un lado, mientras Earth socorría a su padre. Era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

҈…..҈

No la habían visto cuando se alejó, pero Ogul logró escabullirse, mediante el uso de sus poderes, en el embarcadero donde Vader y Kenobi estaban a punto de abordar su nave.

La Darth Jedi sintió enseguida la presencia similar a la suya, por lo que ordenó a los soldados que se adelantaran. Vader presintió lo que podría ocurrir, y decidió quedarse.

El momento había llegado… O la traía nuevamente al sendero correcto, o contribuía definitivamente con la realización de su caprichoso e inútil suicidio moral. Se pararon frente a frente, bajo la sombra de la devastación, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Vaya, al fin nos conocemos… Eres más hermosa de lo que pude imaginar… me hablaron mucho de ti, yo soy... – Ogul la calló rudamente.

Mel-Anie Giure, no he venido para conversar de nuestras experiencias como Darth Jedis ni a hacerme amiga tuya… esas son cosas que podemos dejar para más adelante… Skywalker, es hora de irnos – cogió a Mel de la muñeca izquierda.

Espera, ¿a dónde me llevan? – ella intentó resistirse, pero Ogul era más fuerte.

A donde está tu familia… – avanzó con decisión.

Eso no será posible, Maestra Ogul – sus ojos se llenaron de ira y se soltó – Mel-Anie Giure murió hace mucho tiempo…

Veremos si realmente eso es lo correcto… – miró fijamente sus ojos, sin parpadear.

Jum, ¿vamos a medir fortalezas, Patra? Te recuerdo que yo... ¡AH! – cayó de rodillas con la boca abierta completamente y mirando con terror a su alrededor.

Una película conocida para ella, su propio pasado, comenzó a danzar ante sus ojos... La Darth Jedi le estaba haciendo experimentar los recuerdos más ocultos de su infancia, aquellos que ella había deseado y se había esforzado por enterrar:

…

_¡Es una niña! Mishaj, es una hermosa niña de ojos color miel, te felicito – la anciana alzó en brazos a la bebé lo suficiente para que su joven madre se deleitara con su presencia._

_Se parece tanto a mi madre, tiene su misma mirada…_

_Y sí que es fuerte – la mujer luchaba por sostener a la criatura que se movía con impaciencia – Me imagino que como toda personita perteneciente a tu familia habrá heredado tus poderes…_

_Espero que no... Sufriría mucho – la recibió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, lo que logró controlar sus movimientos – Creo que lo mejor sería que sea como mi hermana, ella es feliz siendo natural, es decir, sin tener las capacidades que yo poseo…_

_Fizarl está fuera desde hace rato, ¿lo dejo entrar?_

_Hum, dígale que entre en unos minutos. Deseo tener a mi bebé conmigo unos momentos más – la mujer salió sonriendo emocionada y madre e hija se dedicaron a contemplarse mutuamente. _

_La joven acarició cada centímetro cuadrado del rostro de su pequeña, mirándola y cerrando los ojos, como intentando grabarse su imagen en la mente, por si alguna vez dejara de tener la capacidad de ver. La niña le sonreía fijando sus ojos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Su mirada era a la vez jovial y triste, dulce y agria, infantil y anciana. Parecía tener el poder de embrujar. Su madre notó esa característica cuando por un instante comenzó a sentir que se desvanecía al observar sus ojos directamente._

_Vaya, supongo que era engañarme a mí misma el pensar que no fueras particularmente especial, mi pequeña – sonrió – Creo que tu padre estará doblemente complacido…_

_¿Es ella, mi bebé? – un hombre alto y de apariencia agradable entró a la habitación sigilosamente, bajando la voz. Un hombre particular y dolorosamente familiar para Giure._

_Sí, ¿no es hermosa? – se la entregó y el hombre la cargó con delicadeza absoluta, sus ojos humedecidos._

_Es… el mejor regalo que me has podido dar, mi amor…_

_Fiz, ahora que ha nacido, ¿viajarás de todas formas a ver a ese amigo tuyo?_

_No lo sé, quedó en avisarme... Ya sabes, al igual que tu amigo Jedi, Larbar está interesado en lograr la estabilidad de la República Galáctica, y yo deseo involucrarme en ese sueño de libertad…_

_Pero Fiz, Earth no se encuentra dentro de la jurisdicción de la República, ni siquiera saben que existimos…_

_Por eso mismo, debemos hacerle saber al mundo que tenemos poder de decisión... Ya hemos mantenido contacto con otros planetas, ves que tu madre y tu hermana marcharon a..._

_Eso fue un contrato de esclavitud, no un viaje de turistas, Fiz – lo miró indignada._

_Lo sé, lamento no haberme expresado bien – miró nuevamente a la bebé y fijó sus ojos en los suyos. Por un momento se quedó quieto._

_Fizarl... ¡FIZ! – alzó la voz lo suficiente para traerlo a la realidad._

_Oh, sí, me quedé adormecido por un instante…_

_Lo sé. Sus ojos... creo que también será una Jedi natural… como nosotros dos…_

_La película cambió inmediatamente. Se vio a sí misma y a sus padres cerca de una nave._

_No creo que llegue a demorarme demasiado…_

_La última vez fueron meses, y dices que esta vez es para organizar un ejército Jedi… No creo que sea tan rápido…_

_Sí, pero recuerda la política que ellos tienen... No matrimonios, no posesiones, libertad absoluta… Y yo no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi mayor tesoro, ustedes – le dio un beso – No me demoraré mucho, te lo aseguro... Ese tal Dooku con el que me tengo que contactar es un Jedi respetable... Le hablaré de ustedes para ver si puede darnos unas nuevas espadas, para Mel también._

_Sería bueno, su propia espada... O tal vez, sería mejor que se la llevaran para entrenarla…_

_Nuestro sueño… – miró al cielo y su rostro se iluminó – Buena idea, por eso te amo... Le diré eso, lo prometo... Bueno, el viaje es largo y me espera a una hora determinada... Cuídense mucho, las amo... Hasta pronto._

_Subió a la nave y les dijo adiós con la mano. Se podía ver claramente que su madre experimentaba una desazón muy grande en su corazón. _

_Todo cambió nuevamente. Era la casa donde había nacido…_

_Un mes exacto, ¿se da cuenta? No, pero esta vez si me va a escuchar._

_Mishaj, cálmate, algo puede haberle pasado, toma en consideración eso…_

_Sí, tiene razón – se sentó junto a la cuna de su hija y la acarició – Tengo miedo, Mandy, cada nuevo viaje que hace regresa más cambiado... ¿Recuerdas el último que hizo antes de que naciera Mel? Su mirada, se volvió tan dura... Él dice que es porque ha visto todas las maldades que la República Galáctica hace en otros sistemas, pero yo creo que alguien está influenciando negativamente en él… Temo por su vida, temo que, por sus sueños, caiga en un pozo sin fondo…_

_No seas negativa – se acercó y acomodó sus cabellos, maternalmente – Mi hijo, ¿lo recuerdas?, también viajaba al exterior, y me contaba cosas realmente espeluznantes... Tu mismo amigo siempre evita tus preguntas, tú me lo has contado... ¿No dice acaso, que a pesar de que los Siths se han extinguido aún pareciera sentirse su influencia?_

_Sí... Pero eso es lo que me aterra… Los Siths se llevaban por sus sentimientos, eso dicen, y conoces a Fizarl – un estremecimiento la embargó y miró a su hija, con nerviosismo – A veces, cuando analizo sus cambios, temo que tal vez se haya encontrado con alguno de ellos y que... lo están... _

_¡LLEGUÉ, DESPUÉS DE UN MES, PERO SANO Y SALVO! – al entrar tan emocionado, asustó a las tres, sólo que la única que lo demostró fue la niña, quien se puso a llorar – Oh, mi pequeña, lo siento mucho – la cargó y le regaló un beso._

_Bueno, Mishaj, regreso a la casa. Voy a esperar a mi hijo…_

_Sí, Mandy, muchas gra... – Fizarl la interrumpió._

_Gracias, abuela, no habrá necesidad de que nos vuelva a ayudar... Ya le estaré enviando su paga pronto…_

_¿Paga? – con la indignación reflejada en su rostro, se acercó y lo miró desafiante – Yo no les he ayudado a cambio de tu cochino dinero, Fizarl, sino en memoria de la madre de Mishaj... Si ella no hubiera sido vendida a esa Hutt y se hubiera tenido que marchar con..._

_Sí, sí, mi querida suegrita, ¿qué será de su insignificante vida?_

_¡FIZARL! – escandalizada por su atrevimiento, le arrebató a la bebé – ¡¿Qué demonios tienes?, ESTÁS HABLANDO DE MI MADRE!._

_Bah, devuélveme a mi hija, tengo que llevarla a Dantooine…_

_¿Qué? – lo miró como hubiera mirado a un tusken particularmente hediondo y le entregó la niña a la anciana. El hombre que la miraba ahora era el que poblaba aún las pesadillas de la adulta Mel-Anie – Debes estar bromeando, no creo que hables en serio…_

_Por supuesto que hablo en serio, me han aceptado en el nuevo ejército y necesito entrenarla para más adelante, es mi mejor arma contra los enemigos que me surjan... Tú puedes venir también, si quieres… Te puedo hacer pasar por su nana... Por eso le decía a esta natural que ya no la íbamos a necesitar… Y por cierto, aquí tienes tu paga – ágilmente y a traición, sacó la espada y la dirigió a la mujer._

_A pesar de estar petrificada de miedo y de rabia, Mishaj hizo lo propio, ante lo cual ambas espadas de luz chocaron entre sí. Ella las miró y con lágrimas en los ojos lo comprendió todo: la suya era azul, y, tal como le había contado su amigo Jedi en una ocasión, la de Fizarl era roja, como los ojos que ahora la miraban con odio._

_Fiz, ¿qué te ocurre, por Dios?_

_Dame a mi hija y las dejaré vivir…_

_Fizarl, ella también es mía, ¡POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN LLEVÁRTELA!_

_Jum, jum, jajaja, eso, te lo diré dentro de un momento, asquerosa Jedi… – alzando la mano libre hacia la anciana, arqueó los dedos y la miró fijamente._

_¡ARGGG! – la mujer luchó contra una fuerza invisible que parecía estarla ahorcando._

_¡MANDY! – llorosa, vio como el cuerpo de la mujer que había ayudado a su madre a tenerla, y a ella misma a su bebé, caía inerte a sus pies, mientras el hombre que ella había amado reía como endemoniado._

_Jajaja, lo ves, era basura. Jamás podría haber cuidado bien de nuestra hija…_

_Fizarl... ¿qué te ocurre... qué te han hecho?_

_Digamos… vamos, no retrocedas… que he descubierto que tú y yo seremos recordados como los que evitaron la extinción de una raza, los que poblaron nuevamente la tierra con su existencia…_

_¿De qué hablas? – apretó con más fuerza a su hija, como si temiera que la quitara usando su mente._

_Esa niña, es de una raza superior, una Darth Jedi, y bueno, los otros que tengamos también lo serán, porque me he dado cuenta que de todas maneras te tengo que llevar ya que eso será lo mejor – con cara enloquecida, bajó el arma y caminó por la habitación, de vez en cuando pisando el cuerpo de la anciana – Sí, sí, eso será lo mejor, además, diré que eres mi hermana, así no sospecharán. Y no será necesario que tú también lo seas, porque me conviene que sigas sin serlo…_

_¿Ser qué – el miedo dio paso a la rabia controlada, por lo que se le enfrentó – UN SITH, ES ESO LO QUE ERES AHORA?_

_No... yo... siempre lo fui – al voltear, ella sintió cómo los dedos invisibles que habían estrangulado a la mujer se cerraban en torno a su cuello. La vida se le escapaba, pero aferró a su hija con una mano, alzó la otra hacia el techo y logró su cometido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo._

_Cayó al suelo en el mismo momento en que lo hacía un enorme bloque del techo, que sepultó a Fizarl. Aún sin comprender totalmente lo que ocurría, aún sin mirar a la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo, muerta, salió corriendo a la calle, con su hija en brazos._

_Mishaj, ¿qué ocurre? – uno de sus amigos miraba horrorizado la casa e intentaba por todos los medios entrar a ella._

_¡ALÉJENSE, FIZARL ES UN SITH, UN SER DEMONÍACO! – aunque nadie sabía ni entendía lo que era un Sith, corrieron lejos de la casa, dejándolas solas – Dios, ¿qué hago?... Su nave..._

_Madre e hija entraron en la nave ahora vacía de Fizarl. Aunque nunca había pilotado, Mishaj comprendió, al ver unos números, que debía ingresar unas coordenadas que sabía de memoria, porque hacía mucho que deseaba visitar a dos de sus parientes más cercanos. La nave comenzó a elevarse. Presa de un estado de nervios crítico, Mishaj presionó un botón ante la indicación de la nave. Habían alcanzado la velocidad de la luz…_

_La imagen cambió nuevamente. Luego de salir de la nave, tambaleándose y con la bebé en brazos, la madre de Mel dejó que su instinto la guiara. Caminó mucho en el terreno desértico y finalmente llegó a una aldea abismalmente distinta a la de su planeta de origen. Con un hilo de voz, fue preguntando por el paradero de su hermana. La gente, en la mayoría de los casos, la confundía con una delincuente y se alejaba mirándola con recelo. Pero los pocos que la ayudaron le permitieron llegar a la casa que buscaba. _

_Tocó con debilidad la puerta, logrando sólo un leve sonido. Sentía que las piernas le cedían y comenzó a resbalar por la superficie de la puerta. La niña empezó a llorar y cuando iba a dejarse morir, la puerta se abrió y una joven mujer, oculta entre las sombras, la miró escandalizada y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de angustia._

_Sí, hermana, soy yo... – cayó desmayada y en los pocos años que sobrevivió recordó siempre el rostro de su hermana, tan parecido al suyo, acercándose cada vez más a su faz, con su joven rostro cargado de angustia._

…

¡YA BASTA! – en vano agitó los brazos como queriendo alejar las imágenes, éstas habían cesado – Quieres confundirme, ¿verdad?... ¡BUSCAS ACASO ENLOQUECERME! – se paró como con un resorte y la miró aterrada.

Quiero que te des cuenta de que...

¡SOY UNA SITH! ¡ACABAS DE VER COMO ERA MI PADRE, ÉL ME CRIÓ, YO SOY UNA SITH, ESO DICEN NUESTRAS LEYES!

¿Tu padre… es que… acabas de… verlo? – Vader miraba a una y a otra con una expresión de desconcierto oculta bajo la máscara.

El hecho de que hayas sido criada por un Sith no quiere decir que lo seas, hay que desear serlo para convertirse en uno… Las decisiones son las que cuentan, Giure… Tú quisiste estar con tu madre, con tu familia materna siempre... ¡ASÍ COMO ANAKYN MERECE UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON SUS HIJOS TÚ TAMBIÉN LA MERECES CON EARTH! – ante estas palabras, el corazón de Vader se emocionó.

¿Hijos… era cierto entonces, son dos? – Vader miró a Patra.

Jajaja, acabas de contarle una verdad que los Jedis lucharon por ocultarle, tonta – Darth Kenobi estaba feliz, locamente feliz – Sí, Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa son tus hijos…

¿Leia, Leia Organa, la Princesa de Alderaan… aquella a la que quise matar? – se aterró – ¿Lo sabías y no me lo impediste? – detrás de la máscara, Anakyn lloraba de impotencia.

Pues sí, Maestro… Esa chiquilla inútil que encabeza junto a su padre adoptivo la Alianza Rebelde es la hija de Amidala… Y el sobrino del granjero Owen Lars es su gemelo… Él debe morir cuando ataquemos Tatooine, y ella, luego de un largo proceso de tortura… – sonrió maléficamente.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

Por supuesto que sí… Ya te he dicho que soy Sith…

Ya veo… – Ogul perdió la fe – Me parece... que nos equivocamos, Anakyn. Esta mujer ya no es Mel-Anie Giure… ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! Es mejor eliminarla…

Pero, ¿cómo, me juzgas sin conocerme, me entierras sin haber muerto? – se burló – Creía que serías más Darth Jedi que yo, ya que eres más vieja…

Si me provocas, te demostraré que puedo llegar a ser mucho más poderosa de lo que aparento... No me llegas ni a los talones, Sith… – intentó darle seguridad a sus palabras. Pero dentro de sí, sabía que era imposible… La Fuerza le había dado una vida larga, como recompensa por su origen… Pero la había hecho mortal ante la más mínima herida. A diferencia de los demás, ella, no podía ser curada, ni siquiera mediante la transferencia de energía…

¿Eso crees? Te voy a dar una idea de mi poder – encendió su sable y comenzó una lucha muy interesante, por el arsenal de técnicas que se sucedieron.

Tanto Patra como Mel peleaban de una manera que no se podría describir con palabras. La complejidad de su lucha hacía que Vader mirara inexpresivo y temeroso, la lucha entre las dos representantes de una raza, que hasta ese momento… aún existía… Y que era la más poderosa y enigmática de todas las existentes en el universo.

҈…..҈

No quiso decirlo, pero Earth tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le estaba pasando a Ogul. Pero con su padre desmayado y el caos por arreglar, intentó convencerse de que era sólo un efecto de las circunstancias en las que se hallaba inmerso.

Permaneció junto a Kenobi, con sus manos puestas sobre sus sienes. Deseaba en ese momento, mientras sanaba a su padre, poder recuperado casi de improviso, volver a tener el poder de bilocarse… el mismo que descubriera días antes de que su madre se lo quitara… El corazón se le estaba rompiendo... Sabía que era probable que el día de decir adiós a su amada… podía ser ese.

҈…..҈

¡MEL, BASTA, ELLA SÓLO QUIERE AYUDARNOS! – Anakyn temía que el suceso provocara que ella se hundiera aún más en el Lado Oscuro.

¡ELLA INTENTA ACABAR CON MI HIJO! – logró herir a Ogul.

¡AHHH! – se cogió el brazo lastimado. Su destino ya estaba claro, pero se defendería – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡YO LO AMO… POR ESO NO HE CEDIDO A MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

Sí… lo sé – bajó la guardia y la mirada dura se tornó en una llena de desesperanza – Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo regresar Patra, no debo, entiéndeme, ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES DARTH JEDI! – Mel afloró detrás del traje Sith ante el temor de dañar definitivamente a la mujer que conocía sólo por su energía – Tú sabes lo que estoy sufriendo, me estoy aniquilando, y junto a mí, a mi familia…

Porque lo soy sé que sólo existe un gran conflicto en tu interior, no eres Sith… Conozco nuestros poderes más que tú y sé que te podría eliminar con facilidad… Pero no me detendré, Mel… Lucharé hasta el final por devolverle la alegría a tu esposo y a mi amado Luminar... Te aprecio, aunque no lo creas… Pero… ¡ES HORA DE QUE REACCIONES! – con un rápido movimiento, Patra cortó la mano que sostenía el sable.

¡AHHH! – la Sith cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Anakyn perdió la misma mano al luchar por no caer en el Lado Oscuro... Aunque tarde, se ha dado cuenta de su error – bajó los brazos, confiada, y apagó el arma – ¿Qué piensas hacer tú, Maestra, Reina, Mel-Anie Kenobi?

Pues, quizás tengas razón – se puso de pie con dificultad y mirando al piso – Pero... ¡YA DECIDÍ MI DESTINO! – a pesar del dolor, llamó al arma con la mano aún presente, y lo hundió rápidamente en el vientre de Ogul.

¡NOOO! – el grito de Vader llegó a ser percibido por los oídos sensibles de Earth, el cual dejó a todos lanzando una mirada angustiada a su padre, y se dirigió con sigilo hacia la fuente del grito.

҈…..҈

Corrió entre los escombros. Estaba a punto de llegar al lugar, cuando vio que un Crucero Imperial se elevaba por los aires, rumbo a su origen. Luego de la impresión inicial, siguió su camino, en medio de los escombros, guiándose por los latidos de su corazón. Finalmente… la encontró.

¡PATRA! – se acercó a ella y le levantó la cabeza.

Te… dije… que te haría llorar… – limpió sus lágrimas con dificultad.

¿Quién lo hizo? – apoyó su rostro en el suyo.

Pronto lo sabrás… Pero… ¡AH!... Es mejor que te vayas… Tu padre te necesita…

No, no te dejaré aquí... Aún puedo curarte, eso no me lo quitó… Hace un rato, curé a unos pobladores… – iba a poner su mano en la herida, pero ella no se lo permitió – Patra… por favor… no quiero perderte...

El daño… de un Darth Jedi o de cualquier otra raza… no puede ser sanado en mí… – sus ojos perdían brillo.

¿Cómo?... ¡No… NO PUEDE SER! – entendió el mensaje… ¿Por qué viniste sola, por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?

Siempre, estaré contigo, mi amado Luminar... Te... amo... – cerró los ojos y desapareció en el instante.

No… ¡NOOO! – elevó el rostro al cielo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Una idea se formó en su mente y el dolor se intensificó – Esto… esto sólo… Mamá… ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE? – su tristeza era profunda, cogió un poco de tierra con sus manos, se tranquilizó – Bien… madre… Yo también cumpliré mi destino, pero serás tú la que comience... No permitiré que mi padre sepa de esto, lo mataría de dolor… – recogió el arma de Ogul y la besó, llorando.

҈…..҈

Luego de ir a la clínica, en donde le reconstruyeron el miembro perdido, se dirigieron donde el Emperador para contarle lo ocurrido. Para contrarrestar los efectos que Patra le había ocasionado, y que sí podían ser remediados en ella, obtuvo de Vader un poco de su energía, mediante una técnica especial, con lo que en el fondo de su corazón, sin saberlo ni sentirlo, Mel-Anie Giure comenzó a despertar nuevamente... A despertar… porque en realidad nunca había muerto…

Sidius escuchaba atentamente el reporte de sus aprendices, con la sonrisa de quienes se sienten vencedores al realizar una obra maligna con éxito. Creía leer maldad auténtica en los ojos miel, ahora ligeramente enrojecidos, de la muchacha. Aunque el tono rojizo se debía en realidad al llanto contenido.

Excelente. En este momento, como ya lo referiste, Obi-Wan Kenobi debe estar recibiendo la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de que todos los sistemas que han sucumbido en este año han tenido como protagonista a un _familiar suyo_ – rió complacido – Es afortunado que la Darth Jedi ya no sea una amenaza para nuestro Imperio…

Así es Maestro… La muy tonta se dejó morir, lo sé... Ahora, el hijo de Kenobi debe estar tan sufriente, que no dudo pueda caer en nuestras manos… – mientras hablaba, Vader la miró receloso. Sabía actuar muy bien.

Debemos encargarnos de que así sea – los ojos rojos del Sith se llenaron de avaricia – Con la energía que has obtenido de tu Maestro, tu transformación ha sido completada. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que te enfrentes cara a cara con tu antiguo Maestro… Y lo elimines definitivamente de una vez por todas.

Así será... Y cuanto antes... mejor… – Mel-Anie sonrió tristemente. El momento se acercaba.

҈…..҈

Salieron de la sala en silencio. Sus almas estaban arrepentidas por lo que habían realizado en Dantooine. Pero más dolidas aún por las palabras que Sidius les había dirigido.

Pensemos, que tardarán mucho en intentar recomenzar con su rebelión – Vader la miró – Estarán ocupados reconstruyendo la ciudad…

Sí, eso harán… Y de esa manera Sidius los olvidará, al menos por el momento… – miró su mano metálica. Hacía mucho que el guante negro había sido reemplazado por una prótesis natural.

¿Qué piensas? – la miró preocupado.

Ani… – alzó la mirada para ver su rostro – hace un momento… intenté hacer algo y no lo logré…

¿De qué hablas?

Mientras Sidius nos hablaba… yo… – suspiró profundamente – Me di cuenta de algo que va a precipitar las cosas aún más de lo debido…

Explícate, no te entiendo…

Ani, no puedo entrar en tu mente... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

No puede ser… – sintió un dolor creciente.

La hora ha llegado…. Dile al Emperador – se detuvo – que mañana mismo iremos a Earth… Avísale a mi hijo, es imperativo que vea a mi familia por última vez – Vader no la vio, pero estaba llorando – Se acerca una fecha muy especial, que ahora se convertirá en un motivo de llanto… aunque es un consuelo que lo será por un muy breve tiempo…

No lo hagas, date cuenta cuánto sufres y ellos también – apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

No tengo otra opción – rompió en sollozos – Patra era la Darth Jedi más poderosa, noble y sabia… Ella era la única que podría haber salvado mi alma… Con su sacrificio… con sus palabras de confianza hacia mí… me mostró dos caminos a seguir… Yo elegí el más fácil… Ahora, ya cedí por completo mi vida al Lado Oscuro…

No digas eso, aún estás a tiempo... Mírame, emula mi ejemplo…

Ani, en mí hay dos lados, el bueno y el malo, como en la Fuerza… Lo que uno piensa el otro no lo sabe…

Esa es una burda mentira y lo sabes…

Pensaba que era una mentira, un invento, pero no es así... Quise creer que verdaderamente el plan inicial de entregarles a Earth cuando era pequeño había sido creado por mí en totalidad, pero lo cierto es que me equivoqué… Como en esa ocasión, mi lado malo… acaba de traicionarme… Amo a Obi-Wan Kenobi y a Earth-Blue Kenobi… Pero llegado el momento, haré lo que deba hacer para arreglar las cosas... Aún a costa de mi felicidad… y de la de aquellos a los que amo – siguió su camino, mientras Vader se preguntaba si era justo tanto sufrimiento por alcanzar la libertad… Si es que podía llamarse felicidad a algo venido del dolor.

* * *

Ya faltan 3 :)


	10. X El regreso del Elegido

X El regreso del elegido

Al llegar a Tatooine, el día anterior, luego del incidente vivido en Dantooine, Kenobi decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentar al destino…

Earth le había ayudado a acostarse, luego de reanimarlo en el camino. Le había ocultado la muerte de Patra para evitarle otro dolor. Kenobi pensaba que ella se había quedado en Dathomir para ayudar con las reparaciones. Pero no le había ocultado sólo eso…

Solo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, comprendió lo que ocurría... Su esposa estaba viva... Había tomado su nombre para crearle mala fama y hacerle caer en la desesperación. Era la culpable de la muerte de Ogul, estaba convencido de ello... Y, sin duda, se preparaba para atacar definitivamente a los Jedis…

Estaba cansado de llorar, de pensar, de rumiar, de traspasarse el corazón y el cerebro buscando explicaciones… Decidió por eso evadirse durmiendo. Pensaba que sería un poco difícil lograrlo, porque desde el adiós se había vuelto una víctima más del insomnio… Sin embargo, en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, ocurrió el milagro… Se quedó profundamente dormido.

Primero todo estaba oscuro… Luego, la imagen de su esposa apareció en su sueño... Estaba hermosa, pero había algo extraño en ella... Su mirada era tan dulce, invitaba a un reencuentro… Lentamente, Giure se fue desvaneciendo, con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro… Perturbado aún por la visión de su belleza, abrió los ojos… Sabía que era un mensaje… Comprendió que el momento había llegado, por lo que el amanecer lo sorprendió con una decisión irreversible en su mente.

Hola, Obi. ¿Dormistieis bien? – Binks se acercó a su amigo sonriente.

Sí, Jar. ¿Earth ya se levantó?

Sí, iba ir al poizio, creio.

Iré a buscarlo – Kenobi tenía una expresión extraña.

El anciano jedi caminó con lentitud hacia su hijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, indefinida, pero clara. Concentrado en sacar agua con los baldes, Earth no se percató de la llegada de su padre hasta cuando éste le ayudó a elevar los cubos.

Gracias… – lo miró y se fijó en sus ojos – ¿Qué ocurre?

Debería preguntarte yo eso, ¿no crees?

Ya veo… Sabes lo de Patra… – bajó la mirada resignado.

Tranquilo, era obvio que lo llegaría a saber, ¿no lo crees?

Olvidé que eres uno de los Jedis más capaces… Lo siento, papá, te subestimé…

Descuida, no tienes la culpa de ser hijo del Jedi más inocente – sonrieron – No estoy triste, al contrario... Estoy muy orgulloso de tu decisión, consideraste que era lo mejor para mí, te lo agradezco, hijo…

Gracias, papá…

Sabes, me he despertado de manera peculiar el día de hoy…

¿Cómo es eso? – sonrió divertido en medio de su aún palpable tristeza.

Soñé con tu madre…

¿Cómo? – lo miró fijamente y comprendió – Pero… fue algo más que un sueño, ¿verdad?

Así es. Fue un mensaje inconsciente de su parte, al menos me dio esa impresión... Supongo que lo hará contigo también, pero creí conveniente decirte que iré a Earth...

¿A Earth?

Sí… Cuando huyó de mí al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, nos reencontramos en ese sistema… Sé que irá ahí hoy, lo siento, y quiere encontrarse conmigo…

Déjame acompañarte – lo miró con determinación.

Vamos entonces – se abrazaron fuertemente, preparándose para lo que iban a vivir.

҈…..҈

El Crucero había partido muy temprano. Vader se dirigió a la habitación de su Aprendiz, pero no la encontró. La buscó en los pasadizos, hasta que la encontró frente a un gran ventanal, mirando cómo Earth crecía a medida que ellos se iban acercando. Se paró junto a ella, sin hablarle.

Un día como hoy… – lo miró – nos encontramos aquí y… formamos a Earth, con ese acto sincero y puro… Anoche… soñé con él… Me miraba sonriente, con el mismo amor que me tenía antes de que yo…

Hoy serán nuevamente una familia… Eso es hermoso…

No... Ya no somos una familia... Yo… – se apartó del ventanal – ya perdí ese privilegio… Ani, sólo te ruego algo…

Dime, cualquier cosa la cumpliré…

Si mi plan falla… aléjate de Kenobi…

No lo haré... Debo estar con él para restaurar la paz en la galaxia… – estaba asombrado por su sugerencia.

Cuando muera, las cosas que dices no se podrán realizar, al menos no en el momento… Me van a olvidar, todo lo vivido desaparecerá…

No, me niego a creerlo… Aún recordamos a Patra, lo mismo pasará contigo…

PATRA era muy especial… yo no puedo compararme a ella. Yo… pronto seré nada…

Quizás desaparezcas, pero siempre sabré dentro de mí que además de Padmé conocí a una mujer maravillosa, a la que siento y sentiré siempre como una hermana… Y que Kenobi era lo más cercano a un padre, para mí y mis hijos… – su voz era dulce.

No… debías saber eso aún… – bajó la mirada – Fue un error el que Padmé, Patra y yo te lo dijéramos… Y peor que por mi culpa conocieras sus nombres…

No importa… No les haría daño nunca... A pesar de no conocerlos, los amo como amé a su madre… He comprendido al fin la razón del sentimiento que me embargaba cuando estaba cerca de Leia… Si tan sólo pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Lo harás, Ani... Serás un buen padre… – un soldado los interrumpió.

Lord Vader, llegamos a Earth…

Aterricen junto al Lago Neguil... Ahí esperaremos a los… _Kenobi_ – Mel intentó decirlo con determinación, pero no pudo.

҈…..҈

Hacía mucho tiempo que ellos habían llegado. Al ver la nave ingresar a la atmósfera, sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su ser. Earth, obedeciendo la señal de su padre, se ocultó detrás de unas rocas.

Nos volvemos a encontrar, Maestro… – Vader fue el primero en bajar.

Así es, Ani… – su mirada no expresaba rencor – Te he extrañado…

Supongo... que ya sabes lo de los sistemas… sobre mi Aprendiz...

Oh, sí… _Darth Kenobi_, nombre original. Qui-Gon diría que es un nombre que no debería repetirse, pero ahora resulta que se multiplica cada vez más… ¿Lo escogió ella? – Kenobi sonrió complacido.

Pues... sí… – le sombró su tranquilidad.

Me imaginaba… Supongo que no estamos solos, ¿cierto? Sólo te pido que me permitas conversar con ella antes de enviar a tus clones a que me ataquen…

Eso no lo haremos. Antes de entrar a Earth los envió donde Sidius. Ella tampoco desea intromisiones.

Me parece bien, una sabia decisión…

Siempre fui inteligente, Obi-Wan Kenobi... Pensé que lo recordaría… – a espaldas de Vader, Mel había bajado ya de la nave… Se acercó a Kenobi mirándolo fijamente.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad… Él, en el trayecto, había pensado en atacar apenas la viera bajar de la nave o acercársele... Ella, había pensado en lo mismo, para luego llevarse a Earth y convertirlo en un Sith...

Pero, ninguno reaccionó… Se quedaron de pie, a menos de 20 pasos, mirándose, nerviosos, con los corazones acelerados al máximo… Kenobi rejuveneció interiormente muchos años y ella también… Finalmente… no lo pudieron evitar... Había sido muy largo el tiempo que habían vivido alejados... Atrás quedaron resentimientos... El corazón fue, como en la ocasión en que formaron a su hijo, más fuerte que la razón…

Fue ella la que avanzó primero y lo abrazó, buscando protección... Él no pudo contenerse y la imagen, que años atrás había iniciado toda esa locura, se volvió a repetir… Duró lo suficiente para sanar las heridas y revivir un amor agonizante... Pero ambos sabían que todo era momentáneo… que habían cosas que no podían evitar... Se separaron y, mirándose con lágrimas en los ojos, encendieron los sables…

¿Es necesario... acabar así con nuestro mundo... para construir uno correcto?

Jamás podría hacerte feliz, Obi-Wan… Eres un ser muy puro, creo que incluso más inocente que un Luminar… Y lo más importante en mi vida...

Tú también lo eres… Eres mi todo…

Una herida hay en mí que no cerrará nunca…

Es porque nunca has intentado cerrarla – las lágrimas caían una tras otra en ambos rostros. Vader lloraba también bajo la máscara.

Nos destruiría… a ambos… a Ani… y a Earth… Sólo quiero verte feliz… – sus ojos delataban a su corazón – Matarme es la solución... Podrás sobrevivir a mi muerte…

Jamás podría hacerlo y lo sabes, tú también eres mi razón de vivir... Me ayudaste a confiar nuevamente en mis capacidades... Y me enseñaste a pensar en mí, sin poner en riesgo mi vocación…

Tú, me enseñaste a amar, a valorar la palabra y el significado de la familia… – una mano venció a su voluntad y se dirigió hacia el rostro de su esposo, acariciándolo – Sigues tan dulce y guapo como el primer día… Aquel en que sin saber sobre mi pasado me brindaste tu amistad…

Pero estoy acabado, sin ti – tomó amorosamente su mano y la besó – Vacío, sin tu alegría... Solo… sin tu presencia…

Basta, Obi, no nos dañemos más… – recuperó su mano con delicadeza y bajó la mirada – Mi hora ha llegado y no me detendré… – apretó el arma, mientras su rostro se empapaba aún más.

Mamá, no lo hagas… – Earth se acercó tambaleante – Juntos somos todo, si uno falta...

¿Qué haces aquí? – la poca fortaleza que le quedaba terminó por extinguirse, igual que la hoja de su sable.

Quería verte… y traerte con nosotros de regreso…

No dejaré que seas tú el que me acabe, hijo... Regresa a Tatooine, o seré yo la que te envíe...

No dejaré que mi padre sea el que lo haga…

No será él, mi amor...

En ese caso, prométeme… que permitirás a tu corazón dictarte lo correcto…

Earth…

Promételo y te permitiré enviarme a casa de regreso… Porque te diré que desde el momento en que has comenzado a admitir tus sentimientos… mis poderes han retornado… ¿Ves que el amor es más fuerte, mamá?

Sí… lo sé – cerró los ojos, pero luego lo miró con infinita ternura – De acuerdo… Te lo aseguro – se sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos y ella volvió a cerrarlos. Un brillo intenso los cegó. Cuando cesó el resplandor, pudieron ver que Earth había desaparecido.

Así está mejor…

No estará tranquilo hasta verte llegar a Tatooine, conmigo – Kenobi la miró suplicante.

Sabes bien que se quedará esperando… Es hora, Maestro… hora de... – Vader la interrumpió.

No, no te dejaré hacerlo…

Ani…

Dices que hay una herida que no cerró, dinos cuál es… – su voz sonaba ahogada.

Eso... jamás lo sabrán, no debo decirlo, es terrible...

Si tiene que ver con nosotros debes hacerlo…

¡NO DEBO, TE VOLVERÍA A PERDER, ANI! – ella retrocedió aterrada.

Anakyn sobrevivió a dolores mayores, Mel… Tú debes hacer lo mismo, ¡POR FAVOR! – Kenobi suplicaba con la mirada.

_Diles lo que ocurrió en Tatooine, Mel, es hora, pero de decir la verdad_ – Qui-Gon apareció de la nada, el tiempo suficiente para empezar a romper su barrera de terquedad.

Maestro... ¿lo sabe? – ambos hombres se sorprendieron. Ellos no veían a nadie más que a ella.

_Sí, Patra me lo dijo. Aún cuando no me creas, te diré que es mejor hablar ahora y vivir tu felicidad, que callar y dañar a los que amas._

¿Patra se lo dijo? No puede ser – lo miró asustada – ¡CÁLLESE! – Mel cayó de rodillas ante ellos – ¡ESO ES ALGO DE LO QUE JAMÁS DEBEN ENTERARSE, LOS DESTRUIRÍA A AMBOS...!

_Los destruirás_ – ante su asombro, pudo ver nuevamente la presencia de Padmé frente suyo, sólo unos instantes – _si no hablas ahora... __Recuerda tu promesa a Earth… __Confía en tus sentimientos... _– desapareció al terminar su frase.

Padmé... – comprendiendo el significado de las palabras que ella le había dicho en Naboo hacía varios años atrás, serenó su corazón y tomó la decisión – Tienes razón… no vale la pena seguir huyendo…

¿Viste a Padmé? – Vader se acercó ilusionado.

Sí… sólo un instante… De acuerdo, hablaré, pero sólo si después de saberlo, tú sigues siendo mi hermano, podré volver, Ani... De lo contrario, yo misma terminaré con mi existencia…

Nada que me digas me hará retroceder… Y nada que hayas hecho podrá sacarte del corazón de Obi-Wan… – la voz de Skywalker era quejosa.

Lo veremos… – lanzó un suspiro al cielo – Yo... siempre... he podido influir en la mente de todos los seres vivos… Pero Maul, influyó en mi alma… Palpatine... siempre estuvo interesado en tu potencial empleo del Lado Oscuro, pero tu relación tan estrecha con Obi-Wan le impedía acercarse directamente... Temía tu rechazo… Mi padre, que fue Padawan de Dooku también, le sugirió a éste un plan secreto para lograr que tú te fueras destruyendo...

¿Dooku? – se miraron entre sí.

Así es… Conocían tu historia, el Conde era un _Jedi_ respetado… así es que fue fácil predecir tus respuestas... En ese entonces, se supo, que tu madre estaba casada con un granjero de Anchorhead… – Vader comenzó a temer lo peor – Sabían, que si iban en un Crucero, asustarían a un planeta que a futuro podría ser unificado al Imperio… Fue en ese punto, en el que mi padre me incluyó en el plan.

¿Qué… qué quieres decir…?

Yo... era el único vínculo con tu madre – comenzó a llorar – Mi padre, a espaldas de Darth Sidius, me involucró en mi primera misión Sith, lamentablemente, con mi colaboración voluntaria… El plan consistía... en... secuestrarla y obligarte a unirte a nosotros... La... visité un día en casa de los Lars... Se alegró mucho al verme, ya que me encargué de que me recordara… Conversamos y... la convencí de dar un paseo...

No, Mel, tú no... – Vader cayó lentamente de rodillas, adelantándose al relato, mientras Kenobi miraba con ojos perdidos a Mel.

Aún... recuerdo todo, como si hubiera sido ayer… – bajó la mirada y el pasado se dibujó en sus ojos. Sobre el Neguil, como si el espejo de agua se tratase de una enorme pantalla, el recuerdo adquirió forma. Ambos hombres, vieron lo que ella les relataba…

_La llevé por los cañones que ahora nos sirven de refugio. En realidad nos dirigíamos a ellos, para conversar con tranquilidad, porque, según ella me contó, los Lars no eran precisamente unos dechados en hospitalidad… Por ello tuvimos que pasar necesariamente por el territorio tusken… Ella no se había dado cuenta aún de mis intenciones, siguió conversando acerca de lo que había vivido contigo durante los años de separación que se interpusieron entre nosotros._

_Ani se convirtió en un chico muy listo y se liberó de la esclavitud, Mel... Fue un excelente corredor de Pods, hace unos años un Jedi vino desde un planeta lejano y apostó su libertad con Watto en una carrera… – Shmi la miró sonriente, orgullosa de hablar sobre su hijo amado con alguien que los conocía de tiempo – Sé que se ha convertido en lo que siempre quiso, un Jedi… No he vuelto a saber de él ni a verlo, pero estoy segura de no equivocarme…_

_Él siempre estaba en movimiento… – bajó la mirada y escarbó en su mente los olvidados e ignorados recuerdos de infancia – Sí, tenía pasta de piloto..._

_Y tu madre, ¿cómo está? Nunca la volvimos a ver desde que ustedes se fueron… – al ver su pena, Shmi intentó dirigir la conversación hacia un tema que ella creía menos doloroso._

_Mi madre... fue muerta por Darth Maul, Shmi... mi padre… Él... me ha criado desde entonces… – la mirada que le dirigió debió ser suficiente para helarle la sangre, porque la miró pasmada, aunque intentó disimularlo muy bien._

_Ya veo – al observar su alrededor comprendió que se encontraba en peligro – Mel, creo que deberíamos regresar, estamos en territorio peligroso… Los tuskens son criaturas irracionales, ¿recuerdas?… Nosotras no podremos contra ellos si nos atacan…_

_Cierto, tú no podrías contra ellos – decidió que era el momento de concluir su misión, por lo que se adelantó y se paró frente suyo – ¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que Ani nunca se separaría de mí?_

_Claro que sí, tú más que nadie sabes el por qué… A pesar de nuestra voluntad de mantenerlos al margen de los hechos, tú siempre lo supiste, gracias a tus poderes… – retrocedió temerosa._

_Así es, Shmi, me alegra saber que aún mantienes en tu corazón el deseo de que seamos una familia... Por eso, he venido a ayudarte a reencontrarte con tu hijo… Maestro Maul, he cumplido mi parte – volteó hacia unas rocas, en las que sabía él estaba escondido desde hacía tiempo._

_Me alegra mucho que seas una Sith tan eficiente, Darth Mel… – la figura robusta y alta del Sith se dibujó lentamente en el suelo, al reflejarse su sombra en el piso de arena – Me alegra mucho verla de nuevo, Shmi, espero que no guarde rencores pasados…_

_Mel-Anie, ¿qué significa ésto? – intentando refugiarse en su protección, se acercó a la chica con los ojos suplicantes de compasión, lo que le rompió el corazón._

_Shmi, yo... – sólo atinó a bajar la vista, sabía que lo que hacía iba a destruirlos, pero no podía evitarlo, era eso o algo peor._

_¿Qué se propone? – al entender que no había marcha atrás, Shmi se apartó y lo enfrentó con valentía._

_Vaya… Mishaj también me mostró esa mirada el día que la maté, y no le sirvió de nada… Tengo entendido que toda su familia, Skywalker, posee la gracia de manejar a voluntad la Fuerza, menos usted… ¿Cree poder algo contra mí? – el Sith la miró con repulsión y desprecio – Mel, llama a los tuskens…_

_¡No, por favor, ESO NO! – la desesperación venció finalmente a Skywalker y rompió en llanto._

_Shmi, cálmate… Mírame a los ojos, por favor… – buscó la manera más sencilla de poder explicar la atrocidad de la que era cómplice._

_Sí… – la obedeció y mientras le contaba mentalmente la razón de su actitud, ambas lloraron la triste despedida. En su mente, escuchó una frase que venía del corazón de la joven._

_Si no lo hago yo, Anakyn te salvará… Te prometo que remediaré mi error… Recuperaré a tu hijo del Lado Oscuro…_

_¡MEL-ANIE, YA BASTA, TE DIJE QUE TE PROHIBÍA USAR TUS PODERES! – cruelmente, Maul la empujó con brusquedad y cogió a Shmi de los hombros, mientras ella gritaba. Luego comenzó a golpearla._

_¡DÉJALA, DÉJALA PADRE! – tirada en el suelo, sentía que su alma salía del cuerpo y se hundía en el mismísimo infierno._

_¡SI QUIERES QUE LO HAGA, LLAMA A LOS TUSKENS! – casi desfalleciente, la tiró en el suelo – ¡TIENES SU VIDA EN TUS MANOS! Elige – sacó el sable y lo encendió contra la mujer._

_Perdóname, Shmi… – con el corazón roto, imitó el grito de los tuskens y al poco rato llegaron y se llevaron a la mujer_

Cuando terminaron las visiones, Kenobi y Vader miraban el suelo con ojos extraviados… Se habían quedado como adormecidos.

Entregué a tu madre… sabiendo lo que le pasaría… – luego de mirarlo destrozada, bajó la mirada un instante y le habló con un hilo de voz – ¿Crees que tengo perdón...? Yo... no lo creo.

¿Por... por qué lo hiciste? – Anakyn lloraba tras la máscara de Vader.

No te lo diré… No entenderías…

¿Por qué... Maul dijo que la familia de Shmi... excepto ella... manejaba la Fuerza a voluntad? ¿Quién era esa tal Mishaj a la que tu padre mató? – fiel a la costumbre, Kenobi intentó conocer lo secundario en vez de centrarse en lo principal.

Lo dijo, porque... Mishaj… mi madre…– como si decirlo le provocara un profundo dolor, gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡ERA HERMANA DE SHMI!

¿Cómo? – Vader alzó la vista, mientras Kenobi lanzaba una exclamación de sorpresa bastante definida.

La… Jedi natural… Mishaj-Giure Skywalker, fue mi madre... Soy, tu prima hermana… Ambas no querían que tú conocieras esa verdad debido a que pensábamos que de saberlo, los Siths podrían buscarte para destruirte, por ser pariente de una Darth Jedi… Tus habilidades se desarrollaron mucho más de lo normal debido a ello, a mi cercanía – lanzó un suspiro y lo miró – Pero eso, ya pasó… Ahora, es mejor, terminar con ésto – se puso de pie y dirigió el sable hacia Kenobi – Conciente soy, de que ésto es algo que no tiene perdón... No merezco lástima y el odio es muy noble incluso para enfrentar una actitud tan espantosa como la mía... He de morir como Sith que soy… peleando…

Espera – Vader se paró frente a Obi-Wan y la miró – Yo... tengo que decirte algo…

Anakyn… no es el momento… – Kenobi temió que él la hiciera sentir peor.

Jamás… ni siquiera con Padmé… fui más feliz como cuando estuve a tu lado... Fuiste mi Maestra, la primera que tuve... Yo, de todas formas, habría sucumbido por mi inmadurez… tú lo sabes... Mi amor por Padmé, el dolor y terror de perderla, fueron muy grandes... En nombre del amor que ella te tuvo, en nombre del amor puro e inocente que te tuve un día, cuando éramos niños y sin saber lo que realmente me unía a ti… te perdono.

Anakyn… – su cuerpo entero tembló al escuchar sus palabras.

Deseo que vuelvas a ser lo que eras, junto a nosotros... Sé que Shmi también lo habría querido…

Ani… Ani... – sus lágrimas eran de alegría.

Obi-Wan es el padre que nunca tuve y tú mi hermana… no puedo pedir mayor bendición… Debemos unirnos para derrotar a ese miserable... ¡AMBOS FUIMOS MARIONETAS EN SUS MANOS! Ninguno es culpable, Mel… Todo acabó, hermana… – cogió las manos de Kenobi y Mel, y las unió – Ahora seremos lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser: una familia…

Anakyn – Kenobi también lloraba. Se miraron como años atrás, y, finalmente, el Jedi abrazó a su Padawan.

Mel los miró sonriente y supo que era el momento. Cerró los ojos y una nube de polvo cubrió a los dos hombres, los cuales vieron un milagro al separarse.

¡ANAKYN! – ante los ojos de Kenobi, el casco, la máscara, el traje metálico, habían desaparecido. Frente suyo estaba el Padawan que había perdido, sin el más leve asomo de cicatrices, y tan radiante como su esposa.

Pero... ¡ÉSTO ES...! – su alegría era visible, no dejaba de tocarse y mirarse por todas partes – ¡SOY YO DE NUEVO! – los miró a ambos con rostro gracioso – Soy el mismo muchacho atractivo y poderoso del que Mel y Padmé se enamoraron… – al ver que Kenobi fingía enfado, decidió provocarlo aún más – Y usted, Maestro – no pudo ocultar las lágrimas de alegría que comenzaban a asomar – está cada vez más arrugado…

Claro, si esta hermosa jovencita te ha regalado la apariencia de hace años, indudable es que te parezcas más a ella que a mí… – la abrazó y los tres rieron felices, cuando una voz espantosa los obligó a voltear.

Sabía que estarían aquí... en estas circunstancias… Vaya, Anakyn Skywalker de regreso – Sidius los miraba con rostro endemoniado.

Sidius... – Mel retrocedió, temerosa, mientras Anakyn y Kenobi la cubrían.

Ya ve que sí... Esta vez será diferente… – Anakyn encendió su arma – No volveré a caer en su juego, no seré manipulado nuevamente por sus mentiras... Al fin logré abrir los ojos y no dejaré que dañe a mi hermana…

¿Hermana? – Sidius la miró asombrado – Interesante, no pensé que Shmi Skywalker hubiera tenido otra hija… Cuando el Sith que contrató Darth Tyranus la mató, se había casado, pero no mencionó otros hijos…

¡YO NO LA MATÉ… ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A MENCIONAR ESA POSIBILIDAD? – la joven se alteró visiblemente.

¿CÓMO? – el Sith se sorprendió al conocer la identidad de la que él suponía una anónima. Durante años había creído que Darth Maul joven había matado a esa Sith para conseguir su entrenamiento.

Ni Anakyn ni yo permitiremos que le hagas daño... Tu hora ha llegado… – Kenobi encendió el sable y asumió una pose de espera.

Así que fuiste tú quien nos ayudó a guiar por el camino de la oscuridad a Anakyn... Déjame decirte que estoy en deuda contigo, muchacha…

Estaba confundida… yo... en realidad no sabía lo que hacía… – el miedo comenzaba a invadirla rápida y peligrosamente, mientras el Sith se le acercaba – ¡USTED SABE POR QUÉ LO HICE!

¡RETROCEDA! – Vader amenazaba con sepultar nuevamente a Skywalker. La ira comenzaba a aflorar.

Anakyn, molestarnos no nos ayudará, cálmate...

No me pida que me calme estando mi hermana en peligro…

Será más vulnerable si cedes a tus sentimientos, ¡CONCÉNTRATE! – Kenobi lo hizo despertar.

Tú fuiste influenciado por nosotros para ser Sith, Anakyn... Pero esta mujer, aún desde antes de nacer, lo era... Tenía pensado matarlos a ambos, puesto que ya sabía su plan contra mí – Anakyn y Mel abrieron los ojos aterrados – pero al igual que ustedes, acabo de cambiar mi plan... Gracias por ayudarme en mi cometido... ¡TRAIDORA! – el Emperador saltó por encima de los Jedis y logró herirla de gravedad en el hombro, a una velocidad indescriptible.

¡AHHH! – cayó en la arena, cogiéndose la herida.

Sin ti como aliada de los Jedis, ¡TENGO EL CAMINO LIBRE PARA CONTINUAR CON MI REINADO DE TERROR! – la risa maléfica del Sith hizo que el dolor fuera aún más insoportable y terrible.

¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? ¡LE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARA! – Skywalker inició la lucha con su antiguo Maestro Sith.

¡ANAKYN! – Kenobi iba a correr para ayudarlo, pero volteó hacia su esposa y al verla en ese estado, corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado – ¡MEL, NO, NO POR FAVOR, AHORA NO! – su desesperación era evidente. La sola idea de su muerte lo aterraba.

Es... sólo el principio... No dudes... no temas... mi amor... Todo saldrá bien... Aún debo devolverte… los años de tristeza perdidos… – su hablar era lento y dificultoso – Ayuda a tu Padawan…

Sith y Jedi luchaban en igualdad de condiciones, con una agilidad superada con creces a la mostrada en su época dorada por Windu y Yoda, y aún por el propio Earth. Anakyn era conciente de que no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de rencor, pero era muy difícil al saber todo el daño que había provocado el ser repugnante que lo estaba atacando. Por su parte, el Sith se sentía muy seguro de su éxito.

Veo, que tú también me traicionaste, Darth Vader… – se detuvo un instante para mirar a su antiguo Aprendiz – Has mordido la mano que te dio de comer…

Nunca estuve realmente con usted, Emperador… Siempre Anakyn Skywalker estuvo en mí, aunque dormido… – Kenobi se acercó a ellos.

Vaya, Maestro Kenobi, ¿piensa ayudar a quien lo traicionó?

El único que dio la puñalada por la espalda fuiste tú… Ani, siempre fue, es y será, mi hermano – se miraron sonrientes.

Jum, tontos Jedis, ¿qué les hace pensar que podrán conmigo… no son concientes de mi ilimitado poder? – aunque no quiso aceptarlo, el temor comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, por lo que retrocedió levemente.

¿Qué pasa, nos teme, Emperador? – Kenobi sonó sarcástico.

No presuma un poder que no posee, Kenobi – Sidius alzó el sable con fiereza – ¿Ya olvidó que siempre Anakyn fue más poderoso que usted, que era él el elegido...?

¡MAESTRO, TENGA CUIDADO, POR FAVOR! – Anakyn se desesperó al ver a su Maestro, en peligro.

¿Me deja de lado, Emperador? – Qui-Gon apareció entre ambos, logrando herir levemente al Sith.

¡AHHH! – luego de la sorpresa y dolor iniciales, lo miró con ojos enfurecidos – Inútil y decrépito espíritu… éste… será tu verdadero fin… Qui-Gon Jinn… No entiendo cómo puede pelear si está muerto…

Digamos que es por obra y gracia de la Fuerza y de su más devota sirvienta... Pelearé hasta el final, Sidius, no tengo nada que perder… – iniciaron una pelea desigual – ¡ANI, CURA A MEL, RÁPIDO, PUEDE SER MUY TARDE! – Jinn hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse lejos del sable de su atacante.

¡Sí, Maestro! – reponiéndose a la impresión inicial, corrió junto con Kenobi hacia donde se hallaba la chica – Mel, dime cómo hago para curarte – Anakyn se acercó a su amiga – o de lo contrario has la técnica que hiciste anteriormente…

Earth lo hará, descuida, no hay problema... Recuerden que mi muerte será lenta – los miró con complicidad – Mi hora final aún está lejos… Aún puedo ser un peligro y una amenaza para los Siths, en especial para el que tenemos frente nuestro…

Siempre igual de irresponsable… – Kenobi le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación con un toque de dulzura – Nunca aprenderás…

Quizás, mi amado Maestro Kenobi… Pero ahora, tiempo es de que terminemos el trabajo que comenzamos… – se paró con dificultad.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – Anakyn la miró extrañado.

Devolverle… – se paró con ayuda de ambos – el ataque que emitió hacia... – al voltear hacia los hombres que luchaban, observó con terror una escena desafortunada – Qui-Gon... ¡NOOO!

Mientras hablaba con ellos, Sidius, en un rápido y traidor movimiento, similar al usado por Darth Maul en Naboo cuando le arrebató la vida a Jinn por primera vez, arremetió con precisión contra el Jedi.

¡MAESTRO! – Mel corrió donde él y logró sostenerlo antes de que cayera – No, no me deje… ahora no… ya lo logramos... Es su mérito… – comenzó a llorar.

No... es todo... tuyo… – le acarició tiernamente el rostro – Siempre... supe... que lo lograrías... Ahhh... Te felicito… estoy… orgulloso… de ti… mi pequeña niña... Nos encontraremos en... la Fuerza... muy pronto... Ha... hasta... luego… – Jinn comenzó a desvanecerse.

¡NOOO! – lágrimas de dolor e impotencia cayeron por sus mejillas – Maestro... ¡PADRE...! – Mel cayó de rodillas luego de ver cómo el hombre que más la había apoyado acababa de desaparecer.

¿Qué pasa? – su voz era burlona – ¿Desapareció tu arrogancia junto con ese inútil y decrépito fantasma?

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? – la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de Anakyn nuevamente.

Maestro... – Kenobi limpió una lágrima que caía por su barba, pero al ver que su Padawan sufría tanto como él la pérdida, decidió serenarse – Cálmate, Ani... No des pie al Lado Oscuro – Kenobi cogió la mano que ya comenzaba a elevarse – Puede haber destruido el cuerpo, pero la esencia sigue presente, no lo olvide Emperador…

¡OHHH, BRAVO, BRAVO! – aplaudió con sarcasmo – Excelente discurso, Maestro Kenobi, pero… ¿quién sigue? – los provocó con su horripilante mirada.

Yo – Mel se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada desafiante, ante el asombro de los Jedis – Me parece, que aún no ha triunfado, Emperador... No es momento de cantar victoria…

¿Qué quieres decir, acaso tienes un _nuevo_ _plan, _enamorarme a mí, quizás?

Es muy viejo para mí, y demasiado monstruoso… Como puede ver mis gustos son refinados y exquisitos…

Jum, pero si Kenobi es más viejo que tú…

Tiene más años de vida, quizás, pero su interior sigue tan puro como el día en que fue identificado, y su exterior es el complemento perfecto – su esposo sonrió, complacido – Ahora, a lo que iba… ¿Recuerda Emperador, que cuando estaba a punto de morir, me pasó un poquito de su… _ilimitado poder_? – las dos últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con ironía.

Ja, claro, pero como bien dices, sólo una microscópica traza... Insignificante comparada con el todo…

Hum... ¿Sabe algo?, fue un grave error – Sidius frunció el ceño – ¿Olvidó tal vez, quién de los dos tiene realmente un poder ilimitado? ¿No analizó, quizás, si era verdaderamente usted quién me donaba su poder o... si era yo quien se lo arrebataba? – ante sus palabras, rocas enormes cayeron sobre él, invocadas desde las montañas adyacentes al lago, mientras éste se rebalsaba, el cielo rugía y los Jedis se aferraban a sus piernas para no ser arrastrados por los vientos.

Pe, pe… – el Sith no lograba comprender a plenitud lo que ocurría, mientras luchaba por evadir la muerte esquivando la Fuerza de la naturaleza.

La hora de su muerte ha llegado, Sidius… Voy a cobrarme el crimen que me hicieron cometer, y también la muerte de mi madre... Seré yo quién señale el camino a la libertad… Yo, su más grande temor, su mayor... peligro… – su mirada se endureció aún más mientras invocaba fuerzas más destructoras, a pesar de que el color miel de sus ojos seguía visible.

¡AHHH, AYÚDAME ANAKYN, ME QUIERE ELIMINAR! – inútil y patéticamente, Sidius, el antiguo Senador Palpatine, intentó nuevamente atraer para sí a Skywalker.

¡NUNCA, NUNCA VOLVERÉ A CAER! – Ani cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro para no observar lo que ocurría.

¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE LA EXTINCIÓN DE SU MALÉFICO IMPERIO, EMPERADOR… DURÓ MUCHO SU OSCURIDAD! – Kenobi se aferraba a la idea.

¡DARTH VADER, CONMIGO PODRÁS RECUPERAR A TUS HIJOS! – intentó nuevamente atraerlo a su lado – ¡TE AYUDARÉ A ARREBATARLE A ORGANA A TU HIJA!

¡JAMÁS VOLVERÍA CON USTED! ¡USTED MATÓ A MI MADRE Y A PADMÉ, ME OCULTÓ LO DE MIS HIJOS! – algo parecido al rencor desapareció junto con esa frase dentro de su corazón, era como si hablar lo estuviera curando – Intentó dañar a mi hermana… Ahora... acaba de asesinar usted mismo al Sith que creó en mi interior…

¡TÚ SABES QUE HAY QUIENES ME VENGARÁN! ¡SIGUES SIENDO SITH, ELLA TE INFLUYÓ!

No, no fue necesario que yo influyera en su Aprendiz, Darth Sidius… – lo miró desafiante – Las palabras pueden dañar, pero si el corazón es fuerte, ni las Leyes naturales ni las Leyes de los hombres pueden vencer al amor… Y el que Ani y yo tenemos dentro… vale más que todo el poder del universo… – alzó ambos brazos con energía, mientras sus ojos parecían arder.

Ante el asombro de los Jedis y el terror del Sith, el planeta entero se estremeció con violencia y una gran brecha se abrió a los pies de Sidius.

El Sith hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse en superficie, presa de pánico e impotencia. Pero finalmente cayó en el abismo, hasta las entrañas del planeta…

¡Ahhh! – ante el enorme esfuerzo realizado, Giure se desmayó, mientras el planeta quedaba nuevamente en calma y la grieta se cerraba. Los Jedis se miraron aún asombrados, pero finalmente fueron concientes de la realidad que habían observado.

¡MEL! – Kenobi la alzó dulcemente. Sólo estaba dormida…

Acabó todo, Obi-Wan – apoyó una mano en su hombro, sonriente.

No, Ani… Sabes bien que ésto es momentáneo… – lo miró con tristeza – Cuando ella muera...

Sí, lo sé… Pero prefiero vivir el momento que en mi interior estuve deseando con mucha desesperación siempre – sonrieron y miraron a la Darth Jedi que lentamente comenzaba a envejecer – Además, recuerde que esto, aunque no lo recordemos, quedará en nuestro interior… para siempre...

Tienes razón… eres muy sabio – le sonrió paternalmente – Será mejor ir cuanto antes a Tatooine, Earth debe curar sus heridas…

Sí, Maestro – acarició dulcemente el rostro de la chica – Sólo está desmayada, no se preocupe, estará bien… Mi hermana es fuerte, como usted... Claro que… mucho más joven y… bella – sonrió burlonamente.

Nunca cambias, siempre riéndote de mí… Pero al menos es agradable oírte llamarme Maestro con un poco de respeto… – se sonrieron – Hace mucho que no lo hacías de corazón... Pero sería mejor que me dijeras cuñado... Recuerda que ahora, además del lazo _profesional_, nos une la familia…

Hum, no sé si aceptarlo... No veo con agrado su relación con mi hermana… Aún no lo conozco bien, _caballero_… Creo que es muy _petulante_ para ella… – esbozó una sonrisa infantil que le recordó al pequeño Ani de Tatooine.

Jajaja, mira quién habla de poses…

Su Padawan, por supuesto… Encenderé los motores,  
Obi-Wan… Lleve a Mel a la nave – se dieron la mano, como en los viejos tiempos.

҈…..҈

Al llegar a Tatooine, Earth curó las heridas de su madre. La dejaron dormir todo el día, mientras ellos se contaban las cosas que habían vivido durante su distanciamiento obligado.

Aún hay muchos aliados de Sidius, y probablemente Siths desperdigados por el universo… Especialmente caza recompensas… Incluso, aunque le parezca increíble, Maestro… Darth Vader tuvo un Aprendiz… de verdad…

Vaya, así que lograste ser Maestro… – sonrieron con complicidad – Descuida, Ani... Lo lograremos… El Lado Oscuro jamás ganará.

Y ya que estamos en un período de paz momentáneo… – miró a su padre con una sonrisa cómica – Padre, ¿no crees que deberíamos presentarle a Luke? Tío Ani tiene ese derecho – guiñó con complicidad a su recién ganado pariente.

Earth... – Kenobi reprendió con la mirada a su hijo.

Obi-Wan, no soy malo… Necesito cumplir con mi obligación... Sé que con mi hija no podré tener una relación normal, pero deseo tener a mi lado a Luke... No me niegue esa posibilidad y derecho, Maestro…

Hum... sí, tienen razón, es tu derecho… Además… me encantará ver el rostro de Lars cuando te vea… Será una _reivindicación_ – Kenobi se rió.

¿Pero cree que Luke acepte mi arrepentimiento? – Anakyn se mostró dudoso.

Quien no arriesga, no gana… Me sorprende, la vejez te ha vuelto cobarde – Kenobi sonrió.

La vejez o es producto de tu influencia, padre… – Earth y Anakyn rieron mientras Kenobi deseaba en el fondo de su ser tener la oportunidad y el tino necesarios para darles su merecido.

҈…..҈

Pero sí que eres persistente, Kenobi, te he dicho... – Owen Lars casi se desmaya al ver la figura que aparecía detrás de Kenobi.

Hola, hermano, ¿se encuentra mi hijo? – Anakyn buscó con la mirada.

¡ANAKYN! – Berú se acercó a él visiblemente emocionada – ¿Eres tú realmente?

Sí, Berú… Te agradezco que cuidaras tan bien a mi hijo y que siempre hayas estado de acuerdo en que mi Maestro lo visite... Padmé estaría feliz de ser tu amiga, al igual que yo…

No es tarde para que asumas tu papel… Eres el padre de Luke, y debes estar con él… – sonrieron amistosamente.

¿Qué ocurre, quién es él, tío Owen? – intrigado por las voces, Luke salió medio soñoliento.

Él, es... – Owen se resistía ante la idea de perderlo.

Es Darth Vader, mejor dicho, la verdadera persona tras el traje, Luke – Earth se acercó al muchacho.

¿DARTH VADER? – Luke se alejó aterrado.

Luke... me temes, ¿verdad? – Skywalker comenzaba a perder la esperanza de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Luke, es hora de que sepas la verdad – Earth lo tomó por los hombros.

¿De qué hablas, Earth? – temiendo haber faltado frente al _viejo Ben, _se rectificó – Digo, Maestro. ¿De qué verdad habla?

Por protegerte, te dijimos que a tu padre, Anakyn Skywalker, lo había matado Darth Vader... Y eso, en parte, no era cierto… – Earth intentó hablar lo más convincentemente posible.

¿Cómo? – Luke estaba impactado, era más de lo que podía soportar, pero intentó serenarse para comprender mejor.

En verdad, Vader mató a Anakyn Skywalker… – Kenobi se acercó a ambos – porque… en realidad… Vader y Anakyn… eran la misma persona – al ver que Luke abría los ojos estupefacto, prosiguió – Sí, Luke, Anakyn Skywalker, mi Aprendiz y tu padre, es este hombre... Mel logró su cometido de devolvérnoslo, y ahora deben estar juntos para siempre… Aunque… eso… depende de tus sentimientos…

Lars cayó pesadamente al suelo al comprender que lo había perdido todo. Aún cuando Luke se quedó quieto, sin emitir el menor sonido o palabra, el milagro de Mel ya comenzaba a cuajarse en su interior... Poseedor de una bondad heredada de su madre, Luke ya había perdonado.

Al ver la incredulidad inicial de su hijo, Anakyn creyó que lo mejor era renunciar a la posibilidad de recuperar su hogar, por lo que decidió retirarse.

Ya es muy tarde, Maestro, está claro, y no puedo reprochárselo, que Luke me teme… Berú, cuida a mi hijo como hasta ahora, por favor... Lo siento, Owen... Adiós – se dirigió a la puerta, con los ojos humedecidos.

¿Papá? – en su interior, el chico sintió que una inmensa alegría lo inundaba – ¡PADRE! – corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Luke… – las lágrimas de Skywalker estaban cargadas de agradecimiento y felicidad – Acaso...

Siempre deseé que estuvieras vivo, ésto es maravilloso… – comenzó a ahogarse con sus propios fluidos.

Y yo… con este momento… Ven hijo, salgamos, tenemos mucho que contarnos – abrazados, salieron de la casa, mientras Kenobi le sonría a su Padawan con aprobación y satisfacción.

Eh… bueno… nos vemos…. Hasta pronto – los Kenobi hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Lo he perdido todo – Lars estaba inconsolable.

No, Owen.

Sí… mi hijo se fue, Berú…

Al contrario, has ganado una familia… – le acarició su rostro – Luke jamás nos dejará en el desamparo, pero es tiempo de que viva al lado de su padre... Ambos… lo merecen – aunque quería negarlo, Owen entendió.

҈…..҈

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, con las miradas cargadas de emotividad. En pocos minutos Anakyn había logrado hacerle entender los años y las circunstancias que le habían sido ocultados... No hubo resentimientos de por medio, la alegría del encuentro fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar sentimientos innecesarios y ridículos.

Tu madre… me hizo tomar la decisión – Anakyn bajó la mirada.

Aquí importa que regresaste, y que estás conmigo… – lo abrazó.

Hijo – se decidió a hablar por fin – tienes una gemela… a la que no puedo acercarme…

¿Una hermana? – lo procesó en su mente y obtuvo por sí mismo la respuesta – Leia…

Así es…

Y yo que creía que mi amor era de otro tipo… Seguro que soy un Jedi también, por eso lo supe – su padre le sonrió benevolente.

Así es… Escucha, Luke… Mel, es un ser muy especial... Pero… está agonizando...

¿Qué? – sus ojos se nublaron – Earth…

Cuando muera, todo volverá a su curso natural… Pero ella ya obró en mí… Anakyn regresó y aunque cuando ello ocurra vuelva a mis andadas de Sith, yo sé que tú lograrás traerme de vuelta…

Lo haré, claro que sí… Pero, ¿no dijiste que acaban de destruir al Emperador?

Mel cree que debido a que su maldad y poder eran tan inmensos, difícilmente esté muerto… Probablemente logre escapar de su entierro, justo con la muerte de mi hermana… Pero mientras eso suceda, disfrutaremos de los momentos más hermosos como padre e hijo… ¿te parece? – se miraron sonriendo.

Así será, padre... Mi madre estará feliz de que estemos juntos nuevamente, protegiéndonos… Yo destruiré al Emperador... Y luego... seremos una familia, con Leia… – Anakyn intentó aferrarse a esa idea mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su hijo, aunque imaginó con congoja cuál sería su destino.

En la casa, Kenobi se acercó a su cama y le acarició los cabellos y el rostro. Se miraron dulcemente, e iban a darse un beso, pero la inoportuna entrada de Earth y Anakyn los interrumpió.

Oh, lo lamento, creo que interrumpimos… – Skywalker sonrió pícaramente y se volteó para salir.

Claro que no… entren… – Kenobi ocultó una mueca de fastidio.

¿Ya estás mejor, mamá? – Earth se sentó en el lado libre y le tomó las manos.

Sí, hijo… – lanzó un suspiro y le acarició el rostro – Lamento haber terminado con Patra... Espero que me hayas perdonado de corazón…

Por supuesto... Además, le regalaste la inmortalidad... Sé que ella te lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón… – sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

¿Realmente lo crees? Yo dudo que sea verdad… – tanto Anakyn como Kenobi miraron incómodos a su alrededor – Le hice perder la oportunidad de vencer a la muerte… estoy segura de que ya estaba por lograrlo…

Mamá, ¿me escuchaste hace un rato? – sonrió dulcemente – Su destino era mostrarte el camino correcto, aún a costa de su muerte… Jamás podrías haberle ganado – Mel gesticuló una mueca de desconcierto – Ella... se dejó morir…

Ya decía yo que había sido muy fácil vencerla... Ella era a los Darth Jedis lo que Yoda y Sidius a los Jedis y Siths – bajó la mirada un momento y luego lo miró a los ojos – Hijo, ¿alguna vez, ustedes...?

No, mamá… Patra jamás lo permitió... No quería hacerme sufrir... Ni siquiera al final, cuando la tuve en brazos... No llegamos a formalizar un compromiso…

Lástima… – no pudo evitar demostrar su desilusión.

¿Cómo, hubieras querido lo contrario? – Kenobi rió por su expresión.

De la unión entre un Luminar y un Darth Jedi... se iba a formar, según nuestras leyendas… la raza definitiva...

¿Raza definitiva? – Earth recordó las palabras de Ogul cuando le contó acerca de los hijos de los Darth Jedis – Pensé que era yo... Ya veo, por eso mi importancia... Lamento que no se decidiera a cumplir esa misión… Incluso… me dijo que yo no podía tener descendencia…

Seguro lo dijo para evitar que pensaras cosas impropias de tu edad, querido sobrino…– Anakyn los hizo reír.

Y esa raza, ¿podría destruir definitivamente a los Siths? – Kenobi se entusiasmó ante la idea de extinguir a los mercenarios.

No sólo a ellos... Quizás hayan otras razas que nos amenacen... Pero en todo caso, Patra actuó bien… Como en tu caso, Earth, un hijo tuyo con Patra podría no haber sido un _Anmar_, sino más bien un _Nommar_, lo cual era un riesgo muy alto, ya que se cree que superaría en maldad a un _Badre_… Ella sabía ésto, por eso rechazó tu afecto a pesar de que ella te correspondía… Siempre hacía lo correcto… La extraño, aunque no haya tenido tiempo de conocerla… – bajó la mirada y sus ojos se nublaron.

Hey, ya pasó... Ella alcanzó su destino – Skywalker le acarició la cabeza y luego se animó a preguntar algo, al ver que ella recuperaba su serenidad – Mel, ¿nos puedes contar tu... verdadera vida... con Maul?

_¿Verdadera vida? _Vaya, Kenobi te ha contagiado la desconfianza por lo que veo… – sonrió divertida.

No digas eso… – agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Tranquilo, amor, es una broma… – acarició su rostro y luego miró al frente inexpresiva – Mis padres… al igual que los de Ogul, llegaron a amarse mucho antes de formarme – los tres Jedis se miraron asombrados, pero no emitieron comentarios – Eran jóvenes y habían nacido y crecido en Earth, conociéndose en un concurso de lucha mental, propio de un planeta tan alejado de la jurisdicción de la República… Mi abuela había tenido a mi madre en Earth, pero había marchado con Shmi a Tatooine, cuando mi madre cumplió 17, al ser _compradas_ por un Hutt… Me enteré tiempo después que había muerto en el camino, por lo que tu madre llegó sola a su destino… Mamá y Shmi se llevaban 10 años de diferencia, pero se parecían mucho físicamente, salvo por el color de ojos, el cual he heredado – sonrió para sí misma al recordar la belleza de su desaparecida madre – Lo que voy a contarles, lo supe por la Fuerza y... al escuchar una conversación entre ambas, ya en Tatooine.

Nuevamente, les mostró el pasado usando su técnica especial:

_Recuerdo que siempre fui más avispada que tú… Ese día… tendría unos 3 años… te había estado enseñando a usar tus poderes para atraer objetos… Estabas tan cansado y sediento, que me ofrecí a traerte un poco de refresco… Decidí asustar a nuestras madres, así es que oculté mi presencia para evitar que mamá me captara. Iba a entrar, cuando escuché que ellas conversaban acerca de mi padre. Entendí que lo mejor era esconderse…_

_Jamás deseas hablar del padre de Mel, ¿por qué Mishaj? Comienzo a pensar que ese hombre no es una buena persona... Vamos, confía en mí, soy tu sangre, somos hermanas…_

_Shmi... – _bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro_ – De acuerdo, te lo contaré, después de todo, Mel no está cerca – _alzó la vista y la miró fijamente _– Sabes… que soy una Jedi natural…_

_Claro, eras la oveja negra de la familia – _sonrió burlonamente.

_Yo diría que al contrario, tú eres demasiado común – _le regresó la broma y ambas rieron_ – En... uno de mis combates en la taberna, al poco tiempo que ustedes se marcharon de Earth, conocí a un hombre muy especial... Tenía, obviamente, mis poderes mentales, pero se dejaba dominar demasiado por sus sentimientos... Me hice su amiga, me llegó a gustar, no te lo niego… Pero, inexplicablemente, se marchó seis meses después de estar saliendo regularmente._

_¿Ya estabas embarazada?_

_No... Regresó al poco tiempo, hace, casi cuatro años. Estaba aún más guapo, pero su mirada había cambiado. Tenía algo que me producía desconfianza, pero finalmente, sucumbí ante su personalidad… Cuando Mel nació, los primeros 6 meses se mostró cariñoso, incluso tierno… y tenía ideales democráticos… Hizo un viaje largo, regresando un mes después. En ese momento, me dijo que la niña era una Darth Jedi, un ser poderoso que le ayudaría a alcanzar su sueño de gobernar el universo... Estaba irreconocible e intentó golpearnos. Logré herirlo con el sable, y huimos en mi nave... Afortunadamente, no nos siguió…_

_Increíble… ¿Y sabes a qué se refirió con lo de la niña?_

_Le hice esa consulta a un amigo, pero diciéndole que era mera curiosidad… Cree que se trata de una raza muy especial, más poderosa que la Jedi o Sith, una muy superior, que se creía extinta desde hace muchos siglos atrás..._

_Por eso... lo de las edades, ¿verdad? – _Shmi la miró atentamente.

_Sí... Hermana, si Fizarl llegara a venir, te suplico que no reveles el verdadero origen de Mel... Dile que es gemela de Ani… No los dañará a ustedes, la quiere a ella…_

_¿Por qué dices eso, acaso has visto algo del futuro?_

_Sí… Algo que no me gusta pasará dentro de poco, lo puedo sentir… Pero sé que Ani y Mel tendrán un futuro común... Su padre no debe entrenarla, Shmi… Por ello la traje aquí... Ambos están asegurando sus almas al entrenarse mutuamente… Serán Jedis, eso es un hecho…_

_Esa conversación despejó muchas dudas que tenía en mi interior acerca de nuestro origen, pero en ese momento no entendí por qué entrenar a Ani me estaba ayudando... Una Darth Jedi... la Fuerza siempre me había hablado, pero no la había entendido… Quería huir, escapar de mi destino... Tuve una visión en ese momento: la muerte de mi madre… Me sentí desvanecer, pero me controlé... De todas maneras, hice ruido y les advertí mi presencia…_

_Mel... ¿hace cuánto estás allí? – _Mishaj la miró preocupada.

_Lo... suficiente… mamá…_

_Oh, no – _Shmi se llevó las manos a la boca, temerosa.

_Descuiden… Ya lo sabía, sabía que era especial… Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes… Protegeré a Ani…_

_Ani nunca se separará de ti, Mel... __Él te ama mucho…_

_Y yo a él… Es mi hermano, y nunca dejará de serlo..._

_Acordamos mantenerte al margen de todo. Te seguí entrenando hasta el día en que mi padre mató a mi madre y me llevó con él. Lograste recordarme, porque en realidad no deseé de todo corazón que me olvidaran... Quise que fuera momentáneo, hasta volvernos a encontrar, porque sabía que me sería muy difícil librarme del Sith... El inicio de nuestra convivencia, contra todo pronóstico, fue agradable, incluso… paternal. _

_¿Me odias, verdad? – _el Sith la miró fingiendo tristeza.

_Yo no odio... No soy como tú…_

_Mel, fuimos separados por tu madre, ella tenía la culpa de mi desaparición…_

_¡NO ES CIERTO! – _comenzó a llorar_ – Ella te amaba, tú te burlaste de sus sentimientos…_

_Cierto, la amé mucho antes de que tú nacieras, pero luego me enteré de algo muy interesante y decidí que lo mejor era usarla… – _la frialdad de sus palabras la hirió más_ – ¿Te dijo qué eres?_

_Sí… una Darth Jedi…_

_¿Y te explicó en qué consiste ello? – _al ver que negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió –_ Eres un ser muy especial, hija... La Fuerza es tu aliada, la puedes usar aún con mayor destreza que tu madre o que yo... Podemos eliminar a los Siths y a los Jedis y... gobernar sabiamente el universo entero – _se arrodilló ante ella y le acarició el rostro.

_Entonces… cuéntame más acerca de mi raza... Quiero saber también sobre mi madre, y qué significa ser un Jedi o un Sith…_

_Los... Jedis y los Siths son productos de la misma naturaleza, persiguen las mismas ideologías, sólo que los Siths son más... enérgicos, muchas veces… por ello… son considerados… crueles y despreciables… – _al ver que la niña se alejaba temerosa, se apresuró – _Por supuesto que yo... no lo soy… Soy sólo un sirviente de la Fuerza que desea emplearla con sabiduría, casi un Jedi… Respecto a tu raza, hay cosas que no entenderías. Cuando seas mayor te las contaré… Sólo puedo decirte que tu potencial será explotado en totalidad con mis enseñanzas... Te ayudaré a despertar tus poderes… Incluso... podremos revivir... a tu madre... si lo deseas._

_¿A mi madre? – _bajó la mirada esperanzada y lo miró luego con ojos suplicantes _– En ese caso, haré todo lo que me pidas... padre…_

_Pude notar que su mirada era extraña, casi maléfica, pero la idea de tener a Mishaj nuevamente a mi lado eliminó toda capacidad de presagiar la desgraciada vida que iba a llevar desde ese momento… Cuando cumplí los 17, él consideró que era el momento de hacerme saber acerca de mi raza… a plenitud..._

_¡DARTH MEL, VEN UN MOMENTO!_

_¡SÍ, PADRE! – _pasaba corriendo por ahí, pero regresó sobre sus pasos – _¿Dime, necesitas algo?_

_¿Tienes un cuaderno o algo en lo que puedas escribir?_

_Sí, en mi cuarto… Lo traeré en seguida… – _salió corriendo_._

_Chiquilla tonta… – _los ojos del Sith brillaron con malicia.

_Cuando me llevó de Tatooine, tenía en mi bolsillo, como siempre, mi diario, el que tú leíste, Obi. Lo saqué y tomé un lapicero de por allí. En Tatooine era la última tecnología, pero en Dantooine algunas cosas eran más sofisticadas, así es que libré una cruda batalla ante mi padre por abrir el artilugio demoníaco que era extraño para mí._

_Permíteme – _lo cogió dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora, apretó un pequeño botón casi invisible de su cubierta, ante lo cual el lapicero se abrió.

_Gra... gracias – _avergonzada, tomó asiento frente a él.

_Descuida… Mel, ha llegado el momento en que te contaré acerca de tu raza. Toma nota y no te separes jamás de ese… de ese... – _no encontraba palabras para describir una tecnología tan pobre_ – bueno, de esa cosa en la que vas a escribir._

_De acuerdo… – _comenzó a escribir todo lo que escuchaba.

_Como para mí era mucho más importante conocer las implicancias relacionadas a mi poder mental y a mis capacidades, no me interesé por la parte familiar, por lo que la nublé en mi mente. Maul me informó que debía comenzar mi entrenamiento si deseaba salvar a mi madre, por lo que me presentó a su alumno, Darth Maul joven. Cuando lo vi ese día, por primera vez, me inspiró terror. Pero aún más terror me produjo saber lo que mi padre planeaba…_

_Darth Maul es un Sith, Mel, al igual que... nosotros dos…_

_¿Sith? – _retrocedió temerosa_ – pero dijiste que eras bueno, ¡ME ACABAS DE HACER CONOCER LO QUE IMPLICARÍA QUE SEA ENTRENADA POR UN REPRESENTANTE DE ESA RAZA!_

_¿Quieres de vuelta a tu madre o no?_

_Sabes que es mi mayor anhelo… – _lo miró suplicante.

_El de ambos – _le habló con aburrimiento_ – Entonces, es necesario que comiences a entrenar... Lucharás a muerte con Maul para obtener ese derecho. _

_¿A mu?_

_Sólo puedo tener un Aprendiz y me han informado que Darth Sidius requiere un Aprendiz para concretar sus planes... Maul ya tiene un gran avance, pero si le ganas, te enviaré con el Emperador… Empiecen y, Mel, necesitarás esto… – _le lanzó un sable.

_Pero... yo... – miró el arma con ojos extraviados._

_Comienza tú, quiero medir tu poder… – _Maul joven la miró con odio.

_Yo… yo no te quiero dañar... Dejémoslo en un empate, ¿sí? – _sonrió nerviosamente.

_¡DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y LUCHA! – _el Maestro Sith gritó colérico y Darth Maul comenzó a atacarla sin piedad.

_Recuerdo que me defendía más por instinto de supervivencia que por odio o rencor... Al menos el mío era un sable celeste, por lo que imaginé sería el de mi madre. Él me atacaba ferozmente, y yo sólo retrocedía... Hasta que en un momento sentí una sensación extraña en mi interior, un fuego intenso, que me hizo atacarlo con energía... Logré tumbarlo y lo tenía en el piso... En eso, la voz de mi padre me hizo despertar de golpe._

_¡BRAVO, MEL!... Ahora, mátalo…_

_¿Matarlo...? _

_Mi mente quedó en blanco al pensar en la posibilidad lejana de convertirme en asesina… Me rebelé contra mí misma y bajé la guardia... En ese momento, Maul me atravesó el brazo con el sable y caí desmayada, casi agónica... Al poco tiempo, desperté cuando mi padre me cedió un poco de energía... Envió a Maul con Sidius y yo tuve que soportar las consecuencias de mi desobediencia..._

_Desde ese día me obligaba a acompañarlo a sus actos destructivos, a presenciar la matanza de inocentes... Todos esos actos me estaban preparando para lo que cometería contra mi tía... Pero el día en que lo maté, él había insultado a mi madre. Por ello, no me pude contener y... cumplí con lo que él quería: me rebajé ante el Lado Oscuro, por primera vez, concientemente._

La imagen despareció, y los rostros indescifrables de los Jedis se limitaron a observarla.

Fuiste engañada al igual que yo con lo de la victoria sobre la muerte... Típico de esas ratas asquerosas… – Skywalker no ocultó su rencor.

En el primer viaje que había realizado, Dooku le había contado a mi padre, sin conocer la existencia de mi madre, la leyenda sobre nosotros cuando en un lugar de Yavin encontraron unos escritos sobre nuestra existencia como raza iluminada... Eso despertó su ambición y terminó por extinguir a mi madre en su corazón... Sith al fin, el deseo de poder lo consumió y me vio como una posibilidad de triunfo sobre el Emperador…

Pero vencimos, hermana… – le tomó las manos y sonrió agradecido – Es lo único que importa…

Tienes razón, Ani… Prometo no volver a ponerme triste…

Ya era hora, me voy a encargar de que lo cumplas, ¿eh?, mira que soy el mayor… Voy a cocinar algo… Earth, ¿me ayudas?

Sí tío, vamos... Cuide a mi madre, General Kenobi… – le obsequió un guiñó a su padre y salieron de la casa.

¿Ahora sí crees en mí, Maestro? – le sonrió con dificultad.

No me recuerdes mi inmadurez – bajó la mirada – Aún no puedo creer que perdiéramos tanto tiempo por mi culpa y que ahora estés a un paso de... – su mano le alzó el rostro.

No sufras, Maestro Kenobi, no sufras por algo que aún no ha pasado... Afortunadamente para nosotros, aún no ha llegado el momento de irme… – se levantó ante su asombro.

Pero, creí que estarías... – la idea era tan terrible que prefirió no mencionarlo.

Yo también, pero aún tengo un poco de energía vital… Es mi deber consumirla antes de morir, puesto que no me pertenece... Patra hacía eso, hasta que la maté, o bueno, me obligó a hacerlo – bajó la mirada arrepentida – ¿Sabías que se amaban?

Sí, era evidente... Yo tenía miedo a su presencia, por Earth, pero ella no quería herirlo… – la abrazó.

Nunca lo habría hecho – cerró los ojos – Aún cuando Earth tenga vida efímera como nosotras, merecía amar como cualquiera… Pero estarán juntos cuando nos vayamos…

Entonces, ¿cuándo ocurrirá?

Creo, que dentro de cuatro meses... Durante ese tiempo, deseo trasladarme a Mos Eisley… Tengo – lo miró – que regresar al sendero bueno a muchas personas, entre ellos Han…

Han es bueno… No daña a nadie…

Vaya, veo que _también_ te _conquistó_ – se miraron y el amor brotó en forma de beso sin que desearan frenarlo – Creo… que ahora si vendrá alguien… – le sonrió con dulzura.

Pues, déjalo venir... Será tan hermoso como tú… – se abrazaron con ternura.

No lo creo… Earth es tu vivo retrato… Tiene esa mirada tuya tan cálida que me proporciona tanta seguridad y confianza.

Me estás haciendo sonrojar… – ambos sonrieron pícaramente.

Obi, me alcanzas la manta, tengo frío… – se acurrucó en la cama temblando juguetonamente.

Sí, claro – al ponerse de pie, botó accidentalmente una jarra con agua – Oh, lo siento – se agachó a recogerla, cuando escuchó su risa burlona – Gracias por burlarte, mi vida…

Ay, Obi, es que se te veía tan gracioso... La vejez te ha llegado con fuerza, te estás volviendo cada día más inútil y torpe… – ambos rieron sinceramente, mientras sus corazones, muy en el fondo, se rompían en pedazos al comprender que tal vez pocas veces más podrían volver a hacerlo de esa forma…

Kenobi se sentó en la cama y la abrazó. Acarició sus cabellos hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida.


	11. XI Memorias perdidas

**XI**

**Memorias perdidas**

Anakyn Skywalker se instaló junto a las casas de los Jedis, construyéndose su propio refugio. La cercanía permitió que entre él y Earth se desarrollara una bonita amistad, fortalecida tanto en el vínculo sanguíneo como en su calidad de Maestros de Luke... Earth se encargó de poner al tanto de las debilidades y fortalezas del joven a su padre, quién lo reemplazó en su entrenamiento.

Además de ello, Skywalker tenía aún muchas preguntas acerca de la raza de su hermana y la de su sobrino, por lo que la mayoría de ocasiones en las que Kenobi marchaba a meditar en algún cañón vecino, ellos se sentaban a charlar durante horas, contándose las partes de sus vidas que desconocían.

Anakyn le describía las situaciones que había vivido junto a su padre, cómo había conocido a Jinn, a Kenobi, a su esposa... Lo que había tenido que pasar junto al Emperador, cometiendo actos que no sentía dignos de su persona, pero que tenía que realizar más por un instinto de supervivencia que por mera maldad.

Por su parte, Earth le hacía conocer las implicancias de ser un Darth Jedi y un Luminar, con lo que siempre lograba que su rostro se transformara en un verdadero mar de desconcierto.

Desde la muerte de Ogul, algunas cosas no habían quedado muy claras para Skywalker y para Kenobi. Sin embargo, este último prefería quedarse con las preguntas en su mente a ser malinterpretado como falto de confianza hacia su esposa. Pero en vista de que la relación con su amigo había renacido, y viendo que iba a estallar de la curiosidad, un día que marchó a meditar al Mar de la Duna Occidental, le encargó a Ani la misión de formular esa pregunta a su hijo, con la esperanza de que la respuesta les proporcionara una luz a la cual aferrarse en el oscuro futuro que iba a llegar.

¿Terminaste con el pozo? – Anakyn lo miró sonriente.

Sí, tío… – se limpió el sudor exhausto.

Perfecto... Es hora de platicar… – le puso una mano en el hombro y avanzaron hacia unas rocas.

Eligieron un montículo elevado, desde el cual se podía ver con claridad el horizonte. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Por un instante, Skywalker miró a su sobrino y, por primera vez, se sorprendió de que fuera el vivo retrato de su Maestro, esa imagen del Kenobi que se había fastidiado de la presencia de una _nueva_ _patética forma de vida_ en la Nubian, cuando Jinn y Padmé estaban en una misión diplomática hacia Naboo. Sonrió recordando ese rostro de desconcierto, pero se puso serio en el instante. Había sido otra época, menos dura y triste, el camino hacia una vida que él no había elegido por voluntad propia, pero que gracias a su hermana había recuperado.

No puedo creer, que tu madre _deba _agotar su energía totalmente para morir... No me parece justo… – se llevó a los labios una pipa con agua.

Para los Darth Jedis _nada _es justo, tío... Yo tampoco creo que se merezcan ésto… Como tampoco me parece correcto que los Luminar hayamos tenido tantos privilegios siendo descendientes de ellos… – bajó la cabeza tristemente.

¿Privilegios? – frunció las cejas extrañado.

No podíamos ser heridos a menos que nuestros padres se desligaran de los vínculos con nuestras almas y mentes; vivimos hasta que nuestros padres mueren; podemos manejar el Lado Oscuro sin sucumbir ante su poder… Y hay cosas menos importantes, como la habilidad de curar sin perder energía o tiempo de vida…

Ya veo… Sí, tienes razón, son privilegios que ellos no pudieron tener… Pero Patra fue afortunada… Si Mel no la hubiera... – prefirió obviar la palabra para no generar malos recuerdos – habría vivido más tiempo, ¿no?

No lo sé... Ella era muy especial… Logró… por ser hija del amor… tener la inmortalidad absoluta…

Pero... está muerta, Earth... Ya no pertenece a este mundo… – en su interior temió que el chico siguiera aún muy afectado psicológica y sentimentalmente.

Eso no es del todo cierto, tío – lo miró serio.

¿Qué quieres decir… acaso Patra... venció...? – la preocupación dio paso al desconcierto.

No lo sé, tío… Pero creo que responderé a la pregunta que le encargó mi padre y que los ha mantenido en tensión desde su muerte – luego de un breve instante en el que pensó estar soñando, Anakyn recordó que con el regreso de su madre al buen sendero, Earth había recuperado totalmente su poder de ingresar a cualquier mente, incluso la de su madre – Patra, haya o no vencido a la muerte, es un ser inmortal por ser fruto del amor... Por eso, a pesar de haber muerto, nosotros la recordamos. Será olvidada sólo si lo desea, si tiene esa voluntad... Yo creo que así será, cuando yo muera… y estemos juntos al fin – sonrió complacido.

Entonces, lamentablemente... – sintió que su esperanza se desvanecía.

Sí, tío… Por culpa de mi abuelo, mi madre no será recordada por quienes la conocieron... Y yo tampoco…

Anakyn sólo atinó a bajar la mirada… Había recuperado muy tarde el sendero bueno... El tiempo que pudo haber disfrutado con su hermana lo había desperdiciado en atrocidades... Ahora, ya no había tiempo suficiente…

Bajo la mirada triste de su sobrino, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor, al imaginar el momento en que tendría que despedirse de la mujer… de la niña… que le había enseñado a emplear sus habilidades…

Aunque había contribuido directamente a alejarlo del ser que lo había formado por acción de la Fuerza, Anakyn Skywalker, el _elegido_ de la profecía, sintió que una vez más se alejaba de  
Mel-Anie Giure, pero esta vez… para siempre…

Comprendiendo su sufrimiento, Earth prefirió no entrar en su mente, respetar su dolor… Puso una mano en su hombro y cuando lo miró, le sonrió. Al fijar sus ojos azules en los del muchacho, Skywalker pudo ver con claridad la manera en que retribuiría tanto dolor causado... Su corazón se llenó de esperanza y de deseos de alcanzar su destino lo más pronto posible, ahora al lado de su hijo…

҈…..҈

Mos Eisley fue testigo, durante 2 meses, del incansable trabajo de la Darth Jedi. Han Solo, quien se convirtió en su mano derecha, se encargó de llevarle a los criminales más avezados, a los cuales ella curaba de heridas antiguas y los influenciaba al cambio. Sólo regresaba a los cañones los fines de semana e intentaba aprovechar al máximo los momentos con su familia. Sabía bien que Kenobi sufría al no tenerla con él, estando tan cerca la despedida, pero era admirable ver la forma en que ahora la apoyaba, aún a costa de su propia soledad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su buena voluntad, Solo no contaba con los conocimientos suficientes en la Fuerza para saber las particularidades de ciertas razas… Fue así que conoció en una taberna a un delincuente muy particular, azul y con alas de mariposa, que por su aspecto bien podría haberse ganado la confianza de cualquier Jedi ingenuo. Confiado en el poder de su amiga, Han lo llevó ante ella…

Mel, te presento a mi amigo... Se llama Iguzimal Tapaki – Solo se acercó a la chica que estaba de espaldas.

Mucho gusto – al voltear para darle la mano, Mel dejó a la vista los efectos de la pérdida de su energía. Cada día su apariencia se asimilaba más a la de su esposo.

Encantado… – con una mirada extraña, el ser apretó con fingida cortesía mal disimulada la mano que le era ofrecida.

Los dejo para que conversen… Voy a los cañones a visitar a Earth…

҈…..҈

Al llegar a las casas de los Jedis, Solo observó que no estaban. Se volteó para retirarse, cuando una voz lo llamó.

Hola, Han, ¿se te ofrece algo? – conociendo el destino que el muchacho tenía con su hija, y que era motivo de burla por parte de Kenobi, Anakyn lo trataba siempre con frialdad. Después de todo, padre al fin, era relativamente celoso con la hija lejana.

Oh… señor Skywalker… – hizo una reverencia, mientras en su interior se pesaba de haber ido – Quería hablar con Earth… Viajo mañana a Bespin para visitar a un amigo y quería despedirme…

Ya veo... El problema es que mi sobrino salió con Obi-Wan de compras, pero no deben tardar en regresar…

Oh, qué lástima… Me despide de él en ese caso… Hasta pronto – Solo, tristemente, hizo una reverencia y se volteó para irse. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, el que existiera una sola persona en el universo que no lo quisiera había herido terriblemente su ego.

Eh, Han – arrepintiéndose de haberlo tratado mal, decidió rectificarse – Me puedes ir ayudando con el pozo… si tienes tiempo… claro… Se ha colmatado nuevamente y necesita limpieza… Creo que el buen Earth no es muy afecto a esos trabajos…

¡POR SUPUESTO! – se alegró de serle útil y avanzaron. Muy a su pesar, Anakyn sonrió divertido.

¿Y Mel, en qué loca cruzada humanista se encuentra hoy?

Oh, conocí hace unas horas a un tipo muy peligroso al que sé que le podrá ayudar... Es extraño, pero estoy seguro de que ella lo cambiará…

¿Extraño, por qué, no es humano? – Anakyn lo miró sorprendido.

No, su raza no la había visto antes… – el Jedi lo miró preocupado – Es azul y tiene alitas de mariposa... Se ve realmente ridículo pero...

¿AZUL Y CON ALAS DIJISTE? – Skywalker lo interrumpió tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros.

Sí, pero, ¿por qué, es malo? – estaba asustado temiendo que el Sith regresara a su cuerpo.

¡ES UN TOYDARIANO!

Bueno, seguramente…

¡HAN ESA RAZA NO PUEDE SER INFLUENCIADA! – Anakyn estaba realmente aterrorizado.

Yo… no… lo sabía… – lo miró aterrado.

Descuida… No fue tu culpa… ¿Viniste en tu spider?

Sí, está allá – señaló su vehículo.

De acuerdo, ven, tenemos que evitar que le haga algo... Ella está muy débil, no podría defenderse… Y estoy seguro, que al igual que tú, no sabe que está en peligro… – corrieron desesperados.

҈…..҈

La vida no consiste solamente en vivir para tener dinero, mi querido Tapaki – estaban sentados en un extremo de la sala, casi a oscuras.

Supongo que tiene razón – el ser azul simuló contrición – Sálveme… quiero ser bueno… – sus ojos fingieron un arrepentimiento que no existía.

Tiene suerte… Lamentablemente mi muerte está cada vez más cercana… Usted será el último ser al que le pueda dar otra vida… Míreme a los ojos…

El toydariano hizo lo que ella le dijo. Por su debilidad, por la raza del ser, o por lo que fuese, Mel no dio muestras de haber descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Tapaki.

Usted se volverá bueno…

Me volveré bueno…

Todo lo que ha robado, lo devolverá con creces y ayudará a los jawas cuyos padres asesinó…

Ayudaré a los jawas huérfanos…

Bien, creo que terminamos... Lo felicito – ella lo abrazó y no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en su rostro – Le serviré un vaso con extracto – se puso de pie y caminó hacia una mesa.

No sabe cuánto le agradezco el que me haya devuelto la vida, y la razón para vivirla…

Uno nunca la pierde en realidad… – volteó un momento y le sonrió.

Oh, tal vez… Pero, sabe, Mel-Anie, yo creía que había perdido el encanto propio de mi raza… – lentamente, se elevó y comenzó a acercársele – Hacía mucho que no lo había puesto en práctica…

¿A qué se refiere? – confiada en su éxito, no volteó – ¿Algún talento escondido, quizás?

Verá soy un toydariano... ¿Nunca le han contado acerca de nuestra... característica principal… nuestra... mayor… cualidad? – comenzó a sacar el arma de su estuche, poniendo cara inocente.

Hum, la verdad es que... – al voltear y ver que el ser tenía el arma apuntándole directamente, no supo cómo reaccionar – Tapaki... ¿qué ocurre?, no bromee de esta manera, no es gracioso…

Pero si no bromeo, querida tontita… – sonrió satisfecho – Serás mi millonésima víctima… y lo mejor es que recibiré una buena recompensa, entenderás que no todos en Mos Eisley y en el Universo están contentos al no tener _mano de obra_ para los _trabajitos interesantes_…

¿A qué se refiere? – retrocedió un paso.

A que eres una metiche, muy guapa, pero metiche al fin… en fin, eso ya no tiene importancia – sonrió con mayor crueldad – Y respecto a mi característica… pues… jamás podrías haber influenciado en mí… Mi cerebro es duro como una piedra… igual que mi corazoncito, ¡jajaja…!

Anakyn y el coreliano irrumpieron rápidamente en el establecimiento donde Han había dejado a Mel y miraron como poseídos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, en una esquina… La sombra reflejada en la pared mostraba al ser azul disparando hacia Mel… Desesperado, Anakyn corrió y lo eliminó con su sable… Pero ya el daño estaba hecho…

Debemos llevarla a los cañones... ¡PUEDE SER DEMASIADO TARDE ESTA VEZ! – la cargó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Sí – aún turbado por lo que acababa de presenciar, Solo corrió detrás de Skywalker, luego de observar el cuerpo aún humeante.

҈…..҈

Hacía poco que Kenobi y Earth habían regresado de Anchorhead. Estaban bajando las provisiones del spider, cuando el chico se cogió la cabeza, presa de un súbito presentimiento.

¿Qué ocurre? – tirando la bolsa, se acercó preocupado.

Papá – lo miró con ojos llorosos – el momento ha llegado…

¿De qué hablas? – retrocedió temeroso.

Mi madre... mi tío y Han la traen, está gravemente herida – bajó la mirada.

¿Qué ocurrió, por qué está herida? – lo sacudió por los hombros, desesperado.

No lo sé, no puedo entrar a la mente de mi madre... Pero ya llegan, prepara el cuarto – sin que Kenobi distinguiera algo en el horizonte, Earth corrió siguiendo un camino fijo.

҈…..҈

Skywalker echó a una agonizante Mel en la cama, mientras Earth colocaba una mano en la herida, en un vano intento por curarla. Lo lograría, sí, pero en más tiempo, ya que por la gravedad de su madre, el chico iría perdiendo gradualmente sus poderes.

Yo… no lo sabía… – por primera vez en su vida, Solo dejó a un lado la vanidad y la arrogancia propios de su carácter, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. En ese momento, su galantería y fanfarronería habían quedado muy lejos.

Han, cálmate – Anakyn, comprensivo, puso las manos sobre sus hombros – No ha sido tu culpa, ni la de Mel… Debía ocurrir y punto... ¿entiendes? – el chico parecía no encontrar consuelo.

Han… – Kenobi se acercó a él, igual de lloroso – si nos... ve así... no… podrá irse… tranquila… – bajó la cabeza destrozado.

Ustedes... desean mi muerte... ¿verdad? – con dificultad, articuló unas palabras y los miró con ojos vidriosos.

¡MEL! – Kenobi corrió desesperado y luego de arrodillarse junto a la cama, ocultó el rostro en su regazo. Skywalker se acercó y acarició su mano.

Mi amado tonto – acarició con la mano libre las canas de su esposo, y al fijar la mirada en el petrificado Solo, le dirigió una mirada tierna – ¿Ves... por qué te dije siempre... que escucharas a Luke? Siendo más joven que tú es más avispado… Nunca... me haces caso…

No me retes… – no paraba de llorar.

Sin ti... no habría llegado a ésto, Han... Y mi hijo no estaría ahora conmigo – extendió una mano llamándolo.

Siempre he sido un inútil… – Kenobi le cedió su lugar y él se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciándole el rostro – Aceleré tu muerte…

No… – todos la miraron extrañados – Earth, ya no podrás hacer nada más, mi amor… Está bien – sonrió a su hijo y le dio la mano – Yo sabía qué era Tapaki, Han.

¿Cómo? – Anakyn comenzó a llorar.

Era... el último al que le pude haber dado una nueva vida, la oportunidad de cambiar... Pero no quiso, su alma la rechazó… – todos bajaron la mirada – Le hablé a su alma para que aceptara el que yo le arrebatara la capacidad de no ser influenciado... Pero ella no aceptó… No había marcha atrás, Han... Era mi destino… Ahora... – cerró los ojos un momento y emitió un profundo suspiro – me toca estar con ustedes, mi verdadera familia.

Todos la vieron dormir y, aunque destrozados, sus corazones sintieron que era lo mejor. Retenerla más tiempo a su lado habría sido terrible, ya que el dolor de perderla habría sido mayor. Agradecieron a la Fuerza por habérsela mandado, y dejaron, aunque lentamente, de llorar.

҈…..҈

Su agonía duró un mes. En ese mes, fueron una familia. Han la visitaba todos los días e intentaba, aunque no con mucho éxito, ganarse el afecto de su futuro suegro… Aunque Anakyn lo disimulaba muy bien, había reconocido en el corazón del coreliano un ser bueno, y digno de su princesita... Pero prefirió no hacérselo notar... Luke estaba con su padre todo el día, entrenando. Hacía tiempo que los últimos rezagos del Imperio habían sido eliminados. Algo inútil a futuro, pero placentero de vivir en el momento.

Leia, alertada de lo que iba a ocurrir, visitó Tatooine y conoció el verdadero rostro de Darth Vader. Anakyn no la obligó a acercarse, pero le entregó un obsequio: un collar similar al que Padmé se había llevado al sepulcro. Lamentablemente, al irse luego de la despedida, ella lo perdió en las arenas, y no guardó recuerdo alguno de lo vivido con el que ella no conocía como padre. La Fuerza, sin embargo, haría que en el momento oportuno ella misma lo reconociera… y a su hermano.

Las últimas horas, Mel respiraba con dificultad, sufrió una considerable elevación de su temperatura corporal y sus ojos se oscurecieron visiblemente. Kenobi no se apartó y, llegado el momento, ella quiso hablar con cada uno, para dejar un mensaje en su corazón.

Leia… prométeme… que cuando dirijas… las guerras civiles… y obtengas… los planos… buscarás al viejo Ben…

Te – lloraba – lo prometo…

No llore, Princesa... Usted es fuerte... Váyase ya, no debe estar aquí… cuando me haya ido…

Sí… – la besó y se marchó rápidamente.

Jar Jar… te quiero mucho… Earth te mandará a tu nuevo planeta... Espero que seas el nuevo dirigente de los gungans…

Misa… lo hairé… te lo promeitio – hizo una reverencia – Aunquie… te extrañairé… muichio… ¡BUAAA! – el gungan no resistió más y salió corriendo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa, desapareció… Había sido enviado al nuevo Naboo.

Chewie… y Han… llegado el momento… ayuden sabiamente a Obi y a Luke… se los pido de corazón…

Preciosa… será un honor ayudar al General, aunque a veces no lo soporte… – le sonrió pícaramente – No me despido… Algún día moriré y nos encontraremos en la... _Fuerza_… – la besó, igual que el wookie, y salieron a paso lento, sin hablar.

Luke – le acarició al rostro – Ya te di una idea... Ahora… está en tus manos… sobrino…

Sí… Yo lo traeré de vuelta… – le dio un beso en la frente y volteó donde Kenobi y su padre – Espero… ser un buen Padawan…

Lo serás… – Kenobi le sonrió.

Sólo espero que no tanto… Deberá ser una mano nada más, ¿eh? – Anakyn le sonrió con dulzura.

Lo intentaré, papá… Adiós – los abrazó a ambos.

Hasta pronto, mas bien – Kenobi le acarició la cabeza y él salió mirando al piso.

Ahora… ustedes… – ellos se acercaron – Ani… por favor… no olvides lo que hay dentro de ti… Mi presencia cambió muchas cosas… pero debes tenerte siempre…

Lo haré... Así me veo más guapo… – intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas cayeron – Me duele no volver a verte más…

Sé sabio… mi querido primer Padawan… como Han Solo… Estaremos juntos… en un lugar mejor y con mayor poder... Algún día... Ahora vete… no puedes estar cuando yo… me haya ido… podrías dañar a Obi o él a ti… – comenzó a llorar en silencio.

De acuerdo…. Lo haré... Pero necesito saber algo… antes de irme… y sé que a mi Maestro también le hará bien el saberlo… Nos debes esa explicación, ¿recuerdas? – le cogió las manos con ternura.

¿Qué cosa, Ani? – Kenobi se extrañó.

Pensé… que me habrías perdonado de corazón… – miró a un costado tristemente.

Claro que sí… pero no es justo que no quieras explicar la verdadera razón…

Es que... – al mirar hacia ellos, observó la figura luminosa de Ogul, sonriéndole. Comprendió que no era bueno callar – Probablemente… tengas razón…. Sí, les contaré… – lanzó un suspiro – Cuando te conocí… te dije que nunca había cometido una atrocidad… Y cuando supiste lo de Shmi… supongo que pensaste que te había mentido… ¿verdad Obi?

Eso no interesa ahora – se arrodilló a su lado – Yo ya lo olvidé.

No mentí, Obi... En esa ocasión… Maul me ofreció mi libertad y… la resurrección de Mishaj… a cambio de que les ayudara en esa encomienda... Al principio no me dijo que era Shmi… sólo me refirió la existencia de un Jedi con aptitudes Sith… cuya madre podría ayudarlos a dirigir su camino hacia el Lado Oscuro… mediante la simulación de su secuestro... No me contó su verdadero plan… por lo que consideré no era arriesgado... Me dijo que si hacía eso… adquiriría el poder suficiente para traer a mi madre a este mundo nuevamente… Cuando supe que se trataba de Shmi… mi tía… sentí terror… pero confié en que con mi libertad y poder ganados… podría liberarla… sola o con tu ayuda… Y se lo dije a ella… Pero no pude lograr lo que me propuse... Eso es todo… hermano... Lo siento...

Sabía... que no lo habías hecho voluntariamente... Nada tengo que reprocharte... Te amo, hermana… – le dio un beso en la frente – Hasta, pronto, Maestro… – los tres se miraron y él, caminando de espaldas, salió de la habitación – Siempre serás mi hermana… – no lo soportó más y llorando, se fue corriendo.

Aunque no me creas, siempre confié en ti, y yo... – su dedo lo hizo callar, al ponerlo sobre sus labios.

Siempre lo supe, mi amor… Tu desconfianza no era hacia mí… sino hacia los peligros a los que me enfrentaba... Eso ya pasó…

Me quedaré hasta el final y... – Mel repitió la acción y le acarició el rostro dulcemente.

Me duele… haber desperdiciado… el tiempo juntos que hubiera traido… momentos muy valiosos…

Estos tres meses, lo fueron, mi amor… Eso debemos rescatar... lo bueno de nuestra relación, nuestro Earth – sabía que el chico desaparecería también, por lo que suspiró – Y la que venía en camino… – acarició su vientre – Me hubiera gustado conocerla, criarla como a mi hijo…

Lo sé… y lamento que no haya podido ser así... Pero recuerda… que siempre te amé y te amaré… – se dieron un beso – Por esa razón… Obi… te voy a regalar algo… algo que sé te hará muy feliz… en su momento…

¿Qué cosa? – la miró resignado.

Al igual que en el caso… de Padmé y Qui-Gon… a los cuales ya no podemos ver… salvo en algunos momentos de desesperación… en los que el octavo sentido despierta… nuestros amigos vivos… no me verán ni recordarán… pero tú… sí…

Entonces… ¿te veré estando vivo…?

Así es…

¿Y estaremos juntos? – su mirada era anhelante.

Sí... Sólo tú y nuestros amigos muertos… podrán verme…

҈…..҈

Salió de la casa tranquilamente. Earth le había preparado su spider, con el cual iría a la casa que su hijo había levantado para él el día anterior, cerca al Mar de la Duna Occidental, su lugar preferido para meditar.

Cuídala, por favor… Hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo… – lo abrazó.

No lo dudes… Papá, éxitos… Y jamás dudes de ti, nuevamente... Recuerda que eres humano y que puedes fallar, pero ten presente que la Fuerza siempre estará contigo… igual que nosotros…

Lo sé, hijo… No estoy triste... Nunca estaré solo, y sé, que a pesar de no saber el por qué, siempre lo voy a sentir así…

Cuídate mucho, papá… Te amo – se separaron y el Maestro Jedi caminó hasta su nave. Earth alzó el brazo en señal de despedida, hasta que la figura de su padre sobre el vehículo se perdió en el horizonte.

Entró a la casa y se sentó junto a su madre. Cada vez estaba más y más débil, a la par de su cuerpo, que envejecía con rapidez.

¿Se… fueron? – con dificultad, le lanzó una mirada débil.

Sí mamá, ya se fueron... Calculo… que papá llegará a su casa justo cuando nosotros...

Sabías que... Patra venció a la muerte…

Sí, y me alegró comprobarlo… Era una Jedi magnífica y una mujer maravillosa… Tenía que ser así, sus padres se amaban…

Sabes… mi madre… cuando nací… llamaba a papá Fizarl…

¿Ese era su nombre…?

Sí… Patra… me hizo ver el… sentimiento… con el que mi… padre… me recibió… – torpemente, apoyó la mano en su hombro y lo miró fijamente.

Entonces... nosotros... – luego de un instante, le sonrió emocionado, mientras su presencia comenzaba a oscilar.

Se miraron y se abrazaron. Así, como un suspiro, les llegó la muerte. Y con ella, la vida en una nueva forma.

Cuando ocurrió, un suceso profetizado por Mel a través de Anakyn se cumplió.

҈…..҈

En Earth, desde las entrañas de su centro, una mano afloró entre unos peñascos. Poco a poco, el resto del cuerpo afloró, en medio de resoplidos y elevaciones leves de polvo, que evidenciaban el enorme esfuerzo realizado por la persona que buscaba la superficie con tanta desesperación.

¿Qué demonios pasó… qué hago en este sistema? Tiene que ser obra de esos malditos jedis, de esa Alianza estúpida que rumorean en los sistemas exteriores… Bueno, será mejor destruirlo todo dentro de poco – Darth Sidius había vencido una vez más... Pero era la última… Su destino estaba ya escrito.

҈…..҈

Mientras cocinaba sus raíces favoritas, el pequeño y poderoso Yoda, en su casa, sintió un leve vértigo. Como Mel suponía desde antes de su muerte, pudo vencer por un instante la voluntad de la Fuerza.

Adiós, amiga mía… Sé que el momento de decirte adiós llegado ha… – una lágrima cayó por su rostro – Hum, tu destino alcanzar lograste, con éxito… Jum, jum… – asintió sonriente con la cabeza – Listo estoy para momentáneamente olvidarte... Pero contigo... en la Fuerza he de encontrarme... muy pronto… – en ese momento, su fortaleza desapareció y como por arte de magia, no supo qué hacía fuera de la casa con una cuchara en la mano – Extraño, muy extraño... Ya muy viejo estoy…

҈…..҈

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo sola y en un sistema tan alejado? – Leia temió haber enloquecido – Será mejor que me comunique con mi padre para pedir protección... Alderaan aún está muy lejos, pero Vader debe estar cerca… – ingresó una clave en la computadora y siguió su camino.

҈…..҈

Chewie, ¿estás seguro que no sabes por qué estamos en territorio tusken? – Solo miraba irritado a su peludo amigo, que no hacía otra cosa que gruñir en un dialecto ininteligible – Bah, bola de pelos, a veces no sé por qué eres mi amigo… Ruega porque no nos ataquen, porque ten por seguro que no haré nada por defenderte… – siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo.

҈…..҈

¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Owen Lars miraba con seriedad al chico que no hacía otra cosa más que mirar desorientado a su alrededor.

No lo sé, tío... Créeme… no lo sé… – Luke lo miró extraviado, mientras Lars sentía que acababa de olvidar algo que había sido muy importante.

҈…..҈

Dile a Artoo que no sé qué quiere decir con eso de que la Reina de Naboo acaba de morir… – Antinis miraba fastidiado a Threepio – No sé quién es ella ni qué planeta es ese…

Artoo, ya oíste al amo... Si no dejas de decir esas tonterías, nos enviarán a las minas de Kessel… O peor aún, ¡pueden desmantelarnos!

_Artoo, el momento ha llegado... Conéctate a la célula de poder de Threepio... Es lo mejor para ti pequeño… Ya tienes bastante con callar el secreto de los gemelos... Debes olvidarme… Te quiero mucho, amigo… _– aunque sólo el la escuchó, Artoo lanzó un bip lastimero, casi un suspiro doloroso humano ante una despedida, al oír la voz conocida dentro de sus circuitos.

Me parece bien que hayas dejado de decir tonterías… Pero, ¡QUÉ HACES, CHATARRA OXIDADA, DETENTE! – el androide de protocolo intentó sin éxito zafarse del pequeño... Al conectarse a su amigo, Artoo sintió como lentamente, una parte de su memoria le era borrada… de manera selectiva.

҈…..҈

Misa aceipto con muy muy humildad... La reinia Me – en el momento en que recibía, una vez más, las llaves que lo proclamaban como Gobernante de Theed, Jar Jar y los demás gungas y naboos sintieron un inesperado y súbito dolor de cabeza – Hem, ¿quei estaiba diciendio?

Misa no recoirdar, Gobernaidor – su amigo arqueó los hombros, desconcertado.

Bueino… En noimbrie de las reinias Padmé Amidala y Yamila, aceipto de coraizón el cargo de Gobernaidor de Theed – los aplausos no pudieron desterrar de su corazón y de su mente la inexplicable sensación de orfandad que sentía.

҈…..҈

Antes de partir, Anakyn puso a prueba una teoría… Escribió desesperadamente con un trozo de piedra caliza en el panel de control el nombre de Mel, con la esperanza de que le permitiera recordarla súbitamente cuando perdiera la memoria… Además, se escribió un mensaje recomendándose mirar su reflejo en la luna de la ventana.

Pues bien, sólo espe... – vio con desilusión cómo el traje de Jedi se iba desvaneciendo y se transformaba en la armadura de Vader – No pierdas las esperanzas, Anakyn, no... – se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Por unos segundos, miró como extrañado el interior del Caza que pilotaba, que parecía mas bien Rebelde que Imperial – ¿Qué hago yo en esta cosa? – miró a su alrededor con evidente desconcierto, cuando en eso fijó su mirada en el mensaje que había en el panel – ¿Mel-Anie Giure… mira tu reflejo? – por un momento, su mente pareció abrirse, la oscuridad desaparecer, pero... – ¿Quién es esa tal Mel-Anie Giure, por qué debo mirar mi reflejo? Bah, creo que ya recuerdo qué hago aquí... De seguro maté a esa persona y le robé su caza... es probable que me golpeara la cabeza en la lucha… Tanto mejor, así sabremos ahora su funcionamiento… Iré a entregársela al Emperador – sonrió detrás de la máscara y fijó las coordenadas respectivas.

҈…..҈

Había estado estudiando atentamente su bien equipada casa, con el pensamiento fijo en los acontecimientos vividos. Ya no tenía miedo ni sentía dolor. Experimentaba una tranquilidad extraña, casi irreal. Decidió salir para gozar un poco de la luz emanada de los soles gemelos. Estando ya fuera, sintió un leve vértigo y la mente se le puso en blanco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? – Kenobi se pasó una mano por la barba, en actitud reflexiva – Oh, ya recuerdo… Debo visitar a Luke – se subió en su spider rumbo a la casa de donde, seguramente, sería expulsado como antaño, groseramente.

A lo lejos, unas figuras luminosas lo observaban. Patra y Qui-Gon lo miraron sonrientes, convencidos de que haría muy bien su trabajo. De pronto, cerca de ellos, tres figuras se dibujaron lentamente. Eran la Senadora de Naboo, probablemente el único Luminar de la historia y la segunda Darth Jedi más poderosa de todos los existentes en la Galaxia… Dos razas tuvieron que extinguirse para salvar millones de vidas indefensas en el futuro cada vez más cercano... Comenzaron una plática mental basada en las circunstancias.

_¿Visitaste a Artoo? _

_Sí… Threepio ya no guardaba mis recuerdos, su memoria había sido limpiada… Sólo me bastó conectar al pequeño a su cédula de poder para lograr lo mismo... Un peso menos para él, Senadora…_

_Hiciste bien, el podía recordarte, pero fue lo mejor... Nuevamente me llenas de orgullo, mi pequeña niña…_

_Gracias, Maestro… Sólo hice que ellos creyeran que no podrían recordarme…_

_¿Creyeran? Acaso..._

_Sí, mi amado Luminar... Al igual que yo, tu madre será eternamente inmortal… En el último momento, Darth Maul aceptó en su corazón que cuando formaron a tu madre, él amaba a Mishaj… Tu madre, tampoco fue una aberración…_

_Pero el olvidarla, es providencial para el desarrollo de los planes... Obi-Wan siempre se sentirá seguro porque estará protegido… Recuperará a mi esposo… Lo sé…_

_Yo confío en él, hijo… Pronto estaremos juntos… los cuatro…_

Mel-Anie volteó brevemente hacia la última figura luminosa que se había acercado, una niña de cabellos tan claros como los de Earth, con ojos tan bellos como los de Obi-Wan, adornando una faz idéntica a la de Mel. Las dos se miraron, felices, al ver que, a pesar de estar aún muy lejos, el momento de estar juntos nuevamente llegaría, y se acercaba... a paso firme.


	12. XII Nace un Jedi

**XII**

**Nace un Jedi**

La casa del _ermitaño de los cañones,_ nombre con el que se conocía a Kenobi, había mejorado en aspecto con el transcurso del tiempo. Él mismo se había encargado de convertirla en un refugio verdaderamente cálido y cómodo en el cual pasaba horas y horas de meditación, relajamiento y diversión propios de un hombre solitario y místico.

Comenzó a cocinar una sopa de verduras en una cocina rústica, parecida a la que Yoda usaba para sus experimentos culinarios en Dagobah. Mientras lo hacía, su mente, inexplicablemente, rememoraba tiempos pasados que había sido obligada a olvidar.

Es extraño, juraría que ya he hecho ésto antes… – al voltear, había tirado accidentalmente una jarra con agua al piso y al agacharse para recogerla había tenido esa extraña sensación – Pero es obvio… estoy tan viejo que la torpeza es característica en mí… – creyó escuchar una risita burlona detrás suyo, por lo que volteó rápidamente. Comprobó con sorpresa que estaba solo – Vaya… creo que sí soy un viejo loco después de todo... Owen Lars tenía razón, lamentablemente… La soledad y el tiempo lo lograron… ya no queda vestigio alguno de Obi-Wan Kenobi en mí… Se extinguió junto con la República…

Colocó la jarra nuevamente sobre la mesa y probó la sazón de su menjurje, quedando satisfecho... Apagó la cocina y se sirvió en un plato de madera pulida una buena porción... Comenzó a comer con la tranquilidad de los humanos que tienen toda una vida para hacerlo, aquellos que no tienen otra responsabilidad aparte de la de vivir, que a sus años era ya lo suficientemente importante en sí misma.

Sus ojos, desde el momento en que se había asentado en la Duna, se habían tornado visiblemente tristes, aunque él intentaba no hacerles caso cultivando un aprendido sentido del humor, gracias a su Maestro... Todos los días tenía la sensación de no estar tan solo en esa casa, a pesar de que en realidad sólo lo acompañaban los insectos y los microbios... Era algo extraño, como un dictado del corazón o… de una parte de su añoso y cansado cerebro…

Lavó con prodigiosa habilidad el plato y lo colocó en su estante respectivo. Inició la reparación de un pequeño artefacto metálico, pero lo dejó de lado... Comenzó a dar vueltas observándolo todo y finalmente decidió que era el momento de meditar unos instantes… Se sentó con las piernas entrelazadas y posó las manos relajadamente sobre ellas… Cerró los ojos e intentó poner en blanco su mente...

Estaba totalmente relajado, con la penumbra frente suyo, rodeado de ella... Sólo podía percibir su propia respiración y tenía conciencia, aunque vagamente, de que estaba vivo, puesto que la entrega total a la Fuerza permitía que uno se fundiera en ella, olvidándose de sí mismo…

Se encontraba tan concentrado en su meditación que la visión que se iniciaba sólo fue conscientemente real para él cuando fue lo suficientemente grande como para percibirla. Un punto, que ahora era una circunferencia de considerable dimensión, iluminaba la oscuridad mental que tenía ante sus ojos… Poco a poco, al igual que su temor, la figura comenzó a tornarse cada vez más definida, como una silueta al adoptar un contorno definido, a ser humana, hasta que un ruido cercano lo obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Pero... – se puso de pie y observó que la jarra, colocada impecablemente en el centro de la mesa por su propia mano, yacía ahora tirada en el suelo – ¿Cómo pasó esto? Recuerdo que yo mismo la coloqué en... – al percibir una sensación extraña en el ambiente, salió corriendo de la casa y buscó con la mirada en el horizonte la fuente de dicha perturbación, fijándola luego en un punto lejano – Luke está en problemas... Será mejor ir cuanto antes… – volteó hacia su casa y miró con el ceño fruncido – Ya habrá tiempo de descubrir lo que ocurrió aquí… – se sonrió a sí mismo y caminó en dirección a los cañones.

҈…..҈

A medida que se acercaba al lugar en el que el joven Skywalker era atacado por un grupo de tuskens, Kenobi comprobó con satisfacción que su habilidad para imitar al dragón krayt no había desaparecido con el paso de los años. Sabía que era una buena táctica para distraer y amedrentar a los tuskens, pero de cualquier manera era prudente actuar con rapidez. Cuando lo rescató, Luke le hizo conocer las intenciones del pequeño Artoo Deeto, quien decía pertenecer al General Kenobi.

Hum, no recuerdo haber tenido un androide… menos una unidad R2D2 moderna… – mostró una visible turbación, cuando un recuerdo pasado comenzó a cuajarse en su mente, pero no lo expresó, así es que inició un monólogo mental consigo mismo – _No puede ser… es Artoo… Si se trata de él, probable es que Organa se halle en problemas... Porque no puede tratarse de mi antiguo compañero… Arfor fue destruido en ese planeta lejano… Ésto sólo puede significar algo: el Emperador ha descubierto a los rebeldes… Espero que al menos a los gemelos no… Es lo más conveniente…_

Ante el inminente retorno de los tuskens, Kenobi decidió llevar al joven y a los androides a su hogar… Ahí, con ayuda de las herramientas del Jedi, Luke logró reparar al dañado Threepio y Artoo logró cumplir su misión de entregar el mensaje de la gemela Skywalker a Kenobi, mensaje que confirmó los temores del viejo.

Iniciaron una plática referente a Anakyn, a su muerte y a su relación con Kenobi. Él le entregó a Luke la espada láser de su padre y le explicó las implicancias de la Fuerza, aquel poder sobrenatural que era el origen de todo cuanto existía.

Lo miró fijamente, como intentando descubrir, como antaño lo hicieran los miembros del Concejo Jedi con Anakyn cuando se le permitió acceder al entrenamiento pese a su edad, algún indicio de una peligrosa tendencia hacia el Lado Oscuro. Pero no la encontró. Iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, al escuchar una voz varonil que le habló en su mente.

_Es hora de que Luke asuma su destino... Su misión es retornar al elegido al sendero que corresponde a su categoría… – _se trataba de una voz joven y cálida, que le resultó inexplicablemente familiar.

_¿Quién eres... Maestro Qui-Gon, es usted? _– Kenobi comenzó a temer que la edad estuviera afectando sus sentidos.

_Ya habrá tiempo de que lo descubras – a_hora la voz era femenina, aunque ligeramente infantil_ – General y Maestro Kenobi, inicia el fin de los Siths... Esa es tu misión… Ya sabes las consecuencias…_

_Comprendo_ – mirando a Luke, Kenobi entendió que su fin estaba cerca. Sonrió amigable y comprensivamente, y emitió la sentencia con voz decidida y juvenil – Luke, tú también debes aprender sobre la Fuerza... si has de acompañarme a cumplir mi misión en Alderaan – comprendió el desconcierto del joven y no lo culpó... A él la idea también le asustaba, pero no había otra opción.

҈…..҈

Luego de sortear algunos problemas de transporte, lograron su cometido, pero se dieron con la terrible sorpresa de que Alderaan había sido destruido por la nueva arma de destrucción del Imperio.

En la Estrella de la Muerte 2, Kenobi se escabulló hasta los reactores de energía... Sabía que debía ser lo suficientemente sigiloso para no ser descubierto. Aunque inútiles, los clones podían ser tan agresivos como el desaparecido Mace Windu.

Todo el tiempo que había pasado, desde que olvidó a su esposa, lo había ocupado en _entrenar _con su Maestro una técnica que aparentemente no conocía… Le fue difícil el comprender el por qué de que le fuera tan sencillo el aprenderla e incluso, de que fuera hasta cierto punto, demasiado familiar... Qui-Gon, por su parte, guardó celosamente el secreto, por encargo de la _persona_ interesada… Gracias a esa _persona_, había podido regresar al estado superior, por lo que podía ser visto por Kenobi… Pero en ese momento, su entrenamiento ya había terminado…

Hacía poco se le había presentado la oportunidad que Windu, Yoda y él habían esperado desde la muerte de Anakyn Skywalker con desesperación... La Fuerza había puesto en su camino, de manera voluntaria y casi inesperada, a un nuevo Padawan, muy especial: el hijo de Skywalker... Llegado a él por azar, gracias a los androides Artoo Deeto y See Threepio, a los cuales no había recordado… _inexplicablemente… _hasta su encuentro con Luke en el territorio tusken.

El mismo azar del destino lo había reencontrado con dos personas que no recordaba, pero que había conocido muy bien: un wookie gigantesco, de nombre Chewbaca, y un joven coreliano, que en un tiempo había sido su _rival_ de amores, quien lo había tratado con respeto y lo había querido como a un amigo… pero que ahora lo veía como un trasto inservible y viejo, al que tomaba de punto cada vez que su sentido del humor se veía menguado por las excentricidades del viejo... A pesar de no recordarlos, en el fondo sentía que podía confiarles su vida, y por ello los había contratado para llegar a Alderaan… Lo que no sabía concientemente era que con esa simple decisión había decidido el destino de Leia…

Lamentablemente, la destrucción de ese Sistema por parte del Imperio había ocasionado que, sin desearlo, cayeran en manos de los Siths, internándose inevitablemente en las propias entrañas del _gran destructor._

Continuó su viaje por las galerías, cuando se abrió ante sus ojos un conjunto de túneles. Iba a seguir por la bifurcación de la izquierda, cuando una voz femenina en su mente le hizo una sugerencia.

_Por la derecha, Obi-Wan, por la derecha…_

Hum… me parece… que los nervios me traicionan... No en vano soy tan viejo… – a pesar de la incredulidad, se decidió a hacerle caso – Bien… veremos si te equivocas, _amiguita_ misteriosa – en las sombras, una luz difusa se dibujó cuando él avanzó.

҈…..҈

Luego de desactivar el escudo de retención, decidió que era el momento de regresar con los jóvenes. Sabía que, si la Fuerza lo quería, ése sería su último día de vida… Pero estaba preparado... Había vivido lo suficiente, había entrenado para vencer a la muerte…

Al llegar a una bifurcación, un gigantesco hombre mecánico le cerró el paso. Blandía su sable luminoso frente al anciano Jedi, acabado por el paso de los años, pero que continuaba siendo sabio y de buen corazón.

Comenzó a sentir, como lo había hecho en pocas ocasiones, que un gran temor recorría su cuerpo. En ese estado, escuchando las palabras amenazadoras del Sith, nuevamente oyó la voz que le había hablado antes.

_No desconfíes de ti mismo… Tu hora ha llegado… Triunfarás… Es sólo cuestión de fe y una buena dosis de confianza en ti mismo…_

_¿Quién eres, por qué me hablas, te conozco?_ – intentando no desconcentrarse en la lucha, Kenobi habló en su mente a la persona que se dirigía a él.

_Mira hacia el chico y sabrás quién soy…_

҈…..҈

Es hora, andando – con un hilo de voz, Han Solo les ordenó se dirigieran a la nave para intentar el escape definitivo.

¿Ben? – Luke, al correr junto a Leia, Han y Chewie hacia la nave, volteó al escuchar unos sonidos extraños.

Al ver al viejo Ben en peligro, se acercó presuroso. El anciano Obi-Wan Kenobi volteó al sentir su presencia y observó que, detrás del chico, sonrientes, dos figuras que le resultaron familiares lo miraban y movían la cabeza afirmativamente... Fue así como, similar a la lava de un volcán… su mente se aclaró… Aún más cuando una tercera figurita apareció, sonriéndole como la mujer adulta, una figurita que el Kenobi del tiempo de Mel-Anie había deseado con todo su ser conocer… aunque no le alcanzó el tiempo.

Lo recordó todo en ese preciso instante… Su encuentro en Polis Massa… el beso en el sistema Earth… el nacimiento de su hijo… el embarazo de la segunda… y luego de muchos recuerdos más… la promesa de ser el único vivo que la recordara... Su corazón saltó de alegría.

_Ves que cumplí mi promesa, mi amado Maestro…_

_Tardaste demasiado, fueron siglos separados…_

_Sólo años, mi amor, y no me fui realmente de tu lado…_

_Es la hora, papá… Es la hora de venir con nosotros, y apoyar a Luke de la manera en que nosotros lo hemos hecho contigo…_

_Sí, mi pequeño… Ha llegado el momento de estar juntos…_

_Quería conocerte… Ahora podré jugar contigo…_

_No sabes cuánto me alegra eso, mi vida…_

_¿Tienes miedo, Obi-Wan?_

_No mi amor… Estoy contigo... Ha llegado el momento… mi amada Mel… y ya deseo terminar con esto…_ – su presencia le hizo tomar la decisión final con valentía. Volteó hacia Vader y una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios.

Luke le hizo ver que su trabajo había concluido… cuando con paso decidido corrió en su ayuda sin importarle los disparos, al verlo detener los ataques de los clones con su sable, como todo un Jedi… como el niño pequeño que fue su primer Padawan por encargo del hombre que había sido más que un Maestro...

Podía marchar en paz, a recuperar su familia… El viejo Ben, el ermitaño, el brujo de los cañones, quedó atrás... Ahora, el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, el General Kenobi de las guerras clon, comprendió que debía alcanzar su destino…

Besó casi la hoja del sable, mientras Vader lo atravesaba. Al igual que Patra, Yoda, Mel y Earth, porque era tan fuerte y especial como ellos… su cuerpo desapareció…

Sólo siete años después de decirse adiós, estarían juntos nuevamente.

Y esta vez… para siempre…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y este es el último capítulo. Quise, al menos al final, ceñirme a la historia. Espero haber logrado enlazar el mundo que creé con el que George Lucas ideó originalmente.

Se aceptan tomatazos…

Espero que al menos se hayan divertido ;)

Que la Fuerza los acompañe...


	13. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
